


When friends die

by Yurika



Series: Zombie AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 128,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika/pseuds/Yurika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU, where our KnB Characters stay in front of another challenge, but this time it isn't basketball.<br/>Their challengers are living-dead people who want to get their flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here it begins

 

 

 

 

 

  
****~Kagami's P.O.V.~** **

Why? Why was this happening? What was going on? Why?  
Question after question formed in Kagami's head, but there wasn't any answer... There was just the questions that plagued him without answer.

His hands were drenched with blood, eyes were wide open and brimming with tears. Kagami looked at the dead bodies in front of him blankly. His head hurt, his vision was blurry, and giving up he fell on his knees and began to cry.

His quiet sobs grew louder and louder. Kagami clenched his fists and punched in the puddle of blood on the floor. He continued to sob, and no matter what he did, he couldn't stop. His head hurt so much...

To Kagami everything began to spin around, the walls, the dead bodies, even his own hands. He felt how the last of his energy left his limbs, and as his face met the floor he was brutally knocked unconscious...

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

When Kagami woke up his head hurt, where was he? What happened?

Then, all memories from before came flooding back to Kagami in waves. They hit him with a merciless force. His eyes widened and he cried out loud. He shouted. His tears dripped down his cheeks in icy cold trails. Kagami shouted. He shouted so he wouldn't hear how his sister had cried for help. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see her face. Would have to see how she reached out her hand in her last moments, desperate for her only brother's help.

But it didn't stop. All the pictures, all the voices came back. How these monsters -once his parents- had ensnared his sister. How they tore at her. How they killed her. How they devoured her.

The next thing Kagami recollected was how he had killed those monsters. When they had feverishly attacked him he had wanted to live so badly. Kagami had fought and was safe in the end, but he had let his sister die. He saw this clearly now, he had let her die, let her be killed.

Yes, it was his fault that she had died. Kagami fell on his knees, his eyes wide and he stared at the wall in front of him. The tears still flowed without showing signs of stopping and he wanted to die. He pressed his hands on his face and cried silently on. But then he felt something brush his shoulder. Kagami jumped up ready to fight, ready to kill whatever was there.

"Oi", he heard and Kagami's eyes widened.

"I don't know what happened to you, but try to fight me and you are dead Kagami."

That voice and those words echoed in Kagami's head.  _And you are dead Kagami…_  that part of the sentence stuck repeatedly in his thoughts. Kagami wanted to die, didn't he?

He wanted to die because he had killed his own sister. He hadn't helped her when she had needed him the most.

Kagami clenched his fists. One fist shot forward, but there wasn't any force behind it.  _Kill me, kill me, kill me..._ he repeated to himself  _just kill me_. When his fist bumped against the chest of the other he knew that his punch hadn't done any damage. It was like, Kagami unconsciously still wanted to live...

To live, when his sister and his parents were dead... To live, when he had killed his sister, because he couldn't do anything against his parents… Kagami had been paralyzed when he had seen his parents in such a state, and as a result he had been unable to help his beloved sister. Wasn't he cruel? Kagami had killed her. His own sister.

Kagami stood there -braced against the other male- while his fist began to sink, powerlessly. It was then that he felt that his wrist being captured in the hand of the other.

He felt numbly as he was pulled forward. He felt how his face hit the chest of the person. A hand was placed comfortingly at the back of his head. Kagami let out a sob and clung at the shirt of this person who wordlessly embraced him in warm arms. Kagami cried silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the beginning  
> I would be really happy about a review and critic, I mean it's really important to say the author what she could do better :D  
> So uhm if there is something I should fix then just tell me and I'll do my best :3


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Hey guys this is the rewritten version of chapter two, I started to rewrite the first chapters  
> as my English kinda really improved since I started to write this fic!  
> So I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> the third and forth chapter will be rewritten too!

**~Aomine's P.O.V~**

When Aomine had found him, Kagami had been on the floor in the middle of a blood puddle. First he had thought that the teen was dead but when he had stepped closer and looked down on him, he had seen how the redhead breathed faintly. This had been the clue that told him that Kagami was still alive and that the blood was from the other three bodies in the room.

With an uninterested look he knelt down to see if Kagami had any injuries, which could lead him to turn in one of those monsters. He brushed through the dark red bangs and felt the stickiness that was from the blood and sweat on the teen's body. After assuring himself that Kagami indeed was unharmed he straightened up again to full height and looked around the room to get a better view of what exactly was inside the room.

His eyes followed the blood stains, which lead him to the dead body of a girl. At first he observed him from afar and stepped then closer to have a better view of her body. Narrowing his eyes he guessed that the girl had probably red hair -it really was hard to see through the blood, that covered her.

If those hairs had been beautifully combed back and bind in a nice braid was not recognizable anymore as half her head was crushed in a bulb of meet. The half that still could be recognized had a wide open brown eye showing even after her death the pain she had to have felt before she died an agonizing death.

When Aomine observed her body more he saw the unnatural twist her arms and legs held, the way her clothes were torn apart and reviled the flesh with bite and scratch marks underneath. Her gut was turn open so that her innards just leaped out on the ground nearby her body.

It was a horrible sight but honestly Aomine had seen far worse things than this one since the day all this begun. Carefully he poked the corpse with his shoe just to be sure if she really was dead and would not stand up anymore to make him her next meal. With this his gaze shifted on, falling next to two other bodies of which he knew that Kagami had killed them.

How?

It really was easy to see, the evidences were on hand, near Kagami's body was lying a knife and the corpses had deep gaping holes in their heads, which just could have accrued through that knife.

With large steps the tanned teen made his way to the two bodies and after stopping he looked down on them. One of the corpses had short black hair and was most likely a man -or just woman with a really flat chest-, a small snort escaped him. The man was probably since a week a living-dead and the woman next to him with no doubt the same amount of time. This woman had long red hair which was now mat and covered in brownish dirt, her dull eyes were staring up the ceiling showing that really nothing human had been left of her before she really ended up motionless.

After he had enough information about his environment and knew that nothing would jump up from the ambush he went back to Kagami's body and looked down on him. He was not sure of what he should do.

Without a doubt he could leave Kagami just behind leaving him at the mercy of whatever would find him next and live on as if he had never found him or he could bent now down heave him up and carry him to his hide-out just to hear out what the teen had gone through.

With a sigh he massaged his own temples the thought that Kagami still was pain in the ass never leaving his mind as his decision was set and he bent over to pick him up.

Groaning he heaved Kagami up and nearly fell over as he had not expected Kagami to be this heavy or at least had just overestimated his own strength. A long sigh escaped his lips as he began to walk after having a secure footing.

His way lead him through empty streets, in which he had been searching for some useful things. As it was day the dead wee less active or rather couldn't move as fast as they could by night. But still he hurried back keeping his guard up to be ready for any surprising attack that could become danger. But the faint breathes Kagami realised in his ear were not really helping him to keep up his attention.

After finally arriving at his hide-out a relieved sigh escaped Aomine's lips. Luckily he had just met one of those things and it had been really easy to handle the problem while Kagami had lain on the ground.

Kagami had been heavy but Aomine had managed to take him this far without having a rest. lightly he brushed off sweat off his forehead before he made his way over to the blankets he had found in his errands through the town.

He laid Kagami on them and observed the teen one last time before he manoeuvred himself over to the other corners of the hide-out. It was more than important to check the blockades on his windows. There had been one time when he had a leak in his barricades, he had been sleeping and hadn't been there this fly which woke him up he too would be one of those wandering-dead things.

The hide-out he found for himself was a little warehouse. It was unknown to him what had been in there before he had arrived, as it was empty when he found it. Most likely people who got in there earlier had taken everything that could be useful with them and left behind anything but some barrels and boxes full of nothing.

The day he had stepped in the warehouse there had just been three of those living-dead things he had killed them without any trouble to his luck and then began to barricade the few windows that had been reachable for those monsters.

While Aomine was checking the last barricade he heard a scream from Kagami's direction. He gave slight look to the barricade and ran then towards Kagami to see what was happening. The sight greeting him was a Kagami who sat on his knees and stared at the wall in front of him. Aomine couldn't really see it from where he was standing but somehow he knew that Kagami was crying.

With slow and quiet steps Aomine got closer and stopped right next to Kagami and looked down on the mop of red hair. Kagami's hands were covering his face but Aomine could see how Kagami's shoulder shook and hear quiet sobs.

He was in a loss for things to do and words to say. Aomine really wasn't the man for this kind of things. Even as a kid he could never help it when Momoi had cried, he never had been able really to comfort her but when he thought about it he remembered that the nearest he had gotten to comfort her was when he had hugged her after she fell on the ground and gashed her knees. But Kagami was a guy and they were rivals so he tried the nearest that got to a hug and laid his hand on the other teen's shoulder.

When Kagami jumped up suddenly Aomine stumbled back some feet away from the teen, whose eyes looked dangerous, a look that showed Aomine that this guy was ready to if not to kill whatever threatened him. After a second thought Aomine figured that this reaction was more than just normal, they were in a world full of man-eating monsters, so every brush every little foreign sensation was more than just a danger that triggered every nerve and put someone in a defensive position.

But still he had no time for this kind of shit. A sigh escaped his lips as he begun to speak "Oi, I don't know what happened to you, but try to fight me and you're dead, Bakagami."

The look he received was hurt and puzzled if not one someone would show right before giving up on something important. From the corner of his eyes Aomine could see the way the redhead clenched his fists before lunging out for a punch the fist flew but surprisingly slowed down on its way to Aomine's chest and when it hit the only thing the navy-haired teen could feel was a week bump.

As the hand of Kagami began to sink AOmine grabbed it and pulled Kagami in a firm embrace. He didn't care any longer that he was a guy because sometimes -like it did with Momoi people needed to feel the warmth of another person who was there for them.

He felt the shaking of Kagami's shoulders as he tried to get away weakly but not succeeding. Aomine placed his hand behind the teen's head, firming the embrace nearly forcing this embrace on the teen. It was unknown to Aomine what had happened to the redhead, what he had gone through to end up like this, but what he knew was that he wanted to help him out his misery.

Because like this Aomine had never seen Kagami. It was so different from the times he had been annoyed, happy or even angry, hell Aomine even had seen Kagami while he had been in the zone. But this hurt looks, the fear that shook his very core and this weak Aomine had never seen the teen.

The tears moistened the front of Aomine shirt but he did not let go of Kagami he just stood there letting Kagami cry while holding on to his shirt. After a while Aomine felt how Kagami sank to his knees unintentionally pulling Aomine's shirt down, so the navy-haired teen sunk with him to the floor -still holding him, not letting go.

When they were seated on their knees, Aomine holding Kagami in a firm hug the navy-haired teen noticed that this would have felt so wrong in the world before to comfort another guy this way but now everything was different he knew that the redhead needed this right now and Aomine would help him out, would be there for him.

It didn't take long and Kagami fell asleep, the teen had cried himself to sleep. The light snoring and the soft rising and falling of Kagami's chest while breathing calmed Aomine's mind. Without even thinking about his own actions he began to stroke the hairs of the other teen. The thought of laying Kagami on the ground and leave for other errands didn't even cross his mind when he slowly shuffled back towards the wall so that he could lean his back against it.

He sat there with Kagami in his arms, his back leaning against the wall and the feeling that he was not alone anymore. He had not realized it until then but he needed this too. A beating heart, a person who was there when he woke up from a nightmare or a dreamless night. He needed the feeling of someone being there for him.

When this had begun he had lost his parents, he had not seen how they died but their dead bodies the way they had looked covered in blood and with dead orbs still hunted Aomine in his dreams. The day he had seen that he thrown up. He had been together with Momoi for a while but somehow they got separated, Aominme honestly did not know how it happened. The hope that she still was alive nagged still had his mind when her name came to his mind.

Since then he was alone. Going through abandoned buildings never seeing a person who was still alive and sane. He was not sure how much time had passed, maybe weeks or months.

Ever so slowly Aomine's eyes closed he tried to stay awake but no use, he drifted off to another dreamless sleep, while he hugged the only person he had at that time.

* * *

 

**~Akashi's P.O.V.~**

Slow quiet footsteps lead Akashi through the overgrown streets, the inner city with the stores had to be in sight in a little while. He was on his way to run his usual errand every few days to stock the supplies he needed. He slunk through the area and tried to be as quiet as possible, it was not because the thought and appearance of those living-dead scared him, it was more that he had just a certain amount of energy in his body, it would be inconvenient to waste it.

His surroundings were silent not even one little noise was to hear. It was too silent for Akashi's taste, he hadn't even met one of these living-corpses and even now where houses surrounded him he would not even hear some gurgles or clacking of uneven stumbling shoes.

A loud scream pierced through the silent air. Akashi took immediately out the knifes in his belt and looked towards the direction the scream had come from he was even more careful than before now. Slowly he slunk on -the scream had come from behind- half hiding and half looking out for anything suspicious that could come out of nowhere.

When he looked shortly back he saw from the corner of his eye something that made him wonder if the human race was even capable of staying alive in this kind of world. What he saw was laughable and still really sad if you considered the fact that the guy could be dead within seconds.

What he saw was a brown haired guy, probably a teen his age, who ran away from a bunch of those living-corpses. As far as Akashi could identify the teen's mouth and eyes were wide open in fear. What Akashi could tell too was that the teen wouldn't last long anymore, his steps were unsteady and he stumbled every now and then, and indeed the fatigue was written in the teen's face.

Akashi shook his head slightly, turned away from the teen and went away. He could assure himself that he did not need anyone with him, and at least a teen who would be dense enough to gather this much of the human-eating corpses around himself. He had lived alone since the beginning of this and could live on fine without a burden in form of a teenage guy. But then he heard it.

"Hey, help me! I d- _hack_ -don't want to die!"

The red-haired teen stiffened and stopped in his tracks, had this teen really seen him? He turned around and looked towards the brown haired teen, was this guy running in his direction? And clear as day it was a yes. It really was a shame he had thought that he maybe could get away without being seen, but unfortunately there were really proceedings he could not predict.

The steps Akashi took fastened so that he would not have to deal with anything the teen wanted him to, or at least let pass enough time so that the corpses maybe caught up to the teen. But when he looked back he could see that this guy was closer now.

"A-Akashi-san! I know that you're him! Please h- _hack_ -help me!"

What did he just hear? Was this teen calling out for him? Had he just said Akashi's name? How did he know Akashi?

Heterochromatic eyes looked back wondering what to do now, the curiosity in his mind wanted him to rescue the teen, but on the other hand he really could not waste anything he had. What did people say more often than not, 'curiosity killed the cat' and so Akashi stopped, turned around to the teen, thinking that this was a real poor decision and still there he was, aiming for the head of those corpses with the gun he had with him.

Shot after shot was fired and Akashi watched as one after the other those corpses fell to ground and plastered the concrete with their dead bodies. He was calm and nearly enjoyed the shooting. A click informed him that the charger of his gun was emptied and so he pulled it out swiftly and plugged in a full charger.

After a while every single one of those corpses were dead lying behind the teen who now was bent over to support himself on his knees, showing the exhaustion he had to have while running. A light snigger left Akashi's mouth as he looked to the teen, maybe if he played his cards nicely this teen could be somehow useful for Akashi.

Suddenly his hand shot to his right with enough force to break bones and the only thing the red-haired teen felt next was the blood that splashed on his cheek. A smile showed in his face as he looked to the monster, which still was hanging on his blade, it had tried to attack Akashi with the unlucky fortune of Akashi being on guard even so he was distracted.

With even steps Akashi neared the exhausted teen, who tried to recover hi breath. He looked down on him as he waited for the guy to have enough breath to speak properly.

"Th- _hack_ -Thanks,  _ah_... that you... _uff_... helped me out"

"Who are you?" Akashi asked dryly without even reacting to the grateful words of the teen.

Confusion was written in the teen's face as he begun to straighten up.

"Uh-uhm... My name is Furihata Kouki." Akashi saw the hand the teen reached for Akashi to shake but the red haired teen didn't even react he just stared at the hand looked then up to the face of Furihata.

Akashi analysed him tried to figure out from where this name seemed familiar to him. Furihata Kouki and then it made snap and it clicked in he was this teen who had been in the defence against him, though it hadn't been for long but the teen had even managed to make a basket in his nervousness. So it was not surprising that he had forgotten his name he hadn't been really special to that time had barely been able to stand against Akashi.

With a last looked Akashi turned around and began to walk away, he left the teen behind. He probably would not need this guy, he seemed to be scared fast and lose his composure more often than not he probably would just put both of them in danger. But then he heard quick footsteps behind him and he knew that Furiha ta followed him. It was silent as they went on. It was unknown to Akashi why but somehow he felt strangely calm around the teen, he felt no repulse towards Furihata.

Maybe it was because Furihata had not a strong presence himself, or maybe because of the fact the he seemed to be one of those people who tried their best to not disappoint anyone and mostly obey stronger people. Akashi did not know why he wasn't repulsed of the idea to let the teen live with him and this irritated him, even angered.

"Uhm... Akashi-san, c-can I stay maybe with you?"

Akashi jolted out of his thoughts, knowing that Furihata had not realised that he had just surprised Akashi out of his thoughts.

"Furihata, you're walking with me anyway, I do not think, I can get rid of you so easily." Akashi replied mercilessly, he felt the way the brunette stiffened next to him.

The remaining path was proceeded in silence as Akashi walked in front of Furihata, leading him to his hide-out.


	3. Together?

 

 

 

**~Furihata's P.O.V~**

Furihata walked down a street he was out of the camp to get some goods like food, clothes or medicine. It wasn't like he was the best to be chosen for this task, but he wanted to help somehow.

So when Hyuuga had said that there were less of those wandering-deads in this area he had said that he wanted to go. Hyuuga was doubtful at the beginning, but he had agreed.

Furihata kicked a stone, Hyuuga was right here wasn't even one of these monsters.

The brown haired boy looked around to find a store, he spotted one at the end of the street nearly running he went down the street to get there. The store was a bigger one he thought that he could find some useful things in there.

When he entered it he could see, that it was one of those stores, where someone could find nearly everything from food to toys and clothes.

He looked through the shelves to find some useful things. But he found out soon, that here must have been many people before him. He could just find some canned beans and rotten fruits and vegetables so he walked over to the clothes.

There he had more luck he found a warm jacket and many shirts and trousers. At first he lifted the clothes and began to carry them in his arms. But then he spotted a shopping cart and walked over to it, he put the clothes and canned beans he had found in it.

He began to shove the cart slowly out of the store. Furihata was happy, that he could help everyone with these things.

Before he went out the store he spotted some canned fruits. He walked back to the shelf to take them with him. Then something fell on the ground behind him and he turned immediately around.

There was a living-dead. Furihata's breathing quickened, he began to panic. He had seen this monsters many times before but he couldn't get used to them.

He hated how they looked like, the rotten flesh, their dead eyes and the noises they made, when they tried to catch someone.

He fumbled in his belt to get his gun out. When he had it in his hands it fell on the ground because his hands were shaking so hard. After he had it in his hands once again, the monster was closer.

He could see its rotten face, how the peeled flesh bounced against its face. The eyes of that monster looked at him, but it seemed like they were looking through him at the shelf behind him. The bloodshot eyes came closer and closer, but Furihata couldn't move.

He was scared, so scared. He wanted to throw up. With shaking hands he put the gun between him and the monster. Shaking he pulled at the trigger and hit the monster's arm.

It still came closer he pulled at the trigger one more time. The monster still walked up to him.

He closed his eyes and began to shoot and shoot he could just stop, when he heard a click and knew that his charger was empty. Then he opened his eyes and saw that the monster was on the ground in its own innards.

The brunette trembled. His knees wobbled and he could just stand because he supported himself at a shelf. His throat was dry and he panted.

When he had himself under control he let go of the shelf and walked to the shopping cart. Still lightly trembling he shoved the cart out the store, but then he stopped in his tracks and looked around.

All he saw and heard was rotten flesh, bloodshot eyes, gurgling noises, like a horror-film, when the protagonist has to fight against thousand of zombies.

But Furihata wasn't a protagonist of a action-zombie film.

He wasn't brave or had any abilities in shooting. He gulped and tried to find a way out of this, while these monsters limped, walked or stumbled towards him.

He held his breath when he began to run still holding the cart, as if his live depended on it.

He cried out when he hit a walking-dead with the cart, so he could break through them. He screamed once more and tears flowed down his cheeks.

He didn't want to die. He ran and ran, he didn't know where he was running and how he could run while he was trembling like this, but he did, he ran, fell down and stood up.

He looked back to check how far those monsters were away from him. When he discovered that they were closer than he thought, he screamed once more.

He knew that screaming just drew more of the attention of these monsters to him, but he felt somehow that when he screamed his blood shot faster through his veins, that he could run faster.

After some seconds he spotted a mop of red hair on the street.

He screamd "Hey, help meeeee, I d-hach-d-don't want to die!"

He wanted to cry, when he saw that the guy had heard him but didn't make any effort to save him.

He thought about names he could shout out so that maybe there was one name in between, which was actually the name of the boy in front of him.

"A-Akashi-saaaan, I know that you're him. Help me!"

He didn't knew why this name shot in the first place out his mouth, but when he saw that the boy had stopped and turned around he couldn't trust his eyes.

He nearly stumbled over his feet, like the one time, when he had to cover Akashi in the Rakuzan vs. Seirin game.

Multicolored eyes looked at him and then the boy took out a gun and began to shoot.

Furihata could hear how behind him, the monsters began to fell. He ran on. He just stopped when he saw that the boy had lowered his gun.

He panted and bent over to stabilize himself on his knees. He wasn't sure what he should think about this situation.

He just had called out the first name that entered his mind with hopes, that this person's name would be the same.

What he couldn't believe was, that actually this Akashi was really the one, he knew, the Akashi from Rakuzan.

He heard how footsteps neared.

"Th-Thanks, ah... that you... uff... helped me out" he panted.

"Who are you?" was the answer to his words.

He was confused, how had Akashi forgotten him, was he so less memorable?

Furihata raised slowly up and looked at Akashi's face still really confused.

"Uh-uhm... My name is Furihata Kouki." he said and reached his hand out, after some awkward seconds, where he stood there with his hand reached out, he noticed that the red haired boy didn't make any effort to take his hand so he lowered it again. Furihata lowered his eyes in embarrassment.

He felt how Akashi looked at him, as if he analyzed him. Furihata didn't like the feeling of being analyzed. He felt that Akashi's gaze burned his senses, as if the red-haired boy could see everything he was and everything he wasn't. It was like sitting to close at a camp-fire, not comfortable warm but burning hot. It hurt his senses.

Furihata gulped. When he felt that Akashi didn't look at him anymore he peered up a little. He saw that Akashi was walking away and his eyes widened.

He stood there for split seconds and looked after him. Then he turned around too, he wanted to go back to the camp, wanted to tell Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Koganei, Mitobe and all the others, what he had gone through, while he had searched for the goods.

But then he noticed that the shopping cart wasn't there and he didn't know where he was. He gulped and turned around once more and looked at Akashi's back.

He looked around, to see if there were any of those monsters, then he walked slowly towards Akashi. It wasn't like he wanted to, but he knew, that he couldn't live alone.

After some slow steps Furihata realized that he was walking to slow, at this rate he would lose Akashi from his sight. So he raised his pace and reached Akashi's side.

"Uhm... Akashi-s-san, c-can I stay maybe with you?" Furihata asked this question unsure how Akashi would react.

"Kouki, you're walking with me anyway, I don't think, I can get rid of you so easily" Furihata stiffened he knew that Akashi was direct and not really nice, but he had hoped for a nice answer.

Like sure you can stay with me Furihata-kun, so maybe Kouki instead of Furihata but a answer like this hurt him somehow, it was like, Akashi didn't want him to live.

Furihata walked behind him silently and hoped that he wouldn't be so much of a burden for Akashi.

While they walked down a little Furihata remembered the shopping cart again.

"Uhm, Akashi-san, I, uhm had found some food and, uhm clothes..." he said quietly.

He noticed how Akashi slowed down and stopped. He turned around and looked Furihata in the eyes the brown haired boy lowered immediately his gaze.

" Really? So where did you leave it?" Akashi asked him.

"Uhm, I ran and ran, I don't really know, b-but, if I could find it... I could get back to my camp... and wouldn't bother you and uhm... you know..." Furihata stuttered and looked on the ground.

Akashi lifted an eyebrow "So, you say, that you want to find a cart, from which you don't know where it is? Did I understand right?"

Furihata wanted to sink in the ground he was embarrassed, that he even mentioned the cart. It was just, that he really wanted to get back to his camp, and he thought that maybe Akashi could, help him.

But he really had overseen, the fact he had left this cart back there and didn't know where it was.

They began to walk again Furihata didn't say a word the rest of the way.

* * *

 

 

 

**~Akashi's P.O.V.~**

Akashi walked past trees and bushes, he noticed that Furihata had some problems with following him, but he didn't slow down.

He guided this boy to his own place so he could stay with him, he shook his head, this couldn't be.

It wasn't like the boy was something special, who could be a help the boy would just be a bother and eat away his food. He sighed and still he took this boy with him.

He heard a rustle and stopped in his tracks he looked back, to make sure it didn't come from Furihata.

Then he turned around to his left and saw a living-dead, he looked back again and heard that the boy had squeaked. He knew that this living-dead would now walk towards Kouki.

And he was right, the dead-man walked slowly towards Furihata. The boy didn't seem to notice it and walked even nearly towards the dead.

Akashi didn't know if he should rescue this boy once more, or let him die for his own stupidity. He watched how the dead came closer to the boy and how the brown eyes of the boy just looked at the direction of him.

He sighed, he took his blade out of his pocked and walked towards Furihata, he could see that the boy had stopped and looked confused at him.

He just put a finger in front of his lips to show him to be quiet. He saw, that Furihata stiffened and began to tremble. Akashi saw that Furihata had nearly screamed, when he finally saw that living-dead.

Akashi quickened his steps, when he thought that the monster was finally distracted enough by Kouki, so that he could kill it without being noticed.

So he made it quick, it just took him one skillful thrust of his blade and the dead-man sunk down to the ground, now really just a corpse. He looked in Furihata's eyes and could see that the boy was frightened and thankful at the same time.

Akashi didn't know why, but he smiled at the boy. The smile was short, but he knew, it was there a couple seconds ago and he knew that he didn't know why he had smiled at that boy.

It wasn't like he comforted people like that. He hated it, when people needed it, to be comforted by other people. He was raised up with the standards that he shouldn't show any of his weaknesses, as a child he had to be strong and had to bring good grades home.

He grew up like this. He was strong and he knew it, so he showed it.

He was smart and he liked it this way, he could use everyone for his own advantage. Akashi looked Furihata once more in the eyes and grabbed then the hand of the boy.

He pulled him along. They nearly ran the rest of the way. Akashi knew that this was the best, because the sunset had begun and the walking-dead would be more active in the night.

Akashi felt the warmth of Furihata's hand, it did feel weirdly nice for him but he didn't waste any further thoughts about it.

When they reached Akashi's place Akashi noticed how puzzled the boy looked, because he hadn't seen anything on the ground, so the red haired boy pointed up a tree.

He saw how Furihata's eyes widened and he knew that his wide eyes were because of awe. He led the boy to a rope at the other side of the tree.

He then climbed up first and waited for Furihata. When he saw that the boy's hand grasped the edge of his little tree house he helped him to get in.

"So Kouki, do you want to have something to drink?" Akashi asked, it wasn't like he wanted to make him feel home, it was rather that he had learned since his birth, that an Akashi had to be polite to his guests. Furihata was his guest now, he just didn't know how long.

Neither did he know if he should let him be his guest, but now he was too tired to think about it.

"Uhm..." Akashi jolted out of his thoughts and looked at Furihata "Uhm... some water maybe?"

Akashi nodded and pulled out some water bottles and gave one of them to Furihata.

"Uhm... Akashi-san I-I wanted to thank you... A lot... I know that you don't really want me to be here... But... uhm... Thanks..." Akashi noticed that Furihata avoided his eyes since they had met each other. He nodded shortly to the boy.

"You should sleep. Tomorrow we will go down and find something to eat. I don't have much left"

Furihata nodded and lay down at the same place he sat before.

Akashi couldn't really believe how this boy had survived until now.

"Kouki, you will fall down when you sleep at the door side." Akashi said shortly and turned around to lie down and sleep.

* * *

 

 

 

**~Kagami's P.O.V.~**

Kagami groaned while he opened his eyes, his head hurt. He looked around but he had to shut his eyes, they stung and he knew that they had to be bloodshot.

He let his head fell against the wall behind him. How long did he sleep? How did he get here?

He tried to remember. Behind his closed eyelids he saw pictures from the day before. The first thing was the incidence with his sister, the tears began to burn behind his eyelids he could barely fight them down.

He tried to remember the part after he was unconscious and woke up. He saw navy blue and dark skin he felt again how the hug was like.

He shivered when he thought about it. It was warm, it was nice. But for some strange reason he couldn't remember how the person had looked like.

Beside the navy blue and dark skin he hadn't any other clues. He tried to figure out someone he knew who would fit to this few traits he did remember.

Then his eyes widened despite the fact, that his eyes and head hurt he tried to stand up.

While doing this he felt that his whole body began to tremble, he felt weak. Was it because he had cried so much. He remembered one day, when his sister Akane had cried so much that she fell asleep after that, because she was so tiered, the next day she had had a cold.

Again tears poked his eye-rims. He blinked and wiped them away with his dirty shirt.

He cursed quietly when he felt that some of the dirt got in his eyes, now he had for other reasons teary eyes he blinked rapidly to get that dirt out. Suddenly he jerked up, when something touched his back.

He turned around quickly and stared in navy blue eyes. He backed away to put some distance between him and that boy.

"Now now, yesterday you were so cuddly, what happened?" a smug grin was presented.

"Bastard" Kagami grumbled quietly.

"Huh, what did ya say?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"I just pointed out, that you are a bastard, nothing special." Kagami replied.

Aomine sighed "Bastards don't rescue lives"

Kagami glared at him "I never said that you should rescue me!" he shouted and stepped closer.

His eyes were narrowed and he stared in Aomine's eyes. Navy blue met dark red and would anyone be in the room he could surely feel the tense atmosphere. Neither of them moved the slightest.

"From the near you look even sillier and you stink. Go take a bath." Aomine said.

Kagami saw how the tanned boy turned around and pointed to the other edge of the room. He followed the direction with his eyes and saw a bucket with a swimming cup in it.

"Don't look so silly, this is the water I keep for cleaning myself, it isn't drinkable but, hey! You can't waste anything in these days!"

Still lightly confused Kagami stepped to the bucket and looked in it. He knew why this water wasn't drinkable. The water wasn't clear there were some dead flies in it. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, to use that water to wash himself. It didn't look healthy even if it didn't stink.

"You're not in a five star Hotel, take what you get." Aomine shouted from the other corner, Kagami looked to him and could see that the boy was cleaning his weapon.

Then he took a deep breath and began to take off his clothes, he took the cup and dove it in the water. He flipped the cup over his head and shivered because of the cold water. He clenched his teeth, so that he couldn't make any weird noises.

After he was clean he wanted to put on his clothes again. But before he could do it he felt that something was thrown against his head, he nearly slipped because of his wet feet. He glared at the dark skinned boy.

"Steady there! Jeez, just wanted to give you some clean clothes"

Kagami looked what hit his head. There was a black boxer, worn out dark-blue jeans, and a white shirt with a ridiculous smiley on it.

"Thanks" He muttered.

When he was finally dressed he walked over to Aomine. The tanned boy gave him without a word his knife back. Kagami nodded thankfully and took it. He turned around to the door.

He wanted to get out of there he wanted to fight alone from now on. He had lost everyone he had cared for since this had begun.

At first his parents, they were just in Japan because they had taken vacation from their work, so they could visit him, they had brought his sister too. He was so happy at the beginning.

But then everything began and his parents were one of the first persons, who got infected. He couldn't do anything when they had began to scream and cry while their skin began to peel and the veins in their eyes got more visible.

The only thing he had done in that moment was to take his sisters hand and run. They could escape that day. But then yesterday even his sister died, because of his parents they had killed her and he couldn't, hadn't done anything.

A tear formed in the corner of his eye, while he reached out for the doorknob. He was immediately cut of, when he heard how something slammed against the wall beside him. He turned around and met navy blue eyes which stared angry at him.

"Do you want to die?!" blue eyes narrowed while Aomine spit out the words "What are you trying to do?!"

Kagami looked confused first but then his eyes narrowed too "Back off!"

"That doesn't answer my question! What are you trying to do?!"

"What do you care for?! I can do what I want!"

"No, you can't! Not when I saved you!"

"I never wanted you to save me Jerk!" Kagami shouted angry "I want to be alone! Let me go!"

He turned around and wanted to open the door again.

* * *

 

 

 

**~Aomine's P.O.V.~**

What did this idiot think?

Aomine grabbed Kagami's shirt and tossed him away from the door. If he didn't hear, when Aomine was nice, then the things needed to be cleared with other methods.

He clenched his fist, when he shot towards Kagami, his fist collided with Kagami's jaw. He heard, how Kagami groaned. He held him down at the collar of the shirt he had given him.

He lunged back for another punch, but was stopped, when he got punched by Kagami in the gut. He fell over on Kagami and groaned because of the Pain.

"You punch hard..." He groaned.

"Get off of me!" he heard Kagami shout.

But he didn't make any effort to get off. They were in this awkward position until Kagami pushed Aomine off him.

"Why did ya punch me?" he growled.

"I couldn't let you open this door. We have night, and there are maybe hundreds of those monsters around here." he rubbed his gut and looked at Kagami.

He didn't know what Kagami was thinking, and why he above all even wanted to go out there alone.

But what he knew was that he couldn't let that happen. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Finally he had someone he knew, even if this person was the last human he had wanted to be together with back then.

But now he needed him, so that he wouldn't go crazy in this world. He had seen a person like this, who had gone crazy because he was alone here. He had looked so dead, even deader than this living-dead. He didn't want to end like that man.

So he needed Kagami, and he knew that Kagami needed him.

"We can go out tomorrow together, to find some goods I just have food and water for maybe five days, though"

He watched Kagami straightening himself. He knew that the red-head wouldn't make any effort to go out anymore.

So he got up too and walked back to his weapons and began to clean and check them once more.

* * *

 

The next day began Aomine could feel it. He stretched his body and got up from the blankets he had lain on.

He looked over to Kagami, the boy slept. He saw how he breathed in and out, his cheeks were lightly flushed and his hairs were stuck out in all directions. He chuckled, he could see the place he had punched Kagami the night before. It was colored in an ugly bluish-purple.

Aomine got up and walked over to his cleaning bucket and washed his face. He knew, that he had to find a new place to stay, this area wasn't save anymore, the passing days came more and more of those monsters, moreover he couldn't find many eatable things around this area, the water got undrinkable too.

The monsters went through all the little places, where rainwater collected and there weren't any bottles in the stores anymore. Aomine sighed he had had just problems the past days.

He looked over to Kagami and stepped towards him. He kicked Kagami lightly to wake him up. He saw how Kagami panicked and stood up as if he had seen a dog.

He laughed, he bet that the idiot would even now fear a dog if one stood before him.

"What was that for?" asked Kagami angrily.

"Wake up sunshine, we have day, we need to find a new place to stay." Aomine replied.

He began to pack everything he needed like food, water and some clothes to have some clean ones. He felt that Kagami was staring at him.

"Like what ya see? You know, it isn't nice to stare at someone." Aomine looked back to Kagami.

"Na, I was just wondering, when I said to you, that I would come with you." Aomine stiffened, so after all he didn't want to stay with him.

"Oh, sorry, I thought so, because you had desperately clung to me and cried your eyes out the last day, my bad." Aomine answered smugly.

He saw how Kagami clenched his jaw and fists.

"You don't know, what I've gone through!" Aomine saw that the redhead got closer to him, he stood there and looked straight in Kagami's eyes.

"So? Wanna tell?" Aomine crossed his arms while he looked in Kagami's eyes, he saw how his look went from angry to sad.

Kagami lowered his head and turned around and went to the door.

"You really are a jerk, even in such a world, Ahomine", He watched how Kagami left.

'Shit' he thought. When he heard how the door shut.

He ran towards the door, he had to stop this idiot, it was dangerous out there and this idiot had forgotten his god damn knife.

Aomine took everything he needed and ran after Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be really happy about a review and critic, I mean it's really important to say the author what she could do better :D  
> So uhm if there is something I should fix then just tell me and I'll do my best :3


	4. What's happening?

 

 

** ~ Aomine's P.O.V. ~ **

Aomine ran out and tried to guess the direction where Kagami could have run. He looked around with slight panic, that maybe the red-head got caught by those living-dead.

It wasn't that he thought that the idiot couldn't defend himself it was more that this dork had forgotten his god damn knife while he stalked out. Aomine clenched his jaw and found it reasonable that the red-head had run just forward after he had left the warehouse.

Aomine knew that Kagami wouldn't make any complicated decisions while running out a place, after all he was an airhead. He shook his head and began to ran in the rather big park in front of him with trees and other shit that people liked who took walks outside.

After some running he stopped and looked around once more  
had he had been wrong with his guess?  
Was the red-head running down in another direction?

He panted and was really relieved that he had played basketball before this had begun, he had much more stamina than other people. He bent down and supported himself on his knees while he looked around to see if there were any of those monsters in the near.

He thought about alternate routs that the idiot might have run but all of his theories seemed to be out of character for Kagami's idiocy. Aomine jumped up in a straight position when he heard shriek from his right.

He took out his knife and walked slowly to the direction that shriek had come from. His eyes flipped from left to right while he slunk forward. After a while he was standing on a lawn in the near of a big tree.

His eyes searched up the area and then he slowly walked around the tree to see a living-dead at the other side. He saw that the monster reached his hands out to something up the tree, he wanted to look up when he heard a gurgling noise from behind him.

He spun around to face two bloodshot eyes. The monster stumbled towards him and tried to catch him. Aomine stepped to the side his grasp around his knife tightened and he stabbed the short male in the head.

He looked in its bloodshot eyes while pulling out his knife and stabbed it one more time. He knew that the other thing had heard this short battle between him and that living-dead, so Aomine turned around and ran to the other living-corpse that was stumbling towards him.

He stabbed it on its head and let it slump to the floor. He pocked it with his foot to make sure that it was dead. He bent down to take his knife out of its head and checked the knife afterwards.

Shortly after he heard a groan and he was on guard again he looked around to find out from where the noise came from. He heard the grunt once more and realized that it came from above him, his dark-blue eyes shot upwards and he saw a dangling leg right over him.

He stepped a little back from the tree and looked up, he had to pull himself together, so he wouldn't burst out laughing. The sight was more than funny, Kagami was in an old fishing net, one of his legs was dangling out of a damaged hole at the bottom. His face was pressed at one side against the net so his right cheek was squeezing out of the net.

His hair was sticking in all directions and his arms were pressed between his chest and the net. He heard a groan from the red-heads mouth. He saw how one dark eye opened slightly to look around. Then this maroon eyes widened and looked down to Aomine. Aomine smirked and waved up cheekily.

"Is it comfortable up there Kagami?"

Kagami tried to get himself to a more comfortable position but ended up making it worse, know one of his arms was dangling out of the net too, he grunted while he tried to get his arm back in but he couldn't manage it.

Then he ended up hurting himself and yelped quietly. Aomine watched this spectacle and tried his best not to laugh, but after some more yelps and quiet curses that Kagami made he lost his battle against his laughter and began to laugh, he wiped away little tears from the corner of his eyes and looked once more up to Kagami.

"How about helping me AHOmine!" Kagami shouted down to the tanned boy.

Aomine rose up an eyebrow " You sure? Last time you seemed to be really upset that I had helped you"

Aomine laughed a little more after he saw the face Kagami was making. But then he heard a cracking sound and stopped laughing. He looked around to see if there were any of those wandering-corpses.

He sighed relieved when he saw that there was just a little rabbit that had made the noise while running in the woods away from the two idiots that were around the tree. Aomine chuckled again and looked up to Kagami, he took out his blade and walked up to the place where he knew the rope was tied.

He wanted to cut the rope when he heard Kagami yell his name, he turned around just to see the wooden stick that dashed towards him. Then everything went black around him.

* * *

 

 

**~Akashi's P.O.V.~**

When he woke up lightly the first thing he felt was that his chest was comfortably warm. He shifted a little so that he was closer to the welcoming warms.

Then he opened his eyes slightly to discover a mop of brown hair against his chest. He opened his eyes fully and looked down, the boy from the day before had snuggled against him, he smiled slightly, but the smile that came up died quickly after he noticed it.

Akashi slowly rose up, he thought about waking the boy up but then he decided to let him sleep, so that the boy wouldn't bother him while he was making some breakfast.

He crawled to the other side of his tree-house. The tree-house wasn't big enough to stand up in it but it was up the trees so that none of those corpses reached his place.

It was tactical the best place to stay in a situation like this. He took out some bread slices and made a little fire in a metal pot then he took out a teapot and began to warm up some water to make some tea.

His multicolored eyes looked around to find two cups. He took out a rather big casket and opened it, he took a deep breath, so he could smell the sent of those tea sorts, he had managed to take with him out of his house, their smell was spicy, fruity, refreshing even a little sharp.

He loved how they smelled, before the world went crazy it was one of his favorite activities in his spare time to enjoy tea, to make them the way he liked, to smell them, to taste their individual aromas. He loved everything about tea.

He heard how the other boy shifted and yawned while waking up.

"Oh, Akashi-san you're up?"

Akashi didn't bother to turn around,  
"Yes Kouki. I wake up around this time everyday"

"Oh... Uhm... Ok... You need some help? Maybe?", he felt the uneasiness in Furihata's voice.

"No. I prepare some tea and then we'll go down to get knew goods, I told you yesterday that I don't have enough for two persons" Akashi replied with a calm and smooth voice.

"Yeah... I remember that. Uhm... so I'll do my best to help you!" The boy nearly shouted out nervously while closing his eyes and clenching his hands to fists on his knees.

Akashi turned his head a little, just enough so he could look in Furihata's eyes from the corner of his eyes," It would be nice if you could speak quiet, otherwise you'll gather all these corpses around this tree and we won't get down any time soon."

Furihata's eyes widened he looked quickly on his fists while his cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Akashi turned back to the teapot and poured hot water in the cups.

"What tea do you like Kouki?" Akashi asked while looking in Furihata's eyes.

Furihata lowered his gaze "Uhm... I don't need tea.. I.. uh.. I have some water.."

"It's a simple question Kouki, just tell. What tea do you like?", Akashi asked again, this time with more force in his voice.

Akashi saw how Furihata's adam's apple bobbed up and down while he gulped.

"Th-Then.. Uh... Green tea please?" Kouki stuttered.

Akashi nodded shortly. Before he took out some of the dried green tea leaves in his casket. He searched for the teabags he had taken with him while he was in a store. He cut the bag open with scissors and emptied its content. Then he took out some dried leaves out and put them in the opened bag.

"Furihata, behind you is role of yarn, could you pass it to me?", Akashi looked at Furihata.

Furihata nodded quickly and turned around to find the role he then picked it up and turned around to give it Akashi, but there it slipped out of his hands and began to role to the door-side of the tree-house, Furihata squeaked and crawled with panic after the role and could barely manage to catch it.

Akashi was just watching the spectacle in front of him. Furihata crawled back to Akashi and passed the role to him. Akashi eyed the boy which was holding the yarn at him while constantly looking on the floor.

He took it out of Furihata's hands without saying anything. Then he tied a piece of the yarn around the bags opening so that none of the leaves would spill over when the bag was in the water.

He put the bag in one of the cups and put it on a plate beside him. He then turned once more to his casket and took out dried leaves of another tea-sort, his favorite one, oolong tea. He breathed in deep while holding the leaves and did the same procedure again with these leaves.

He waited some time before he took the bags out of the water, the green teabag he threw away down the tree and the oolong teabag he put in a little bowl and put a plate over it, so that nothing could get on the self-made teabag.

Akashi took the cups and handed one over to Furihata. The boy took the cub and stared in it before he took a sip out of it. Akashi saw how those hazelnut-brown eyes widened in amazement while he sipped at his tea. Furihata looked in Akashi's eyes the first time since they met.

"This tea is awesome" Furihata said, amazement was in his voice.

"I know Kouki" Akashi replied shortly.

Furihata took another sip and looked in his cup while he drank the tea on. Akashi smiled while he sipped on his tea too, he closed his eyes and let the flavor meet his tongue wash over his taste-senses, and take him back to his beloved garden where he had savored his teas.

He sight when his cup was empty and looked back to Furihata, he noticed that the boy had averted his eyes again and looked really flustered. Akashi lifted his brow but didn't bother to ask anything. Instead he took Furihata's cup and put it back on the plate.

"So Kouki, we have to leave now."

Furihata nodded and so they climbed down the leather. Akashi was the one to climb down first. He set his foot to the earth and waited until Furihata was down.

* * *

 

 

**~Furihata's P.O.V.~**

Furihata took another sip of the delicious tea that Akashi had made him. He loved how the flavor caressed his tongue. Furihata looked back at Akashi and saw that he had closed his eyes.

Furihata blushed when he saw how content Akashi looked. He somehow tried to imagine what Akashi was thinking and feeling while he drank his tea, he stared at those lips while they curled up in a gentle smile.

The place Akashi was imagining must have been a great place. Furihata heard Akashi sighing and tried to look away from the smile the other boy was wearing. He looked back slightly and averted his eyes again quickly and looked down, embarrassed.

Furihata let Akashi take his cup and looked at the back of the red-haired boy.

How could such a scary person like Akashi smile so gently?

"So Kouki, we have to leave now"

Furihata jolted out of his thoughts and nodded quickly. Akashi began to climb down the leather and Furihata was climbing down after him. He was slightly puzzled when he saw that Akashi had waited for him.

So they began to walk through the forest, Akashi was all the time in front of Furihata, brown eyes were fixed on his back so that the boy wouldn't lose sight of the red-haired boy.

After some time they heard a loud shriek from far away. Furihata squeaked shortly and jumped towards Akashi when he heard it. He looked with terrified wide eyes at Akashi and realized just seconds after, that he was clinging to Akashi's arm.

He loosened his grip immediately and took a few steps back. His brown eyes looked at the ground like there was something really interesting. He heard how Akashi turned around and began to walk on, he walked after him watching his feet.

How they took a step forward, another one and another one. They walked on like this until Akashi stopped suddenly and Furihata nearly stumbled against him. Furihata looked up with questioning eyes and tried to figure out what was going on.

He saw that Akashi was listening to something so he tried to hear it to. They stood there like this for some seconds. Furihata heard it after a while too, it was some help cries and pants he turned his gaze to the direction from where it came.

He saw a man running away from some of those monsters. Furihata began to tremble.

"A-Akashi-san... uh.. uhm we should help him..." Furihata looked with concerned eyes to Akashi, he saw how the red-haired boy turned in the other direction and began to walk away.

"A-Akashi-san... He-He needs help..." Furihata tried again.

"Kouki come here, don't look back, just walk on.", Furihata couldn't trust his ears.

He knew that Akashi wanted to let him die in the first place back then but somehow deep in himself Furihata had hoped that Akashi had helped him because he wanted to.

"I'll help h-him..." Furihata pressed through his shallow breathes.

Then he turned around and began to run towards the man. He ran and fumbled in his belt to take out his gun. He pointed with it in the direction of the man and made a shoot, he saw how some of the monsters stopped running behind the man and started to stumble towards him.

Furihata began to tremble and a small whimper left his lips while he began to shot like crazy without aiming just shooting. Some of the corpses fell to the ground the other stumbled towards him. Shooting and Shooting until Furihata heard how his gun clicked, he knew his charger was empty, he knew it but he hadn't any other bullets he hadn't anything he stood there and stared to those living-dead while they approached closer.

He saw their rotten flesh how it dangled down, he saw that some of them had just one arm or by some others the innards leaped out. He looked at them paralyzed, he couldn't move anymore, he couldn't fight he couldn't run away.

He just stared at them how they came closer with every stumble or step they took. Furihata just watched with horrified eyes, he knew he would die, he knew it. Akashi was certainly in save place by now.

He closed his eyes so his last sight wasn't those monster but instead the darkness that would soon surround him. He gulped and waited. He felt that something was pulling strongly at him from behind.

'So some of these monsters were behind me' he thought, while the grip got stronger and suddenly shoved him to the ground so that his ass hit the ground. He opened his eyes because of the shock and the next thing he saw was red and yellow.

"A-Akashi-san?" Furihata couldn't believe his eyes was he dead? Or was this real?

"Stay behind" was everything he heard from the red-haired boy. Brown eyes looked after red-hair his gaze was fixed at this red which even let blood seem less red.

Furihata watched how Akashi killed all those monsters one after another. He didn't blink he wanted to see how he rescued him one more time he wanted to look so maybe he could do the same things sometime too?

After a while he felt that something brushed his shoulder he jumped up and looked around with panic he had been drifting out while he thought about him as someone with more confidence like Akashi, maybe not as much but he wanted to have more confidence.

He looked in multicolored eyes and his breath got even again. Furihata looked around a little more he knew that there was something he wanted to do before Akashi had saved him.

He reddened while he thought about Akashi's heroic act. But then he remembered it this man, this man which needed help he looked around, searching for him.

Was he dead? Did those monster catch him?

"You're searching for the man, aren't you?" Akashi asked.

Furihata just nodded and looked around a little more.

"Come with me" Akashi said shortly, Furihata looked at him irritated, wanted Akashi to leave the man behind with the knowledge he was alive, or did he knew where this man was.

Furihata hesitated before he followed Akashi deeper in the forest. After a while Akashi stopped and looked around seemingly searching for something.

Furihata watched him how Akashi observed the surroundings and went on to the right. The brown haired followed him without knowing why Akashi was doing all of this.

Furihata heard something and stocked in his tracks, what was this?

He hear loud pants from behind a tree so he slowly approached it his breath quickened with each step he took. Finally he was beside the tree, looked around and nearly screamed.

There was the man with a living-dead on him, although the wandering corpse was dead, Furihata had just barely managed to not cry out loud. He pulled the dead body off of the man and saw that the man was panting hard and he knew that he had heard him just now.

He watched how the chest of the man heaved up and down and he could see that the man was shaking. Furihata reached out to touch the man's arm. Two eyes flew open and the man caught his hand Furihata's eyes widened and he tried to pull away but the man's grip was strong.

"P-Please... l-*cough* l-listen to me", while the man managed to spill out this words he coughed out blood which landed on his dirty shirt and ran down the corner of his mouth.

"P-Please... M-My wife... H-House down... The street... Baby... Please...", the man's voice was weak his words seemed to die after they left his mouth, just like himself after every second that passed.

"I-I don't understand sir" Furihata managed to say.

The man loosened his grip on Furihata's arm and grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him down to his face.

"I-I beg you... Please go... my baby my wife they need me... they need help... they ne-" The man's eyes widened, while his grip loosened, he fell against the tree and didn't move anymore.

"He-Hey... Sir? Sir wake up..." Furihata shook the mans shoulder "Please sir wake up"

"Kouki get away from him."

"But Akashi-san... He..."

"Kouki. Now!"

Furihata cringed after the last word of Akashi and got away from the man's dead body, he watched how Akashi went to the man and rammed his knife in the man's head. Blood shoot out of the wound when Akashi pulled his knife out of the head.

"Kouki, we have some work to do, we have to find food."

Furihata looked at the dead body, my wife he had said... and my baby... house down the street. Furihata's eyes widened this man wanted help for his wife and child before he died. That was his last wish that Furihata would find his child and his wife to help them in this cruel world.

"Akashi-san he wanted help for his family... We should find and protect them... It was his last wish before he died..." Furihata looked straight in Akashi's eyes. His usually honest and worried looking eyes were filled with determination.

He really wanted to find this baby and the woman this man had spoken about. He wanted to fulfill his last wish, so that his soul could pass away in peace.

"They are surely dead by now, even if we find them." Akashi said shortly and intended to walk away.

Furihata gulped and gripped Akashi's hand. The red-haired boy turned around and looked in brown eyes.

"Please Akashi-san. When they are alive and we don't go help them... I couldn't live with such a burden on my shoulders... That I had let them die... Please... If you want I can go away then with the two of them or even if they are dead I'll go away on my own and never bother you again... Maybe die the next second but please help me to find them..." Furihata looked with pleading eyes.

"All right"

Furihata didn't knew if he had imagined it but for a split second he thought that both of Akashi's eyes were red. Furihata blinked a few times and let go of Akashi's hand.

* * *

Furihata looked around while they walked down a street. He didn't knew how Akashi could be this aware of the surrounding, but he was. Just after he had agreed to find the child and the woman he had went straight forward until they ended on a street.

Then he had began to walk down the street without even thinking which route could be the right one. He had just gone to the right and since then they were walking on the street. After some time they saw few houses.

Furihata began to walk faster, which was the right one?

Akashi hold his arm to slow him down so he obeyed and walked on slower than before. He cringed when the smell of rotten flesh hit his nose he tried to breath through his mouth but it didn't change anything.

Now he could taste it so he closed his mouth again. They slunk forward slowly, carefully in a situation like this it would be bad if they would get any attention of those wandering corpses. After a while Akashi stopped and pointed to the house at the left.

Furihata nodded and they slowly slunk towards it. When they were standing at the door Akashi put his finger in front of his lips to show the other boy that he had to be quiet.

Furihata nodded frantically and clasped his hands in front of his mouth. He watched how Akashi listened and then slowly opened the door. The luck was on their side because the door didn't make any noises so that the two of them could slowly enter the house.

The brown haired boy listened carefully and then he heard it a crying baby. His head shot up and he tried to figure out from where it came. Right... no left his eyes searched in his surroundings and then he saw Akashi from the corner of his eyes how he went to the right side and entered a room.

When Furihata followed him his eyes widened in the room were more than ten dead bodies nine of them were once before living-dead but the tenth was a young woman, she had bite marks, one of her eyes was gouged out her left arm wasn't there anymore instead there hung loose skin, blood was dropping down even now.

Furihata's vision blurred out when he saw it he felt sick and nearly fell down because his knees felt week. But then he heard how the baby cried began to get louder he turned over his head and saw that around a little cradle were standing some of those living dead.

He gasped the baby was it already too late?

No, no, no.. he repeated in his head and closed his eyes. He sunk to his knees. He didn't manage to find them before they died, he was such a waste he wouldn't be here at the first place if there hadn't been Akashi. He trembled, this little baby hadn't deserved to die like this.. Alone with nobody at his side. He cried quietly.

He felt that something brushed his head and so he looked up and saw that multicolored eyes looked down to him. Tears were purring down his face while he looked in Akashi's eyes.

How could the other boy not be affected by all these things?

The red-haired boy turned around and walked away,  
'yeah right' Furihata thought with the knowledge that Akashi got rid of him.

Furihata closed his eyes and hugged his knees he hugged them tight, so that he would be so small that nobody could register him maybe so he could disappear.

Then he felt that somebody was sitting beside him. He opened his eyes and looked in the direction from the corner of his eyes. He saw two tiny hands, he heard a little laugh, so he turned his head to the side and saw Akashi holding a little baby, the baby stretched his arms out and tried to play with Akashi's red bangs.

Furihata watched this spectacle in front of his eyes. He teared up again and looked then in Akashi's eyes, without even knowing what he was doing he hugged the red-haired boy.

"Thank you." He whispered in Akashi's ear "Thank you so much."

* * *

 

 

** ~Kagami P.O.V.~ **

He shut the door behind him and began to run, Aomine was such a dork, an idiot, an asshole. He shook his head. This was bad he was overreacting he knew it, but this boy was teasing him even after he knew that he had gone through real big shit.

Kagami slowed down and looked around.

Where was he? A forest?  
No, for s forest it had far too little trees.

He sighed and walked slowly on. After a while a saw a sign "don't drop your garbage" so this was a park. He walked on until he came to a lawn with a big tree at the end.

He breathed in deeply, the weather was could and the fresh air stung in his lungs but it felt the same time really amazing. Then he heard he grumble behind him, he heard that something shuffled against the leaves on the ground he knew without turning around that one of those dead-things was behind him.

He gripped to his belt his eyes widened,  
what?

He felt around his belt searching for it.  
Where was his knife?

He turned around to look how far this thing was away from him. He looked back and began to run towards the tree, hadn't he had turned around he would have been food.

He fumbled a little more on his belt but no his knife was gone...  
Than it finally sunk to him.

He had forgotten it at Aomine's place. He made another step and then his world turned upside down and he let a rather girlish shriek out of his mouth, before his temple hit his own hands hard, so he passed out.

* * *

Kagami groaned his head hurt  _again_ he didn't feel his own hands anymore but what he felt all the more was that his legs were stretched uncomfortably wide open and that one of his legs was dangling uncontrollably down.

He groaned once more and opened slightly his eyes to find out where he was. The rope he had felt was from a net and the net was far up this big tree he looked down and his eyes widened there was Aomine he had a smug grin on his face and waved up.

"Is it comfortable up there Kagami?"

 _What?  
_ What was this idiot thinking to ask shit like this in such a situation.

Kagami shifted and tried to find a better position to stay but everything he did was making it worse. He ended up with one arm out of the net, while he tried to get his arm back in he moved to much down and his legs stretched open a little more. He yelped because the ropes cut in his crotch and that hurt like hell.

He shifted upwards but it didn't make things better it just lifted his weight away from his crotch. He sighed relieved when he had managed to rescue his crown jewels.

Then he tried again to get his arm back in. He cursed quietly and yelped one more time when his other hand stuck between his rips and the rope.

This wasn't fun and every single bit of his body hurt the time he had been up there. He heard a laugh and looked down. So the anger boiled up when he saw that Aomine was laughing his ass off.

"How about helping me AHOmine!" Kagami shouted down angrily.

Aomine rose up an eyebrow " You sure? Last time you seemed to be really upset that I had helped you"

Kagami couldn't trust his ears what did he say?  
So he couldn't even give him a proper reply because the boy was right he had been storming out of that warehouse because he was upset Aomine had rescued him and asked what he had had gone through.

He listened to Aomines laugh a little more, but then it stopped and so maroon eyes looked down to Aomine, to see if the boy was ok. He heard how Aomine chuckled again a little and began to walk to the direction where the net was tied down.

He looked around a little while he waited and saw a figure in the corner of his eyes he turned his head over as much as he could and saw that the figure was approaching Aomine. He shouted out Aomine's name and saw how the tanned boy turned around to get a blow with a big stick.

Kagami cringed this was bad, what would this person do with Aomine?

"Brat what r ya doin?!" Kagami head jolted again to the other direction and groaned because of the sudden pain that shot through his neck. He saw a black haired boy come up to the other person.

The one who had hit Aomine took down his hood and looked to the other boy.

"Kicking some ass" He said to the other boy.

The black haired boy hit the hoody boy on the head.

"Just stop it. Now let this guy up there, down" He pointed at Kagami.

Kagami saw how the hoody boy walked pass Aomine and cut the rope. He closed his eyes because he thought he would fell to the ground.

But nothing like that happened after a while he felt earth under his dangling foot and he tried to shift his wight on it. So he stood there and looked at the hoody guy and the black haired guy.

"Uh... Hi" He said awkwardly and walked up to them.

He looked at the black haired guy and knew that he didn't know him but then he turned to the hoody guy he saw him and knew this guy was the one who had threatened Tatsuya and Alex he was the one who had injured Kise's leg he saw how a smug grin bloomed up in this face.

"You know Niji, I wanted to knock this jerk out since a while" He pointed shortly with his head to the direction where Aomine lied.

As reply he just got hit on his head.

"But why now? Now we need to carry him away from here, jeez. You really are silly as shit brat."

"Jeez... Why? Just let him die here..." despite his words he bent down to heave Aomine up.

"You." The black haired boy looked at Kagami "I know that he is Aomine and you are?"

"Kagami Taiga" he shortly replied.

"Ok, so Kagami come with us, seems like this sleeping idiot likes you a lot, oh and my name is Nijimura Shuuzou and that idiot there is Haizaki Shugou."

"I know him Nijimura-san" Kagami tried to stay calm.

"Oh, so you had your fun time with him. I see." Nijimura replied and began to walk he gripped Kagami's arm and pulled him along with him. And behind them was Haizaki following, while complaining about how heavy Aomine was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be really happy about a review and critic, I mean it's really important to say the author what she could do better :D  
> So uhm if there is something I should fix then just tell me and I'll do my best :3  
> And I'm really grateful for your reviews all of them were so nice *-*


	5. Sudden Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank my Beta-Reader *-*  
> She just offered me to help me out with my slight English mistakes  
> Enjoy reading!  
> Thanks for reading this story, I'm so sorry I update so late!

**~Aomine P.O.V.~**

As Aomine woke up he groaned at the pain he felt in his head. It hurt. It hurt so much even as he lightly touched his right temple **.** He hissed when he felt how a load of pain shot through his head and made him feel dizzy. He brought his hand up to his face and closed his eyes.

What just happened and why does his temple hurt so much?

The last thing he could remember was that Kagami was up that tree, and struggling to all hell in order to get into a normal position. He laughed lightly **,** and groaned immediately after as pain had shot through his brain while he had done so.

So, why did he have a bruise on his temple?

He wanted to cut the rope, and then he had heard Kagami yell his name, and then... oh yeah, this guy had hit him with a stick. He wrinkled his nose while he remembered it. He had been unguarded for just one second and then this happened. He hissed and opened his eyes again.

It was dark around him and he couldn't see anything familiar.

Where was he?

He rose up, so his weight rested on his elbows, he looked around even though he barely saw anything in the dark place he was stuck in.

Then Aomine heard something and sat up quickly, he looked around with slight panic that maybe there was a living-dead in this place. Because if it was like that he would be in a big trouble, as those things used their eyes and their noses to find their prey.

But Aomine needed his eyes to figure out where the head of those monsters were. A hit in the stomach or a kick in their shinbone wouldn't help one bit. They would approach him, then attack and slowly begin to eat him. If he was lucky he would die after the first bite but most of the time those monsters just bit randomly in someone's leg or arm and then begin to devour their prey while it was still alive.

Aomine closed his eyes to not think about such an end for him. He perked his ears when he heard the noise again.

Where are those noises coming from?

He turned his head to the right. He knew that when he concentrated on one point he could hear it better. After a couple of seconds he was sure that the noise didn't come from there, then he tried it with left and was rewarded with the fact that the noise did grow louder when he concentrated to hear something from there.

He slowly stood up, took a step and nearly fell over. His legs were still weak. He wondered how hard the strike must have been to reduce him to this condition. He started to slink forward, and once he was sure he wouldn't fall down after a step – the noises growing louder and louder- he walked towards the left side. After a while he stopped because he could hear some words.

"... still aslee.."

"YOU FUCKIN PUNK IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Aomine stumbled after he heard this outburst. It was loud and made sure his head hurt more than before. He pressed his palms on his ears to make sure he wouldn't hear another outbreak like this. After some time, when he was sure the yelling stopped, he let his arms fall down and walked in that direction.

He reached out to feel something in front of him, and was rewarded when his index finger brushed hardly against the wall. He hissed and stuck his finger in his mouth to reduce the pain. Then he reached out once more and brushed lightly against the wall.

He went to his right where he thought the door might be and pressed his left hand constantly against the wall to support him, and to have a point where he could orient himself. He walked slowly one step after another, and stopped when he felt that the surface of the thing under his hand changed and felt more like metal than harsh stone.

Then he used his right hand too; he searched for a doorknob so he could leave this place. When he found it he pulled and felt that the door was locked. He pulled and cursed after his hand slipped off the knob, and he stumbled back to fall on his ass. He blinked a little and straightened up again.

He stood in front of the door once more, this time he tried it with a kick. He rose his foot and kicked out. Behind his kick was much force,that when it hit the door it felt like the bones in his legs were shifting upwards and crash into each other. He cursed out loud and yelled in response.

He felt like one of those rabbits he had caught and kept in a cage to be sure that he had meat that would last some weeks until he had nothing to eat any more. He felt trapped and it was awful, he hated this feeling. He hated to be kept in a place he didn't want to be. He had to find Kagami again, he knew that the man who had hit him had taken Kagami with him and had then locked Aomine here up.

He heard footsteps and stood up quickly. He was ready to fight. He heard how the key was put in the lock. He heard how the key was turned and then a crack of light shone in. He shielded his eyes and tried to figure out what he could do next to break free.

He stood there with his fists in front of him; he was ready to box the shit out of the person who would threaten him. He wanted to lung forward but stopped when he saw _who_ stood in front of him. His eyes widened and he let his hands fall to his sides.

"Midorima?..." was the only word that left his mouth while he stared at the boy in front of him.

"So you are awake Aomine. I was a little concerned about your condition because Haizaki had hit you pretty hard on your head. Do you feel like throwing up?" Midorima asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No... no my head just hurts like hell... Wait did you just say Haizaki?" Aomine looked confused so the guy that had hit him was... Haizaki.

"Yes Haizaki is here and Nijimura-san too, oh and Kagami is waiting for you. He seemed to be really concerned about you." Midorima turned around "I will lead you to the others".

Aomine nodded and began to walk after Midorima. He was confused, maybe the stick hadn't just knocked him unconscious but had struck out his brain too. He couldn't think straight and just walked after Midorima.

"Shin-chan there you are! Oh! Aomine is awake!" Takao jumped up and dashed towards the two of them. "Do you feel ok Aomine? Your head looks bad **;** you have an ugly bruise there." He pointed to his own right temple to show Aomine.

Aomine nodded again and looked around. This place was like a prison, the lights were too bright and the walls were a greyish-white. His navy-blue eyes looked a little more around the room and stopped when he saw a mop of red hair. He knew this had to be Kagami. He wanted to approach Kagami when he felt someone holding his right shoulder. He turned around and saw that smug grin. He growled and took a few steps back.

"Oh, hey there. Is the princess finally awake?" Haizaki mockingly raised his right eyebrow.

"You" Aomine growled.

"Yeah, me. Nice to see ya too" Haizaki grinned and opened up his arms "Wanna get a hug from the person who carried you all the way to this place?"

"Shut the fuck up punk, and Aomine calm down." Nijimura said with a tone that didn't allow any arguments. "We don't need two guys who throw with fists right now, we have enough other problems, so just shut up and sit down." Nijimura looked to Aomine.

Aomine saw the smug grin on Haizaki's face while he sat down, and he knew in an instant that he wanted to punch this guy's face so hard that nobody could recognize him for a week. However he suppressed his desire and sat finally fully down on the worn out couch.

"Both of you" said Nijimura while he looked back to Haizaki.

Aomine knew from his place that the words Haizaki were mumbling weren't meant for any ear in this room. Aomine looked again to Kagami and saw that the boy was looking to him too. He could see the apologetic and concerned look in his face.

"Kagami sit beside Aomine, I want to tell you some rules which you have to follow while you are here if you want or not. Even if you think they are plausible or not you have to follow every one of them" Nijimura waited until Kagami sat beside Aomine and went on.  
"So like you two have figured out until know this place is or rather was a police station. So we have enough weapons.  
One of our rules is that everyone has just _one_ gun with them, meaning that the other guns weapons or whatever you want to call them are kept in one place, so that we always know how many bullets we have and when we need new ones.  
The second rule is, when it is night and there isn't any emergency you _have to_ stay in the room I'll arrange you. _Nobody_ stays alone in one room. So Kagami that means you and Aomine will share _one room_.  
The third rule is that you will _never_ disobey my commands or the ones Midorima gives you, even if you think they are ridiculous.  
The fourth rule is _never_ go out alone.  
Just if you want to leave this place and never come back then you can do as you like but as long as you are here you _have to_ obey those rules."

Nijimura looked at Kagami and then to Aomine "Any questions **?** "

Aomine looked at Kagami and saw the thoughtful look in his face and knew he would ask something. So like he thought the red-head rose his arm like a school kid that wanted permission to speak. He nearly laughed but could control himself in the last second.

"Do I have to stay with Aomine?" Aomine looked up surprised was this guy for real? With whom did he want to share a room? "I don't mean it offensively. It's just I'm used to it, to stay alone, so..."

"No Kagami you have to stay with him, I can tell you why. It's because we can't let someone be alone. It's dangerous so when you have the thought _'what if he turns in one of them over the night?'_ Don't worry every room has just bunk beds, so that those corpses can't reach up, even if they are nearly 2 meters like Aomine. So don't worry. The rooms will be locked so nobody can get in or out. You can kill him if he turns, so it's perfectly safe. I think you understand the intention behind it, don't you?"

Aomine saw how Kagami nodded. He wanted to ask him _why the hell_ he insisted to stay alone, but he let the argue die on his lips before it could manage to get out of his mouth.

He stared at Kagami a little bit longer, and then his eyes sank to the floor. He stared at it and thought about the past. How much he had hated this idiot named Kagami, but right now he was just happy that he had found the guy, because he had now more people he could stay with.

He wasn't scared of the world out there, he wasn't scared of those monsters, which mostly were shorter than him anyway, he just hated it since that everything had begun that he had to be alone without anyone to speak, to joke or to annoy.

It did bother him a lot that he had to be alone, even if he seemed to be bored by everyone. The truth was deep inside his heart, in his brain he did think a lot about his friends and family. He did love them and wanted never to lose them...

Those were things he couldn't even admit himself in the past. Aomine sighed; this world had changed him a lot. All the time he had been alone he had thought about so much until his head had hurt.

He had thought about his faults, about things he had wanted to say but didn't. The list could start with his parents and end with his class and teammates, even his friends. He looked up again and knew from the look everyone was wearing that Nijimura had said something important, but didn't bother to ask what it was.

He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the backrest. He felt how the tiredness crept to his head and he began to sink into dreamland.

"Hey Aomine don't sleep until I treat this bruise on your head. It could be a concussion or another injury you could get with a strike like that."

Aomine clenched his eyes when the pain came back. He thanked Midorima on the inside that he had remembered him about his bruise, and it began to hurt once more. Such a nice start with those guys he thought while he opened his eyes again.

* * *

**~Akashi's P.O.V.~**

They entered the room after Akashi had shown Furihata that he had to be quiet. Akashi looked around to find some signs which could help him to find the woman and the child.

He had given in to the boy's wish when he had seen how determined he looked while he demanded that they should find the two. He even offered to leave Akashi when they found them even if the two were dead.

Akashi had agreed and was helping him to find them now. No matter how he looked at the situation he had nothing to lose. He could get rid of that boy and live alone like he did before.

Then hearing the loud cry of an infant he looked to his right and began to slink towards it. He knew that the infant had to be there. Like he had expected the cry grew louder when he stood in front of a door.

He listened carefully to identify more noises, whether they be from other people or some more of those monsters. He heard growling and gurgling noises, so he knew that there had to be one or more of those living-corpses. Reaching out slowly out and grasping the door handle he turned it slowly and opened the door while making sure it wouldn't make any noise. When the door was opened slightly, the first thing he recognized was the gross smell of blood. He wrinkled his nose and opened the door fully.

He let his gaze wander around the room. He saw ten dead bodies and a bunch of living-corpses in the near of a cradle. At first he looked to the dead bodies and could see that one of them was the woman they should have rescued. He could tell that the woman didn't die without fighting as there were nine other bodies. All of which had wounds on their heads.

He felt how his heart clenched in his chest, everything reminded him of- No!

Akashi closed his eyes sharply and concentrated himself again on his task. He had to analyse the situation. Emotions could only get in the way.

It was a waste that a woman who could fight like this died this way. Akashi perked his ears when he heard a loud cry. He looked at the cradle and immediately knew that everything was too late for this little infant, so he looked back to Furihata. The boy needed to know that they had to leave before those living-corpses could notice them.

But when he turned around slightly he saw that the boy was on his knees, and Akashi could see tears through the little shakes that went through the boy's body. He turned around while he still listened to the gurgling noises to be sure the undead hadn't noticed them. He wanted to be sure that the infant was crying and attracting the attention of those wandering-corpses.

He went with quiet footsteps to the boy and brushed trough Furihata's bangs. The boy looked up, and his eyes told Akashi more about the turmoil this boy had to be feeling, than his mouth ever could. He saw how much it hurt the boy that the two of the people he wanted to rescue were dead.  
Akashi's gaze hardened so he turned around. As much as it pained him and caused denial to rise in his throat, he wanted to help this helpless boy. It was a irritable feeling, and Akashi blamed everything on a human's protective instinct. After all, every human felt the need to protect what is small and vulnerable.

He looked back to the cradle and saw that the parents of the infant must have been more than intelligent. Around the cradle was a steel grid which the living-corpses couldn't break through.

Taking out his knives Akashi began to approach the wandering-corpses. Steadily getting closer he bent down to pick up a stone off the ground, before throwing it at the head of one of the living-dead and saw how it turned around and snapped with its jaw. It began to stumble towards him and attracted the attention of the others. As a result every one of them began to walk towards Akashi. Those bloodshot eyes shifted closer, and for a person like Akashi this task was too simple, he had been in much worse situations. Thanks to his physical abilities and his thoroughly thought-out strategies everything went like he predicted.

After a short amount of time all living-corpses were lying on the floor. He made sure that none of those wandering-undead were alive. Then he turned around to the door he looked if there were coming new corpses. There were none.

But still he walked to the door and peered out. When he saw that there weren't any either he closed the door slowly. He could still hear that the infant was crying but its cry was now quiet as it seemed like that the little infant hadn't much energy left.

Akashi turned once more back to the cradle and approached it slowly; his footsteps were quiet as if he didn't want to scare the little thing that was lying in there. When he stood finally beside the cradle, he placed one of his palms on the steel grid that was around the cradle and looked down.

He saw two big green eyes -they had the colour of his garden in the springtime- in the middle of a pale face looking up at him. Akashi's eyes widened in amazement at those beautiful eyes, they reminded him of a nice servant he had when he was little, and how he had often played with her children when he had time from studying.

The infant had the tiniest hands he had ever seen in his life. Its face was round and it had chubby cheeks. The baby made happy noises and gurgled quietly up to Akashi. It looked him directly in the eyes and reached one of his tiny hands up, making waving moves like it wanted to say grab my hand! Grab my hand!

Akashi went around the cradle and tried to find a place from where he could open the grid. He found it at the bottom of the cradle and knew that the parents had really made sure that those monsters wouldn't kill their baby while they were away.

Akashi opened the grid and looked again at the infant. The little one was reaching out his tiny hands up to Akashi so the red haired boy slowly reached down. He slowly stroked its soft and fine black hair. He smiled gently when his fingers brushed though its bangs.

He felt how the baby captured his index finger in its tiny hand and held it. Those small fingers grasped barely around his finger. Akashi looked once more to the closed door and then he bent over the cradles edge and slowly put his hands under the baby's armpits.

He lifted it slowly up and placed it in his arms like he had once seen by one of his servants doing to her baby. He himself had never had a sister or brother.

He supported the infant's head and held it close to his chest. He checked if it had bruises or other injuries. He smiled again when he looked at the baby, how it reached out to his face and tried to play with his hair. He then turned around and looked again to Furihata. Slowly he walked to the boy so that

Furihata wouldn't hear him and sat down beside him.  
He looked slightly to the boy before his attention went back to the little baby which had laughed shortly while it tried to catch his red hair. He felt Furihata's gaze and turned one more time around, and then he didn't know what happened but the boy wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck and crushed him in a hug.

He looked surprised and stiffened slightly by the touch, but relaxed as quick as he had startled.

"Thank you." Akashi felt Furihata's breath against his ear, "Thank you so much."

Akashi held the baby between him and Furihata and waited until the boy decided that the hug was enough. When Furihata let go of Akashi, Akashi looked one last time at Furihata and then began to stand up.

When he was finally standing straight he looked at the door and then to Furihata. He pointed to the door with his head to show the boy that they needed to go. Then he held the infant towards Furihata and waited until the boy grasped that he should take the baby.

He put it carefully in Furihata's arms and walked back to the cradle. There he bent over the edge once more and took the little blanket, on which the baby had lain before. He walked back to Furihata and wrapped the blanked around the baby.

Before he turned over to the door, he looked one last time in those soft green eyes. Then he reached out for the knob and waited some time with his hand on it, while listening to the sounds behind the door. He wanted to make sure that there weren't any of those wandering-corpses outside when he opened it.

After he was sure that none of those corpses would surprise them when the door was open, he turned the knob so the door opened slightly. Akashi stuck out his head and peered to his right and left to see if there were some of those living-corpses on their way towards the exit.

He opened the door fully and showed Furihata with his index finger that he should follow him. They slunk forward until Akashi saw the exit. There he waited a little and looked from afar out of the door. He wanted to make another step when he heard something on his left falling on the ground.

He turned around and saw the corpse. Unfortunately the living-corpse saw them too and gave a noise, which was similar to a cry and began to stumble quickly towards the infant and Furihata.

Akashi reacted quickly as he took his knife out and ran towards the wandering-corpse stabbing it in the head. Akashi knew that in a short amount of time there would be more of those corpses stumbling in the house. Like he had thought less than a second later the first one came in the door. He cursed internally in a really unAkashi-like manner and grabbed Furihata's arm to shove him in the direction of the room they had been in before.

He knew that there couldn't be any of those living-copses in there, so the two of them would be safe. Then Akashi stabbed the first incoming living-corpse in the head before he himself began running back in the room. He had noticed that there were more corpses coming in the house than he could ever kill.

He slammed the door shut behind himself. Then he ran towards the infant's cradle and shoved it in front of the door. He rapidly looked around the room to find something that could block the doorknob. Even if the corpses weren't intelligent enough to search for a doorknob they could accidentally open it while scratching the door.

He found what he was searching for so he quickly walked to one of the corpses and tore out its arm. Then he walked back to the door and stuck it between the doorknob and the edge of the cradle, so that nothing could open the door.

He then ran with his fingers through his hair. It was unusual for him to forget something important like to close a door. But usually he was alone and didn't search for others, and even if something like this happened he didn't have to protect two other people.

He looked around the room while hearing how those living-corpses scratched the door and how they rammed their own bodies against it. His eyes met the blocked window and he walked up to it.

He looked out from the small slits in the wooden blockades and saw that there were none of those corpses in the area near the window. He took out his knife and began to ram it against the wooden blockades until one of the plates gave in.

He took it away and went on with the one below the first one until the window had a hole that was big enough to go through. He climbed out of the window and landed elegantly on the ground. He looked around and saw one living-corpse. It hadn't noticed him yet, so he slowly slunk forward and killed it without a noise so it didn't attract any attention.

Then he walked quickly and quietly back to the window. He stretched one of his arms out and showed Furihata that he had to give him the baby. He saw in the hazel eyes of the boy, that he was frightened to no end. It was obvious that he could barely stand without falling to the ground.

Akashi reached his hands out and showed Furihata one more time that he had to come and to be quick. He watched how the boy walked quickly with wobbling knees towards the window. Furihata held out the infant so that Akashi could take it. Akashi took the baby gently and made sure that the blanket didn't drop to the ground.

He waited for Furihata in front of the window while being on guard and looking around. He heard a quiet curse and looked to Furihata to discover that the hem of the boy's shirt was stuck on one of the broken wooden plates. He heard a splintering sound. Then he looked at the door and saw arms which stuck in the room through the door that was slightly open by now.

He heard how the cradle's legs scraped against the floor and saw how it slid deeper in the room. It didn't take long until the first heads stuck in. Akashi looked back to Furihata and realized that the boy was still struggling with his shirt.

Akashi held the baby with one hand and reached for his knife. He took his knife out and cut the hem of Furihata's shirt. Just in time as one of the first wandering-corpses stumbled in the room towards them.

Furihata let out a quiet squeak and Akashi cursed him for that. He grabbed Furihata's hand and began to run towards the streets they had come from. He had guessed that most of the wandering-corpses were in the house where they had heard the cry of one of their own race.

He was still holding the baby in one of his arms. He pressed it against his chest while he listened and observed his surroundings. After some running he felt how his arm was dragged back towards the ground. When he looked back he saw that Furihata was on his knees, while he still clenched on Akashi's hand.

Akashi felt how Furihata trembled and squeezed shortly the hand of the boy, but then he saw from the corner of his eyes that the living-corpses were still following them. He pulled Furihata to his feet and yanked him along to run by his side. Akashi narrowed his eyes when he felt how the baby's body shook and it let out a quiet sob. Akashi knew what this meant.

The infant let out a loud cry. Akashi stopped and looked around he knew that there were some of those corpses coming from behind them. They needed a place to hide where he could soothe this little infant and where Furihata could catch his breath as well as himself. He analysed his surroundings and tried to figure out where he was.

When he saw a stop sign he had marked before he knew that his tree-house wasn't far away. But in a situation like this, to climb up a ladder wasn't a plausible solution. However, he had to try since there weren't much other options left, especially with an out-of-breath Furihata and a loud crying infant.

He began to run in the woods and looked around. He let go of Furihata's hand one time to stab a corpse in front of them he then grasped the boy's hand again and ran on. When he finally was in front of his ladder he shoved the infant in Furihata's arms.

"Go! Get up there. These corpses will be here in a short time…" He saw the questioning look in Furihata's eyes before he began to shove him towards the ladder, "Get up there. Now!"

He turned his back to Furihata while he looked out for the living-corpses; he saw one to his right and waited until it stumbled to his reach. Then he stabbed it quickly.

"A- _hack_ -Akashi-saaaan, get up here! They are coming, there are so many!"

Akashi had just grabbed the first plank of the ladder when he heard a gurgling noise from behind him. He let go of the ladder and turned around to stab the living-corpse. He immediately saw that in split seconds there would be hundreds maybe thousands more of those living-corpses around this tree; he grabbed the ladder once more and pulled himself up quickly. He felt how cold fingers scratched against his foot and nearly made him fall from the ladder. Akashi climbed on until he was at the top, and when he grasped the edge of his tree-house he felt that his hand was grabbed and he was pulled in.

* * *

**~Furihata's P.O.V.~**

Furihata was shoved into the ladder.

He didn't want to let Akashi stay alone down there, so Furihata looked back one more time before he decided that he wouldn't be a big help if he stayed with him. He would be more of a burden. Furihata tried his best to hold the crying baby still and pressed it against his chest with his left hand, and with his right hand he grasped a stave of the ladder and tried to climb up.

At first his foot slipped from the stave and he could only catch himself because he had clung to the ladder. Then he tried it again, and began slowly to climb up while holding the baby and hearing its cry loud in his ears.

When he reached the edge, he grasped it and pulled himself in the tree-house. There he laid the baby down in the middle of the small room.

He crawled back to the edge of the tree-house and looked down to Akashi, and he saw from the corner of his eyes loads of those monsters. They all were on their way to this tree, and instinctively he grasped the edge so hard that his knuckles turned white. Taking a deep breath he bent over and cried out as loud as he could.

"A- _hack_ -Akashi-saaaan, get up heeeere! They are coming, there are so many!"

Furihata's breathing was uneven. He watched how Akashi began to climb up the ladder but then nearly screamed out loud when he saw that there was a monster about to attack Akashi from behind.

He didn't know how, but the redhead let go of the ladder and turned around to kill the monster before Furihata could shout out to him. Furihata sighed relieved but then he held again his breath when he saw how those monsters came nearer to the tree-house.

He wasn't sure how they ended up gathering so much of those monsters around them but they had and Furihata had the growing feeling that it was because the baby was crying so loud.

Furihata looked down and watched how Akashi finally climbed up the ladder stave for stave. He noticed how the red haired teen hesitated on the ladder before he began to climb up faster. He looked over Akashi's shoulder and saw the monster. Maybe it had been the reason for Akashi's hesitation.

Furihata crawled a little back in the tree-house, when he saw fingers grasp the edge. He grabbed the hand that had helped him more than one time since they met and helped Akashi in.

Furihata even now trembled like a little scared rabbit. He shifted back so that Akashi had some space to sit down in the little room. Furihata sat cross-legged with his back against one of the wooden walls. He bent over and took the crying baby again in his arms.

The baby's eyes were shut and it cried louder than before. Furihata didn't know what to do, so he tried soothing the little baby with rocking motions right to left. Unfortunately, the baby's cry didn't stop.

Then he heard a cracking noise and he looked up, even stopping the rocking motions. He looked around while hoping that the tree wouldn't fall over because of the pressure the Monsters were applying against the tree.

He didn't know how, but somehow Akashi had known what his worries were.

"Don't worry. Here we are safe. The pressure they built up against the tree is evenly spread from all directions. Even if it would not be the case the tree has a thick trunk. This tree will not fall that easily." Heterochromatic eyes looked in Furihata's hazel ones.

Furihata relaxed a little bit and turned his gaze again to the baby. It was still crying so Furihata rocked his armsfrom left to right while a little tear slipped out of his eyes.

"Please little one... I know it's scary but please don't cry..." Furihata's tear dripped on the little red cheeks of the child. "Please don't cry, you'll be sick... your daddy told me to protect you, he won't be happy to see you cry."

Furihata pressed the crying baby to his chest and tried to soothe it with circling motions on its back.

"I don't know either what we should do little one... But please stop crying. I'll try to protect you so please... please stop crying. "

Furihata knew that from this point every other word was more to himself than to the baby.

He hugged the baby tightly as he needed something to hold on to; that would tie him to this world. It wasn't easy for a person like him to not give up.

He, more than anybody else, would give up his life so easily. It was the knowledge that he wasn't strong that did it. He was just a mere human who was there just there somewhere. Sometimes forgotten, sometimes remembered.

He clung to this little baby, but even so he barely heard its cry now, he was too deep in his own thoughts. He cried with the baby while thinking about his own stupidity, he had even got Akashi into trouble. The boy had nearly died because of him.

Furihata's cry grew louder he let out a sob and sat there. After some time he felt something resting on his right shoulder and he knew that it couldn't be the baby's head. He looked up with tear filled eyes, and saw the person who had helped him out of so much in the last few days.

His tight hug around the baby softened, and he laid the baby on his shaking knees and looked at its crying face. He could recognize himself in this helpless little child; he was just like the little thing, so helpless in this world.

He was surprised when he saw how two hands were placed at each side under the armpits of the baby. He watched how the little one was lifted up and placed in Akashi's arms. It was a sight without a comparison.

He saw the soft gaze that Akashi showed the little baby, he heard how with a gentle voice the redhead began to hum, while he rocked the baby from left to right. The song that the teen was humming was soft and light, it was like a promise for a better world than this one.

Furihata looked at him with amazement and awe in his eyes. Those eyes which were usually filled with confidence and utter power, were now so soft and gentle. It calmed Furihata down to see those eyes, even if that gaze wasn't directed to him.

He just barely realized that the baby had stopped crying and looked now up to the red haired boy. Its big soft green eyes looked in the heterochromatic eyes of Akashi. Furihata looked just in time to see how a smile played on Akashi's lips, before it died down.

The little baby laughed a bit and reached its tiny hands up like to say  _hello_  to Akashi. Furihata watched how Akashi took the blanket, which had lain on the ground where Furihata had laid the baby for a short time, and wrapped it again around the infant.

Then the red haired boy began again with rocking the baby in his arms from left to right, while humming the soft song with his soothing and calming voice.

It didn't take long until the baby began to breath faintly and evenly, softly and gently, its face was relaxed and so full of peace. Furihata smiled at the sight of Akashi holding a sleeping baby. Just like the baby Furihata was calm again and was just happy to be with the other two, his fear of Akashi didn't find a place in his thoughts. Furihata was blown away since he had seen the caring side of Akashi, the side which could calm down a scared little baby, which could calm even him down.

"Furihata" Furihata jolted out of his thoughts "You had offered to leave when we found the child."

Furihata stiffened. Did Akashi really want him to leave?

He couldn't blame the other, after all Furihata had caused him much trouble with his demands and wishes to help the infant. Furihata looked on the ground without answering Akashi. He knew that he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay here where he was safe and not alone. He waited for Akashi to continue.

"Furihata, look up." Furihata fumbled with his thumbs and looked up a little to meet multi-coloured eyes "Do you still want to leave?".

Furihata gulped, he didn't know how he should answer this question. He even didn't know if he wanted to. He didn't know if it even was a question or more a demand for him to leave. Furihata just looked in those eyes which had been so gentle to the baby. He couldn't get any sound out of his throat, his eyes were filled again with fear when cold sweat pearls formed on his forehead.

* * *

**~Kagami P.O.V.~**

Kagami had listened carefully to Nijimura's demands. He wanted to leave the next day but one question still crept up on his head.

"Do I have to stay with Aomine?" Kagami scratched the back of his head. "I don't mean it offensively. It's just I'm used to it, to be alone, so..."

He could maybe sneak out when it was dark without anybody noticing, especially Aomine. He didn't know why the idiot was so obsessed with the idea Kagami staying with him. Kagami jolted out of his thoughts when he heard his name.

"No Kagami you have to stay with him, but I can tell you why. It's because we can't let someone be alone. It's dangerous so when you have the thought ' _what if he turns in one of them over the night_?' Don't worry every room has just bunk beds, so that those corpses can't reach up, even if they are nearly 2 meters like Aomine. The rooms will be locked so nobody can get out or in. You can kill him if he turns, so it's perfectly safe. I think you understand the intention behind it, don't you?"

Nijimura had a point, everything sounded well thought and planned it was extremely safe. Maybe he could consider staying in this place, but he had still the reminders of his sister, how she had died in front of his eyes while crying for help and screaming through utter agony.

Kagami clenched his eyes to get rid of his thoughts, and looked around once more to see how Takao pulled at Midorima's sleeve to get his attention, but the zodiac obsessed teen didn't make any effort to even look at him.

Takao seemed so out of place -no both of them did- they were in a place like this and were still the way they had been before. Takao his usual cheerful teasing self, and Midorima an ignorant and annoyed asshole.

Kagami noticed that the green haired teen didn't have his tape around his left hand's fingers, so that those fingers even looked alien on him. Kagami looked to Takao this time a little closer to see if he had some changes at himself too.

What he saw hurt his heart, he saw sad eyes in a laughing and cheerful face. He didn't know what had happened to plaster those eyes in the face of the boy but it made him wonder how Takao could laugh and smile like this, even after the horrible things that must have befallen him.

He perked his ears when he heard Nijimura clear his throat so his attention went back to the leader.

"So after I finally told the rules I can tell you what to do tomorrow. Today is sadly wasted; we have all the more to do tomorrow.  
We need water and weapons, I know that we have enough for now but I saw some strange guys wandering around the last days and I think they might get to be a bigger problem than those living-corpses.  
So tomorrow's plans are a goods search and to look out for strange activity- other than the living corpses. If you see some people wandering around get immediately back to HQ, don't let them see you, and then tell me or Midorima what you've seen. Any questions so far?"

Nobody seemed to have a question so Nijimura went on.

"So today Midorima and Takao are on lookout duty. Haizaki you will control now the blockades, if we have holes you know what to do. Pull on the wires we attached in the station, so that everyone knows what problem we have. Kagami I will find for you and Aomine something to do for tomorrow, but for now you have nothing, the same counts for Aomine.  
So everyone do what you want after you finished your duties. I will settle a room for Aomine and Kagami while you are out."

After this Nijimura stopped talking and turned around to walk out of the room. Kagami turned his gaze to Aomine when he heard that Midorima had called out to the blue haired idiot.

"Hey Aomine don't sleep until I treat this bruise on your head. It could be a concussion or another injury you could get from a strike like that."

Kagami cringed when he heard the word bruise, after all Aomine got hit by Haizaki just because he had wanted to help him.

He watched how the two of them left the room so that Midorima could have a look on that bruise in a quieter environment. Kagami closed his eyes and rested his head on the backrest of the coach.

"Kagami" he opened one eye lazily and looked to the person who had called out for him.

"Yeah?" He asked while turning over his head in the direction and opening both of his eyes.

"How come that you are out there together with Ahomine?" A light chuckle was heard from Takao.

"Oh hell no" Kagami sat abruptly up and looked at Takao "he just found me yesterday or the day before, dunno exactly"

"Oh is that so" Takao lifted and eyebrow "I wonder how he got so attached to you in such a short time?"

"How the hell should I know" Kagami stood up and ran his fingers through his hair "I just know that the idiot won't leave me alone since then."

"You don't seem to like it" Takao remarked, eyebrow lifting again "but to have somebody with you can be helpful. Shin-chan for example didn't leave my side since all this began."

Takao lifted both of his hands to gesture that he really meant everything.

"But I can't... I don't need someone with me." Kagami turned around, he wanted to leave. What he hadn't considered was that Takao would hold him back with a strong grip on his forearm. He turned around and saw a very unfamiliar expression on Takao's face. It was a hard gaze, nearly furious. He felt how the grip got stronger. He flinched a little due to the pain which came with it.

"You are not the only one who lost everything." while saying this Takao brought his face near to Kagami's, it was nothing more than a whisper but there was much force and anger behind it. Kagami's eyes widened while he gulped.

After this Takao let go of his arm and looked like he did before. Kagami glanced around if anyone else had noticed the change in Takao's behaviour, but when he turned around there was no one else in the room.

"Kagami I'm gonna go and look for Shin-chan, bye bye" Takao waved good bye and left the room, leaving behind a really confused Kagami.

Even after some minutes Kagami was still looking at the door Takao had left the room from. An angry Takao wasn't a joke were his thoughts while he looked down to his forearm. He could even now see where Takao's grip had been.

He thought about what Takao had said  _you are not the only one who lost everything_. He hadn't thought about anyone else losing their entire environment, their families, and their friends. He walked back to the couch and sat down closing his eyes.

Why did it have to be like this? He wasn't sure what or who the rest of them lost, he didn't know the pain Aomine had gone through, he didn't know why Takao wore such a haunted expression, hell he didn't even know what brought them all together.

He rested his head against the armrest one more time. Why had he been like this, an asshole towards Aomine? Kagami had blamed him for finding him, helping him, he had ran away and caused the bruise on Aomine's face. Suddenly he realized something, when Aomine had found him the blue haired boy had been alone.

Where was Momoi? Where were Aomine's parents?

He didn't know in which terrible way Aomine had lost those people, he wished so much that the pink haired and sometimes annoying girl was still alive. She, after all, was the one who was around Aomine all the time.

He was often an idiot but this was dumb even for him, that he couldn't think of the other's loses. They all had lost their family, their friend and despite everything they tried to live on and be like they were before.

They tried to make a place where they felt save, they tried to be themselves.

What had he done?

He had cried and given up so easily. He had forgotten that to lose was one of the things someone did in the world, in this world. But when he thought about it he realized that even in the world before you were meant to lose.

He could have lost his sister and his parents in the world before too, in a car accident or their flight could have difficulties, they could have had a crash flying to Japan. He hadn't considered this, he hadn't seen this. Maybe their death could have been less hurtful for him. But they could have been dead that way too.

To live just meant to lose, to be ready to lose, it was just like basketball. Sometimes you lose, sometimes you win. Both were possible, to lose would be hard but you would try harder the next time.

Kagami laughed a little when he realized that he had compared basketball with his situation. He really was just a basketball idiot. He stood slowly up; he needed something to do, so he decided to search for Nijimura.

He walked slowly towards the door through which everyone had left. When he stood in the door frame he looked first to his left then to his right, both corridors were the same. Just every second light was lit so that some areas in the corridors were lightened dimly.

After some starring he decided to go to his right. There he walked on until he heard some voices. He slowed down a little and perked his ears to hear some words. The voices grew louder with every step he made.

"Ow!"

That was a rather loud outburst and he knew from whom it had come from. So he walked on until he saw a door was open and shining out light. He walked to its frame and stood there watching the scene in front of him.

In the middle of the room was Takao standing near to Midorima, the zodiac-freak was nursing the sitting Aomine. It was a rather funny sight that the otherwise so smug and arrogant Aomine was obeying this zodiac-freak, when commanded Aomine should sit upright or that he shouldn't move.

When Midorima was finished his nursing he stepped to the side and so Kagami had a full view of Aomine's bandaged head. It looked so ridiculous it was nearly unreal. Kagami chuckled shortly and everyone turned their gaze towards him.

"Kagami is here!" Takao said cheerfully while waving.

"Uh, yeah" Kagami replied awkwardly waving back.

"So Aomine, you had luck. This bruise will be healed in two or three days. When I say luck then I mean it Aomine, had Haizaki hit you a little bit more to the right he could have hit your temple, in the worst case you could have died right there. I suggest this under consideration of Haizaki's usual strike power" Midorima faced away from Aomine to collect his stuff.

Aomine nodded and looked on his folded hands.

"You look like someone from a bad zombie-film." Kagami said suddenly.

Takao began to laugh hard. Kagami was sure that he didn't say something so funny so he smiled just awkwardly towards Takao. He looked how the boy approached him and clapped his shoulder.

"You know Kagami, if we wouldn't be in that kind of situation this wouldn't have been funny."  
He wiped away some tears of his laughter "Nice one".

Hawk-eye laughed a little more and stopped abruptly when he saw the look Midorima was wearing. Takao cleared his throat and walked back to Midorima.

"Shin-chan you should laugh more. You know laughing doesn't kill." Midorima's gaze was still hard.

Then he walked out of the room with Takao close to his heels.

Kagami and Aomine were alone in the room. Kagami looked at the blue haired boy, he needed to say something.

"Uhm... you know.. I am not really good at things like this... but... uhm... thanks... for you know... helping me and shit..."

Aomine just grunted in approval and stood up.

Kagami knew that Aomine wanted to go out. The blue haired boy passed him and approached the door. He nearly was out, but then he stopped suddenly. Kagami wondered what caused him to stop.

He watched how the navy haired boy stepped back until he was again in the middle of the room beside Kagami. In the door-frame was Nijimura looking at both of them. He gestured them with his gaze to sit so Kagami sat on one of the chairs and Aomine on the doctor's coach on which Midorima had nursed him.

"So I settled your room. Soon the night-rest will begin. All night long you are not allowed to leave your room like I told you before. Just Takao and Midorima will be out for their lookout the entire night. Both of you, Haizaki and me will stay in the rooms, the keys to our rooms will be held by Midorima; he will lock the doors too."

Nijimura said this all with a collected voice. Kagami wondered since he met that guy, if he had two personalities. One that cursed nonstop, and one that was professional and collected in every situation.

The reason, why he thought that he was collected in every situation, was that on their way to the station they got attacked by a group of those living-corpses, while Kagami had no Idea what he should do Nijimura had remained calm and had begun to give commands to Haizaki and Kagami. Neither Haizaki nor Kagami had hesitated obeying him and in a little amount of time they had killed every single one of those things. He had realized back then too that Haizaki had much trust in Nijimura; after all he hadn't moved until Nijimura had said something.

"So guys if you have nothing to do then follow me. I'll show you your room." Nijimura turned around and began to walk out of the room.

Right behind him was Aomine and behind Aomine was Kagami they got out of the room and began to walk to their right in the direction Kagami had come from. They passed by the meeting room and ended up in front of a room that was pitch-black. Nijimura stepped in the room and then the lights in the room turned on.

Kagami shielded his eyes. After his eyes had accustomed to the light, he saw that they were in a jail section of the police station. He asked himself what kind of police station had such a big jail section but didn't ask about it now, maybe he could ask the next day. Nijimura walked pass by some of the jail rooms and stopped in front of the third one.

The door was out of heavy metal and it wasn't like those jail rooms you saw in films. It had just this door and a little opening on eye-level to look through. Nijimura opened it and stepped in. The room was neither big nor small, it had two bunk beds one on the right and one on the left side of the door.

The room they had to walk was small,but since they just had to sleep in the rooms it wasn't a problem.

"So here will be your bedroom. Lights out will begin in a short time when the moon is at its highest point. So if you want to go take shit now is the best opportunity, after that you either wait for the morning or help yourself in here." With this he left the two.

Aomine walked out of the room. Kagami stood there and wondered how the night would be like in this place. He scratched the back of his head, maybe he should search for the toilets, he really didn't want to have this little problem in the middle of the night. He knew that Nijimura had meant what he said. He walked out of the room and began his search for the toilets.

* * *

"Everyone, in their rooms."

Kagami could imagine now how it had to be to live as a prisoner. Nijimura had collected all of them and lead them to the rooms. He looked scary when Kagami wanted to have a little more time. The male had just gripped his arm and dragged him along to his jail-room.

He walked in the room with Aomine and watched how the door closed on front of his eyes and was locked. He sighed and turned to the bed on the right side and climbed up there. When Nijimura had said that not even a living-corpse as big as Aomine could reach up here he hadn't lied.

Kagami was just afraid that maybe he could die when fell down from this thing, but when he reached the peak he knew that even that wasn't possible. There were blockades that would prevent a sleeping person from falling.

Kagami lay down and made sure that his head wouldn't smash against the ceiling. He rested his head on his right forearm and starred at the other bed in the dark.

What might that blue-haired idiot think of their situation?

"Hey Bakagami... still wanna leave?" He heard a lazy question from the other bed.

Kagami honestly didn't know. After the realization caused by Takao, he had a less urge to leave. But he still wanted to. He wasn't sure if he could live with the knowledge that the people he liked could be torn open and eaten in front of his eyes.

"Dunno" he replied while turning to face the wall and closed his eyes right after. He knew that Aomine wouldn't ask more.

* * *

"Shuu... a-ha zou..."

Kagami opened drowsily one eye.

"Oh go-hod... fuck... god..."

Kagami's eyes widened were those moans from another room?

All drowsiness was replaced with shock. He clasped his palms over his ears. Whatever it was he didn't want to listen to it. He clenched his eyes shut and felt how the blood shot to his face. This felt more than just uncomfortable for him.

After some time he opened his eyes slightly and began to take away his palms from his ears. He carefully listened to his surrounding before he placed his right arm under his head again. He wanted to get some rest before the next day began. He just didn't know how to go to sleep after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And at the end I hope you liked my ideas in this chapter  
> Don't forget to review! I love to read them, they make me smile goofily :3


	6. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> At the beginning I want to thank my wonderful beta-reader  
> she helps me a lot with my English mistakes and when I struggle with my description!  
> In this chapter aren't the pov of Aomine and Kagami the will appear in the next chapter so you have to go just with Furihata and Akashi!  
> I hope you enjoy reading!!

 

**~Furihata's P.O.V.~**

"I - I" Furihata felt how Akashi's gaze burned holes in his soul.

Furihata couldn't hold himself back; he began to tremble again. The gurgling noises beneath them weren't a help either, they only doubled his fear. He didn't want to leave this place. He kind of wanted to stay with Akashi, and he wanted the baby to be safe.

Furihata gulped, his eyes glanced from right to left, from Akashi's gaze, to the floor, to the walls. His mind was like a mud-puddle everything was unclear, nothing made sense anymore. His world began to spin and everything around him seemed so foreign; his head, his thoughts, his hands, his eyes, his ears. It was like nothing belonged to him anymore.

The fear, the fear that he felt, made everything so unclear nothing made sense anymore in his mind, really nothing. His vision was blurry, his heart raced in his chest, his breathes were shallow.

"I - I" he couldn't speak, he couldn't answer. His head felt so heavy, his world was spinning faster and faster nonstop. He held his hand in front of his mouth, and his stomach made flip flops. That tea and little bit of toast from the morning began to rise in a sickly soup. Furihata didn't want to vomit. He didn't want to answer. This world was so cruel. Why couldn't Akashi look so gentle all the time, why couldn't Furihata just stay here?

His world blurred more as he thought. His surrounding spun; his thoughts hurt his head, his heart raced in his chest with loud thuds against his ribs. He couldn't take it anymore, _why why why why why why_ he repeated this word in his head _why why why, let me stay here_. He wanted to shout out but those words didn't even get through his throat. _Please please oh god please._

The sounds around him dulled out, his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't hear, he couldn't think, he couldn't see anymore. Everything was so dark. He felt something hard meeting his temple and then everything was silent.

* * *

_Dark. So dark. Furihata opened his eyes. At least, he tried to. Everything was dark behind his eyelids. His head hurt and his senses didn't function the way they should. He felt as if there was cotton around him, which dulled his senses. He tried to stand up and managed just as much that he was sitting upright. His eyes were still closed._

_They fluttered open even so that he could finally see. It was still dark around him; nothing had changed. Panic formed in his chest. He perked his ears and he tried to hear something, just so he had something to orient at, just to know where he could be. The only sound that reached is ear was a silent buzz from faraway or a nearly silent shriek. Slowly the noise grew louder._ What was that?

_He slowly tried to stand up although he couldn't see anything. Standing upright he perked his ears again. He needed to find out what this noise was. He began to stumble to his right. It wasn't so easy to walk when your eyes didn't want to see like they should. He listened carefully and stumbled on. Suddenly there was a bright light._

_He flinched and closed his eyes because of the sudden change. When he opened his eyes again he saw that he was in a forest; he was in_ that _forest. When he looked back there was the tree where he had been staying with Akashi. The dull noises were loud too. The silent buzz he had heard was the loud cry of the baby in his ear._

 _He looked in his arms and saw the little form._ Was he leaving the tree-house? Had Akashi just forced him down? _Furihata didn't know what was going on nor did he know what to do, so he began to walk away from the tree-house. The baby was crying and his knees were weak. He walked on deeper in the forest. As he walked he passed trees and bushes. He passed little animals and rather weird ones._

_He walked and walked. After some time he looked back and saw that the tree-house wasn't in his field of view anymore. He slowed down and looked around realising he needed some place to stay but where?_

_The baby was still crying and crying so he tried to shush it with rocking and by humming a song his mum used to sing when he was little and couldn't sleep, but it was no use. Furihata looked around, but he didn't know what to do, he didn't even know what exactly he had done till now. He had walked and walked he was in the middle of nowhere._

_The baby continued to cry. Why wasn't this cute little infant stopping its endless train of tears? Why did it stop when Akashi was there, but not when it was with Furihata?_

_Furihata laughed shortly as it was crystal-clear why...  
The baby felt that Furihata couldn't protect it, and like it was foreseen those monsters began to stumble out of the bushes. From his left, from his right, from in front of him and behind him; everywhere were those monsters. They gurgled, they shrieked- horrible noises, such horrible noises._

_Furihata wished he couldn't hear them. He saw their snapping jaws, their dangling rotten flesh, yellow -nearly brown- teeth, their bony fingers, the innards which spilled out of some of them. He choked. What should he do? What what what..._

_He looked around to find a gap to run through but there was not a single gap he could get through._ No no no _he repeated in his head. He pressed the baby at his chest. They were going to die, they were going to die. Horribly eaten, torn open and devoured alive. He closed his eyes and waited. He waited so that he didn't have to see what he would feel in a short amount of time, but suddenly he didn't feel the baby in his arms anymore. He was hugging himself._

 _His eyes flew open. Where was this child? He saw a bunch of monsters in a circle around something. He heard cries, shrieks expressive of their utter agony. They definitely were from the child. Furihata cried out and ran at the monsters. They were eating it. They were tearing it open. The cries of the baby were so loud, so loud and then they suddenly died down. It was dead, finally dead. Furihata let out a sob and began to cry._ Why? Why was he so weak?

_He felt how bony fingers wrapped around his wrist he screamed at their first bite..._

* * *

Furihata breathed shallowly when his eyes flew open. He looked around. Everything was dark, but when he looked to his left he could see the silhouette of another teen beside him. He gulped and felt that his throat was dry. He was sweating but even so he felt so cold. He wrapped his arms around himself to stop his body from trembling. _What had just happened?_

He tried to control his breath. When he finally managed to do so, he sat up slowly. Furihata needed something to drink. He crawled around Akashi so that he wouldn't wake the sleeping boy up, and searched with trembling hands in the little cupboards for water. Furihata tried to remember where Akashi had put the vase with the water in.

His hand brushed against something cold and then he heard the splashing noise of water dripping on wood. He flinched and wrapped both of his hands around the big vase and pulled it up to his lips. Furihata didn't think about consequences, he just took big gulps. When he put the vase down he wiped the sweat on his forehead away with trembling hands.

He took a shaky breath and looked at the two sleeping figures. His eyes were glued on the baby, how the little chest of it faintly raised and fell while it breathed. His mind flashed back to the apparent dream. He had seen how its chest was torn open and eaten. Its cries born from utter agony. He closed his eyes and tried to even his breath again.

Even though everything had been a dream it had seemed so real, he could have sworn that it had happened. He could even now hear the cries and shrieks. The gurgles, the shifting, and the biting. Everything had been so real. Furihata closed his eyes as he remembered again Akashi's question he knew the answer now.

He didn't want to leave, but at the same time he thought that it had been a demand for him and the baby to leave. He opened his eyes again; he knew what he would do.

Furihata crawled slowly towards the exit of the tree house. He looked over the edge to see if there were any monsters on the ground surrounding them. He breathed in deep and let himself slide over the edge, and began to climb down slowly. He trembled and had the growing urge to climb up quickly and lay down beside the other two. But he didn't give in.

He wanted the baby to be safe so he had to leave. After all even Akashi couldn't be heartless enough to abandon a baby. Together with Furihata maybe, but a single baby alone, Akashi couldn't do that. After all, Furihata had seen how the red haired teen had looked at the child.

When Furihata's foot met the ground he nearly fell down because he hadn't expected the sudden contact. He collected his senses and began to walk slowly through the woods. He passed plenty of trees and bushes. Every time he heard a barely audible crack he stopped and panic crept up, he looked around and when nothing came to attack him, he walked on.

He had gone quite a way when he suddenly heard a gurgle. He let out a little squeak and heard then how the gurgle grew louder, and he began to hear stumbling sounds. Furihata began to run. He ran and ran until he suddenly slammed against something big and hard. He was lying on the ground, eyes closed and waiting that whatever it was to kill him quickly.

When after a while nothing happened he opened one eye slightly, and looked up to see a man. The man had a full beard and seemed like he was a forester from a film just that cliché. Furihata gulped and watched the movements of the man. He then saw how this man killed the monster that had followed him. Then the man came back and bent to have a look at Furihata. Furihata let out a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt the breath of the man on his cheek before the man poked his cheek. Furihata opened slowly his eyes.

"The hell ya doin here shrimp" the man said with a rough and deep voice.

Furihata gulped and slowly rose on his elbows "I uh... I lost my way..." he said with a shaking voice.

"Is that so?" The man scanned over Furihata's body then he looked back at the boy's face "How 'bout comin with me? I live together with some others here around the area." The man offered with a grimace that seemed to be a smile.

Furihata didn't know if he could trust this man, but what he knew that he either went with him or died here out in the woods alone and left behind. Furihata nodded shortly and let the man help him up on his feet.

"My name is Tonda Takumi, and yer?..."

"Uh... Furihata Kouki" Furihata replied hesitantly.

The man walked in front of Furihata. Their walk was silent and after a while Furihata could see something illuminated in the distance. When they got closer he could smell the scent of burning wood. There was a big camp-fire.

When they reached their destination he saw around the fire was circle of some women, men and even some children. They weren't many however. Furihata stood there and felt so out of place. He waved an awkward hello and sat down on the ground where Takumi had gestured him. A woman offered him a plate with food.

At first he wanted to refuse but then everyone heard his growling stomach, and with his cheeks tainted pink he grabbed hesitating the plate. Furihata began to silently eat the bread and some berries. When his plate was empty he gave it back to the woman who smiled shortly to him, and he smiled back.

He sat there without paying attention what was happening around him. Until someone tapped on his shoulder. When he looked up his eyes met soft blue ones. A girl was smiling down to him. She gestured with her hand where he could sleep so that Furihata nodded and walked to that spot. There was a sleeping bag. He laid in it and closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep a little...

* * *

He heard some murmuring. He opened one of his eyes drowsily. He wanted to straighten himself but then he heard.

"We should kill that kid!"

Furihata's eyes widened and he stiffened in the sleeping bag. He tilted his head to hear some more.

"Yeah he will just eat needed food away!"

"Shut up ya idiots" Takumi's deep voice growled. "Maybe he can be useful tomorrow. Against those men in that police station."

"That child is weak, more like a girl! He could _never_ hold a weapon."

Furihata heard laughter and his shoulders stiffened.

"Yeah yer right that shrimp seems to be like that... But we could send him to the front and see from where those men would shoot. The boy will definitely die but we have our information."

"That's the idea! Just as expected from you Tonda"

Furihata heard again laughter _what should he do?_ He didn't want to die; not like this, as doll to help with overtaking a place that doesn't belong to those people _what should he do?_ Maybe he could flee now.

He nearly stood up but then he decided that it was a bad idea so he just made it seem like he had just shortly shifted in his sleep. He closed his eyes. He couldn't escape now, he had to wait and find the right time to run away. He gulped. His life was shit. He felt how his limbs began to get heavier and then he was asleep again.

* * *

The sun burned behind Furihata's eyelids. He opened his eyes slowly and rose up. He looked around and saw that the most part of the little group was awake too. He stood up and rolled his sleeping bag and gave it to one of the woman. He smiled thankfully and turned towards the place where the fire had been the night before. He stretched his limbs and scratched his head shortly.

Then he felt something on his right shoulder. He flinched shortly at the touch and looked in the face of Tonda Takumi. The man grinned at him and showed Furihata a full view of his bad teeth. Furihata smiled shortly and stepped a few steps away from the man so that he could look properly at the man's face. He heard how the man coughed shortly before he began to speak.

"Shrimp, goods search is on the day's plan. Go with Akemi, but don't you dare to touch her." The man began with a laugh that remembered Furihata of the gurgling and growling of the monsters.

Furihata nodded and walked towards the girl. He saw that she was the one who had shown him his sleeping place the night before. Her eyes were a warm blue like the sky, and her face was so pretty that she seemed rather out of place amongst the other women and men. Furihata smiled at her, and she smiled back shortly. Then they separated from the group and began to walk side by side deeper into the forest.

Furihata sighed deeply. He still needed to leave. Those men were dangerous and didn't seem to have morals. He felt a strong hand grip his upper arm so that he turned around to look in teary blue eyes. He was puzzled; he didn't know what was going on. They weren't in the camping site anymore and nobody else was in there surroundings. He looked around _what should he do? Why was she upset?_

"Uh... uhm... Akemi don't cry please?" Furihata gripped her shoulders and felt how she flinched away from him.

"Are you like them?" She asked voice shaking.

"Uh... uhm what do you mean... " Furihata looked puzzled in her eyes.

She looked bitterly and then she blinked her tears away "Nothing..."

Furihata's grip around her shoulders grew unintentionally stronger and suddenly the girl began to tremble and let out a quirt sob. Furihata's eyes widened had _he done something wrong?_

"Please no... no more.. please" she said.

Furihata realised just then _what_ she could have meant. His eyes widened to tremendous proportions. This poor girl, this poor poor pretty girl. He pulled her in an embrace.

"Don't cry please I won't do anything" Furihata felt how the girl trembled in his arms.

He could feel the pain, the fear she had had felt since who knows when. He began to cry too. He couldn't hold his tears back when someone cried. He hugged her tight so that maybe eventually she could finally feel secure again. He patted her head and then let go of her. He held her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Let's run away" he said and smiled.

He saw how the girls eyes widened and she stared at him in disbelieve.

"Those pigs won't get you again, so please come with me?" He blinked away his tears and smiled again while he tried to sound strong.

"Bu-but how... I tried it one time just one time... Didn't get far.. they caught me and... and..." her eyes were filled with fear at the memory.

Furihata hugged her again and gripped then her hand. He began to walk slowly and maneuverer both of them through the woods. He was observing his surroundings. Every time he heard a crack he stopped and gripped the knife at his belt tightly, he looked around and when he was sure there was nothing he went on.

He led the girl away from the group. Those men were really terrible people, he hadn't been wrong with his thoughts. He shook his head; this was so cruel nobody deserved such treatment. After some time he stopped, looked around, and tried to find some signs that they weren't running in circles.

He sighed. He was really terrible at such things, what had him gave the idea that he could maybe take the girl with him, when he barely could defend himself. But he had to take her with him she couldn't stay there with those people, who did such things to her. He perked his ears when he heard a gurgling noise.

He looked around and let go of the girl's hand. To his right was one of those things, and his grip around the knife tightened. His knees wobbled but when he remembered the girl he breathed deep in and out and then he began to dash towards the monster. He swung the knife over his head and stabbed that thing. His eyes were squeezed shut so that he just noticed that it was dead, when he opened his eyes again.

He let out a breathy laugh. He had done it. He had killed one of those things with a _knife._ He had killed it. He grinned and looked back to the spot the girl was standing before. But, she wasn't there. He looked around _where was she?_ From left to right, from right to left _where did she go?_

His eyes widened.

"Akemi where are you!" He knew he shouldn't shout but he wanted to find her, and somehow protect her. He began to run through the woods. His eyes searching the area, he needed to find her. After all he had said that she should run away with him and that nobody would hurt her.

"Where are you? Please answer!" He had to be crazy to shout around like this. He had so much luck that none of those monsters had noticed him. He ran and looked to his right and shortly after he crashed again something board and hard. For the second time since last night was he lying on his back and looking up to Tonda Takumi. He stood up quickly and brushed away the dirt and leaves on his clothes. Then he looked at the man.

"Hey shrimp, why ya runnin like you'd seen a ghost?" The man chuckled darkly.

"Uh... Uhm I was searching for Akemi I can't find her" Furihata began to tremble. He didn't like to stay in front of this man. He hoped that the man hadn't noticed his trembling.

They stood there in silence until the man suddenly pulled out a knife and tried to catch Furihata with his other arm. Furihata let out a quiet squeak and took few steps back so that a notable distance was between him and that man. Furihata had the growing feeling that he would never find that girl alive, and so tears formed in the corners of his eyes. She hadn't deserved it to die the way she probably did.

Furihata saw the dangerous glow in the eyes of Tonda. Furihata noticed that the man was standing stiff and probably was thinking about how he could catch Furihata to kill the boy. Furihata dodged to his left just in time when Tonda lunged for his first blow.

Furihata didn't know if it had been the adrenaline that shot through his veins or the help of god but he managed somehow to topple the man over and take the knife out of that man's hand.

Furihata lined the knife at the throat of Tonda and held it in place even though his hands trembled like hell. The man under him smirked at Furihata but the boy could see some fear behind that smirk. He pressed the knife a little harder against the man's throat.

"D-Don't you dare m-move" Furihata pressed through gritting teeth. He gave his best to prevent his voice from shaking.

"Shrimp, I know ya can't kill me" Tonda said smirking up and looking in Furihata's hazel eyes.

Furihata gulped shortly and pressed the knife a little harder against Tonda's throat. So hard that the man could just faintly breath and that some blood smeared on his throat.

"D-Don't underestimate me!" Furihata half shouted with a trembling voice "Y-You are a terrible person how could you... How could you..."

Furihata's voice faded and his grip around the knife weakened too. The next thing Furihata felt was how he was flung over and that the man was hovering over him. He felt the strong grip of the man on his shoulders and the triumphant smirk in his face.

"Ya know shrimp if you'd been a girl ya could've been ma type, but bad luck. I don't like boys"

He would die. Furihata knew it. This man would kill him. He would die in this place and not from a living-dead like he had expected, no, he would be killed by another monster, from what a person could become when he hadn't any moral and rules left. Furihata closed his eyes while he felt how Tonda's hands lined at his throat and began to squeeze. Tonda was choking Furihata.

Furihata couldn't get enough oxygen. When he struggled the man rammed his knee in Furihata's stomach, what caused much pain and let Furihata bucked upward to try to let in some air into his lungs, but it was no use as the grip around his throat was strong. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes. He saw the greeting yellow teeth of the man -the last sight in his life- while his view faded and he was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

**~Akashi's P.O.V.~**

Akashi felt how the teen beside him began to shift and whimper in his sleep. He tried to keep sleeping but it was no use, the boy was shifting whimpering and whining. The next thing Akashi heard was a noise that was nearly a scream from the boy. Akashi felt how Furihata rose up slowly, and he heard the boy's heavy and shallow breathing.

His heterochromatic eyes followed every move Furihata was making, and as a result Akashi watched how Furihata began to crawl around him. Akashi shifted shortly to have a better view on the boy. He wasn't sure what made him stay silent but he just watched the boy drinking the water and looked at the sweat pearls that were sliding down his throat while the Adams apple bobbed up and down.

Akashi wondered what kind of dream had made the boy this terrified. The last thing Akashi saw before he turned over and closed his eyes, was how Furihata laid the vase down on its place. Akashi waited for the boy to lie down next to him again, but Furihata didn't come. Akashi opened his eyes again and looked where Furihata had lain before; just to be sure the boy really wasn't there anymore.

So Akashi slowly rose up and saw just in time a mop of brown hair vanishing behind the edge of the tree-house. He sighed, so this was the boy's answer to his question? Akashi looked at the moon and wondered how the boy intended to stay alive in the middle of the night. Why hadn't the boy just left the next day?

Akashi lay down again; he wouldn't run after that kid when this was obviously what Furihata really wanted. He would respect it. The only thing that bothered him was the tight feeling in his chest, it was an alien feeling he hadn't felt in a while now. Brushing it aside Akashi closed his eyes, plagued with worries for the first time this all had begun.

* * *

Akashi shifted before he woke up, the first rays of the sunshine burning behind his eyelids. He slowly rose up and stretched himself. When he placed his hand to his right he felt only hard unforgiving wood. He smiled a short and twistedly bitter smile when he felt the cold surface. It was incredible how fast the human body was responding and accustoming to pleasant new things.

He had noticed that it had felt strangely nice to have the boy sleeping next to him the night before, even if his awakening had been rather awkward. But now the lack of warmth somehow disturbed him in a way he never expected. Akashi looked to the vase which was placed neatly on the place it had been before, as if Furihata had just been a dream.

Akashi wanted to begin his daily routine with making some tea. But when he placed his hands forward in the direction to his pots he felt something warm and soft beneath his palm. He looked down and saw the sleeping face of the infant. Akashi pulled his hand back again and looked at the sleeping infant.

Somehow he hadn't expected Furihata to leave the little thing here, but the boy had left it behind. Akashi sighed and crawled around the baby and began to cook the water in his teapot. He pulled out the casket with his tea and began to prepare the teabag.

Without even noticing he said "Kouki could you pass me the string?"

Akashi's eyes widened, how did that sentence flow so automatically when he had only been with the boy for such a short time. Furihata had just been around him for maybe a little more than 24 hours and still his mind and body had accustomed themselves to the other. Akashi shook his head abruptly and gripped for the string. He heard that the water was boiled and so he poured some in a cub and put the teabag in it.

Akashi blew over the rim of the hot liquid and looked out of the exit towards the sunrise. The sky was divided in all sorts of orange and rose colours. Akashi knitted his eyebrows while he stared at the sun's colour game. He had to think about what he had to do today. He had no more food; after all he couldn't search for some since he had met Furihata. He felt again how his chest tightened, and it finally clicked that what he was feeling was disappointment.

Akashi was disappointed that the boy had given up on that infant so easily after he had put his own and Akashi's life in danger to safe it. Akashi's gaze fell on the baby which was still sleeping. Its eyes were closed and he could feel how content it was. The picture of those green eyes flashed in his mind and he smiled briefly. He needed some food for the infant too; after all it was the one who could get ill easily.

So on his day-plan was a supplies search -and hopefully this time a successful one. So there was just one problem left, how old was the baby? When Akashi was right then the baby hadn't any teeth so it couldn't be older than 5 or 6 month. He needed to find out some more details before he got some baby-food from the town nearby. But to get those details the infant had to be awake.

Akashi watched how the baby's little chest rose up and down while it breathed, and after some time it opened drowsily its eyes to look at Akashi. It waved excited with its tiny hands. Akashi put his hands under the baby's armpits and lifted it up. The next thing that met him while he had the baby in his arms was an unpleasant smell in his nose. He sniffed a little and found out soon that it was coming from the baby.

A new item was added to his to get list. He looked at the baby from all directions and got to the conclusion that it had to be in its 4th or 5th month of life. Turns out biology lessons had some advantage after all.

Akashi had to find baby food, baby clothes, diapers, and blankets for the child. As for himself he need some stuff too. He looked at the infant which clung on his shirt and tried to put the fabric in its mouth. Akashi let out a small laugh. This little thing was so carefree and Akashi somehow was relieved that the baby didn't understand what was going on around it.

The red-haired teen had to decide between the wish to take the infant with him on the supplies search or to leave it in the tree-house. If he would take the baby with him he would risk both of their lives as the baby could start to cry like it had done before when they were followed by living-corpses. But if he left it behind it could start to cry and there would be nobody to soothe it again, but it would be safe up the tree. After all the corpses couldn't get up, and nobody could be dumb enough to try to take a baby down a tree-house.

Akashi's decision was made so he laid the baby back on the blanket and wrapped it around the child. After that he placed the infant on the corner which was the furthest away from the exit. He put away every sharp object around the baby and placed some of his clothes around it to prevent it from rolling away from its little corner.

After a short kiss on the forehead Akashi crawled to the tree-house's edge and let himself slide down onto the ladder. With one last look at the baby he began to climb down. After some time he knew that the ground was near so he jumped down swiftly.

He turned around. His gaze wandered through the trees and bushes before he began to walk. He had to go straight until he was at the street sign he had marked. It was quiet, if not too quiet and peaceful to be real. Suddenly a loud shriek pierced the silence. Akashi took his knives in his hands and looked around. He searched for the cause of this shriek with his eyes. His gaze scanned through the woods.

When he was sure that there was nothing he walked on with his knives held tight. Suddenly he saw some movements from his right and he spun around to see a person running in his direction. He held his knives in front of him and waited. He saw that the person was a girl running in his direction, her eyes panicked, Akashi wanted to go away before he wasted needed energy but something inside him stopped him from turning around and leaving this girl to her destiny.

And so the girl ran into him. She began to box Akashi's shoulders in panic and acting quickly Akashi took her shoulders and looked in her eyes. He could see the panic and fear she held and so he looked again to the direction she had come from. There was a running bulky figure. He looked back to the girl and noticed that she was staring at it her eyes were wide with fear.

Akashi showed her behind the tree that was beside him so that she wasn't in the eye sight of the man anymore. Akashi waited until the man was standing in front of him. He watched how the man caught his breath and then looked in Akashi's eyes.

"Who r ya" the man growled from deep in his throat, his eyes had a dangerous gleam when they looked in the ones of Akashi.

Akashi sensed that this man had done things in this new world which would have been a disgrace in the world before. He knew that this man must have killed humans. And also he knew that this man tried to frighten Akashi with his bulky body and his gaze. But Akashi had dealt with much bigger idiots than this man in his past. Akashi straightened his back and looked blankly and unimpressed in the man's eyes.

The man looked at first a little startled at Akashi's behaviour but went on "Ya know that was ma girl, don't ya dare touch her"

Akashi's eyes narrowed, so this man hadn't just the intention of killing her. Bugs like this guy deserved to be eliminated; those people weren't even worth the dirt on the streets. Akashi breathed in deep, he looked shortly to the girl and then his gaze went back to the man. He looked up in the man's eyes. Akashi's eyes were narrowed and his gaze pierced through the man's. Akashi could see that the man felt it, that the man felt that he had no chance against Akashi. On his forehead were sweat-pearls as the man tried to held his gaze on Akashi's.

"I'll give you one moment to go away before I decide to kill you." Akashi said with a clam and smooth voice.  
Everything seemed to hold its breath while the man struggled with his decision. Akashi followed the man's behaviour. One moment the man seemed to really want to attack but out of nowhere the man suddenly turned around and began to stalk away. Akashi watched the man's back while it retreated further away. Then he turned around to the girl-who was now sitting with her back against the tree and drew her knees close to her.

"Are you ok, Miss?" Akashi asked while he kneeled down to her face-level.

The girl turned her blue eyes to Akashi and her lower lip trembled before she began to speak.

"Thank you... thank you so much... I... I... How should I thank you?" Her arms around her knees tightened.

"How about telling me what was going on. Where does that man live and are there more?" Akashi asked with a demanding but smooth voice.

"Yeah... yeah there are more... a little group." She took a deep breath before she went on. "They aren't far away. Just one or two kilometres from here."

She took another deep breath and then her eyes widened.

"That boy! That boy!" She nearly cried out with panic in her voice. "That boy... he... he is in danger we... no... I need to help ... oh god! Tonda is going to kill him"

Akashi placed his hand on her shoulder as he spoke "Calm down Miss. Why is he going to kill the boy?"

"He... he took my hand and for the first time in my life he gave me hope. He led me away... Oh god Tonda will kill him! Please... Please help him... I beg you we need to help him... He is such a nice guy! He couldn't harm anyone! Furihata could never do anything against that man!" Then she began to sob her body shook and she cried "Please... please I beg you please..."

"Miss did you just say Furihata?" Akashi's eyes widened shortly, but then his usual mask took place before he looked to the girl.

That boy had a strange habit of getting himself in highly dangerous situations.

"Y-Yes... Do you... Do you know him?" She wiped away her tears.

"Actually yes... yes I know him." Akashi stood up. "I'll go after that man... and starting now our paths will be separated. Take good care of yourself."  
After those words Akashi began to run, he had the growing need to rescue Furihata again. It had to be the curiosity as to why the boy had left without a word. So Akashi watched the tracks that this Tonda man had left. The tracks were easy to follow, after all that man had been bulky and maybe somewhat dense. After a while he reached the place where the fight must have been.

He nearly have pictured every detail that could have happened in that place. In some spots the leaves were shuffled aside. He followed the traces with his gaze, and he could see where Furihata had stood at the beginning of the fight. What he couldn't believe was the place where was a bigger amount of leaves were shuffled aside. The figure didn't fit to Furihata's body but to the ones of Tonda. Akashi took some steps towards it.

So Furihata had managed to knock that man down. But when he looked a little more to the right he could see that it hadn't been that way for a long time. He could see that the man had thrown Furihata over and had begun to probably hit or choke him. There were gouges taken out of the surrounding dirt, both long scratch marks made by smaller fingers, and deeper chunks taken out all in one place. It made sense, that man had big hands, so his fingers could have dug into the ground while they were circled around Furihata's neck. Therefore Furihata -unable to break the man's grip- had desperately clawed at the ground beneath him, trying to get some anchorage to pull away.

Strangulation it is.

But what surprised Akashi was that there wasn't a dead body in the area. Akashi stepped over the fight scene going on until he saw some of those living-corpses around something. They seemed to be distracted after all and didn't notice Akashi immediately. So he did what he always did when he found a small group of those living-dead.

He bent down and took a stone. He threw it at the head of one of them. So that one turned around and alarmed the others. Those corpses began to stumble towards Akashi, but it didn't take long for Akashi to kill them all. Soon they were lying slaughtered on the ground and Akashi approached the place they had been before.

His eyes widened from wonder, the body that was lying on the ground was Tonda's. He saw that next to that body had lain another one; a much smaller one. Akashi's eyes narrowed what had happened. He walked to the smaller figures lying place. He kneeled down and searched for clues what or who had lain there.

Spotting a piece of cloth Akashi took it in his hand and noticed quickly that it belonged to Furihata. It was a part of Furihata's shirt. What that didn't sum up was the fact of where the teen was. Akashi stood up and looked around at what had happened. When he looked to his right he saw again a disruption on the forest floor.

There were foot prints. There had been two other people. So those two people had rescued Furihata, or maybe just taken him themselves. What didn't really make sense when he considered it was Furihata. He must have been out cold after the choking. Akashi closed his eyes and considered who else could be in this area? He had chosen this place because there had been nearly nobody else. He opened his eyes again and began to walk in the direction of the town.

He couldn't find Furihata and even if he did he didn't know what would await him. So he did what was the most logical decision. He decided to help this infant and for this he had to go to town to find supplies.

Again he felt the tightening in his chest. It really had been ages since he had felt this kind of tightness in that area. It had really been ages.

_Why did everything repeat itself?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!  
> Please leave me review they encourage me a lot  
> love all of you every single reader that reads this story ♥  
> so hang in there till the end with me okay? :3


	7. Search, Take, Run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to my Beta-Reader she is like my knight in shiny armor *-*
> 
> And thank you all too. I mean you read this weird story and review it you leave me kudos and I mean you read it I couldn't ask for more <3  
> So Thank you very much for sticking with me and reading this!

 

**~Aomine's P.O.V~**

Aomine shifted and moaned low in his throat. He knew that a new day had begun but he still didn't want to get up. He wanted to laze around like he had done back when he was home. It was still dark out, but it didn't matter as it was never light in the warehouse in the mornings. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to sleep on, but it was no use. After he was awake he couldn't sleep again. Aomine sighed and rose...

"Fuck... ouch shit shit!" he cried out in pain while he abruptly slumped back on the bed holding his forehead.

"What the fuck Ahomine?!" Someone shouted from the other corner.

Aomine's gaze shot towards that voice. Where the fuck was he? His thoughts shot through his head while he tried to remember every detail from the past few days. He took a deep breath.

"Urg... yeah... right..." he muttered quietly.

He was at Nijimura's place. What the fuck was up with him, he never forgot such important things. Sure he had often pretended to have forgotten things in his past to not fulfil his duties, but it had never really happened to this extent before. He held his throbbing head. Now he had two bruises he had to live with.

He groaned again and rose this time slowly to a sitting position. His head was brushing against the ceiling but Aomine didn't crash against it this time. He rubbed his eyes and then his forehead tenderly. This low ceiling was going to be a pain in the ass. He yawned lazily and looked to the red haired boy. He saw that Kagami's eyes were wide open as if the idiot was trying to keep himself awake with force.

Aomine yawned again and decided to climb down his bunker. When he was down he searched for something to wear or rather his old clothes. After all, he couldn't wander around with his boxers like he had done in his warehouse after he woke up. He picked up his jeans and slipped them on. It was a comfortable pair that weighed nearly nothing, and made out of a strong material and he could move in without restriction. He smirked when he decided not to put on his shirt before he got Kagami to get down from the bunker.

"Yo get down here sleeping beauty." Aomine said grinning smugly.

Then he heard shuffling, murmuring and groaning from the other boy. But then the redhead teen's feet nearly knocked Aomine over as they swung around.

"Hey check before you swing your feet down, you moron." Aomine growled in annoyance.

"You wanted me to get down, so shut up" Kagami replied with a deep, drowsy voice.

Aomine wanted to wait until the red haired teen was down and at his eye-level before he spoke, but when Kagami was finally down all Aomine could see was bloodshot eyes, or rather ones that didn't sleep a wink in the night.

"What the fuck Kagami. Didn't you sleep?" Aomine took the other teens face in his right hand and dug his fingers in Kagami's cheeks while turning Kagami's head from right to left to examine the teen's face.

"Ahomine cut it out" Kagami brushed Aomine's hand away from his face forcefully.

"Man even your strength is lower than usual. You really didn't sleep, did you?" Aomine stepped a few steps back.

"And what if I didn't sleep? It isn't your concern jerk." Kagami replied yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Did the princess have a nightmare?" Aomine poked in Kagami's side.

Kagami sharply jerked away before he began to laugh between his teeth.

"Cut it out A-Ahomine!" Kagami laughed out.

Aomine laughed a little too. He hadn't expected Kagami to be ticklish and now that he knew it, he wondered how far he could take this without getting beaten up. So Aomine began to tickle Kagami's sides with both of his hands. He laughed alongside with the other teen. It had been a while since Aomine had laughed with another person.

After a short amount of time Kagami fell on the floor from his laughter and Aomine nearly fell on top of him but could catch himself. Unusual as it was he wanted to tickle Kagami for a little longer. It felt good to laugh with all his heart, so he sat on Kagami's groin to stop the teen from wiggling away from the perilous tickle-attacks.

"Ahaha Ahomine please -hack- please c- ha- cut it" Kagami laughed but between those hard laughs escaped small moans to get enough air in his lungs.

Aomine's breath caught in his throat from those interesting noises Kagami was making. Aomine didn't laugh anymore, he just tickled Kagami so he would make those little sounds again. Even though those sighs and moans were from breathlessness, Aomine still kind of liked them. His eyes widened when he saw the Kagami's flushed cheeks while he laughed beneath Aomine. Aomine gulped as saliva began to pool in his mouth. His mouth was literally watering to those sounds and those looks Kagami made.

"Aomine! A-ha-omine please you'll kill me-ha I-hack -I can't bre-hah-ath anymore please!" Kagami laughed and tried to push Aomine off, but it was no use he hadn't any strength left in his limbs from the tickling he got.

Aomine saw that Kagami's eyes were teary, it was probably because he laughed so much. Aomine looked at those little tears in the corners of Kagami's eyes. He licked unintentionally at his upper lip. Those sounds and this face just looked so delicious, maybe he could taste some from those lips?

Aomine noticed where his mind was traveling to and it shattered him out of this daze. He immediately let go of Kagami and stood up. He turned around to grab his shirt from the ground. This was bad he could still hear the sighs Kagami was making after the teen could finally breathe. Aomine gulped this was bad he needed to get out of this room before he did things he would regret.

Sure he wasn't into guys. But he hadn't heard that kind of intense moaning in a while since there was no way of getting a hold of some porn. He brushed a hand through his hair, this was bad. He shouldn't react this way to Kagami. To his luck the door was opened and the bright light shone in. He had his back still to the door so he didn't need to shield his eyes and he waited before he turned around to see Midorima.

"So you two are awake." Midorima crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I always wake up around this time" Aomine replied before he went through the door past Midorima to get away from Kagami.

That guy was bulky and didn't have a soft voice, but still Aomine had wanted to taste those lips as they had looked so delicious, just waiting to be savoured. Aomine still had the picture of Kagami's flushed cheeks and Kagami's parted lips in his mind. Why would someone moan like that when he was tickled?

He brushed again through his bangs and came in contact with the bruise that Haizaki had given him the day before. If he wasn't mistaken maybe that nasty bruise did really damage on some areas of his brain. After all he had forgotten important facts and his mind played wicked games with him. It showed him that flushed face again and again.

Aomine decided to never tickle that guy ever again. He still was walking aimlessly through the corridors of the station. After some time to his right he saw the room they had been when Kagami and he were brought to this place. He wandered inside and sat on the couch, but then he decided to lie down a little so he lied down and stared at the ceiling. Aomine needed something else to think of or he would go crazy. He rose up again and looked around what could he do?

Just then Nijimura stepped in the room and Aomine starred at the boy with a thoughtful face.

"What's with that stupid face Aomine?" Nijimura said while he looked back to Aomine.

"Nothing really I'm just confused as to what I have to do here for amusement. I'm bored as fuck." Aomine placed one of his hands on the backrest while he turned fully to face Nijimura.

"Perfect, go get the others. I have to tell them today's team-up" Nijimura ordered, teeth a little gritted at Aomine's flippant attitude.

"Ugh... yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going." Aomine replied and stood up from the couch.

He exited out of the room and went back to the section with the jail-rooms. He went straight to the room where Kagami and he had their area he looked in the room and what he saw let his heart throb hard in his chest. Kagami was still lying on the ground where Aomine had tickled him. _Was this boy doing it on purpose?_ Had he seen how Aomine had reacted to him? Aomine ruffled his hair, this couldn't be happening. Why was this idiot sleeping with his hoody as a pillow?

Aomine kicked Kagami's side and heard a pained groan.

"What the hell!?" Kagami growled while he rose, scowl plastered on his features.

"You are drooling on my hoody idiot, ya know that is the only one I have. Oh and Nijimura is asking for everyone, so get your ass to the room from the other day."

Aomine turned to the door and left Kagami and his hoody alone in the room. He searched for the other three. When he turned around a corner he bumped into someone.

"Watch where yer goin asshole"

Aomine glared at metallic grey eyes. He was still extremely mad at Haizaki and his insistence on being a dick certainly didn't help Aomine to forget his grudge at all.

"Nijimura needs everyone in that room with the couch" Aomine said through clenched teeth, desire to punch the guy rising by the second.

"Well in that case I'll get goin. See ya later bitch" Haizaki past Aomine and waved shortly back.

Aomine breathed deeply in and out and continued on. He still needed to find Midorima and Takao so he just shook his head. His head was still a mess. He hoped he would find the two soon. He went from the second exit out of the jail section to find another corridor. He sighed and asked himself, how big this place was and where exactly the location of the station was.

He was deep in thought when he turned the next corner of the corridor. He abruptly stopped in his tracks because of the sight in front of him. He was in another room but in this one was again just containing a simple couch and on it were Midorima and Takao...

Asleep.

It was an interesting sight. Midorima was lying on the couch and lying on him was Takao. Aomine didn't miss how Midorima's right arm was slung around Takao's waist and that the other was protectively on Takao's head. Takao's cheek was pressed against Midorima's chest and both of them looked so content.

Aomine smiled fleetingly. It wasn't like him to think that something or someone was adorable, but these two looked so out of place in this world. He was just making another step towards them but something creaked and the next thing Aomine saw -or rather felt- was the rough floor against his face. Aomine groaned.

"Who are you?" Someone growled in his ear.

Aomine gulped. Who is this? The voice wasn't the slightest bit known by Aomine.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan it's Aomine let go of him."

Aomine felt how the strong grip against the back of his head and both his captured arms loosened. He sure felt how the figure on his back painstakingly moved away. Aomine lifted himself with his arms and looked puzzled at the green haired teen. He saw that in Midorima's eyes still had a dangerous gleam in them.

"What was that Midorima?" Aomine asked still in disbelief that that guy had just pushed him on the ground with so much ease, and had even managed to hold him down. Aomine was surprised that Midorima was capable of such a movement.

Aomine watched how Midorima brought his hand up to adjust his glasses, but he wasn't wearing them. Now Aomine was even more surprised how had Midorima done this with hardly seeing anything? Aomine had just found out someone whom he never wanted as an enemy. Takao bounced up next to Midorima and gave the green haired teen his glasses.

"Don't be so upset Aomine. Shin-chan is sometimes just... a little jumpy." Takao grinned at Aomine.

Aomine didn't say anything else, he just stared at the green-haired teen before he began to speak again.

"Nijimura wants us to meet up in the other room with the couch." Aomine scratched his head and waited until the other two began to walk out of the room.

Aomine went after them and followed until they were at the room again. They were all standing in front of Nijimura waiting, so that the boy would start speaking.

"So as you know from yesterday, we will go on a supplies search today."

Aomine lifted an eyebrow. He heard about it the first time but didn't comment on it any further.

"I split all of us up in teams with two people. Haizaki you will team up with Kagami."

Aomine heard Kagami grumble displeased behind him. It made Aomine chuckle silently.

"Midorima you will go with Aomine"

Aomine looked at the green-haired teen waiting for any reaction, but all Midorima did was pushing up his glasses still watching Nijimura to wait for their leader to go on.

"And that leaves me with Takao. Any questions so far?"

Aomine looked around but there wasn't any disapproval.

"I gave all of you areas to search through Haizaki and Kagami will go towards the east side, Midorima and Aomine towards west, and Takao and me will search on south."

Everyone nodded in approval before Nijimura went on.

"Like I told you the day before, we have here strange activities from a group of people. They might be dangerous so if you see their exact location please get back to the police station immediately and make a fire on the roof, so that we know you have some information and head back too."

Nijimura looked around for question when there weren't any he spoke on.

"Get food, something to drink, clothes and anything else what could be useful. However, most of all be safe, help each other."

After those words Nijimura left the room. Aomine was wondering why Midorima and Takao weren't teaming up or Haizaki and Nijimura. After all they seemed to be the perfect matches for each other. Aomine yawned shortly and went to Midorima's side.

"Follow me" Midorima said shortly before he began to walk out of the room.

Aomine stood on his spot until Midorima's figure vanished behind the wall. He blinked and began then to walk slowly outside. Trotting after Midorima he wouldn't help but wonder _what was that guy's problem?_ When Midorima stopped Aomine's eyes widened due to the things that were stored in the room they entered. On the wall were various weapons from knives to projectiles in all sorts. There was even some lying on the ground. He desperately wanted to reach out for one of those weapons.

"Don't" Midorima said shortly while he went to Aomine's side. He reached out for two small guns and two different long knives. He gave all these weapons to Aomine.

"I assume that you can use these." Midorima said while he grabbed similar weapons for himself. "If not say so and I'll search for something to give to you."

Aomine watched how Midorima pulled out gun holsters and gave one to him. Aomine placed the two guns he got in it. Midorima went past Aomine again and pulled two rather big backpacks out from a locker. Aomine got one of them.

"So we are ready." Midorima said shortly and left the room ahead of Aomine.

Aomine was startled. The otherwise awkward teen had just commanded him around the whole time he had been in this place. Aomine didn't know what he should think about that, but he decided just let the things be as they were. After all he was new to this kind of situation, to live with other people together. He didn't need to argue with Midorima. After all, Midorima had knocked him down with ease, without Aomine noticing really what was going on.

Aomine stuck his hands in his jeans' pockets and began to trot after Midorima. Aomine stopped and looked at Midorima, the boy was standing in front of a wall. He wondered why Midorima was standing in front of a dead-end. But then he saw how Midorima gripped on one side of the wall and began to pull at it. While Midorima was pulling, the others from the group joined Aomine and Midorima.

Finally the wall was pulled aside and on the other side waiting was a rather instable wooden door. It was confusing; this should be a prison aka a police station, or not? Those jails had had heavy doors but the door for the outside was this fragile? It didn't make any sense.

"This is an older section of the station" Midorima pushed his glasses up "This door is maybe older than your parents Aomine."

Aomine grunted in response and wondered how the green-haired zodiac-freak had seen what was going through his head. The door was pushed open so that everyone stepped out of the station. Then Haizaki pulled at a rope and the wall -which was out of metal- closed slowly. Nijimura went around a corner and then everyone heard a click.

"Right, nobody can get in there now." Nijimura said and went to the group. "You know what to do. Be careful."

With this everybody left for their route. Aomine and Midorima made their way to the west side and their walk was silent with Midorima leading and Aomine just following beside Midorima. After all, Midorima knew the place better than Aomine did. Aomine sighed it, was boring and awkward to be silent when someone was there to speak with. He hadn't spoken with someone for ages - it felt like it had been so long.

"How come you're not paired up with Takao." Aomine asked after he couldn't bear the silence anymore.

"It would disturb my rational thoughts." Midorima responded simply.

"Eh? How come that you're with Nijimura and Haizaki or rather how did you find each other?" Aomine asked again not wanting it to be silent again. After all he could be silent on his own, but when someone was with him they could speak.

"Coincidence. We nearly killed each other."

Aomine wanted to ask more when suddenly Midorima silenced him with a hand signal. Aomine looked around wondering what it could be. He walked on behind Midorima and watched how the teen squatted down and looked at a pit in the ground. Aomine saw nothing special in it until Midorima shortly felt the ground with his fingers. Some ash swirled up.

With this Aomine knew that there had been a camp fire a short time ago. That meant that in this area were other people. Midorima stood up again and motioned Aomine to follow him. They slunk forward following a track. Suddenly Aomine heard a loud shriek from some kilometres to their right. Midorima pulled out one of the guns and pointed with it towards that direction.

Aomine waited for something to pop up behind the bushes or trees but there was nothing. So Midorima lowered the gun again and put it back on his gun holster. Sighing Aomine did the same. They went on following the tracks on the ground and stopped just when those tracks ended. Aomine saw how Midorima pushed up his glasses and said nothing about this sudden end of the tracks.

So they began to walk on normally. After some time Aomine saw how they were approaching a town. He observed his surroundings and tried to figure out where in hell he was. But he didn't see anything that could be a help for him to recognize where he was. Aomine sighed in surrender. Aomine followed Midorima to a grocery store and searched for useful things. When there was something useful he put it in his backpack and continued on.

After some peaceful searching Aomine saw an alarmed look shift onto Midorima's face. He turned his head slightly and saw something from the corner of his eyes. There was a group of men walking towards their position. Aomine felt a strong grip around his wrist and then he was again in the store they wanted to leave. He knew that he had to be silent.

Aomine looked out of the window of the store and waited in his spot until those men were out of his sight. He watched how Midorima slowly opened the door of the store. He saw how Midorima wanted to take a step outside but then Aomine heard a shot. A silent curse came out of Midorima's mouth.

Aomine's eyes widened, Midorima had just gotten shot right in front of his eyes. He saw Midorima stumbling away from the store's door. When he was beside Aomine he gripped tightly on Aomine's right shoulder. Aomine hissed, the grip was tight and would surely leave bruises but he knew that this was nothing considered to the shot-wound on Midorima's right shoulder.

"Aomine the scarf we found." Midorima said through clenched teeth.

Aomine looked with wide eyes at the bleeding shoulder. The front side of Midorima's shirt was soaked with blood, but the worst part was it didn't stop. The blood poured out and drenched the shirt even more.

"Aomine the damn scarf!" Midorima growled this time.

"Uh, right!'" Aomine searched in his backpack.

Where was that god damn thing!? All this time it had been in his way when he wanted to put something in his backpack. It had even stuck once in the zipper, but now he couldn't find it. Damn it! He cursed in himself and right then something fluffy brushed his hand; he wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it out. It was the scarf.

"Around my shoulder... hg... on the wound." Midorima said closing his eyes and panting, sweat pearls from exhaustion and pain gathering on his temple.

"I can't see it god damn it Midorima! You... you need to take your shirt off!" Aomine nearly shouted out.

"Shut the fuck up!" Midorima opened again his eyes and glared at Aomine. "Go look if those men are coming towards the shop!"

Aomine saw how Midorima clenched his eyes shut again and gulped. He nodded and stumbled towards the door. When he looked outside, he saw that those men were coming towards this store. From inside the store he could still hear the pained groans and pants Midorima was making. He needed to do something. He fumbled one gun out of the holster and pointed it towards the men. He just wanted to make a warning shot. So he fired and suddenly he heard curses and yelling.

"Fuck! That son of a bitch killed Richard!"

"What should we do?!"

"Man let's just get away! I bet those things will get here anyway!"

Then Aomine just heard the sound of running shoes clash with the asphalt ground. Aomine looked one more time outside to be sure that there wasn't anybody left. He sighed relieved and turned towards Midorima. He saw that Midorima was now stripped out of his shirt and was sitting with his back against a wall. He saw how there was still blood pouring from the wound, but now Aomine could clearly see it. The place the bullet had hit.

Aomine's eyes were still wide, how could Midorima be so calm with a fucking bullet in his shoulder? Sure Aomine wasn't the kind to be scared of anything, but when he saw that happened to someone he knew made him feel frozen, petrified. Against his own will he became completely useless.

"Aomine stay calm. Take that scarf and take my shirt. Press the shirt as hard as you can on my wound and then wrap the scarf around it. Then you tie it up so that neither the shirt on my wound slips away or the scarf is too loose"

Aomine nodded and took the shirt from the ground, but pressed it on the wound he heard a pained groan from Midorima and loosened the pressure.

"Don't. Loosen. It." Said Midorima in agony before he gulped, and Aomine could see the veins in Midorima's temple and throat. "Otherwise the blood won't stop." Midorima gulped again, chest heaving in the effort to remain quiet and deal with the pain.

Aomine pressed the shirt as hard as he could on the wound and did his best to ignore those pained gasps from Midorima. He wrapped the scarf around Midorima's shoulder and made a knot on Midorima's back where there wasn't a wound.

"That should be enough." Midorima said and used his left arm to push himself up. When Midorima was standing upright, he supported himself heavily on the wall.

"Can you walk alone Midorima?" Aomine asked standing beside his friend.

"Yes... yes just leave me... a little..." Midorima's words were cut when his body suddenly slumped towards the ground.

Aomine caught Midorima in mid-air and pulled Midorima's healthy arm around his own shoulders. He knew that the zodiac freak was unconscious. He sighed, this situation was too familiar...

* * *

**~Kagami's P.O.V.~**

What's with these stupid shitty bushes in this stupid shitty forest? Why in hell did he have to go with this jerk? He hadn't slept one wink all night long and as a result Kagami's mood was as good as it used to be before an exam, so nearly unbearable!  
Grumbling Kagami slashed his way through endless leaves and bushes behind Haizaki. The teen with the grey hairline wasn't waiting. He was just going strictly forward. He wouldn't tell Kagami what they were trying to achieve, or where the hell they were going. Kagami stopped abruptly after his patience came to an end.

"Hey. Hold up a second." Kagami growled.

Haizaki stopped and turned around not really looking at Kagami.

"What is it?" He drawled lazily.

"What are we going to do now?" Kagami asked while approaching Haizaki.

"Searching for food and shit, thought Nijimura said so." Haizaki replied.

Kagami couldn't believe how the others could handle this guy. He was a jerk, he wasn't listening and he wasn't answering questions properly. Silence fell between them. Kagami wasn't making a step forward nor was Haizaki.

"I know ya wanna leave." Haizaki said suddenly.

Kagami's head shot up and he looked straight in Haizaki's eyes.

"Ya 'know I'm not stupid." Haizaki went on "Ya have this look in ya eyes, the one that says that ya don' wanna see a friend die again."

Kagami lowered his gaze. So someone could see that easily into his thoughts. Was he really such an open book?

"If ya wanna leave just do it. I'll say yer dead, Aomine won't follow ya then." Haizaki looked straight at Kagami. "The less people under our roof the fewer mistakes that can happen, the less food and supplies we will need."

Kagami watched how Haizaki turned around and went on as he had done before he has stopped. Kagami was standing still there staring at the ground, wondering how many of the people in that station knew about his intentions.

Did Nijimura say - _If you want to leave this place and never come back then you can do as you like, but as long as you are here you_ have to _obey those rules_ \- because he knew? Kagami shook his head, now wasn't the time to think about this. He began to walk after Haizaki.

"Don't you dare to say what I want to do." Kagami growled after he was close enough to Haizaki.

What he didn't see was smile that spread on Haizaki's face.

Their walk was silent again, but suddenly they heard a shot from the opposite direction they were heading. Kagami spun around and knew Haizaki was doing the same. He looked in the direction the shot had probably come from, and then there was another one. Kagami gulped and saw from the corner of his eyes that Haizaki suddenly began to run towards that direction. Kagami was startled for a moment, but then he began to run after Haizaki. What was this idiot thinking? If Kagami wasn't mistaken then Nijimura had said they shouldn't do anything reckless.

"Hey Haizaki what do you thinking you are doin'?!" Kagami shouted after Haizaki while running.

"Shut up and just run idiot." Haizaki yelled back.

Kagami could hear the overwhelming venom in Haizaki's tone, so he just did as he was told and ran after the other. It felt like an eternity until Kagami saw that they were in a little town. His breathing was quick so he began looking around. After he took out the gun in his belt he spotted one of the living-dead in the corner of his eye.

It wasn't just one, there was a small group which stumbled out of the forest, and they weren't leaving, so just like him and Haizaki they had heard the gun shoots and began to stumble to the town. Kagami saw just in time that Haizaki ignored those things before running towards a store and entered it without looking inside.

Kagami groaned and ran after him. When he stood in front of the door, he opened it slowly and peered in before he entered. He looked around and spotted the black-haired teen with a silver hairline. He closed the door behind himself and approached Haizaki. When Kagami was standing beside Haizaki, he saw bloodstains on the floor. He saw Haizaki bending over and picking up glasses. When he looked closer, he recognized that those glasses were Midorima's.

"How did you know they had been here?" Kagami asked.

"Bloodstains leading out the door. Dead body some feet away. It was obvious" Haizaki answered bluntly "We're gonna search for them."

Haizaki passed Kagami and approached the door, and without pause he opened the door abruptly and stabbed the first living-dead behind it. Kagami went after him and took out his knives. This could get troublesome. Kagami stepped out of the store and saw that the living-dead he had seen stumbling out the bushes, were now dangerously nearby.

He knew that they hadn't the time to kill the living-dead, so he tried to figure out what Haizaki wanted to do. Then he saw that Haizaki began to run towards the station. Kagami did the same and ran after Haizaki. He kept running and running, trying not to lose the sight of Haizaki and simultaneously stabbing the living-dead that stumbled out the bushes in front of him.

Kagami had to help Haizaki in time, as acting too quickly the guy had stumbled and fallen to the ground. Before Haizaki even had the chance to stand up one wandering-corpse had lunged out for the teen and pinned him down to the ground. Kagami had reacted quickly and killed that corpse. Then he quickly pulled Haizaki to his feet.

It was only a small setback, as after that Kagami was running again after Haizaki yet again, the natural grey-haired teen only offering him a clipped nod in thanks. That was, until the teen suddenly stopped and looked intently at a tree-trunk. Kagami didn't exactly know what Haizaki was doing but he went after him anyway. Then Kagami stopped and gulped. In front of them was Midorima, slumped against a tree with sweat on his temples. Midorima's face was paler than usual; it had nearly become the same colour as the clouds above their heads.

"Shit!" Haizaki hissed and bent down.

He picked Midorima up in a bridal style. It had been done so swiftly and with so much ease that Kagami wondered how strong that guy really was.

"Where the hell is Aomine?" Haizaki growled "How could he leave Midorima here!?"

Kagami heard the anger in Haizaki's words. Kagami could only stay silent. He went after Haizaki, with his knives taken out. Kagami was on-guard looking for any living-dead that could be a threat for Haizaki and Midorima. His thoughts raced in his head.

He knew that Aomine was rude and not really reliable, but Kagami was sure that Aomine wouldn't be the kind person that left a comrade behind -especially not a wounded one. There was just one question in his head as he looked around and stabbed every corpse that was close by. Where the hell _was_ Aomine?

After some time he could hear loud gurgling, shrieking, slamming, screeching, and scratching sounds from nearby. It was to his left. He knew that those noises could just come from living-dead. He stopped and looked in that direction. Haizaki had slowed to a walk too.

"Aomine..." breathed Midorima shallowly. With his face screwed up in exertion Midorima tried to continue "He..." but then Midorima was silent again as his grip on Haizaki loosened.

"Shit!" Haizaki growled.

Kagami saw the blood that soaked Midorima's body, and that even more was escaping from around the bandages. He saw that the shirt -that had been on the wound- was now hanging loosely around Midorima's armpit.

"Fuck this shit. That shitty bandage is loose." Haizaki put Midorima down and leaned him against a tree. "Kagami. I will fix this shit up and you go and find that fuckin asshole. He might be in trouble."

Kagami nodded and began to slink towards those noises to his left. After a while he saw the navy blue of Aomine's hair stand out between a group of those things. Aomine was fighting against them, and Kagami could see from here that Aomine was struggling to keep his pace up. Kagami knew that Aomine would be down breathless in no time so he ran towards the group and began to hack alongside the asshole he had been looking for.

He didn't want someone he knew to die ever again, not at the hands of these monsters. It was a hard fight, and they both killed and killed but there were still more coming. It seemed that it would never come to end, so when Kagami finally saw a gap, he took Aomine's hand and he pulled the navy haired teen after himself through that gap. It was only by luck's grace they managed to get away unharmed. They ran back to Haizaki's spot, and Kagami saw that Haizaki was ready to go. Midorima had a new bandage which was applying adequate pressure to his wound.

"Take those backpacks with you." Haizaki said with a firm voice and picked Midorima up again.

Aomine and Kagami took the backpacks and began to walk after Haizaki. Both of them were on guard -still breathless from their fight but on guard- and knew that they had to protect Haizaki and Midorima with everything they had. After all, Haizaki couldn't fight with Midorima in his arms. Kagami heard gurgling and screeching so he looked around to see, or rather to find one of those things.

But there weren't any. Kagami strained his ears, his breathing was fast and he knew that he had heard something to his right. But there was nothing there. His brain had to pick now to play tricks on him. He heard something from behind, but when he turned around there was nothing. Kagami closed his eyes shortly and tried to get his senses together. He opened his eyes again.

And then finally... Finally.

Kagami could see the station and he wanted to sigh relieved. But suddenly Haizaki let himself fall to his knees and he pointed the other two to do so too. When Kagami questioned why, Haizaki jerked his chin to a group of men that were standing near of the entrance of the station.

"Those bastards." Aomine growled from deep inside his throat and nearly stood up. Haizaki's hand shot forward and grabbed Aomine's shoulder and pulled the idiot down again. While Haizaki did this Midorima's feet hit the ground with a silent thud. Haizaki had to take Midorima's feet again in his arms while he spoke up.

"When ya do that we're all as good as dead, jerk. Stay quiet and stay down." Haizaki ordered harshly and looked back to the group of men.

Kagami saw how those men looked around probably searching for any clues to get in the station. With this they were distracted. Haizaki slowly rose up a little -just enough to move- he was still ducked away behind the bushes. Kagami followed Haizaki's lead and freed his arms. Haizaki, Kagami and Aomine were approaching the door they had all left from this morning. Luckily the men were still distracted with the front door, so that they didn't notice the teens. Haizaki pointed with his hand around the corner Nijimura had disappeared to morning.

"Shithead, pull that rope there and when yer done hide it again understood?" Haizaki said.

Aomine nodded. Kagami was slightly confused how Aomine even knew to respond to the insulting nickname. He watched Aomine as he was running folded over towards that place and pulling the rope. Then Kagami heard the screeching of the fake wall against the floor of the station. It was not loud bit it wasn't silent either. Kagami held his breath. If those men noticed them right now they would be dead for sure.

When the screeching stopped Kagami stumbled out of the bushes, ran towards the door and pulled it open. He stood outside holding the door open for the others and waited. Haizaki stood up and ran inside the building, after him Aomine darted in, and then Kagami let go of the door and got inside too. Then suddenly a shot was heard.

Kagami hissed in pain and closed the door quickly behind him. Backing away from the door he made room so that Haizaki could push the wall on front of it. Kagami heard the click and breathed out relieved. He leaned his back against the fake wall and could hear some curses from the other side of it. Kagami opened his eyes and faced Haizaki, Aomine and the lying Midorima. He felt the stinging in his right arm, but ignoring it he watched Haizaki bend down and take Midorima in his arms.

"How should we alarm Nijimura?" Kagami asked walking beside Haizaki.

"Make a fire on the roof. The firewood is in this room. Shithead, get moving!" Haizaki said while pointing with his head to his left.

It was the room with the couch in it. Haizaki didn't stop as he walked past the room.

"Kagami, get your ass over here! We need to get this nasty bullet out of Midorima's shoulder." Haizaki commanded walking down the hall without pausing.

Kagami hesitated but went then after Haizaki. He watched how Midorima was placed on the doctor's couch. Haizaki was searching in some cupboards for something while Kagami stood beside the doctor's couch. Then Haizaki came back with a box full of medical utensils. Kagami had to look away when he saw how Haizaki pierced a needle through Midorima's skin near the bullet wound. He watched again when he saw that Haizaki was pouring some water-like liquid in a cup and put a slim knife and a tweezers-like plastic thing in it. Then the smell of alcohol reached Kagami's nose.

"Kagami, Midorima will probably scream when I start doing what I have to do. I want you to hold him in place. Don't let him struggle. Even if Midorima is normally a tight-ass, this bullet's gonna hurt like shit when you take them out. Believe me." Haizaki looked in Kagami's eyes with a hard merciless gaze.

Kagami nodded.

"H-How should I hold him?" Kagami asked unsure.

"Press Midorima's head down. His wound is on his right shoulder. Hold his right upper arm down so that he can't move it. Place this in his mouth when he wakes up and tell him to bite on it. Hard."

Kagami nodded again and took the towel in his hand "What do we do about his left arm?"

Haizaki fumbled marginally with his belt and took it off. He used it to secure Midorima's arm to the couch firmly.

"You have a belt?" Haizaki asked.

"Er... yeah..." Kagami answered and began to take it off.

He handed it over to Haizaki and watched him doing the same thing to Midorima's right leg. Midorima's left leg Haizaki tied down with his own shirt, which he took off when he had noticed that they hadn't anything else for that. For Midorima's groin Haizaki used a rope he had taken out from one of the cupboards. He laid a towel on the places the rope could cut in Midorima's flesh and then wrapped the rope around Midorima's groin and tied it.

"Why don't you do this with his head and right arm?" Kagami asked.

"He is injured there so it's better when another person does it." Haizaki replied. "Ready?"

Kagami gulped and nodded then. Slowly Haizaki was untying the pressure bandage -made out of a scarf and shirt. Haizaki then took the tweezers that were lying in the clear liquid and slowly neared it to Midorima's shoulder. He slowly prodded inside the wound and that was the moment Midorima's eyes flew open. Midorima's scream was loud and filled with so much pain Kagami had to cringe and had nearly let go of Midorima's arm and head.

"Midorima bite on this." Kagami said momentarily letting go of Midorima's head and placing the towel in Midorima's mouth.

Midorima bit on it so hard Kagami could see Midorima's veins in his throat and temple. He gulped when he saw how Midorima's eyes widened more and more with every move Haizaki was making. They looked like they would pop out of Midorima's sockets. Kagami was doing his best to hold Midorima' head and arm in place. The green-haired teen was panting heavily through his nose beneath Kagami's hands and he was bucking up again and again with every jolt of pain that shot through his body. Suddenly the heavy breathing and struggling of Midorima stopped. Kagami's eyes widened.

"Midorima! Hey! Midorima!" Kagami saw from the corner of his eyes that Haizaki was still working on Midorima's shoulder.

"This fucking bullet's stuck in Midorima's bone! Fuck this shit! I collected all little pieces around the bullet's head, but the real deal is this fucking piece and its stuck in there..."

Haizaki took the knife from the cup.

"I have no fucking clue if this will work, but if this shitty bullet has lead in it, it can poison Midorima. Or so the asshole said this one time while working one of those shitty things out of me."

Kagami tried to look away when Haizaki started to poke the bullet in Midorima's shoulder, but he couldn't do it. His curiosity controlled his eyes and so he was watching how Haizaki tried to loosen the bullet's grip in the bone. He gulped and felt how his stomach flipped. He was at his limit before he would vomit. He pulled his hand over his mouth, and then he remembered that Midorima wasn't moving. Kagami's eyes widened. What if Midorima was dead? Kagami brought his ear near Midorima's mouth to test if he was breathing. He felt faint puffs against his ear and sighed relieved. Midorima was breathing.

"Shit!" Haizaki cursed.

Kagami looked again to the wound and saw that even more blood was spilling out than before.

"What the hell did you do Haizaki!?" Kagami shouted. "You made it worse jerk!"

"I said before that I didn't know if it'd work! The bullet is out though..." Haizaki said.

Then Kagami heard a metallic clink and saw the bullet on the ground. Haizaki was sweating heavily; he was constantly brushing off his forehead with his wrist.

"We... we let this bleed out a little now, I suppose..." Haizaki said unsure.

"What are you talking about!? Midorima will die if we don't stop this bleeding. He's hardly breathing now!" Kagami shouted.

"We.. Let's put that bandage again around it and wait till it stops or Midorima wakes up again." Haizaki breathed out.

He took the scarf and shirt from the floor. Kagami watched Haizaki tying the high-pressure bandage and hoped that Midorima would wake up or maybe someone who knew more than from just watching some shit. Kagami sat down and took his face in his hands. How could this group handle this much pressure and despair when some of their friends get injured?

All they could do was wait. It felt like an eternity, and somehow Kagami was sure Midorima was dead by now. He had lost so much blood.

"You two..." Kagami's head jerked up. "You two... still not done?"

Midorima breathed out shallowly and weakly.

"Oh thank god. You're alive!" Kagami stood up and was immediately beside the doctor's couch.

"That - _hack_ \- that won't kill me..." Midorima smirked a little and coughed. "You stitched it?"

Haizaki shook his head.

"Injected me something against infections?" Midorima asked closing his eyes.

"Yeah... yeah I did."

"Good" Midorima coughed again. "I bet that bullet lodged in my bone right?"

"Yeah it did."

"You worked it out with a knife correct?" Midorima wasn't opening his eyes and every word was faint and weak.

Haizaki and Kagami had to hold their breathes to understand what exactly Midorima was saying.

"Yeah with a knife."

"That explains the high-pressure bandage..." Midorima laughed faintly. "Stitch that wound as fast as you can when the bleeding stops. I want to sleep a little."

With this Midorima was silent again. Kagami wasn't sure if this sleeping meant just sleeping or...

He shook his head; Midorima wouldn't give up and die right here from a simple bullet wound.

"I fucked up." Haizaki said and laughed pathetically.

Kagami cringed as Haizaki began to laugh and laugh. It was a grating and hair raising noise not at all pleasant to hear, and Kagami would have liked it more if Haizaki had cried. But the teen was laughing his ass off as if the hysterics were a better way to show his mental state at the moment. A pained laughter isn't as easy to deal with as a cry. It was also when someone was far past being able to shed tears.

Kagami couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop laughing, idiot! We still have to stitch the wound so busy your ass and get me a needle and thread." Kagami said, breaking the awful sound.

Haizaki looked at him in a stunned disbelief, but did as he was told. He brought a needle and thread silently, his face twisted in an emotion Kagami couldn't decipher. Kagami took it and put them in the cup with the alcohol. He waited a little and while waiting he untied the high-pressure bandage. He sighed, relieved because he had waited so that the wound wouldn't bleed like hell. Taking the needle and thread Kagami plunged the string through the needle's hole.

He then looked at Midorima's wound. This would be his first time he'd stitched a wound. He wondered if it would be like stitching a shirt or jeans. So he brought the needle near Midorima's flesh and pierced it through one side. He immediately knew that it didn't feel same. To pierce through flesh was hard and yet at the same time somehow easy. It didn't feel right to his hands and they began to shake.

He had to pull himself together. He stitched the wound stitch after stitch and prayed that the thread wouldn't tear. After all, Kagami had to pull two opposite side of flesh towards each other. The wound would try to reopen if Kagami wasn't careful, just the thread the only thing preventing that. Kagami gulped, sweat was on his forehead and was slowly sliding down his nose. He wiped it away before it could drop down into the wound.

When he was done he breathed out relieved and stared at his work. He laughed a little when he saw which colour the thread held.

It was green.

* * *

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!" Takao cried out between sobs. "Don't you dare to die you promised you'd stay!"

Kagami was standing beside Takao. He wanted to soothe him somehow perhaps by laying a hand on Takao's shoulder or patting the crying teens head. But he did neither of those. He just stood there and stared at the crying Takao. He walked out of the room when he couldn't bear it any longer. It was sad to see in how much pain Takao was. His heart stung because of those cries and sobs.

Nijimura had said that he wasn't sure if Midorima would wake up any time soon, he even said he wasn't sure if he would wake up. This was shit. He and Haizaki had done everything they could. Yeah they fucked up in the middle of it but it wasn't like they wanted to. It felt so shitty to have things turn out this way. Kagami rubbed his face and just then felt that he had tears in his eyes.

He brushed them away and cleared his throat. It was then that the others except for Takao exited out of the room. They stood there together in an awkward silence, until Nijimura broke it.

"Even now those men are probably still out here. It had been a pain in the ass for Takao and I alone to get in." Nijimura said. "We have to get them away from here or we won't get any rest until they're gone."

Kagami nodded and looked at the other two. Suddenly they heard how the door behind them clicked open and be slammed shut. Takao was there. He stood beside Haizaki, and the reckless teen couldn't help but shrink way slightly. In Takao's reddened eyes was a murderous gleam that told Kagami that Takao was ready to slaughter every single one of those men that shot Midorima.

"I want to go with you." Takao said with a voice that was strangely calm and clear.

"No." Nijimura replied.

"I have to Shuuzou... I have to..." Takao said glaring at Nijimura without restraint.

Kagami noticed the change in Takao's behaviour. The person in front of him looked just like Takao but everything else was different. How he stood, how he looked at those around him, how he spoke and even how he breathed. His whole aura was darker and blackened with a sick kind of rage.

"No Takao. You are not capable of this, not now. You can't and you won't come with us." Nijimura responded calmly.

Kagami watched how Nijimura turned around, but what he hadn't expected was what Takao did next. He- no, nobody could react quickly enough when Takao was suddenly attacking Nijimura. Kagami was perplexed he couldn't move, just watch how Takao slammed his fists and elbows wildly into Nijimura's arms, shoulders, stomach, torso and head.

But Nijimura did nothing against it, he just let himself be hit by Takao. Kagami knew that Nijimura was so much stronger than Takao, but he still didn't do anything against those hits. Haizaki was the first one to react. Lunging forward he wrapped his arms around Takao's waist and pulled him away from Nijimura.

Haizaki pulled him towards the door of the room Midorima was in. Aomine was the next one who went after them. He opened the door so that Haizaki could push Takao in the room. Then the door was slammed shut and locked. Kagami had just watched this spectacle in shock. He hadn't- no, he couldn't move a single limb. Takao was screaming and slamming his fists against the locked door. Kagami cringed he tried to block out the curses and chocked sobs Takao was making behind the door. Kagami closed his eyes momentarily and looked back to Nijimura.

"You ok?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah." Nijimura replied blankly. "If it had been me in Takao's situation, nobody could have stopped me." He said before turning around to face Kagami.

"Don't forget one thing Kagami. To have someone you care for with all heart in this world isn't easy. I could have let Takao do as he pleases- after all he has all right to so. I could have let him go to kill those people who laid a hand on his loved one, but if I had let him go he could have died. Nobody can think rationally with the feelings Takao has in the moment, so if you want to stay, be prepared."

Kagami nodded.

"Now, get yourself ready. We're going to murder." Nijimura said coldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review!  
> They kick me in my lazy ass!


	8. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to my precious Beta-Reader she is my knight in shiny armor.
> 
> Thank you all to for reading my story!  
> I hope you review because they kick me in my lazy ass!

* * *

**~Akashi's P.O.V.~**

Akashi made his way through the forest. His mind seemed to unintentionally wander to Furihata, but every time he noticed he collected thoughts and forced himself to concentrate on his task to find the supplies he needed- unfortunately that was quite often.  
Questions like, _what is he doing? Is he okay? Did those two people do something to him? Was he still alive?_ Infested themselves in his mind. He locked them behind fences and barred them away, but they still arose again and again, until Akashi was forced to contemplate answering them.

On his way towards the town he had heard shooting noises- two to be exact. After that he had been more careful. For a short time he had intended to search in the town in the other direction, but this idea he discarded after two big green eyes flashed in his mind -it would just get to late. He smiled briefly and walked on.

With light steps he neared the town, still on guard because evidently the shots had come from here. He brushed his slightly longer bangs out of his face as he peered out through the bushes. His gaze wandered through the empty streets of the town to search for the causes of the shots. After he noticed that there weren't any other human beings that could handle a gun he stepped out of his hideout and began to walk towards the next shop that seemed to have some of the supplies he needed.

On his way towards the building he saw a corpse lying face first on the ground. The bullet had gone neatly through the man's head so that even the back on the man's head carried an identical hole. In reaction Akashi observed his surroundings a little more. He looked around and saw a few feet further away the bloodstains on the ground.

He walked on in the direction of the building he intended to enter -but didn't fail to notice that the bloodstains beneath his feet came out of the store. He approached the building and laid his hand on the doorknob. He dulled every noise around him and concentrated with all his might to any noise from behind the building's door.

After he was sure that nothing would await him behind this door, he slowly pressed the door open slowly, very slowly, as to try not to awake a little child from its slumber. His eyes were glued on the bloodstains on the floor when the door was finally open. He followed the stains with his eyes and observed in the same time every ankle of the store for anything that could be a threat for him.

It didn't take long to notice that the shop was stripped. It wasn't anything left that could have been a help for him. He knew that probably those people who left the bloodstains had collected everything that was useful and took them with themselves. He massaged his temples. Maybe if he had been here one or two days before, there could have been something helpful but unluckily he had been distracted with a certain boy that had run into his peaceful lonely life.

His heart clenched for a short time when the face of the boy flashed in his mind. There was no helping it. His thoughts always, always, wandered to the boy after he left. It wasn't like Akashi intended it to be like that -no- those thoughts just kept refusing to obey him. It was downright infuriating, but no matter how many barriers Akashi set up he couldn't do anything. Just when he finally focused on his surroundings again he noticed that his hand was clutching the front side of his shirt. _What was this?_

He gave a small snort just for himself. Shutting down his thoughts fully, Akashi focused again just on his surroundings. The shop was empty so the next thing he had to do was to get out there and find the next shop to observe. This was his routine like always, no matter where, he didn't need to think while doing this kind of thing so he didn't think anymore.

He opened slowly the door and saw immediately that some of those wandering-corpses stumbled out of the bushes. They were coming towards the direction of the building. Suddenly he heard shouting too, so he did what had to be done. He closed the door again, he stepped deeper in the building and he searched some rear or emergency exit. After all this building had been a shop so that it needed to have one.

After some gazing around the shop his eyes fell on a corner deeper inside the shop. With no other option he walked towards it and by some miracle the door was there. He opened the door abruptly. The other side was pitch-black. He took his torch out of his belt and flashed it in the corridor. When he flashed the light in every corner his eyes began to adjust, and he began to cautiously walk in. When he was through the door-frame he closed the door behind him so that nothing could follow him easily.

Just as he closed the door behind himself he heard that panting people entered the room. He heard that they had heavy steps so he knew that the two people had to be nearly 6'2. After all, every body type of person made a different kind of sound when they walked. Mostly those sounds could be split up in how tall a person was and how much they weighed.

When he considered that the heavy steps were still lightly taken he could conclude that the two people had some weight on their body but weren't overweight for their built so that they still could take every step easily. Also the time span each time the shoe met the ground was rather long so the people had to have long legs. So he had the picture in his mind of two tall people.

Not wanting to waste his time and energy Akashi ignored the noises and began to walk further in the corridor. He flashed his light in front of him and was surprised that there weren't any living-corpses in the building. The light met a door and he walked towards it. He opened the door and closed it right behind himself.

He wasn't sure what he should think about the lack of living-dead in this area. He made his way towards the other building and entered this one through its window. He walked to the middle and began to scan with his gaze through the shelves. When he finally noticed something he needed more than anything else in this moment he approached the shelf.

He reached out for the baby food, diapers and other stuff that a small infant needed. He needed stuff for himself too, but right now this was more important. He packed everything neatly in his backpack and walked through the shop. His gaze scanned through the shelves. So he found some canned fruits and vegetables for himself. When he was sure that there wasn't anything left he could use he began to wander out of the building.

He stopped midway towards the building's door. He ducked away a little and watched out of the shop-window to see if there were any living-dead or people. After he was sure that there wasn't anything he approached the door and opened it. He stepped out of the store and walked to the next one. He entered it easily and looked around as to see if there were any dangerous beings. There were none. So he walked deeper in the store. He noticed quickly that this one was a clothing store.

He searched for the baby sector and when his gaze met it he stepped quickly towards it. He began to pack every baby clothing he could find in his backpack, they were in various sizes and colours. Just one time he made a stop to his packing as he saw a soft beige romper with lovely rose pattern. His garden flashed quickly through his mind and he placed this one neatly in a deeper place of his backpack so that nothing happened to it.

Then he closed the backpack and walked through the corridors of the building a little more. He found toys for the baby and a blanket. It was interesting that everything for adults was nearly not available anymore, but the baby clothes were the way they had maybe been before this started.

Akashi wandered out of the building. He had collected everything that could be used for him, and to add to it, it wasn't wise to stay in the same spot all the time. It was far safer to keep moving. He opened the door and looked again through the empty streets, but even those living-dead that had stumbled out of the bushes were gone.

It felt like the calm right before a big storm. He zipped his jacket and began to walk towards his tree-house again. For now he had collected everything that was urgently required. He walked across the street and entered the forest and like always every single one of his senses were achingly accurate.

He walked in an easy pace through the bushes and was even not surprised anymore that there weren't any living-corpses that tried to attack him. It was rather interesting that there weren't any living-dead nearby, because that meant either they had wandered off or there was something that kept their attention away from Akashi.

As a result he reached the tree-house without any incident that could have been dangerous. He heard nothing as he approached his home. His steps quickened. Somehow that there weren't any noises made him more worried than the baby would have cried. Akashi ran nearly the rest of the way and climbed the ladder quickly up.

When he reached the peak he looked directly to the pile of clothes he had placed around the child. He crawled towards it and sighed in relief. The baby was asleep but he could see by the tear tracks that it had cried itself to sleep. He looked sadly at her rose cheeks. He sighed again and took a bottle of water out of the backpack and took a big gulp directly from the bottles opening.

Then he placed the backpack between his knees and began to pack everything out he had collected. The clothes he had packed for the baby were lined up after size in one corner of the tree-house. He placed the baby food neatly in his little cooking and eating area. The diapers and toys he had taken with him he placed beside the clothing of the child.

The canned fruits and vegetables were placed in their usual place. After he had emptied his backpack he took one of the baby food canes in his hand began to read how to prepare such a meal and how to feed the baby with it. He let out a long breath and began his preparations. He had packed some infant formula and some of that mashed baby food. He had read behind the pack of infant formula that babies under the age of 12 month needed to be feed with mother milk. So since he couldn't feed him like that he used the alternate and that was the infant formula.

If he hadn't read wrong then he needed to mix the powder in the box with some hot water. So he began to boil some water. He sighed as he waited. He needed to gather more knowledge about infants and how to look after them. When the water was boiled he poured it on the powder he had put in the baby bottle.

Then he looked shortly to the little child and crawled slowly towards it with the bottle in his hand. When he was within arm's reach again an unpleasant smell reached his nose. He backed away shortly and looked at the pack of diapers. He needed to change them. He tore the pack open and took out a diaper. It was then that he saw that even the diapers were organized after the month of the infant.

He saw that the ones he had were too big but now he couldn't go and get some new ones. The kid had to deal with this. Akashi looked at the child. It was still asleep. He asked himself if he should wake it up. After all it hadn't eaten for a while. He sighed in defeat.  
Defeat… what a strange and foreign concept.  
Akashi had always thought that he could overcome everything.

He looked out of the tree-house. The sunset had begun and soon it would be dark so he decided that he should wake the baby up. He slowly poked its chubby cheek and watched how the baby waved its little fist to push away the disturbing feeling. Akashi poked the baby again and then finally it opened its eyes. Big drowsy green orbslooked up to Akashi.

He didn't fail to notice that the little body trembled shortly, that the eyes formed little -still lovely- slits and its face began to take the colour of a tomato. Unsurprisingly the first sob broke out of the little trembling body, and it began to cry loudly, little snot bubbles formed on its nose. Akashi chuckled while he watched the baby.

Then he took it in his arms and soothed it with soft pats on its back. He heard the crying and sobbing over his ear but he noticed that with every pat and rock the baby's cries grew more subdued. When the baby was finally not crying anymore he placed the blanket he had found this day on the ground and laid the baby on it.

He opened its little romper until he could see the diaper it had on. So he needed to change it. The smell was now nearly unbearable. He began to open the diaper and hold his breath while doing it. Even so he was a grown teen this smell was disgusting and even though he held his breath the smell still crawled up his nose.

Akashi sneezed one time when the diaper was finally open. He looked down to the diaper's content in disbelieve and wondered how on earth a little body like this could produce that amount of...

He took some tissues and began to wipe away what was there. But he soon enough noticed that he needed wet ones. He took the water-bottle he had drank from before and decided that _this_ bottle would be from now on used for _this_ kind of thing. He poured some water on the tissues and got to work.

When the baby's little bottom was finally clean. He placed a new diaper under it and placed the baby's bottom on it. He closed the diaper and looked down at the little thing. It was finally done. He rolled the dirty diaper up with the tissues he had used and closed it with its hook and loop fastener. He held it in his hands for a while not knowing what to do with it.

But then his eyes met the exit and he stared at it for some time before he lunged back and threw it out into the blue. He smiled, satisfied, and crawled to the edge of the house and took the bottle with the diaper-cleaning-water with him. He poured it over his hand until he was sure that his hands were again clean and didn't smell.

He turned again towards the baby and heard that it was babbling around and waving with his hands. It even had a toothless grin on its face. Akashi smiled and crawled back to it. One good thing had been while changing the diaper he had finally discovered the gender of the baby for sure. He had had the guess that it was a girl but now he knew for sure.

Now he needed to feed the little infant. He took the new romper he had taken with him and had liked at first sight. He stripped the child carefully out of its current romper and put on the beige one. He smiled when the baby was clothed again. He took the blanket from their first encounter and wrapped it around the little body.

He then placed the baby in his right arms and took the bottle in his left hand. He checked the temperature one last time before he stuck the bottles teat gently in the baby's mouth. She grasped her tiny hands around the bottle and hit it with her tiny fists occasionally. Akashi smiled gently and waited until the bottle was empty.

After that he laid the baby against his shoulder and rubbed its back. Somehow mothers seemed to do this quite often when the baby had recently eaten. Maybe it helped the infant with its digestion. He really needed to learn some more facts about infants. He heard a rather loud burp near his ear. The noise made him wrinkle his nose. So he held the baby under its armpits in front of his face.

"You are not quite a lady, are you?" He smiled briefly and laid it again against his shoulder patting its back.

While doing this his eyes graced the colours of the sunset. The sun was nearly down, just a little slit of the sun was to see.

His mind wandered off again. _What was_ he _doing?_ Akashi hoped that somehow the teen was okay. After all, he had given Akashi the burden of raising a little crying monster like this infant. He smiled. It was strange even though he tried to be angry he couldn't. The feeling in his chest wasn't anger and could never be. He heard quiet snoring on his ear and turned his head slightly as to see that the little infant was asleep.

Akashi smiled again. He couldn't be angry, never.

It was almost funny how much he'd changed in just a few days after meeting a desolated boy. If only his old teammates could see him now, looking after a child and worrying over an insignificant boy like Furihata Kouki. They'd probably faint.

He placed the infant gently on the tree-house's floor and wrapped one of his shirts additionally around the blanket. He had the feeling that tonight would get rather chilly. He took his own blanket and laid down beside the baby. Just as his eyelids nearly clamped shut he heard the growling of his stomach.

Oh that's right, he hadn't eaten yet. He rose up and took one of the canned fruits he had found today. He looked which expiration date it had. When he noticed that it was just a few weeks over its time he opened the can and ate what was inside quickly. He put the cane aside and crawled back to the baby and lay down.

He looked at the small sleeping figure beside him. In the shadows of the night he could still see the faintly rising and falling of the little chest. Akashi smiled and closed his eyes as he wrapped one of his arms gently around the baby.

* * *

So noisy. Akashi opened his eyes drowsily and heard the cry of his baby. That sound blew away his drowsiness. He sat up and looked down to the infant. It was crying loudly. Akashi searched for his torch and fleshed the light down towards the baby to see if anything had happened to it. But luckily there wasn't anything in its near - like a rat or bug.

He placed the torch between his teeth and took the baby in his arms. He laid it on his right arm and then he took the torch in his left hand, to see if really everything was okay. When he was sure that nothing had happened that could have hurt the baby he laid the torch on the ground and began to rock the infant.

After some time the cries died down and the baby was sleeping again. Akashi yawned shortly and looked down on his arms. He smiled at the sleeping infant's face and laid it again down on the ground where it had been lying before. He lay down again too and closed his eyes after wrapping his arm around the tiny body.

* * *

Akashi's eyes flattered open the next morning. He stretched his body and then looked down at the sleeping little girl. A smile spread on his face. The previous night the infant had woken up several times and began to cry. That had Akashi woken up too, and every time Akashi had checked if anything had happened to the little infant.

Akashi yawned. He was still slightly tired but it wasn't something unusual for him. He had dealt with many sleepless nights to learn as much as he could, and training would often leave him feeling as though his very bones were giving out in his body. It wasn't just because he had talent in quite a few things. It was rather that he trained and learned so much so that he could be the best in everything. After all, he was an Akashi. His father had expected this from him and raised him for this. Akashi deserved his place at the top.

He rubbed his eyes. For today he hadn't any plans. He considered staying in his tree-house and just look after the little girl. The day before he had let her stay all alone in the tree-house so right now he could just stay with her as an apology. He looked down on the little body. She was still sleeping and looking so content.

Akashi stretched his tired limbs again and crawled towards the cooking and eating area. There he began his usual procedure in the morning. Boiling water and preparing his tea but this time was a little baby bottle beside his teacup. He made the baby's meal ready too. He filled the cup and bottle with the boiled water and as he waited for his tea to be ready he shook the bottle to mix the powder with the water.

When his tea was ready he laid the bottle aside so that it could cool down a little. Meanwhile he drank his tea and ate some bread with it. After he had eaten he heard quiet babbling and brawling. He looked towards the girl and saw that she was waving with her hands towards the ceiling. Akashi took her in his arms and poked her nose.

She grinned open-mouthed and showed Akashi a full view of her toothless mouth. Akashi chuckled and took the bottle in his hands and began to feed her. At first she pushed the bottle's teat with her little tongue out of her mouth or turned her face away but after some trying she began to drink. Akashi sighed and smiled again.

He wasn't sure what he could do and what he couldn't do all alone with a little infant but those thoughts he shoved quickly aside as to think of them later when his mind wasn't filled with all sorts of things. The bottle was empty and he put it aside and laid her against his shoulder and patted her back. Simultaneously he began to speak with the little child.

"You know we should give you a name." He said smiling.

The girl babbled against his ear as if to answer Akashi's words. Akashi's eyes and gaze softened. It was a whole different feeling to hold an infant in ones arms. Those little things could change a person's behaviour in a way Akashi never thought possible. Sure in the past he never had considered the chance of him looking after an infant, but life was a wicked player. It would place stones and sometimes even little flowers, like this little one, on your path.

"We should give you a beautiful name. Hmmm, you do remind me of my garden in the days before this had begun. You know I had a beautiful garden I would drink tea there, play shogi or chess. Sometimes even played with the servant's children while I was younger."

The girl babbled along with every word that left Akashi's mouth.

"Niwa, this name does suit you, don't you think so? Your eyes are as green as the rose bushes had been in the spring time. Your eyes remind me of my garden more and more the more I look at you. Yes, Niwa is a beautiful name."

The baby laughed gleefully and showed Akashi an again toothless grin.

"So you like it huh?" Then a smell came up from the little girl and Akashi wrinkled his nose. "You hadn't got to get this excited."

The baby laughed again. Akashi laughed too and searched for the diaper-cleaning-water.

* * *

 

The sunset had begun. Akashi had really just stayed all day long in the tree-house and looked after the infant. He had played with her, spoken with her, and fed her. The day had been relaxing. He had all day long time to think about Furihata. What he knew now was that he was concerned about how the boy was doing.

He wanted Furihata back. After all, he couldn't look after the baby all alone. She had cryed all night long and Akashi was sure that this wouldn't change for a long time now. So that meant she wouldn't let him sleep the nights. She wanted attention and actually somebody needed to look after her every few seconds as to make sure she wasn't hungry.

He couldn't take her with himself to his supply runs so he needed someone who could help him and the only person that came to his mind was Furihata. But the boy had left without saying a word. Akashi still asked himself how it turned out that way. Maybe the boy had been too scared of him?

After all Akashi was a demanding person. He knew that he could do better than others and he showed it. Maybe this had been the reason Furihata had left. Or the fact that Akashi had from the start shown that he wanted to live alone. Akashi felt how tiny fingers grasped his hand shortly before letting go and waving wildly again.

Akashi knew now that it was more than hard to look after a child. Maybe Furihata had thought that Akashi would throw him and the child out of his home if Furihata stayed. It was absurd but Akashi could consider this fact, as if he had Furihata's behaviour and reactions matched up in his mind. He wondered how he hadn't thought of this the night Furihata had left. Akashi sighed.

He couldn't remember a day in which he had sighed this much. His head was, for the first time in his life, too full to think rationally. He couldn't think of options for how he could get all this together. He wanted to keep the tiny girl with him and he didn't want to grapple all this alone. Or rather he couldn't handle all this alone properly this time.

Akashi rubbed his face and looked down to the baby. His eyes met hers and what he saw startled him. Since some time he had had sensed that one of his eyes seemed to have a different colour -a boring yellow- which seemed to look in someone's souls. Akashi stared in those green mirroring eyes and saw himself staring back at him. He rubbed his face and looked away from those eyes. _This couldn't be_ he clutched his hand in front of his shirt. This was a first. He didn't know what was going on with him. _This just couldn't be..._

* * *

**~Furihata's P.O.V.~**

Dull voices reached his ears.

"Sorry, sorry. Are you okay?"

They felt so far, far away. His limbs were numb; he had no feeling in them. They just dangled uselessly, unable to move at his will. He felt that he was moving. But how?...

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just hurry up or..."

There it was a again, a voice which filled his dulled ears. He wasn't sure what was going on, he felt nothing but his burning throat. Everything else felt so numb, as if his body didn't even exist. Shadows filled again his brain and then even the dull voices disappeared once more.

* * *

"I'm so sorry"

Those words are what roused him from his blissful oblivion. Furihata felt a hard surface under his body and fingers. His fingers twitched as he tried to find something to hold on to, but Furihata soon enough noticed that he couldn't control them as he liked. His fingers twitched again, but any further movement as impossible. Furihata tried to open his eyes instead and succeeded.

He looked around as much as he could by just moving his eyes, and he noticed that he was in a room, a wooden room -a flickering light causing the recognition. He heard quiet sobs from a corner of the room. Furihata tried to look towards it, but his position stopped him from being able to see it. He had to somehow control his body again or he could end up in big trouble.

Furihata's fingers twitched again. He concentrated on his task and tried to regain control of his fingers, he needed -no- he had to control his weak limbs again. His fingers twitched one more time and finally, finally he could control them. He wanted to cheer or sigh in relief but no noise left his lips. Just then Furihata felt a scratching pain in his throat. He began to cough and hack violently.

Tears rimmed his eyes because of the pain. He coughed and felt the pain of his throat trying to accustom to its current state. His body jerked up abruptly while it continued to coughing. He gripped at his throat and tried to still the constant hacking. He couldn't stop it. He wished he hadn't realized the pain at all, but it was no help.

Furihata coughed and coughed. Tears began to fall down his cheeks, but the coughing didn't stop. He needed something to drink, some water that could dull the pain and scratching in his throat. He took his hands off of his throat and began to feel around the immediate area around him. Somewhere, somewhere in this room there had to be some water. After all there had been light and sobbing.

Sobbing...

Furihata's eyes widened and his scratching and pained throat was forgotten. _Who was with him in the room?_

He looked around in the room until his gaze met two people in the opposite corner. They were leaning against the wall there. Furihata tuned in as to hear what or who those two people could be.

"I'm-I'm so s-sorry." Sobbed the trembling brown haired figure.

Beside him was someone with blackish hair. Furihata could see from where he sat that the person's shirt was drenched in blood.

"Please-Please, I-I-I'm so t-terribly s-sorry. P-Please-Please don't die!"

The voice was filled with a sadness that pained even Furihata's heart.

"Why do you keep on saying that, you apologetic mushroom?" a cough was to hear.

"B-But I-I wanted to help him a-and j-just because of that... because of that... tha-that guy stabbed you. If I hadn't been alive, this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry!" another sob was heard.

Furihata's eyes widened more and more this couldn't be. Those voices, those figures they couldn't be, could they?

"P-Please I... I am sorry... Please... Please don't-don't leave me!" The brown haired teen pleaded while he clutched desperately at the other teen's shirt and buried his face in his chest. "I'm begging you! Please, please don't do this! I'm so sorry, so please, please don't leave."

Furihata watched them silently; he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. It was like the depressing atmosphere had caught him in its merciless embrace. His heart was squeezing in his chest. He watched the black haired teen pat the head of the other teen tenderly, ruffling his hair carefully. Furihata needed to know now if those two people were really the ones he thought they were.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound left his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, gulped and tried it again. This time there was a breathy noise, which unfortunately was still not recognizable as a voice. He gulped one more time.

"Uh-uhm... S-Saku-Sakurai-s-san? I-Imayo...shi-san?" He finally rasped out, he winced at the scratching and pain in his throat but he needed to know.

"I-I'm sorry... I heard you coughing. B-But I-I..." Sakurai trailed off.

"N-No problem..." Furihata pressed out.

Furihata heard the teen with the glasses coughing. Sakurai immediately turned back to him. Furihata was now sure they were the two he had in his mind. He slowly crawled towards them, and saw just then what Sakurai had meant with getting stabbed. Imayoshi's wound was inflicted upon his stomach; blood was still spilling out and drenching his shirt and the floor.

It was a terrible wound.

Somehow Furihata just knew that the damage the stab had caused was irreparably, and that Imayoshi couldn't possibly survive. He felt the tears in the corner of his eyes. Even though he didn't know him well Furihata didn't want Imayoshi to die like this. He knew that this had happened while the two tried to help him out of pity.

Somehow Furihata wished in that moment that they had just let him die there in Tonda's clutches. He reached slowly towards the wound -just out of curiosity- but his hand was slapped away by Sakurai. He flinched slightly and slid further away from the two. Maybe Sakurai needed his time to let go of the other teen, after all it seemed like the two had been together quitea while.

"Hey Sakurai... I will die today. I know that. You know it, don't you?" Imayoshi breathed out and coughed wetly directly after that.

"N-No d-don't say such things! I'm sorry!" Sakurai clenched his hands in Imayoshi's shirt again, and his voice was steadily climbing in a desperate denial.

"You said... You said it yourself that you wouldn't die easily... You are smart nobody can beat you..." Sakurai buried his face again in the bloodied shirt.

"I never said that nobody could beat me." Imayoshi smiled weakly "Ne, Sakurai, look me in my eyes."

Furihata watched Sakurai as he looked up in Imayoshi's face. There was a tender smile that seemed out of character for Imayoshi but it was there, and the smile was directed towards Sakurai. Furihata watched Imayoshi's hand reach up to Sakurai's cheek. But then a hard cough tore from him and escaped Imayoshi's lips. He coughed out blood. After that Imayoshi's smile faded and his hand met the hard surface before it had even touched Sakurai's cheek.

"Imayoshi-san, Imayoshi-san please, please, please! I'm sorry, sorry, so sorry, so sorry." Sakurai chanted those words endlessly, again and again and again.

Just apologies and begs left Sakurai's mouth, but Furihata endured them. He heard the pain in Sakurai's pleads. It was horrible so that even Furihata's own eyes began to tear up once more. He gulped down the lump in his throat. He knew that Imayoshi wouldn't wake up as a human anymore.

He needed to get Sakurai away from Imayoshi. He pushed himself up with his hands. He needed to get on his feet, and as he managed to do so he felt that he still was weak, but he stumbled towards Sakurai anyway and grabbed the hem of the boy's shirt.

He pulled at the shirt but the other teen wouldn't let himself be pulled away. He sat determinedly between Imayoshi's legs and clutched desperately at Imayoshi's shirt. He cried, sobbed and wouldn't let go of the black-haired teen. Furihata still needed to get him away from there otherwise he too... he too would die. He pulled harder just to hear an angered scream, and to feel Sakurai tear his shirt away from Furihata's grip.

Sakurai turned his gaze again towards Imayoshi and cried sitting between the teen's legs, a position he had probably found comfort in before all this. Furihata saw one finger of Imayoshi's twitching; he saw how this hand slowly rose up towards Sakurai's back. Furihata held his breath and lunged out one last time to pull the brown haired teen towards him, and succeeded.

But then he heard a cry of utter agony, and saw that Imayoshi's mouth was latched on Sakurai's forearm. Sakurai was screaming, kicking out frantically to get the merciless teeth away from his arm but it was no use. Furihata's eyes widened in horror as he saw how the flesh was slowly ripped out of Sakurai's arm. He saw how strand for strand the muscle and tendons tore apart. He gagged and could finally pull Sakurai fully away from Imayoshi.

Imayoshi opened his eyes, and those eyes hadn't anything human left. They were bloodshot and the previously white eyeballs were yellowish. He -no- it gave a gurgle from deep inside its throat before it lunged out for the two. Furihata pulled Sakurai with him; the teen was still sobbing and crying from pain and anguish. He probably wouldn't mind death now.

Furihata fumbled his knife out of his belt and let go of Sakurai shortly. He closed his eyes. He had to do this otherwise Sakurai and he would die. While he dashed his knife down he still had his eyes firmly closed. He heard a cracking sound and knew that he had pierced Imayoshi's skull -after all the gurgling had stopped too. Furihata opened his eyes and looked at his trembling hands. He had killed Imayoshi -one of his former opponents in basketball.

He had hit him. His eyes widened. He had wedged this knife with his bare hands straight in the Imayoshi's skull. He heard again a breathy sob from beside him and looked at Sakurai. The teen pressed his hand over his wound to prevent the blood from spilling out more. Furihata looked wide eyed at Sakurai, and the other teen was doing just the same. They both knew what this meant. They were silent. A silence, which was as heart breaking as it was tense, because of the unspoken words that they both knew true. Furihata was the first one to cut the silence.

"S-Sakurai-san do you think we could hinder the virus' spread by cutting off your arm?" Furihata was shocked how calm his voice was despite the fact that he was still terrified, and even more terrified at how he could utter such an offer.

His eyes roomed down to Sakurai's wound, the amount of blood that was spilling out was nearly surreal. He looked back at Sakurai's face as the other teen began to speak.

"I don't know."

"Sakurai-san c-can we try? I-I don't want you to die with turning to one of them..." Furihata said silently and still abnormally calm.

He then took his knife in his hand. He wanted to try -no- he had to try, he had to. He looked in Sakurai's eyes, asking permission with only his gaze. When he saw that there wasn't any protest he slowly began to press on Sakurai's chest so that the teen was lying on his back. He gripped Sakurai's hand and pulled it down from the wound and laid it on one side of Sakurai. The wounded arm he stretched out so that it was lying neatly in a line.

He looked once more towards Sakurai to see if he had any protest. Then Furihata pulled his own shirt off and wrapped it around Sakurai's arm above his elbow and tied it down tightly. Furihata placed his knee on Sakurai's upper arm so that Sakurai couldn't move it anymore. One last time Furihata looked on Sakurai's eyes as he said.

"Sakurai-san I'm sorry" then he slashed his knife down.

He heard a squelching sound. Then was everything silent for a split second, but then a loud scream was heard. A scream so filled with agony. Furihata gulped. He really was doing this, he was the one who had killed living-dead Imayoshi and now he was cutting off Sakurai's arm. _What had gotten into him?_

He tore the knife out of Sakurai's arm and slashed it down one more time. He heard the sound of cracking bones, the clinking of his knife when it met the bone and the agonized screams from Sakurai. He slashed the knife up and down until the noises around him dulled out and he was just focusing on his task. _That arm had to be cut off!_ Then suddenly he saw that the knife had met wood.

He looked at the forearm that was lying beside him. It was severed, he had managed to cut off Sakurai's arm. He pulled his knee away from Sakurai's upper arm but let his shirt still wrapped around it. He looked in Sakurai's eyes. The teen's eyes were wide and tears were streaming out, his lips were still parted in a silent scream.

Furihata let out a breathy sigh. He had managed it. He had done all these seemingly cruel things in this room. _What had gotten into him? What was going on? How had he managed to do them?_ It wasn't like he had known what he was doing anyway. Furihata felt the tear that slipped through his lashes. _What had he done?_

Sure he wanted to help but how had he managed to do all these things, to kill a person he knew even though he had turned into one of those things. He had even been so calm to even his own wonder, _what was going on with him?_

He rubbed his face with his hand and felt his wet palms. He opened his eyes again and looked at his hands. On them was blood. So much blood even his face was now covered in it. Those blood stains were from the both other teens in the room.

Furihata choked, he choked and puked even though he hadn't really much in his stomach. He choked and puked until his stomach was empty, but even then he kept on dry heaving, he couldn't stop the clenching and unclenching of his stomach. He wiped his mouth with his hand and shivered. He hadn't anything to wear, since his shirt was still wrapped around Sakurai's arm.

He looked down at the cut off arm and could see that the body-part was still stiff. He gulped and looked at Sakurai's face. The teen's eyes were closed. Furihata hoped so much that it had helped that the arm was cut off, to rescue the teen. He watched how Sakurai opened his eyes.

"Oi, Sakurai-san... I'm... I'm so sorry..." Furihata breathed out and felt the stinging in his eyes.

"F-Furihata-san..." Sakurai gulped. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"Why are you apologising? You've done nothing wrong, if somebody had any fault then it's me... so please don't apologies..." Furihata breathed out.

"I'm sorry..." Sakurai said weakly.

Furihata let out a shaky breath. Sakurai wouldn't stop to apologise. He remembered Seirin's match against Touou Academy and let it run through his head. Even though he hadn't been on court he had cheered loudly for his team. He had seen Sakurai's apology-attacks and Imayoshi's mischievousness.

He knew that the two had been nice people, even if Imayoshi had given him the creeps. His eyes stung as his vision blurred again. He began to cry and he pressed his bloody hands to his face and cried. _Why did it come to this? If he had just stayed with Akashi then... then..._

Furihata was yanked out of his thoughts when he heard that Sakurai's breathing quickened to a pace that was unnatural. Furihata looked up with panicked eyes _what was going on?_ He saw how Sakurai's whole body bucked up and that the teen was gripping his head. The teen's breath quickened more and more, the veins in his throat became visible and his hand clutched his hair in a manner that would tear hair strands.

Sakurai groaned and coughed. After that he began to scratch over his face, over his throat, over his arm and right then the shirt that was wrapped around his arm was yanked down. The disturbing thing was that Furihata saw no blood; the bleeding had stopped fully, as if the arm hadn't been cut down just moments ago.

 _What was going on?_ Furihata crawled back and looked frightened at what used to be his companion. When Sakurai's gaze met his he saw dull eyes. He saw how in Sakurai's eyes the pigment slowly began to fade, he saw how the white of the eye slowly turned yellow after the venules in Sakurai's eyes burst. Furihata saw how Sakurai let go of his head and now stared directly towards him.

Sakurai wasn't breathing anymore, or rather Furihata didn't hear or see any breathing. Neither was Sakurai blinking. Furihata's eyes widened as he tried to get further away when Sakurai's body began to shift forward towards him. Furihata's breath was shallow. _Why?_ Was the only question in his head as he watched Sakurai get closer. _Why?_ He repeated this in his mind. _Why?_

Furihata let out a pained scream, a desperate scream as his grip once more tightened around his knife and he dashed forward. He closed his eyes like always when he let his knife meet that thing in front of him.

Then his body slumped down and met the ground...

* * *

Furihata opened his eyes _where was he?_ He groaned from deep inside his throat. So he felt that it was raspy and that his throat itched. He slowly rose up. He noticed that he was in a wooden room. Then a disgusting smell met his nose. Furihata's eyes widened as he began to look around rapidly he saw the two figures on the ground and a cut off arm.

Furihata choked because of the smell but couldn't puke. His stomach was empty so only gastric acid burned in his throat and in his eyes burned his tears. Furihata slowly straightened himself up and got closer to one of the figures. When he stood over it his eyes widened as his memories washed over him.

He clasped his hands over his face and felt their stickiness. He looked at his hands and saw the dry blood. He needed to get out of here, he needed to get out of here now. He couldn't stay here with these two corpses of his doing. He stumbled around the room to find a door. When he found it he ripped the door open.

He looked out and saw that it was still bright, therefore it had to be day. He knew that when the sun was high up the living-dead weren't as active as they were otherwise. But still he peered out and made sure that none of those monsters were nearby. He wanted to make a step forward but stopped in his tracks.

He looked back at the two lying figures...  
He couldn't just let them rot there. So he gulped and turned around inside and slowly approached Sakurai's body. When he was standing beside the corpse everything that happened in the small room washed over him. He closed his eyes and shook his head, and then he bent down and placed his hands under Sakurai's armpits and tried to pull the teen outside with him.

Sakurai was strangely light for his build. So Furihata shifted backwards until he smelled the fresh air around him and breathed in deep. He left Sakurai on the ground outside and went again inside. With Imayoshi's body he had more problems. This form was far heavier than Sakurai's, and because Imayoshi was more muscular than Sakurai it was even harder to manoeuvre him outside. So after struggling Furihata had finally managed to pull Imayoshi outside too he caught his breath.

He looked down to both bodies and felt himself tearing up again. They hadn't deserved to die like this. He noticed that Sakurai's arm was still inside so he went in again and took it with him. Trembling he went back to the lying bodies. He took a shaky breath and began to think about how he could bury them.

He looked around, trying to find something that could be a help. But there wasn't anything so he knelt down and buried his fingers in the sand and began to scratch the earth away. He scratched over the ground, hissing sometimes from pain. He dug with his hands until his fingers were so cold that they were numb.

He stopped and looked at the hole. It wasn't nearly as deep as it should be. Furihata breathed out and began to dig again. He had to bury them. He couldn't leave them like this. He dug until his fingernails were filled with sand and his fingertips were rough and bloody. He felt the pain even more through the cold he felt in his fingers, but he dug on.

That was the only thing he could do for them, Furihata's vision blurred and his tears began to mix with the sand he was digging. He felt so numb, his feelings were numb. He dug on. When he stopped again to brush sweat from his temple, he noticed that he wasn't making any headway...

He sighed in resignation _what could he do?_ He looked around, he needed something to help him otherwise he would be digging this hole all week...

He stood up and looked down to his hands. His fingertips were bloody and his nails had little scratch marks and one of them even had a split in it. He wondered how he hadn't felt it till now.

Maybe it was because of the numbness in his fingers...

He looked around and saw a rather little branch on the ground. He grabbed it and went back to the little hole. He knelt down and rammed it on the ground to loosen the earth there.

After some time he laid the branch beside his knee and raked the loosened dirt away. Yes, like this it wouldn't take too long. He took the branch again and rammed it in the ground. Kneeling he tossed the dirt away. This went on for some time, and then the hole was finally deep enough. By then the sunset had begun.

He brushed the sweat from his temple with his wrist and looked around. He was out of breath, but he had managed to dig the grave. It was ready, it was deep enough. Sakurai and Imayoshi wouldn't rot alone in that wooden house. He gripped Imayoshi's arms and pulled him to the grave and let him fall inside. Then he pulled Sakurai by his one arm inside the grave.

He looked down at them with a sad face before he dropped Sakurai's arm as well in the grave. He had to put them in one grave, he couldn't think about digging another one. The sunset had begun and soon it would be night, so he hoped they would forgive him for this someday. Then he begun to put the dirt back in, to cover the bodies.

When their grave was covered, he searched for a rock that he could place on their head side. He found one and put it down then he placed some little branches on their grave and apologised that he hadn't any flowers to leave. He began to walk away, but he once again stopped in his tracks and looked back for the last time.

He smiled shortly. They had died because they had helped him. He was grateful, but even so he felt guilty for their death. He still smiled when he looked in the sky. He had cried enough, he needed to be strong. He had known this fact; it had been in his head this whole time, since this had begun. But that day in that moment he really felt what he thought. He needed to be stronger. He could do it.

"Thank you..." he said smiling at the sky. Still, a little tear slipped from the corner of his right eye. _I'm sorry._


	9. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update but I had kinda writers blockade I couldn't write or rather when I started to write every word seemed so forced that it didn't make fun but then I had the inspiration of the year and I wrote it till the end!  
> Special Thanks to my beta-reader black-misty-sky

**~Kagami's P.O.V.~**

_Get yourself ready_  had been Nijimura's order.

Kagami hissed in pain as he tightly gripped his gun and the black shirt, which he held in his right hand. His arm hurt like hell. The pain hadn't been there until he had left the others to get ready, to take everything he would need for their task. Nijimura was right; they were going to murder those bastards.

Their meeting point would be the door up to the rooftop. Kagami's tight grip around the shirt and gun –the one Haizaki had given him- didn't loosen as he plastered his other hand over the wound. His shirt's sleeve was, for now, covering the wound so that he couldn't tell how much damage had been wrought. What he could tell was that it had been a merely a graze after all, there was no hole in his shirt from the bullet, it looked more like a rip.

Despite it being just a graze it hurt like hell, it felt like it burned and yet was frighteningly cool at the same time. While wondering how much more Midorima had have suffered while Haizaki was prying out the bullet Kagami's steps fastened. He clenched his teeth as he finally arrived at Aomine's and his room.

Since they had some time to get themselves ready, Kagami had planned to observe how deep the graze went and cover it up properly. He let go of the gun and shirt in his hand, just barely registering how both articles met the floor. His shirt was taken off slowly while he tried not to use his right arm too much. When the shirt was off he sat down on the ground and looked at the damage that had been caused.

Luckily it wasn't anything too deep so that it would be enough to bind it tightly and let it heal by itself. So Kagami took the shirt he just removed and ripped its sleeve apart -since he hadn't any bandages. The piece of cloth was in his hand was long and frayed but it would have to do, and he wrapped it carefully around the wound while clenching his teeth to not let any pained groans slip out.

When the cloth was around his arm and he had managed to make a knot he put one end of the knot in his mouth and on the other he pulled so that the cloth around his arms tightened and built pressure against the wound. Like this it didn't hurt half as much as it had before. The piece was just tight enough to dull the pain but not as tight to cut of the blood from flowing through his arm.

He let out a sigh of relieve and brushed off the sweat on his forehead with his wrist. His gaze shifted to the ground and began to search for the black t-shirt he had gotten from Haizaki. After all the colour black wasn't as noticeable as the white shirt with the ridiculous smiley he had got from Aomine before.

When he finally found it he reached out for it and pulled it over his arms. Just as he was pulling it over his head, he noticed that the room had darkened, so he paused his action and slowly brought his arms down again without letting the t-shirt expose his injury. He looked first at the shadow on the floor, and then his gaze slowly made its way up to the figure standing in the door frame.

"Moron what are you doing here? Everyone is waiting. I was sent to find your ass, and as I thought you were just here, you idiot."

Kagami looked perplexed at Aomine, before he shrugged his shoulders and once again began to pull the t-shirt over his head. But what he didn't predict was the sudden grip on his right arm just under the wound. Tanned fingers wrapped tightly around his skin, and supposedly hadn't the intention to let go so Kagami once more lowered the shirt.

He looked into the icy glare of Aomine for a moment, before Aomine's angry face began to move as he spoke and his eyes gleamed dangerously.

"You fuckin' dumbass! Why didn't you tell anyone!?"

Kagami shrunk back slightly as he winced at the loud yell far too close to his ear. After that his senses returned again and Kagami twisted his arm out of the strong grip of the blue-haired teen.

"Shithead, don't yell at me" Kagami growled back "I only just realized it myself."

"Then why don't you tell someone? Are fucking kidding me, do you want to get an infection?"

Aomine's voice was still rising. His face was furious, making it blatantly obvious to the stupid red-head how pissed he was at him. Kagami frowned shortly before he turned his gaze away.

"There are more important things to do at the moment." Kagami mumbled under his breath.

The cloth around his arm was loose again because of the stupid blue-haired teen, so Kagami pulled the knot open and had the piece of cloth resting in his palm. Just as he was about to put the piece around his wound again, he felt something brushed his hand. His gaze shifted to his hand, and just then Aomine took the cloth out of Kagami's grip.

With both hands Aomine reached around Kagami's arm and wrapped the cloth around it, tying it down. His eyes shifted up to Kagami's face, and like this navy blue and dark red met. They glared at each other silently until Aomine broke the silence.

"After this shit, I will get the thickest needle I can find and I'll ram it into your arm myself, moron! What would happen if this festered?"

With this Aomine turned around and stamped out of the room. Kagami was still standing there trying to wrap his mind around what even happened just now. But his mind wouldn't let him think straight and so he shook shortly his head to drop those thoughts. He put the shirt on quickly and ran out of the room towards the meeting spot Nijimura had told them. He was late enough.

When he arrived he saw that everyone was indeed waiting for him. Haizaki was leaning against a wall and Nijimura was standing in front of him probably speaking about the plan. But it was odd that Aomine wasn't anywhere to be seen, after all the teen had left their room before Kagami did. Kagami grumbled under his breath how stupid the idiot was for making him hurry like this.

But then he felt that someone was glaring from behind him, so he turned around. His eyes met a bright yellow, which caused them to squint slightly as he accustomed to the bright colour. His eyes shifted up and he saw the glaring face of Aomine looking at him. The boy was wearing a ridiculously bright yellow shirt and had a rifle in his hand. The yellow of the shirt was so bright it hurt to look at it.

"Aomine, what the fuck?" Kagami's eyebrow rose.

"Oh, the shirt suits me doesn't it?" Aomine replied without hesitation "It complements my skin tone, so I thought I'd wear it for our date with those guys out there."

A wide grin was presented, before Aomine's features hardened and got more serious again.

"Just kiddin', don't look at me like I'm a lunatic. Nijimura said that we should wear flashy colours."

Kagami looked back to Nijimura and realized just then that the elder was wearing a bright red shirt which also drew all attention to the teen.

"But why?" Kagami's eyebrows shot upwards in confusion.

"Ah, right, you weren't here when we spoke about the plan. Look dipshit, I know you're remarkably dense but listen carefully."

"Shut up Aomine. Don't be a dick, I'm smarter than you at least!"

"Yeah... right... Anyway, me and Nijimura will go up the stairs and shoot from the rooftop. Since I am better in everything than you -including shooting from long distances- you'll be with Haizaki."

A silent grumble was heard from Kagami as he noticed the insult in between the lines.

"You and Haizaki will go outside and ambush those bastards. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Got it."

After that Kagami's grip around his gun tightened and he noticed that Aomine went away, so Kagami had to go out and kill those bastards in a hand-to-hand combat. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt a pain shoot through his system starting from his arm. Without making any noise he forced his eyes open again, so that nobody could see his condition.

After the pain dulled again his eyes began to room to the rooftop door. Through this door would get Aomine and Nijimura upstairs to defend from there. Without even really realizing it he stepped to the door and stared at it quite a while. When he noticed that he was staring at a door like some idiot he averted his eyes to the ground -a small blush covering his cheeks- and hoped that nobody had seen him staring like an idiot.

He looked up after a short time and met just then Aomine's eyes which had been resting on him. Kagami lifted an asking eyebrow towards Aomine before the blue-haired teen turned towards Nijimura again. Without giving Aomine a second glance Kagami walked towards Haizaki. He just stopped when he was standing directly in front of the teen with the grey hairline.

"So we... uh we go down and?"

Kagami asked carefully not looking in the teen's eyes.

"Jeez. And here I was thinking that there ain't any fucker out there who is as dumb as Aomine."

Glaring Kagami looked into Haizaki's eyes with growing irritation.

"Keep your pants on princess, we are going out through the rear gate. Then those two there will direct the attention of those bastards out there towards themselves. We will kill those men one after the other while those two watch over us. Does you stupid brain get that?"

Grumbling because of the insult Kagami still nodded. Just then he heard that someone behind them was coughing and so he turned around towards Nijimura.

"Slight change of plan. Kagami, swap your shirt with Aomine. You will go up with me."

Puzzled Kagami looked to Nijimura.  _What on earth had caused Nijimura's change of mind?_  Kagami wanted to protest and say that he didn't want to change places with Aomine, but as he attempted to he saw the deadly glare aimed at him from Haizaki. Gulping Kagami shut his mouth again before even one sound left it. The teen had silenced Kagami with just one glare.

Kagami snorted shortly. Yeah, one of the three rules was  _never disobey Nijimura._ Seemingly Haizaki was taking this one rule more than seriously. With a grimace Kagami nodded to Nijimura's demand and looked then at Aomine. Searching in the other teen's features for anything like a protest Kagami found none.

It was rather that Aomine seemed to be really satisfied with this new set of orders - since he had already taken off his shirt. So there Aomine was, standing there starring at Kagami shirtless and with his pinkie in his ear.

"Hurry up." Aomine said bored.

Mumbling Kagami started to pull off his shirt. It was annoying that nobody seemed to care what Kagami's thoughts about the new orders were. It was even really bothersome that Aomine didn't seem to care. But if he thought about it, maybe Aomine was just happy that he could take revenge from those men outside. When the shirt was finally off he tossed it towards Aomine. The blue-haired teen caught it and threw his shirt against Kagami's head. Grumbling Kagami clawed the shirt over his head and glared towards Aomine. The teen was just pissing him of with everything he did. Kagami was still grumbling as he put the shirt on.

Kagami was continuing to mumble angrily under his breath when he felt how someone poked his shoulder. When he turned around he just saw two bored dark-blue eyes looking at him before something was shoved against his chest. Kagami looked down and saw that it was the rifle that Aomine had been holding. He embraced it with both hands and walked towards Nijimura without even looking one time back at Aomine.

"So guys Kagami and I will go now upstairs and when you hear the door upstairs snap shut you will go outside."

After this Nijimura turned towards the rooftop door, opened it and stepped in the cold and dark corridor. Kagami was following him after looking one last time at Haizaki and Aomine. He wondered if those two would be okay while they were killing those bastards outside the station. The dark staircase began to brighten as Nijimura opened the door to the roof. Because of the sudden light Kagami shielded his eyes briefly but went on anyway until he was on the roof too.

The harsh bang on the door closing caused Kagami to flinch slightly. Now Aomine and Haizaki would start to go towards the rear-exit. While he had been with his thoughts consumed by the fate of Haizaki and Aomine he didn't notice that Nijimura had gone towards the concrete railing of the roof.

It was only when he heard someone cough lightly behind him Kagami's head snapped up and he looked towards Nijimura. He ducked a little and quickly went towards the spot Nijimura was situated.

"Kagami, look over there." Nijimura pointed to a distant part of the station "Haizaki and Aomine will come out of the rear-gate, remember?"

Kagami nodded slightly.

"So when those two step out of the door you will follow Aomine with your gaze and observe his surroundings, you have to look if there could be dangerous situations for Aomine. Simultaneously you have to draw those men's attention towards you, so that those two have less of a struggle down there. Do you understand?"

Kagami's gaze locked with the door and he gave a short noise of approval.

"Good, be careful. Those men will shoot up here, but we will just shot back if it's necessary since our rifles are loud and would draw many of the living-dead towards us."

Kagami looked slightly from the corner of his eyes to Nijimura and nodded. Then his gaze went back towards the rear-exit. Just as his gaze locked again with the door it opened and Haizaki stepped out. It was terrifying how less they stood out with their dark clothes. His gaze wandered behind Haizaki to Aomine as the tanned boy stepped out of the exit.

Just then he heard how a shot from beside him was fired. With wide eyes he looked towards Nijimura, letting Aomine out of his sight as he looked towards the direction Nijimura was aiming. He saw a man go down, and with this the shooting began. He heard how those bullets met the wall and concrete railing. Some of them even flew dangerously close as they passed him.

It didn't take long for him to notice that he wasn't looking after Aomine, so his gaze went quickly back towards the rear-exit where Aomine had been moments ago. Sweat formed on Kagami's temples as he couldn't see Aomine any longer. He wasn't near the exit anymore. He heaved a sigh past his lips when he saw how Aomine slunk from one bush to the other.

His gaze locked with the figure of Aomine, and followed his every step. He watched him slink forward towards the first of the men. The strike Aomine made was quick and efficient. It hit the man with the element of surprise, and probably went directly towards the man's Adams apple. Kagami took a shaky breath as he placed the rifle in front of his eye and began to aim while following Aomine's movements with the rifle's barrel.

The tanned teen was careful -maybe even as careful as Kagami was- in that moment. This Kagami considered, as Aomine was slinking slowly and looked around a lot. Red eyes widened when he saw how a walking-dead stumbled in Aomine's direction. Kagami aimed towards it but waited still a little bit wanting to see if Aomine would notice it before Kagami had to shoot.

It wasn't unnatural that one of those things came towards this place. Even if Nijimura and Kagami didn't shoot too much since the rifle really was loud, the men still shot upwards towards Nijimura and Kagami. The trigger was nearly pulled down but then Kagami saw from the corner of his eye how Aomine quickly went towards it and stabbed it.

Kagami sighed in relief since the danger was out of reach. But then his body stiffened when he saw that one of the men seemed to have noticed Aomine. The man was walking slowly towards Aomine aiming with his gun towards the teen. Kagami gulped, sweat was running down his temple when he aimed at the man.

Aomine didn't seem to notice the man so Kagami had to shoot him. His finger was placed on the trigger ready to pull, ready to shoot. But still Kagami hesitated, after all that man was alive. He wasn't dead like the living-dead he had shot until now. The man down there was alive; he was aiming at Aomine but was alive.

Kagami gulped one last time. He needed to do this, if not... Aomine... he would be shot too. Aiming at the man's head he pulled the trigger. He hoped that he had hit his target, because halfway through he had closed his eyes not wanting to watch as he killed his first living being in his life. When he opened his eyes again he saw that the man was on the ground.

A figure was nearing towards the corpse, this alarmed Kagami so he placed the rifle in front of his eye again and aimed. A relieved sigh left his mouth when he saw that it was Aomine. If he was lucky Aomine would check if he really had hit the head, and just as if Aomine had read his mind the boy bend over and rammed a knife in the corpse's head. So he hadn't hit the head after all.

His eyes clenched shut shortly since it was rather hard for him to aim from this distance. Just as he opened his eyes and aimed down again, he saw how two long arms encircled Aomine's waist and pulled the teen out of his vision. Red eyes widened in horror  _what was going on down there? Who the fuck had managed to pull Aomine behind a tree?_

His eyes searched for Haizaki. When his eyes fell on Haizaki's figure Kagami knew that the person that had pulled Aomine behind the tree couldn't possibly be Haizaki. He tensed and his grip around the rifle tightened until his knuckles turned white.  _What the fuck was going on?_  Aomine would never let himself be pulled away so easily.

Kagami stood up without thinking much about his actions, and he wanted to make a step towards the door when he felt something grazed his cheek. He placed his hand over it and felt a sticky sensation on his fingers. The next thing was that he was pulled down again by Nijimura. When he was again behind the railing he looked at his fingers. So he got another graze wound.

"What the fuck are you doin' you fuckin' numbskull?!" Nijimura yelled in Kagami's ear.

"I... I need to get down there." Was the only thing that left Kagami's mouth.

His eyes were wide in a horrified expression while he was looking in Nijimura's eyes.

"Don't even think about doing such a stupid thing." Nijimura growled from deep inside his throat before his gaze went shortly down towards Haizaki.

"I need to. I don't give a fuck about your 'obey me' shit. Aomine is in danger. Now you fucker, you better let me go." With this Kagami tore his arm out of the firm grip.

He straightened up quickly and began to run towards the door with long quick steps -the rifle was in his strong grip. Shots darted past him, they were pretty close but luckily didn't hit him. The door was torn open when he stepped in front of it. His steps down the stairs were frantic, sometimes taking two steps at once, sometimes three.

On the last step he slipped in his panic and fell face first on the floor. The door was still open, and it seemed like Aomine and Haizaki didn't close the door upstairs. Kagami didn't notice even the pain that throbbed from his face when he stood up quickly and ran on towards the rear-exit. He had to find Aomine, he had to rescue him from whomever now has him. His grip around the rifle tightened more, and his knuckles once again turned white as he arrived in front of the rear-exit.

* * *

**~Aomine's P.O.V.~**

_Where the hell is that shitty dickhead?_

Aomine searched in every room that crossed his path while he passed through the corridor towards Kagami's and his room. After Nijimura had said they should get ready Kagami had run off without saying a word, and it could either mean the idiot had to take a serious piss or it had something to do with his blood-stained sleeve.

While Aomine passed the room where Midorima was being held he heard a loud bang erupting from the door. His steps froze in their tracks after he had barely passed the infirmary. He took a step back and stared at the door. Behind that door Midorima was lying on a stretcher and fighting for his life. Aomine perked his ears to hear the silent sobs barely concealed behind it.

So Takao was still crying, and the loud banging on the door has probably been from his angered fist. Aomine asked himself how his reaction would have been if someone he cared about was to go through such an ordeal. If they got injured -or even had to struggle for their life- because of some assholes, how badly he would lash out. Aomine's jaw clenched as he grit his teeth hard together.

He knew that not even Akashi could stop him from beating the living shit out of those people. Tearing his eyes away from the door Aomine ignored the sobs that still leaked out of the room. His steps quickened as he had to get to Kagami's side to check what the idiot was doing. When he finally stood in front of their room Aomine noticed that the door was wide open. He hesitated before he stepped inside. In the door-frame he stopped and while he was standing there he saw Kagami sitting on the floor struggling to put on a shirt.

He smiled briefly and then wrinkled his nose in distaste when his thoughts trailed to the awkward morning he had just had with Kagami. As Kagami begun to lower his shirt Aomine couldn't help but notice his flexing muscles -the way he had done that morning. And the way Kagami was slowly looking up at him wasn't helping either.

To have these kinds of thoughts about Kagami messed with his mind and his entire existence. He was Aomine, he loved  _big boobs_  for fucks sake. Also, apart from that they were in a serious crisis now, how could he begin to think about flexing muscles and Kagami at a time like this? Aomine was pissed at himself and Kagami about this whole situation so he put on his stoic bored face as Kagami finally looked at him and spoke up.

"Moron what are you doing here? Everyone is waiting. I was sent to find your ass, and as I thought you were just here, you idiot."

Aomine got more pissed as he saw how Kagami began to put his shitty t-shirt over his head again, and he even dared to shrug his shoulder ever so indifferently. He was so tempted to hit Kagami and beat him up, after all the guy was the reason for his messed up thoughts and shit. However, then his eyes fell on Kagami's right shoulder and he saw the cloth around his upper-arm.

Without even thinking about it his hand shot forward and he gripped Kagami's arm. He inspected the cloth and knew, there had to be an injury. He couldn't see it but he hoped that it wasn't something too serious like it had been with Midorima, but still an open wound wasn't something to mess with. Aomine's glare was then directed towards Kagami. Still holding the arm he glared without restrained in Kagami's eyes.

"You fuckin' dumbass! Why didn't you tell anyone!?"

Aomine hadn't had the intention of yelling loud enough to cause the red haired idiot to shrink away, but it appears he did anyway. Right after his outburst Aomine felt how Kagami twisted his arm out of Aomine's iron grip.

"Shithead, don't yell at me" Kagami growled at him "I only just realized it myself."

"Then why don't you tell someone? Are you fucking kidding me, do you want to get an infection?"

He knew that his voice was rising the more he spoke but he couldn't prevent it from happening. After all, everything was falling to pieces in front of them, they had two injured group members and one of them hadn't even bothered to say something. Although Kagami had said that he only just realized it himself, Aomine was still pissed and so he glared directly at Kagami until the teen turned away while wearing a frown on his face.

"There are more important things to do at the moment."

Aomine had had difficulty understanding what Kagami had said -the redhead was speaking too quietly- but when he arranged the words and their meanings in his head Aomine's eyes widened slightly. This idiot was really thinking that his wellbeing was less important than to chase away those bastards outside the station.

Aomine's eyes fell on Kagami's hand, which was trying to retie the cloth around his arm. Without much thinking Aomine took the cloth out of Kagami's hand. His eyes were fixed on the cloth and the wound he intended to wrap. Just then he saw that the graze-shot became pretty deep in places. It wasn't bleeding anymore but Aomine couldn't imagine how much it had to hurt.

Both of his hands went around Kagami's arm and he tied the cloth neatly around Kagami's wound. He looked one last time at his work and then looked up at Kagami's face. He saw the glare that was directed towards him and he knew that he was making the same face as Kagami. It was silent between them until Aomine broke the silence like he had done in recent days.

"After this shit, I will get the thickest needle I can find and I'll ram it into your arm myself, moron! What would happen if this festered?"

Aomine stood up and turned away from Kagami. His steps led him forceful out of the room. His need to go was urgent as he could barely withhold himself from punching Kagami right in that attractive face of his. It was unbelievable how the redhead was shrugging off his wound just because it was rather small. He clenched his fists and made his way towards their meeting spot.

Just as he was about to pass the room with the couch –truth be told, he didn't know the name of that room- he stopped and remembered that Nijimura had told him to pick up some yellow shirt from Nijimura's and Haizaki's room. He gripped his hair and growled, he had intended to do it after telling Kagami to move his ass to their meeting place. Seeing that wound had really thrown him off balance.

The sounds off running came to his ears. Aomine stepped quickly in the room. The last thing he needed now was to speak with Kagami again, so he waited until Kagami's figure passed the room. Straight after, he stepped out of the room again and began to run towards the section with the jails. He passed Kagami's and his room and ran on towards the stairs that lead upwards. With quick steps he climbed them up and stopped _. Behind which fucking door was this room?_  He walked to the first one and pried it open.

No. The next one. Again no luck. This went on until he was standing in front of the cell in the middle. He opened the door and found shirts and trousers sprawled all around the room. His eyes roomed around and then he saw finally the yellow shirt lying there. The colour was ridiculously bright. He took it and decided to change his shirt since he was here. His own shirt he held in his hand as he ran down, throwing it in Kagami's and his room while passing it. He ran on, out of the jail section, into the corridor, past the couch-room but abruptly stopped in front of the infirmary-room.

His head turned to the room's door. The sounds he had heard while running towards the jail-section weren't there anymore. No slamming of a fist, no cries, no curses, no begs for release to kill those bastards outside. Aomine turned fully towards the door and stepped nearer to it, and pressing his ear against the cold metal he listened carefully.

 _Was Takao doing well inside there, all alone with just Midorima, who was fighting for his life?_  He knew that everyone in this station had a strong character, that none of them would let them bent down from just one hit in their face. He knew but still, he also knew how much pain this world caused. He knew how much he himself had thought about dying, about just letting go since everything was lost.

Hell, he had been on the brink of losing his mind hadn't he met Kagami a couple days ago. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd have lasted without running berserk or just shooting a hole in his own head. Aomine's hand moved on its own as he placed it on the doorknob _. Maybe he should take a look just to make sure?_  He was about to turn the knob down when suddenly a loud bang caused him to stumble back.

"You motherfuckin' bastards! Let! Me! Out!"

Aomine couldn't do anything against it, he had to smile at the outburst. When Takao could still fight for the things he thought right, then his head couldn't be filled with self-harm. Without looking back at the door –still hearing the shouts and cries- he ran back to the meeting spot. When he arrived Kagami was standing there with his back turned towards him.

Aomine felt the anger well up again. There was no helping it, it made him angry how careless the idiot had been about that wound. Sure maybe Aomine was overreacting but it wasn't something to take lightly. He glared at the back of the redheaded idiot. It didn't take long until Kagami turned around and looked directly towards him.

"Aomine, what the fuck?" Aomine saw an eyebrow rising in question.

Aomine had been puzzled at first but remembered then his shirt. Sure he was angry but he needed to cool down a little, and what would help more than speaking shit? With a smirk he returned the statement.

"Oh, the shirt suits me doesn't it? It complements my skin tone, so I thought I'd wear it for our date with those guys out there."

Aomine forced a wide smirk in his face before his featured hardened again.

"Just kiddin', don't look at me like I'm a lunatic. Nijimura said that we should wear flashy colours."

He added shortly, feeling that he really was cooling down from his anger.

"But why?" Kagami's eyebrows shot upwards in confusion.

"Ah, right, you weren't here when we spoke about the plan. Look dipshit, I know you're remarkably dense but listen carefully."

"Shut up Aomine. Don't be a dick, I'm smarter than you at least!"

"Yeah... right... Anyway, me and Nijimura will go up the stairs and shoot from the rooftop. Since I am better in everything than you -including shooting from long distances- you'll be with Haizaki."

Aomine smirked shortly when he noticed the silent grumble from Kagami. It was amusing to piss the redhead off. His mood was really picking up a little. He went on speaking.

"You and Haizaki will go outside and ambush those bastards. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Got it."

Aomine looked one last time at Kagami before he walked towards Nijimura, after all he needed to speak with him about their exact plan on the roof. The core was to protect Haizaki and Kagami but how and where they would stand Nijimura would tell him. When the thought of protecting the red headed teen pursued his mind he knew what -even now- bothered him. It was Kagami's arm. Sure it wasn't deep, but it had to be a handicap.

His gaze wandered shortly to Kagami. There his eyes caught Kagami's face twisted in pain. His concern was proven true. How could he let Kagami fight like this out there? The idiot was still not saying anything about needing help or being hurt. Maybe he was scared that he had to stay behind or that they would waste time?

Averting his gaze from Kagami Aomine reached the point where Nijimura was standing and seemingly thinking. Without making any noise Aomine stopped in front of Nijimura and looked at the guy's face waiting for Nijimura to look up. Aomine hated to wait, he wasn't really patient, but luckily it didn't take long for Nijimura to look up at Aomine.

"So?" Was the only word that left Nijimura's mouth.

Aomine looked back to Kagami without answering Nijimura's asking tone. He saw how the teen was staring at the rooftop door. And somehow wondered what he might think about all this mess here and if he still wanted to leave like before. Not failing to see the small blush on Kagami's face Aomine snorted a little. Just then Kagami looked up towards Aomine, raising an eyebrow. After this exchange of looks Aomine decided what he wanted to do against letting Kagami out there.

"I want to change places with Kagami." He said bluntly.

He saw the asking face Nijimura was making.

"Why the change of mind? I thought you are good at shooting from long distances, so you will be more of a help up there with me."

"I... Look Nijimura, I just changed my mind. Kagami has to go up there."

"I don't see why Aomine. Explain it, otherwise I can't do anything since the plan is set."

Aomine ran his fingers through his hair. It really was a pain in the ass that everyone wanted explanations.  _Why couldn't they just listen to him once?_

"Kagami has a bullet wound on his right arm. Even if it is a graze and not as deep, it still will handicap him. It would just be too much of a risk for him to go out and be face-to-face with those men out there."

"I see. Did he disinfect the wound? I don't think he would think about those things, even if I have just known him for a few days."

"No he didn't, he's a total idiot. Just here on earth to act like an idiot and basically just to be an idiot."

"Then maybe I should look at the wound of his."

Nijimura was pushing himself away from the wall he had been leaning on. Aomine's eyes widened, he knew that Kagami would make a fuss about this. Without thinking about it his hand shot towards Nijimura immediately holding his wrist, pinning the man in place and not letting him make another step.

"Just do as I say. He will make a fuss. Just let him go upstairs with you."

Nijimura's face was thoughtful. He was looking towards Kagami and thinking. The only wish Aomine had was that Nijimura wouldn't insist on looking at the wound.

"Look Aomine I won't say no, he will go upstairs with me and I won't look at his wound for now. However, it's not because it is the smarter thing to do or because Kagami would make a fuss. No. We have no time right now. If those men break open a gap in our defence in this building we won't be able to stay here any longer. So he will go upstairs with me if you think it is better. But if anything happens to anyone of us because of this, if anything happens that would put anyone in danger I will beat you up personally."

Aomine nodded jerkily and let go of Nijimura's wrist. The black-haired teen coughed lightly and looked towards Kagami's and Haizaki's position.

"Slight change of plan. Kagami, swap your shirt with Aomine. You will go up with me."

Aomine didn't say anything as he saw how puzzled Kagami looked, it was all for the teen's best. Aomine lifted the shirt over his head and waited for Kagami to do the same. The teen was staring angrily and ready to complain, but didn't say anything. What was unexpected was the look Aomine received, it was like Kagami wanted him to say something against the new plan. But Aomine just put his pinkie in his ear.

"Hurry up." Aomine said bored without really looking towards Kagami.

The teen began to pull off his shirt finally and tossed it towards Aomine. Without any trouble Aomine caught the shirt and threw his shirt against Kagami's head just to prove to the other teen that he was still less skilled than him. The glare Aomine received gave him a deep feeling of satisfaction. He heard Kagami mumbling and grumbling in distaste and anger. Aomine sighed just relieved, after all this meant that the teen was going upstairs on the roof where he was secure from those men.

After putting on the shirt Kagami had just tossed towards him, Aomine took the rifle in his hand again. He walked towards Kagami and shoved the rifle in the teen's chest forcing him to take it. He didn't say anything to Kagami just looked at him one last time before the redhead turned around and walked towards Nijimura. Yes, Aomine knew he had made the right decision.

"So guys, Kagami and I will go now upstairs and when you hear the door upstairs snap shut you will go outside."

Aomine watched the two leave for the rooftop. His mind wandered to his own task at hand. His gaze wandered towards Haizaki. The teen was standing with an bored expression against a wall, hands in his pockets and yawning as if shooting some men was the most normal thing to happen.

"Shithead, aim for their Adam's apple. One hit and they'll be down." Haizaki pointed towards his own throat.

"Yeah." Aomine replied bluntly.

A loud bang made him look puzzled towards the rooftop door. He just managed to see that Haizaki began to wander off from the corner of his eyes so he went after him. Their steps were quick without hesitation as they lead them to their destination. As they stood in front of the rear exit Haizaki paused his hands at the doorknob.

"I hope you don't hesitate to kill, because those men won't hesitate to shoot you until you are just a bulb of flesh, blood and bones." Haizaki locked his gaze with Aomine's before he turned again towards the door.

Aomine heard the creaking of the doorknob being pulled down and the door being opened slowly. Honestly speaking Aomine didn't know if he would hesitate. But what he knew was that he would protect everyone and avenge Midorima. He didn't know why -maybe it was because of the current set of orders- but Aomine remembered the first time he had killed someone in this new world. The first time his blade had gone through living human flesh, instead of stuff that was dangling, disgusting and rotten.

He gripped his hair as the memories made their way into his mind.

_On a supplies search of his he had gone into an abandoned shop, he wanted to find some food and maybe with luck some bottles of fresh and clean water. As he had gone through the shelves he hadn't noticed the man in a dark corner. But the man didn't wait long until making himself noticeable. He had leaped on top of Aomine throwing the teen off balance and making him crash into a shelf. Canes dropped and shelves fell over._

_The man was strangling him with some rope from behind. Since he was still on Aomine's back it wasn't hard to just throw his entire body mass in the other direction while holding onto the rope he had put around Aomine's throat. The teen had tried to get that god damn rope away from his throat by placing his fingers in between and pulling it away from his throat but it had been no help._

_Just as black and white spots began to dance around his vision he fell backwards on the ground squashing the man under him. He had taken a long breath, and much needed oxygen had flown through his system. So he stood up and looked shortly down on the man. He was much smaller than Aomine he noticed. What he noticed next was that the man stood up and had had a knife in his hand._

_Nearly a second fight had started when Aomine had heard the monsters around the area stumble in, the doors slamming open. The smell of rotten flesh had hit his nose and Aomine had made the mistake of letting the man go from his sight. The next thing he felt was a stinging in his arm. He looked at the wound and plastered his hand on it._

_The living-dead stumbled as they came near. Dangerously near their jaw snap open and shut and their arms were stretched out just to get a bit of that wanted human flesh. Aomine was pushed towards them when he again had been unwary of the man's whereabouts. He would have been touched by those wandering-dead had he not stumbled back towards the spot where the man was standing._

_It was astonishing how the man tried to kill Aomine and had shoved him again towards those monsters, towards the disgusting smell off death and despair. That had been the moment Aomine had taken out his knife too. The man attacked him one more time from behind, trying to kick in Aomine's knees, trying to shove him towards those merciless teeth._

_It had been then Aomine had shot down his morals, his thinking, and his own sentiments. He had lunged back and hit the man on his shoulder while he grasped his injured arm. Aomine had rammed him his knife into the chest. There had been a gasp, a loud and pained one, when Aomine had pulled his knife out again._

_He had turned away from the man, darting away from one of the living-dead. Knowing that the man would turn to one of them without a stab in the head Aomine ran. He couldn't care less about that at that moment. He still had the pained gasps and gurgles from the man in his ears as he exited the building. When he had been in his hideout again he hadn't left it for a full week. Even though the man had had attacked him first Aomine had still felt bad for the thing he had done. After all, the man had been alive and then killed by his hand. He had become a murderer. Although that wasn't something abnormal in the new world he still felt bad and ill, disgusted at himself for doing it._

Aomine heard a light cough and that brought him back to the reality. His gaze wandered towards Haizaki who then left the building and Aomine followed him. A loud shot was heard and he knew what that meant. Shutting the door he ducked away behind a bush. He was moving careful not wanting to make any sound. His shoes dug into the loose earth as he slunk slowly on. He went from one bush to the other always looking around for any danger.

It didn't take long for him to see the first man. He was aiming up to the roof and shooting. Aim for their Adam's apple Haizaki had said, so Aomine did just that and leapt towards the man. Like the one time he had killed a living person all his sentiments were shut down. With one efficient punch the man went down. He stabbed his knife into the man's head quickly before he slunk on. His steps were quick as he ducked behind a bush and searched for more of those men in the area.

He nearly missed the rustle of leaves and gurgling so his gaze shifted quickly towards the direction the noise was coming from. His grip around his knife tightened as he walked with fast steps towards it. He aimed at the wandering-corpse's head and stabbed it. Just as he was to turn around he heard a shot. A loud one, and he knew that it had to come from up on the roof.

His head shot to his right and he saw a man going down. Without even waiting too long he ran towards the man's corpse and looked where the redhead had hit it. As it wasn't the head Aomine had to bent down and stab the man in the brain. He just withdrew his knife when he heard someone speaking.

"I'll crush you."

Aomine's eyes widened at the familiar voice when he felt how he was pulled behind a tree. He was perplexed he couldn't move a muscle when he looked up. He  _had_  to look up to see the face of his capturer. His eyes met purple and a scowl.

"Mine-chin what are you doing here?" The teen said with a lazy tone.

"Let go of me Murasakibara." Aomine managed to say.

He felt the pressure on his waist disappear and so he turned around to finally face the other teen properly. He looked up and wondered since when he was here.

"I don't have time to speak with you Murasakibara." Aomine said and turned around but then he heard someone speak up from further away.

"Atsushi there you are! I've been searching for you for quite a while. You just ran off to the direction of the sho-... Oh. Hello Aomine." Himuro appeared from behind some trees.

The teen stopped approaching them and looked towards them with a gentle smile. "What a nice coincidence to meet you here."

Aomine was puzzled, shocked to be exact, those two had chosen just the most dangerous time to appear from nowhere.

"You two, you should hide somewhere. It's dangerous, those men..."

"Ah I see." Himuro cut Aomine off "Maybe we can help out a little and as an exchange you'll give us some room in that station of yours."

Aomine looked towards the black-haired teen. He had this bittersweet smile that made Aomine wonder if he could trust this guy. But when he thought about it, Himuro was the teen Kagami considered a brother and Murasakibara seemed to trust him so he couldn't be that bad. Aomine nodded shortly and looked towards the spot he had been before Murasakibara had pulled him behind a tree.

Then he remembered Kagami. Kagami must certainly think that he was captured or something similar. He had to show the redhead that he was okay or otherwise- but before he could bring the thought to an end he saw how the door to the rear-exit burst open and out ran Kagami. He was standing there out of breath and with the rifle in his hand.

Aomine saw from the corner of his eyes one man aiming towards Kagami. He took his gun out of his belt and aimed for the bastards head when he heard a shot. Aomine's eyes widened in horror and he looked towards the redhead. He was relieved when he saw that the idiot was still standing on the spot with wide horrified eyes. He looked to his right and saw Himuro putting away a gun. The shooter didn't so much as flinch, and simply stated calmly.

"Oh Kagami is with you, why didn't you tell me?"

Aomine didn't bother to answer, he just leapt out of the bushes and towards Kagami before the guy could make any other dumb move.

"What are you doing outside!?" Aomine snarled when he was face to face with Kagami.

"I... You... I had to idiot! I just saw you being pulled away... I don't want anyone to get hurt again." Kagami glared in Aomine's eyes.

Their faces were so close to each other in their anger they were nearly touching.

"There, there. Now kiss." Himuro said as vaguely amused remark, stepping out of the bushes towing Murasakibara behind him.

"Wha-?!" Kagami stumbled back "What are you doing here?!"

Just after this outburst of Kagami's Aomine heard a shot behind him. He span around and nearly stumbled off his feet from the sudden momentum he had taken. He saw a man slump to the ground and looked then up to the roof. He just saw how Nijimura pointed the rifle towards them and then again turned around to the direction Haizaki had to be.

Aomine ran towards the corpse lying on the ground and looked if the shot had been through the head, and it was. So his steps carried him back to the other three in front of the rear-exit. He stopped in front of them.

"Kagami go back up to Nijimura he needs your help. And you two do what you want. I can't say if you can stay or not, it's not my decision."

With this Aomine turned around and walked off. He made his way towards the area the men still were and where Haizaki was.

There they were. Standing in the station with everyone except for Takao and Midorima. They had managed to chase away those bastards. But now they had another problem on hand. What would Nijimura say about Himuro and Murasakibara?

"Tatsuya?"

Aomine was puzzled to hear Himuro's first name from the mouth of Nijimura.

"Shuu? It's been a long time. How have you been?" Himuro replied immediately with a gentle smile covering his face.

Aomine's eyes widened _. Where the hell did those two know each other from? How close are they?_ Question after question formed in his head as he stared at those two who were speaking so casually without any restraint.

"You know each other?" Kagami asked what Aomine had been thinking the whole time.

"Ah, yeah, right. Taiga I met Shuu back in America shortly after you left. It was an unusual encounter but somehow a friendship formed from then on." Himuro said looking at Kagami.

"Yeah, a really unusual one" Nijimura added scratching his neck.

What Aomine noticed was the way Nijimura was looking at Himuro. It was the way someone looked at a beautiful painting -full of admiration and gentleness. It was a face Aomine hadn't seen often on Nijimura's features. It was easy to tell that both guys had a mutual respect and liking for each other.

The two spoke on and on but suddenly there was a loud bang -the sound of a slammed door. Aomine looked around to pinpoint who just left the room and found out quickly that it was Haizaki. The next thing he noticed was that the speaking had stopped, so he turned back once again looking at the four teens.

"The two will stay with us." Nijimura announced suddenly after the long pause. "Aomine, their room will be beside yours and Kagami's. Lead them to it tonight, understood?"

Aomine looked surprised because of the task he got but he still nodded not wanting to add more tension to the atmosphere after Haizaki's sudden exit.

"So Tatsuya I'll take my leave and Kagami come with me I need to disinfect that wound of yours."

Aomine only just saw how Kagami looked puzzled towards Nijimura before standing up and following him.

"You see Aomine-kun, everything worked out fine. So where will our room be?" Himuro said from the corner he stood in.

"Just follow me." with this they left the room towards the jail section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I bet you remember the implied smut scene in chapter 5 between Nijimura and Haizaki I tried to write it and posted it in a One-Shot! Go check it out if you want!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1915476


	10. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter of  **When Friends die**
> 
> Again it's time for some AkaFuri-power!  
>  I hope my little ideas will entertain you this chapter and make you want to read more
> 
>  **Question:** I have a tiny little question you don't need to answer it but do you have a favorite-scene until now?  
>  or a scene where you thought I was the most horrible person on the world?  
>  It would be real fun if you would tell me! :D
> 
> * * *

**~Akashi's P.O.V.~**

_"Mother... Mother..!" A little red haired boy was running through a big mansion. His little steps echoed through the hallway as he ran._

_"Mother!" His panicked cries could be heard in every corner of the building._

_"Mother! Please...!" Those achingly desperate cries grew louder with every step the boy was taking, with every step that led him to the room where his parents slept._

_"Mother...!" Not one time would he cry out for his father. Not even once._

_"Mother... Mother please answer me!" It was like the house was swallowing his cries. Like nobody could hear them, even though they echoed throughout every single corner of the house._

_"Mother..." his voice broke as he finally stood in front of a big wooden door._

_The door was stretched high so that the red haired boy's little frame seemed to disappear in front of it. His little hand tried to reach for the doorknob as he stood on his tiptoes. His arm swung from right to left as he attempted to reach the knob that was too high for his reach. In his last try his hand hit the door and a loud bang was produced._

_The little boy cringed and he clenched his red eyes shut for a moment. When he opened them again he saw how the door began to crack open slowly -ever so slightly- so that the dark, gloomy atmosphere inside only just crawled out of the room. It was immediately reaching out for the boy, and finally catching him in its cruel talons and dragging him inside. The door closed right behind him. In front of him was a big bed, and a red haired woman with red eyes was lying under the covers. Her temples where drenched in sweat and her tender lips trembled in pain._

_"Mother..." breathed the little boy as he slowly neared the bed._

_"Mother..." once again this exact word left his mouth as he began to tremble._

_With every new step he was making his trembling grew and the fear in his heart doubled. The fear of loss was showing on his face, the fear of loving and of leaving could be seen as plain as day, the fear of being alone consuming all of his features. When he finally reached the bed he was a trembling wreck, sweating and reaching out with his tiny hands for the woman that was lying weak and broken in the sheets._

_He grasped her hand with his tiny palms, trying to warm up her cold trembling body with his own. His hands –although trembling as they were- were warm, but just too small._

_"Mother... please..." He breathed his voice breaking as he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Still trembling he held her hand with the hope that he wouldn't lose it. That he would never ever lose it._

_"Dear... Dear little Sei-chan." The whisper was weak, and still filled with enough warmth that it could fight against the gloom in the little boy's heart._

_"Don't cry... Don't cry. You know what your father says 'An Akashi never shows weakness'." She flashed a short and gentle smile as she took the little boy's cheek in one hand, caressing it carefully._

_The boy held her hand while leaning in the touch, wanting to feel more of the fragile warmth that spread from the woman, and not wanting to lose one bit of it. His face twisted in a pained expression as he tried to stifle his tears and sobs, but it was no use. His trying didn't help as it just made it worse, so that more tears spilled out as the sobs grew louder and more desperate._

_"Mother. Mother!" He crawled into the big bed, knowing the fact his father didn't like such antics. He lay beside her, desperately clinging at her nightgown and placing his face on her chest while inhaling her warm scent. It was the calming scent that had been with him up to this day. Tears pouring down his face he inhaled her scent again and again, and clung desperately to her not wanting to lose her._

_"Sei-chan, could you_ _please_ _call me mummy?_ _I've always wanted you to_ _but_ _you've_ _never been a clingy_ _child_ _. You_ _have_ _been always so quiet and obedient to your father's demands._ _You've always wanted_ _to make him proud. So... just_ _this_ _once call me mummy okay?" She_ _stroked_ _the red hair-strands of the boy as she said those words. She knew that it was a selfish request. She knew, but still..._

 _The little boy_ _buried_ _his sobs in her nightdress,_ _burrowing_ _his face in her chest. He didn't say anything from that moment on, just_ _enjoyed_ _the loving hand that was stroking his head_ _and_ _calmed him down. His little arms barely encircled the weak frame of the woman, barely warmed the body he never wanted to lose._

 _"Mother... tomorrow let's go to th-the garden." He said between sobs, gritting his teeth_ _as_ _he looked up._

 _His eyes were red from the crying and just then he noticed that the hand_ _had_ _stopped_ _caressing_ _his head. He noticed that the arm was_ _just_ _lying_ _at her side_ _not moving, not living, just a thing, void_ _of_ _all its life. The boy cried out loud, sobs_ _piercing_ _and hands finding_ _their_ _way to his mother's face_ _to try and_ _wake her up._ Trying to not lose her.

 _"_ _Mummy... Mummy... Mummy!_ _" He cried, for the first time_ _sounding_ _like_ _a_ _child_ _his age, clinging to the woman's nightdress and crying continually._ _He felt_ _as_ _the body_ _lost_ _its warmth ever so slowly. More and more..._ _Bit by bit_ _... colder and colder..._

 _The boy didn't feel how he was dragged away from the woman. His tears were shielding his sight, his loud sobs dulling every other sound around him._ He had lost her _. He cried all day, feeling even now the warmth of his mother in his memories. He cried all night long. He truly had loved her. She had been_ _wonderful_ _, she had been warm, she had been life, and she had been_ _all the_ _happiness in the mansion for him._

 _A slap was_ _what_ _had_ _wakened_ _him from his_ _trance_ _. A slap that had echoed through his mind and room._

_"Enough." Had been the word that had cut his tears._

_"_ _Stand_ _straight. Head high." Those were the words that made him stand up from his bed._

 _"Don't be weak." Those had been the words that_ _hardened_ _his heart._

_"Don't disappoint me." Those were the words that made him strong._

_"Don't lose. Be the best." Those words_ _were what_ _changed his mind._

 _He would never lose again._ _He would_ _never lose something important ever again._

 _"Yes father." He responded with a strong but still childish voice, looking directly_ _into_ _those boring yellow eyes._

* * *

 _The first day_ _at_ _his new primary school he stayed absent from the others. He was different, but not in a strange way. He was strong and smart,_ _and_ _the other children were mostly scared of him even_ _though_ _he laughed and played like them. They still didn't want to_ _come too close_ _to him. He was strong, he was smart, and he was different. The little boy had_ _become_ _used to this,_ _as_ _after his mother had died it had been like this in his former primary school too. They hadn't played with him anymore._

_"Rou-chan. Rou-chan."_

_The red eyes of the boy looked to his right,_ _puzzled_ _because_ _he heard someone calling him, or rather shortening his name to its last syllable. He looked at the little boy that was staring up_ _at_ _him with big blue eyes. He had short black_ _hair_ _and dark skin._

 _"Rou-chan let's play ball!" The boy pulled at the red haired boy's sleeve and dragged him along until they were_ _on the school's field._

 _"My name is Sousuke. But call me Sou-_ _kun_ _! After all_ _we're_ _friends now!" Still lightly puzzled the_ _redhead_ _little boy nodded._

 _After that day_ _they_ _would play_ _every day_ _they were_ _at_ _the primary school. The red haired boy was happy. He had found the warmth that had left him_ _again_ _, his chest was full of happiness as he played with Sousuke._

 _But this didn't last long. The boy_ _suddenly_ _vanished one day. He didn't come to school anymore. His teachers had told_ _him_ _that Sou-_ _kun_ _had to travel away because of his ill father._

 _Again_ _he_ _lost... Once again_ _he_ _lost. His warmth, his happiness, his life... but this time he wouldn't cry. He was strong, he was an Akashi._

* * *

 _In middle school his father had allowed him to play basketball with one condition; to never lose, to not disappoint his father. The little boy had agreed and started to play basketball. His days were nice, he was happy that he could use his mind and strength in this sport. He had found strange people in his team but they all were nice and he considered them_ _all_ _his friends, even those with whom he couldn't get along well._

 _He played shougi_ _with one of them_ _every time_ _he_ _could. He was happy_ _that_ _he had found his warmth again. He smiled unwittingly. He was surprised when Nijimura had said that he could be the captain. He had seen it in the elders eyes that he didn't want leave his position, but as an Akashi the boy couldn't say no._

 _He had to be best,_ _had to_ _stay_ _in_ _the highest_ _position_ _. He had agreed and after that everything_ _came_ _to_ _an_ _end. Their previous couch died and nobody could control the strange boys in his team anymore. Once one of them had dared to say that the read-haired boy was weaker than_ _him_ _. He had proven the opposite._

_"I'll crush you" those had been the words that had made him lose himself._

_He had lost once again._ _However,_ _this time not just_ _to anyone. This time he lost to himself._

_He had lost._

* * *

_Everything was so blurry, nothing made sense. Where were the faces? Where were the connection? Everything swam_ _in his vision_ _. Brown, yellow,_ _warmth_ _, green, red, blurry, green, brown,_ _warmth, warmth_ _, so warm. Even if it was blurry, it was warm, it was nice, it embraced him, it was there, it was there, just one little touch away, brown, warm, and so warm. Trying to catch it he_ _accidentally_ _let it go._ _He_ _let it get away._

 _Once again everything was cold, just a blurry cold mess._ _Nothing was_ _warm,_ _there was no_ _brown,_ _there was no_ _light._

* * *

Akashi bolted upright. He could see clearly again as everything was sharp, crisp and nothing was like his dream. A shaky breath escaped his lips. Sweat was running down his forehead as he tried to breath normally again. With wide eyes he looked around and although everything was dark he could still hear faint breaths beside him. Akashi breathed deeply in and out calming himself down, and then looked down at the infant.

Niwa. She was sleeping beside him. His garden, his hope, his light, his happiness. Yes every bit of this was in Niwa. Niwa was his, he would protect her, he would love her, he would rise her up.

Nevertheless, he still needed him. No, he _wanted_ Kouki with him. That brown, that light brown. That blur in his mind that had been so warm and sweet in his blurred dream. The hope that he had lost over and over again, he had found it and lost it yet again. Kouki.

Akashi clenched his eyes shut. Everything would repeat itself. He would lose and continue to lose, but he didn't want to. For the first time since he had lost his mother -someone he had loved with all his heart- he didn't want to lose because it was his wish, and not the wish and demand of his father. Akashi clutched his hand in the front of his shirt trying to even his breathing again.

The mere thought of Furihata wandering around alone out there made him sick. He realised... he realised so much through this dream. Akashi took his head in his hands. He needed to find his Kouki. He wanted to find him, to make him his happiness, to make him into his family, to his light, to his...

Akashi blinked several times to loosen his eyelids since they had been clenched shut for far too long. His body moved him on its own to the edge of the tree-house. The moon was clear to see, no clouds shielded it from Akashi's sight. Akashi inhaled the fresh air. It filled his lungs with wanted oxygen, with wanted life and this helped calm him down even further.

With one last glance to the moon Akashi headed inside again, turning his back to the full moon that was shining brightly down. The small figure on the ground was still breathing evenly in and out. Niwa seemed so calm and content. With a brief smile on his lips Akashi laid down beside the little infant and while stroking her hair he himself fell asleep again. Akashi was hoping not to have another dream like the last one as he needed some sleep for tomorrow's plan.

* * *

The red-haired teen opened his eyes abruptly and looked to the little infant that had just slapped him on his cheek with enough force to wake him up. He reached for his cheek to wipe away the drool that was sticking to his skin. After straightening up he looked down to a grinning Niwa. She seemed so pleased with herself as she waved towards Akashi with her little hands and kicked around excitedly.

A sigh escaped Akashi's lips as he bent down to take the little thing into his arms to cradle it softly. There was no way he could take the infant with him as he knew that he had to search with nearly no information for the location of the teen. He had to start where he had seen those marks from the fight since he hadn't any other indications, but even so they probably were blurred out by now from other people or those living-corpses.

Stroking the soft black hair of the little infant he formed plan after plan to scan the area when he really couldn't find any clues at the fight-scene. A small giggle forced Akashi out of his trial of thoughts and made him look down towards Niwa, who was smiling up at him with a toothless grin. It was still a problem how he could handle these turn of events with the infant. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to leave her alone in the tree-house ever again.

But it seemed like he had no other option other than to do it again. With a short apologetic smile Akashi laid the infant down on the ground again. Beginning his daily routine he fed Niwa and himself, he placed Niwa in the corner like he had a couple days ago on his supplies search and laid clothes around her as to hinder her from rolling out of the tree-house. Before he climbed down he looked a last time to the infant who had fallen asleep to his surprise, so he just had to cover her little body with a blanket and make then his way down.

Luckily it was easy for Akashi to find the place where the fight had been, but to his bad luck there were really no clues left and so he was standing there knowing that he had to search the area for any other clues that could lead him to Furihata. From what he remembered the two figures that had taken Furihata had made their way towards the east.

As a result Akashi did just that, he chose an easy-to-follow path in the direction east. He knew that they had to carry the unconscious Furihata to wherever they were going, so the two figures had to take an easy-to-follow path. His way led him towards a little wooden cottage that was covered in different kinds of plants. He slowly approached it and stopped right in front of the opened door.

The inside was very dark even though the sun was far up the sky and lightened the room up a little. To help a little Akashi took his torch and lightened the inside of the room. After he was sure that there wasn't any kind of danger inside Akashi stepped in the threshold while closing the door right behind him. The smell that hit his nose made him cringe and cough momentarily.

It was the smell of dried blood and sweat. He pointed his torch towards the wall in front of him. He saw that there had been a rather substantial puddle of blood -it was dry now. After approaching it he bent down to have a better look as he had noticed the misery had had probably begun here. He had spied other bloodied places too, but it made sense that this puddle of blood had been the beginning as it was by far the largest.

He followed the bloodstains that lead away from the dried out puddle with his torch. In towards the middle of the small cottage were pieces of hair and maybe some brain matter as the bloodstains ended there with another big puddle. Akashi sighed, if this had been the place Kouki had been kept then the boy had been in big trouble after being rescued.

The light of his torch wandered to the left corner of the room. There he saw a bigger stain from the blood and the fact that something had lain inside it and then been dragged away. What just fell in his sight was a shirt that was lying discarded on the ground. He bent down and picked it up. It was the shirt Kouki had worn. Akashi's eyes widened slightly. So Kouki really had been here, but the point was that he wasn't any more so Akashi left the cottage without hesitation.

The fresh air welcomed him with open arms as he left the disgusting blood smell inside the cottage. If Akashi wasn't mistaken then in his panic Kouki would probably just run straight and wouldn't make any turns. With quick steps Akashi begun to get away from the cottage. He looked up to the sky; the sunset had begun so his journey had taken him some time to just get him this vague information about Kouki.

The shirt of the boy was still in Akashi's hand as his steps fastened more and more, his gaze wandering from right to left. By observing his surroundings as he ran he would hopefully find to Kouki. He knew that the teen was two days ahead of him. Probably the only thing covering him was the tank-top that he had been wearing under his shirt. As Akashi was holding the shirt in his hand the teen couldn't possibly be wearing it.

The teen could have been dead if he hadn't found a safe place to stay, he could be ill, he could be wounded. Akashi's thoughts trailed to the worst possible scenarios when he suddenly heard a loud shriek from his right. Stopping in his tracks Akashi looked towards the direction the shriek had come from. It had been from a human, he knew it.

So Akashi immediately made his way towards that shriek hoping it was Furihata, and at the same time hoping that it wasn't. He stopped when he was standing on a lawn and looking towards the living-corpse that was tearing at some human cadaver lying on the ground. A relieved sigh escaped Akashi's lips when he saw that the cadaver wasn't Kouki and that the living-corpse wasn't him either.

He gripped around his knife and prepared to dash towards that corpse and take it down when suddenly it turned around. Akashi's eyes widened when he saw who was standing in front of him. Those gentle eyes he remembered from his time in Rakuzan were now bloodshot and lifeless. Those lips that had always been in a gentle smile were parted exposing his blood-stained yellow teeth. The long black hair that had always been combed down neatly was tossed all over his face barely revealing the hungry gaze of the monster that once had been Reo Mibuchi.

Akashi felt his icy composure shatter like glass.

"Mibuchi?" Akashi breathed out still looking wide eyed at his teammate.

"Mibuchi? What happened to you?" Akashi asked out aloud. "How could this happen?"

The only answer he received was a gurgle from deep inside the throat of what used to be Mibuchi. The teen was still standing taller than Akashi in a stoop position, his knees bent and the spine all buckled over. His hands reached out for the smaller figure in front of him. Akashi took a step back. The knowledge that he had to be the one to release Reo from his misery crashed down on Akashi so his grip around his knife tightened.

He wanted to step forward and lung out without hesitation to slam the knife into Mibuchi's head. But as he was about to raise his hand, he stopped against his better judgement and looked into those inhuman eyes. Even now -even if Akashi didn't want to admit it- they belonged to one of his teammates. If he killed this corpse, he'd be killing one of his teammates. It was ridiculous how vulnerable this fact itself suddenly made him. Until this second he had been able to kill every one of those things. Every single one of them, even his own father.

"Why did it have to be you?!" He cried out as if to ask the living-corpse that couldn't respond anymore. It wasn't even human anymore, yet Akashi's iron grip on his tactical mind slipped slightly as the thing came closer.

Akashi saw that Mibuchi would lunge out for him about now, so he dodged it smoothly and went some steps back to hinder the corpse from catching him too soon.

"Mibuchi what should I do? I don't want to kill you even if you are in this state." Akashi said his voice weaker than usual.

He really didn't want to. He was -to his own surprise- too weak to end Mibuchi's life no matter what his friend had become. He wasn't able to do it. His grip around the knife loosened. When he really needed to be strong he had become despicably weak, and he looked at the corpse while slowly losing his will to fight by the second. Once more he stared at the face of the teen that had been so kind to him in his days at Rakuzan. Everyone had been welcoming to him, and Akashi knew he couldn't just smash his knife into the skull of this teenager.

Mibuchi lunged out one more time for Akashi. Red eyes were following his prey's every move as he came closer. Akashi didn't budge; he just waited, hoping that he could summon up the courage to just kill Mibuchi's lifeless wandering-corpse. However, before he even could berate himself Akashi suddenly heard the shuffling of leaves and then a desperate cry.

His gaze turned to his right and he saw... Kouki?

The teen shot up to Mibuchi as quick as a flash and smoothly stabbed him in the back of his head. Akashi just stood there perplexed, not really grasping what just happened. Then without warning Kouki just slumped to the ground in front of Akashi, right on Mibuchi's final corpse. Thankfully the one that wouldn't stand up and walk around anymore. Akashi didn't know what he thought about what just happened. He just felt something sliding down his cheek and he raised his hand to feel that it was wet and warm.

Ignoring the foreign sensation Akashi looked down at the boy he had searched for until now. The thin tank-top the boy was wearing was clinging to his body from the sweat. Akashi bent over to pick the teen up. After one try Kouki was seated comfortably in his arms in a bridal style. Once he was certain Kouki was secure Akashi began to walk back to the tree-house. In his arms was a cold and shivering Kouki. The light brown, the hazel that had embraced Akashi in his dream.

His steps quickened knowing he had to wrap Kouki in warmer clothes, knowing that the teen was exhausted as he had dark circles under his eyes. Akashi felt the cold temperature of Kouki's body and the boy's hands and clothes covered in dirt and blood. Akashi was running. He was running to the safety of the tree-house. His steps were quick and his senses at their sharpest level.

Luckily he didn't meet any other dangers on his way towards the tree-house. The sun was nearly down, everything was dark by now and he knew that those corpses were now in their most active state. It was the most dangerous time to be out. Finally he was standing in front of the ladder that would lead him and Kouki up.

Since it was impossible for Akashi to heave Kouki up in bridal style Akashi positioned Kouki as good as possible on his shoulder. Akashi held Kouki's body with his left arm and grasped the ladder with the other one.

Behind him he could make out quiet shuffling of leaves and gurgles. He knew that the corpses had heard him and would be here in no time. Carefully, but as fast as possible, he climbed up the leader. It was difficult and he nearly fell off more than twice. But finally he managed to drag the two of them up. He heaved Kouki over the edge with himself and lay down beside him staring up at the ceiling of the tree-house.

After evening out his breathing Akashi began to drag Kouki inside fully. Without even thinking much Akashi placed a blanket on the ground and then pulled Kouki onto it. Everything seemed hazy as Akashi was working on wrapping Kouki in warmer clothes. He pulled down the wet tank-top Kouki was wearing and replaced it with one of the shirts he had found just recently.

He even changed Kouki's trousers. After that he covered Kouki with as many blankets as he thought would make the boy feel warmer and safer. Just after he was finished he began to sense what was happening around him. He heard a faint buzz that developed itself to a loud cry. Niwa. The infant was crying. Akashi crawled quickly to the little girl and took her in his arms cradling her.

Her cries grew more subdued until they died down and there was just Niwa's sad face. Akashi brought the baby up to his chest and cuddled her one time before he placed her on the ground and began to make some food for her. The moon was up the sky nearly grinning down on the earth. Akashi placed the teat of the bottle in Niwa's mouth after placing her in his arms again. After feeding her he rubbed her back until she released a burp. It didn't take long after that for Niwa to sleep again.

Akashi's attention went back to Kouki who was lying in the blankets, moving around in his sleep and murmuring something Akashi couldn't understand. A yawn escaped Akashi's mouth and he stretched himself before he too decided to sleep. There was no way Kouki could wake up without waking Akashi up too, so the redhead hadn't many worries as he laid down beside Niwa and closed his eyes too. He let the welcomed darkness cradle him in his sleep.

* * *

**~Furihata's P.O.V.~**

One step, another step, just one more, keep going. Furihata was exhausted, every nerve and muscle in his body was aching. He had to drag his body along with legs mere seconds from collapsing. It had been a full day since he'd left Sakurai and Imayoshi- or had it been two? He didn't know exactly. The only thing he knew was he hadn't slept since the incident. He hadn't been able to find a safe place to rest. Furihata's eyelids were made of lead and his vision was blurry. It was dangerous to wander around in his state.

He encircled his own body with his arms. It was the exhaustion, it wouldn't let his body warm up. A light cough escaped his lips and he stifled it as well as he could by holding his hand in front of his mouth. His arm fell to his side as he looked around to find a safe place to stay, but once again his eyelids closed and his body nearly slumped over. He caught himself with a short stumble and forced his eyes open again.

His eyes widened slightly at the sight in front of him, at the rotten flesh that slowly came closer. Furihata had opened his eyes just in time to notice the danger, and shaky fingers wrapped around the knife in his belt. Fighting, staying alive, survival was his only priority. Even though adrenaline shot through his veins it still didn't help the tiredness which was clouding all his senses. His eyes fell shut once more.

He forced his eyes open and looked with a slightly droopy gaze at the rotten, gurgling mess that was coming towards him. He couldn't really make out if it was a faster one or a slower one. Eventually they were the same, dead flesh with a gaping hole in their head. Even their skulls were muddy and frail it seemed to him, but their skulls were probably normal and he just couldn't think straight any longer.

The smell of rotten flesh met his nose and the yellow eyes were so close when he finally decided that to run was a better option. He turned around, stumbled and felt then cold fingertips brush against his back. He jolted out of his daze because of the contact and began to run, or rather stumble away quickly. His feet carried him on yes, but his pace wasn't as fast as always and the exhaustion hurt in his bones, in his muscles and in the very core of his being.

His sleepiness made him as cold as a rock and left his thoughts jumbled. He ran until his foot stuck something and he fell to the ground. He briefly thought that this would be the end and he was tempted to give up on his life, but then those two flashed before his eyelids and he remembered how Sakurai had sobbed and saw a broken Imayoshi lying on the ground. He stood up again.

After turning around he forced his eyes open to see how much distance was between him and the approaching danger. Its steps shuffled through the leaves as it was coming towards Furihata but it still was in a good distance so Furihata had just enough time to stand up and walk/run/stumble on. How long his running continued he didn't know, but what he did know was he had to stay alive until death decided to rip his life away with its bare hands.

He had to live for them, they had rescued him and because of that they died. A hard wet cough erupted from his body, it made him bend over and fall to his knees. He coughed loud and wet and then began dry heaving. _Did he become ill in those days without sleep?_ He coughed and began to crawl until he got the feeling that his legs could carry him again, and then stood up already running.

Coughing and running his lungs stung and his eyes slipped shut again and again. _Focus Kouki focus._ He told himself several times over and over again, over and over and over. _Focus Kouki focus_. He forced his body on and on, ran on and on not knowing how long, where, what, how, who. Lungs burning he coughed again, eyes stinging as he looked forward, legs hurting as he ran on.

But then his legs gave in and Furihata crashed down his head hitting the root of some tree. He heaved his upper body up, hissing and clenching his teeth he laughed dryly. _Did his life really want to leave him so badly?_ He sat up and leaned against the tree whose root had caused him another headache and even blurrier sight.

Leaning against the trunk he looked back. That hunk of rotten flesh still came after him. Furihata licked his dry lips and laughed dryly, again dying seemed to be the best option. But... but no.. Furihata clenched his teeth and looked up to the sky and smiled.

"If you hadn't helped me you'd still be alive." he coughed out "but I can't run any further. I'm sorry".

He saw a raven fly in a circle above his head. How fitting it was to his devastating situation as he saw the raven land on some lower branches of the tree just above his head. His eyes once more turned to the rotten flesh that came still nearer, but then Furihata's eyes widened he looked up to the raven. _How had he overseen those?_ Curling his hands to fists Furihata once more heaved himself onto his feet while he looked towards the corpse that came closer and closer.

Tearing his eyes away from that thing he placed his hands on the trunk and felt upwards for the branch that was so near to the ground. The raven crowed once and flew away when his finger encircled the branch finally. Furihata pulled himself up but it was hard and it was painful, but he managed to do it somehow. From that he climbed on until he was high enough -out of the reach of those monsters.

The branch he was sitting on was thick so he turned away from the tree's trunk leaned his back against it. He balanced his body while letting one of his legs dangle down. He leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes, it was a bad idea he knew but still his eyes needed just a little rest like his body. Only when he heard his stomach growl did he open his eyes and look down at his stomach.

The protest didn't stop. He hadn't eaten for a long time, just some berries of which he was sure weren't poisonous -and even those hadn't been much. On top of that he was thirsty. All this crushed down on him after finding some place to sit and rest his exhausted limbs. He hadn't felt any of it until now.

A shaky breath left his trembling lips as he looked down to see if those rotten people were still under the tree. He hadn't heard them for some time but most likely they had to still be there. Just as he had thought they were, and seemingly their gurgles had become white noise in order to get some rest for his mind, but now after he had seen them again he could hear them again too.

He had to get their attention on some different place. Up a tree he hadn't many options but maybe, just maybe, if he threw a branch big enough they would let themselves get distracted. He knew that the human smell lingered on the trunk but he had to try. Looking around he began to search for the one branch that would save his life. When he saw one with it's fruits on it he broke it off and tried to figure out if it was heavy enough.

He closed his eyes shortly but he really couldn't predict its weight as his senses were just too dull from the sleeplessness. Bending his arm over his head he threw the branch as far away as he could. It flew in a big arch but didn't land as far as he'd hoped it would. To his luck it looked like it worked as he saw the corpses wander off towards the direction of the impact.

Furihata sighed quietly and closed his eyes again now he had one concern less to worry about. He felt how his body shook and he knew that he would cough again. Without needing to think about it he placed his hand in front of his mouth quickly and stifled his cough as much as he could. _Not now, not when he had just got those things away from his heels._

He looked with wide and panicked eyes towards the dead that was still lingering around the branches landing spot. Luckily they didn't hear Furihata's cough and began to shift further away from the tree. Furihata coughed on for a little while. It really was a bad idea to run around with just a thin tank-top. He felt the cold burning through his body even in places the top covered.

After sitting a little longer with closed eyes Furihata opened them and looked down, immediately noticing that the branch wasn't as far up the tree as Furihata had first assumed. So maybe he could just jump down -as climbing down would take too long- and go on to finally find a place to sleep. After all, a branch wasn't an option. It was too unsteady and there was too little room, he would just fall off in his slumber.

Swinging his other foot over the branch towards earth he looked down. Steadying himself with his palms he looked at every direction those undead could jump out of. However, the only ones that he could see were the ones that had fallen for his decoy and were far gone by now, so Furihata shifted from the tree and slid down.

His landing wasn't a nice one, his bones crushed together. He knew that he should have used a role off technique to land safely, but he didn't know one and it seemed like nothing was broken. He felt the hard surface meet his palms as he stood up once more. After steadying himself on his legs he slunk away, checking if those monsters had heard him -they didn't. His stomach was clenching terribly painfully, his throat was itchy from the thirst and his limbs were still weak enough to give out under him, but he could still fight on, he knew it. After some time the negative sensations dulled as the sleepiness clouded every single one of them again.

He looked around as much as he could with a blurry sight and turned left and right through bushes and trees. _Where on earth was_ _the_ _town near here? Was he walking in circles?_ Those questions plagued his mind when he suddenly heard someone speaking.

"Mibuchi? What happened to you?" Furihata knew that voice.

"How could this happen?" Furihata walked towards the voice. It really was one that he knew too well, it was so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on who it was.

He stopped when his palms met a tree. Ducking behind it he watched two figures that were standing on a lawn at the edge of the forest. Doing his best he concentrated on the figures in order to recognise them. A red-haired person -what an unusual colour- and a tall, thin, black-haired monster.

"Why did it have to be you?!" The red-haired being in front of it questioned.

Furihata cringed, winced and then his eyes widened as he realised he really did know the voice. He saw how the corpse lunged out for the red-haired teen but he saw no attempt from the teen to kill it, he just dodged it and went further away from the corpse.

"Mibuchi what should I do? I don't want to kill you even if you are in this state."

Furihata couldn't believe his ears. _Why_ _would Akashi hesitate to do what was necessary_ _to stay alive?_ _Was Akashi really not_ _prepared_ _to kill one of those corpses?_ No, he was, he had done it several times as he had protected Furihata and the baby. It had to be that Akashi knew this corpse in its former life. The corpse lunged out one more time, shifted closer to Akashi.

Waiting patiently for Akashi to kill it mercilessly as he had done with the ones before, Furihata stayed behind the tree and watched. But no. Akashi didn't do it, he just stepped back and gripped his knife while not taking a fighting position. Furihata couldn't believe it. Akashi couldn't do it, wouldn't do it, so he made a decision.

Furihata would get him out of that situation. Knowing that this would be the last chance Furihata grasped his knife. He felt the sudden sensation of power flowing through his veins, yes, he would use what remained of his strength to rescue the teen. His body shot forward, drawing the knife wide behind his head. Making a desperate cry he sunk the knife into the corpse's head.

This was the last thing he saw before everything went black around him.

* * *

 _"Hey little Kouki." An_ _infinitely_ _soft voice said "Time to go to sleep. Come here." Warm careful fingers wrapped around Furihata's little waist. Slowly and gently he was lifted up._

 _His little fingers gripped the warm_ _figure's_ _dress. With every step the woman made Furihata was swayed up and down lulling him nearly to sleep. But then it stopped abruptly._

_"So here we are." The soft voice said._

_Slowly he was pulled away from the ever so warm body. His little hands stretched out not wanting to let go of the dress. He was placed in a bed and a blanket was wrapped around him._

_"Shall I sing for you my little prince?" The soft voice said happily,_ _clasping her hands and_ _tilting her head to right_ _with a gentle smile_ _._

_Little Furihata just nodded shortly and smiled back._

_"Then here we go. As always a little lullaby."_

_A soft melody began to_ _immerse_ _the little Furihata. His otherwise so scared frame began to relax_ _as he forgot the darkness_ _and let himself be taken in the world of those gentle and soft notes. He felt calm and safe but the soft melody gradually turned into a hunted one. Screams and_ _shattering_ _glasses_ _drowned_ _the melody out until those_ _terrifying_ _noises were the only sound left. Hiding under the covers little Furihata tried to tune out those sounds._

_"No, no, no, don't, please don't!" The otherwise soft voice cried out. "No, please don't!"_

_A pained scream_ _jerked_ _Furihata's body_ _to_ _jolt up from his lying position._ _Suddenly much bigger_ _he tried to_ _jump_ _up but his limbs got tangled in the blanket and he_ _just_ _fell out of his bed. Straightening_ _up_ _quickly he ran to his_ _bedroom_ _door, tearing it open. While standing in the frame he saw how his mother was lying in a_ _growing pool_ _of blood. Over her was another figure, a big one, a heavy and strong one. It took Furihata a couple of seconds to realize that the figure was his father._

 _"Kouki! Kouki! Run. Just run!" The woman cried out desperately and then_ _let loose_ _another pained scream._

 _With wide eyes the only thing Furihata could do was watch how more and more blood spilled and how the pained cries of his mother rose and rose, how his father tore at her with his teeth. He was_ _shocked_ _; he didn't know what was going on._

 _"Kouki run!" That cry shook him out of his trance and he began to_ _sprint_ _._

 _Out of his room and_ _past_ _his parents. He ran to the door, tearing it open and just running faster and faster. Until he stopped and_ _realised_ _that he was standing in front of his school. The only place that seemed to be familiar to him. There he just fell on his knees and began to cry. He was_ _confused_ _, he was more than just_ _confused_ _, he was terrified. He didn't know what just happened._ What had caused his father to do those things? What on earth was going on?!

 _He screamed out loudly, wanting to release the agony in his mind and heart._ Why did this have to happen? What was happening exactly? Why would his father ever kill his mother? _They had loved each other they had always been so gentle with each other._ Why? Why? Why? _Furihata cried hiding his face in his hands, not wanting to see anything. He felt the wind against his skin. The thin fabric of his boxers and tank top were wrapped around his skin not even trying to help him against the cold that was_ _carried in_ _the wind._

* * *

"Shhhh, shhhh. It is just a dream Kouki." A gentle voice. Something soothing touched his forehead.

* * *

 _"Furihata-kun are you okay? You look pale. Do you need some water or_ _some_ _food?" Riko asked Furihata_ _with a smile_ _._

 _The teen just shook his head, once again diving_ _into_ _the thoughts of the recent incidents in his life. How so much_ _had_ _changed in such little time, how they had barricaded themselves in their school, how everyone had lost so_ _many_ _relatives and friends._

 _"Don't think to hard Furihata-kun. Nothing rational is left anyway." Riko said with a frown_ _on_ _her face when she stood up._

 _Furihata could hear the cries of Koganei who had lost his best friend -if not his soul mate- three days ago. Those cries were pained and maybe the first ones that were shed by him after those monsters had taken_ _away_ _his mother. Someone would think that Mitobe wasn't really noticeable or memorable because he didn't speak, but everyone could feel it in their_ _soul_ _and bones that someone was missing, that someone died. With his sleeve Furihata brushed_ _away_ _the tears in his eyes. He felt ill_ _right now_ _-ill and weak- the only thing they did was_ _lose_ _another friend, another relative,_ _and another lover_ _. It was a pain, he just wanted it to end._

* * *

 

"Kouki everything is fine. There is nothing to fear anymore. I am here, Niwa is here." A soft voice. Such a soft voice.

* * *

 

 _"Furihata, you want to go_ _on_ _the supplies search?" Hyuuga asked looking rather put_ _out_ _._

 _"Y-Yeah... I want to help too..." Furihata responded_ _quietly_ _and carefully._

 _It had been in his head the whole time after they had to leave the school as their barricades had been crushed by those monsters. They had lost_ _friends_ _and relatives but it seemed like no one else but he had shed tears. Maybe they were used to it by now and were just waiting for the next one to disappear and_ _not come back_ _anymore. So he wanted to help the camp even if it meant just a little bit, the others needed rest especially Hyuuga, who had been on a_ _knife's edge_ _since they had left the school and Furihata wanted to take at least this errand out of his hands._

 _"Hmm, then maybe I should go with you_ _it's_ _dangerous." Hyuuga yawned, not even bothering to cover_ _his mouth_ _._

_"No, no Hyuuga-san I can go on my own, after all you said there aren't really many of them around there." Furihata said quickly, he really wanted to manage just one thing on his own._

_Hyuuga nodded, it was just nod that allowed Furihata to go alone_ _on that_ _search. He wondered what Hyuuga was thinking after their losses in the recent days. Riko had died while she had tried to get everyone safely out of the school, so she had sacrificed herself for the others. It was just like her, as hard and harsh as she was sometimes; she did care deeply for her friends and did everything for them. But still so many had died_ _among_ _them,_ _including his_ _friends that had sat with him on the bench_ _in_ _the time he had been in Seirin. A little tear slipped past his lashes while he turned around to_ _leave_ _for the_ _supplies run_ _._

* * *

"Kouki, shhh, everything will be fine just open your eyes." The voice said, and something warm clasped his hand.

* * *

_"No!" Furihata screamed in the darkness "No!"_

_His screams and cries never reached far, they were swallowed up by the darkness that shifted closer and_ _made_ _his head go dizzy. He felt that the darkness was wrapping its merciless fingers around his throat, beginning to squeeze and_ _rendering_ _him unable to breath._ _Although it_ _never lasted long enough to make him black out._

_"Please stop! I beg you please!" The darkness was terrifying, he couldn't see anything._

_Again those_ fingers _squeezed until he just saw_ _white_ _and black_ _spots_ _wander in front of his eyes. And when they let go this time he began to cough, the feeling_ _of_ _those cold fingers around his throat never_ _leaving_ _his mind. The awareness of them made his thoughts rush, he knew that it was just waiting to squeeze once more after he had_ _finally caught his breath._

_"I beg you please! It hurts! It hurts so much, so please!" Furihata cried out while tears began to spill._

_But those fingers didn't listen, they remained around his throat and squeezed the last bit of fighting power out of him._ Why wouldn't it stop torturing him? Was it so much fun to make him suffer this way? Hadn't he suffered enough?

_"Imayoshi-san! Imayoshi-san please, please don't die" Furihata could hear from far away._

_Was_ _this it_ _?_ _Was he finally going to die_ _?_ _Was he going to live_ _because of the simple fact that he could barely be a help_ _to_ _others?_ _Did he_ _need to suffer for the people who died instead of him? Once again he felt those fingers squeezing his throat, but this time they didn't stop and he felt_ _life begin to leave his limbs._

* * *

"Dammit Kouki, open your eyes! Please just do as I say, your fever is bad you need medicine. I only have some you can take orally so please wake up." Something brushed his head gently.

* * *

 _A light, he could see light. A warm and gentle light that tried to_ _reach_ _him, that tried to rescue him? Furihata shielded his eyes when it neared him until his_ _vision_ _adjusted. Such a beautiful light that shone so brightly in_ _amongst_ _the dark. With shaky hands Furihata reached out for it, trying to catch it and never let it go. The feeling that this light would protect him from the dark that was surrounding him never left as he began to run after it, and finally managed to catch it._

* * *

"Kouki your eyes, you finally opened them." Two red eyes were looking down at Furihata and gentle fingers wrapped around his hand. As he blinked several times he finally realised that those eyes belonged to Akashi.

The teen's eyes were so lovely as he smiled. Furihata could see small wrinkles in the corner of Akashi's eyes. They were so nice and warm Furihata could just look in them mesmerised, until a hard cough erupted from his body and made him jolt into a sitting position. He could feel his throat itching and he realised that he was thirsty, so thirsty.

"Here, drink some water."

Akashi filled up a cup and looked directly in Furihata's eyes. Those gently red eyes looked into his soul, but it was in a nice way that made him feel safe. It didn't scare Furihata like it had done the first time when he felt those eyes looking into every corner of his soul. Reaching out with shaky hands Furihata tried to take the cup out of Akashi's hands, but was hindered when he saw that Akashi was gently leading the cup with one hand to Furihata's lips and with the other holding Furihata's head still. Just small gulps could get past his throat as he drank. It was burning, his throat was burning.

"You need to take some medicine to lower your fever."

Akashi gave him a spoon full of an unknown liquid. Furihata stared at it for some time before nodding and gulping it down. Bit by bit his senses came back to him, making him realise how much his head throbbed, that his limbs were heavy, shaky and that his body felt far too hot. The blanket around his lower body was burning his innards -his whole torso- he wanted to just throw it away and sleep with the wind grazing his skin.

His fingers wrapped around the blankets edges as he tried to just pull it off his body to make it a little cool down, but as the other teens hands wrapped around his to prevent him from doing so Furihata gave up and placed his hands on the ground.

"You should sleep a little more so that the medicine can take effect. I'll be right here okay?" Akashi said looking cautiously in hazel eyes.

Furihata nodded slightly and slowly lied down again. The blanket was placed over his body making the heat rise to the point Furihata began to pant loudly through his mouth, he couldn't help it. The last thing Furihata saw before closing his eyes was the gentle smile Akashi wore since he woke up, and the last thing he felt was something soft and damp meeting his forehead before drifting off to sleep.


	11. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  **Author's Notes:  **Hey guys!  
>  I know it's been a while since I updated but things happened and me and my beta ready had things to do!  
>  So yeah anyway I am sorry for taking so long!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning!:** Aomine's P.O.V. is  **NOT** betaed!  
>  It has reasons  **black-misty-sky** won't have internet for a while so I decided to upload the chapter with a betaed Kagami's P.O.V. and Aomine's P.O.V. just proofread from me (because of that it WILL have mistakes grammatical or spelling wise) I will add the betaed P.O.V. of Aomine later on!
> 
>  

**Kagami's P.O.V.**

Kagami turned from right to left in his bunk. The sleep he so achingly longed for wouldn't welcome him in its merciful and warm arms. He kicked the blanket off and looked around the dark room. All he could make out was silhouettes so his eyes fell on the only thing that could have a form from his current position.

Aomine.

The teen was in the other bunk and had fallen asleep extremely fast- a miracle after the beating he had gotten from Nijimura. Kagami didn't know why Aomine had his ass whipped, but it had been completely unexpected as Nijimura had been so calm before disappearing with Aomine. After their return Aomine had numerous dark bruises and Kagami had asked him for the reasons Nijimura would do such a thing, but the ganguro wouldn't answer him.

Even in his sleep the blue-haired teen groaned in pain while shifting around. Kagami's eyes slid back to the ceiling above him. He reached out for it and brushed it with his fingerstips. It was no wonder Aomine had woken him up after hitting his head against the ceiling, for it was pretty low to the bunk and the impact had to be hard.

After that Kagami closed his eyes again and tried to get some sleep but the closing of his eyes had no effect on that unsettling feeling in his gut. It really didn't matter how he turned and shifted. He clenched his eyes and tried counting sheep.

A light chuckle left his mouth at that thought. It really was ridiculous to count sheep to fall asleep, like why sheep? They were just little, fluffy, wandering clouds, white and innocent. Cross out innocent, once when he was a little kid some evil sheep had hit him pretty hard, those little things were fluffy clouds of death. Another chuckle left Kagami's mouth when he began to count basketballs.

* * *

 

A creaking sound woke Kagami up, his eyes shot open and he straightened up abruptly. This sequence of events caused him to slam his head against the ceiling with a loud banging sound. A low pained groan left his mouth while he slumped back in his bed. The next thing he heard beside the buzz in his ears was the laughter of a certain teen.

"Shut up Aomine." Kagami growled through his clenched teeth while holding his forehead.

"Serves you right." was the only response he received between Aomine's laughter.

Kagami didn't move he just clenched his eyes shut to rid the buzzing sound from his ears, but it was no use. How on earth had he managed to hit his head this hard against the ceiling? He was still rubbing his forehead when he began to straighten up. With unsteady movements he began to manoeuvre himself down the bunk to the floor.

When his feet met the ground he just bent over and began to search for his folded but discarded clothes -maybe he should consider hanging them on his bunker instead of folding and throwing them on the floor. Aomine's laughter had stopped but Kagami could still feel the stupid grin on Aomine's face.

After some searching and scratching his knees on the rough ground he found his clothes and straightened up again. With this he began to pull on his trousers, but much to his luck there was again a creaking sound and he felt a light graze his skin, and then light illuminated the room.

"Really?" Kagami asked with an unnerved undertone in his voice as he looked -much too undressed- towards the opened door in which Himuro was standing.

"Nice boxers Taiga. Matching ones with Aomine I see?" Himuro twitched his lips into his nice but amused smile.

"You saw Aomine's boxers?" Kagami asked bewildered.

"No. I did not, but judging by your reaction then they must match?" Himuro snickered lightly behind his hand, though his eyes showed more than enough that this amused him.

Kagami just growled in annoyance with a furiously blushing face and put on his trousers and shirt as quick as possible, he didn't want to stay exposed in the daylight for everyone to see. Honestly they were all male in the station but it still was kind of uncomfortable and uneasy for him to just stand around with his boxers.

After all he wasn't like a certain other teen. But when he looked towards Aomine he saw that he was closed fully and just looked bored with his pinkie in his ear. His black eye wasn't really noticeable as he had a darker tan but it still somehow said kindly 'hello' if you saw it from the corner of your eye. Light footsteps informed Kagami that Himuro had left him and Aomine alone in the room.

"Your... uh... brother? Is quite the tease, huh?" He asked in a low tone.

"Yeah he is like this when he is nervous or worried. Not that I'm sure that he is now, since he does this kinda thing just for fun too-"

"So in other words, you have no idea what your brother thinks." Aomine grinned while raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up when I'm not finished speaking. I wouldn't be surprised if he was nervous or worried... Anyway what's on the plan today? I had my hands full with laughin' my ass off after I noticed that Nijimura wiped your stupid ass so I didn't pay any attention."

"First of all I didn't fight back" Aomine declared while sticking his index finger in Kagami's face.

"That's what he said." Kagami said with a daring grin in his face.

"Second of all I think the plan was to venture out and search those bastards', pocket up for ammunition and weapons and with some luck find food and fresh water. I think he said too that we would pair up to teams with two people. Just like last time..." Aomine's voice grew more subdued to the end of his sentence.

"Oh ok... and this time we can chose who we go with?" Kagami asked not wanting to deepen the matters of last times incident.

"I don't know. I think so yeah, since he didn't say anything about a pair up system this time." Aomine said starting to wander off "Anyway we have to go to the infirmary room, since he is awake we will be having breakfast with everyone together."

"Alright!"

So both of them trotted towards the infirmary. It really had been a relief that Midorima had woken up while Nijimura had been treating Kagami's injuries. They had immediately given him some water and food -light food so that his stomach wouldn't get upset after not eating for a while. Takao had laughed and cried the same time after the green-haired teen had woken up.

It had been hard and at the same time heart-warming to see Takao cling to Midorima's torso, crying and laughing while his face was buried in the exposed skin of Midorima's stomach. Kagami had watched them, Midorima trying to calm Takao down with promises and assuring words, until Nijimura had hushed everyone -except for Takao and Midorima- out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Since then Kagami had neither seen the two nor had they heard from them, but it was clear that they were alright otherwise everybody would've noticed something. Following Aomine's steps Kagami reached the infirmary in a short time. Kagami's breath hitched when some delicious smell reached his nose, he really hoped that he could eat to his heart's content! However, when he thought about it he decided that it would turn out to be unfavourable if he did so.

Anyway, they reached the infirmary and stepped inside. The sight of a set table and waiting companions met Kagami's eyes. All of them were sitting around an improvised table and were waiting for the remaining people. Kagami greeted them shortly and sat down. To his left was Takao and the seat right to him was where Aomine placed himself.

With a rumbling stomach Kagami attempted to dive into the food when he felt someone kicking his foot. He looked up to meet Aomine's glaring face and him motioning with his eyes around the table just to make Kagami look around and notice that there were still some of them missing. Kagami blushed and sat on his fingers to hinder himself from tucking into the food.

After a little while Haizaki trotted in with a delicious smelling pan in his hand, or rather what was inside it smelt awesome. Haizaki manoeuvred the pan over the people's heads and filled up one plate after the other. It was a funny sight since everything was different, like, everyone had different forks, plates and cups -everything was from a different set.

"Don't accustom yourself to such a sight. This is a recover fast breakfast as it really is a relief Midorima woke up so fast and feels this well. So this won't happen often."

Nijimura declared from the corner he was sitting at and then took his fork and dug in. With this everyone else began to eat too. Kagami shoved the food in his mouth but stopped after his first forkful. He chewed it and then placed the fork beside his plate before looking up with sparkling eyes.

"This tastes delicious! Who cooked it?" Kagami asked still with sparkles in his eyes. It had been a while since he had tasted such a nice meal.

"Haizaki did." Himuro said with a nice smile on his face.

A loud clinking sound was heard. Kagami's eyes shot towards the sound's direction and all he saw was Haizaki who was glaring without restraint towards Himuro. It really was scary how the nice atmosphere turned dark and gloomy after just one action.

"Haizaki please calm down. I did just say that this prize belonged to you. Also, I said this yesterday I'll say it again, I won't snatch away your Shuu." Himuro smiled towards Haizaki.

It was a smile Kagami knew all too well, one that dared someone to stand up and hit him across the face. It was the smile with which he had gotten in much trouble, and somehow managed to get out of without being held for being at fault. A smile that showed the teen's worst side, a smile that made someone hate the guy.

So what followed wasn't even the slightest bit surprising. Haizaki shot up from his seat and began to dash towards Himuro, and if he hadn't been stopped by Nijimura who was sitting beside Haizaki then everything could've taken an ugly turn of events. Haizaki was glaring at Himuro and fighting off Nijimura, all this while shouting death threats and curses towards Himuro. And as everyone else in that kind of situation received from Himuro, he too just received that smile, that smile that made your blood boil. Everything ended with Haizaki slapping -yes slapping- Nijimura over the face and leaving without even looking back.

"Well that escalated quickly." Himuro smiled before piercing his food with his fork.

The remaining breakfast was held in silence neither of them said a word. Takao was still absorbed in his own world with Midorima, even trying to feed the green-haired teen with a loving smile on his face. He hadn't even flinched when Haizaki had begun to yell and then left the room abruptly, slamming the door shut behind him. His attention just held Midorima.

The green-haired teen had a stoic look with a faint blush covering his cheeks, but he wouldn't say anything against the loving gestures Takao showed him. After the breakfast was over, everybody helped clean up. Only Midorima had to sit back and do nothing. Unfortunately the clean-up was as silent as the breakfast so Kagami thanked the heavens that it didn't take long to finish.

Leaving behind Aomine and Himuro in the kitchen -yes kitchen as the meals for the occupants had been warmed up here; the station indeed needed a kitchen- Kagami walked to his room. He wanted to get his jacket, since their plan was to go out and search for useful things in those men's pockets. As quickly as he stepped into his and Aomine's room he left it after taking his jacket. After all, he wanted to get back to the infirmary where Aomine probably waited for him. And like he had thought the tall, tanned teen was standing in the middle of the room with a frown on the face that made someone expect seven days of rain.

"What's up?" Kagami asked.

He knew that it kind of didn't have to bother, him but this expression was strangely off on Aomine's face. If he had to say that he had never seen this kind of grimace in the face of the teen then he wouldn't have to lie.

"It's nothing, stupid." Aomine answered putting up his bored everyday-face.

"You sure?" Kagami asked, again unsure of what to think about this response.

There was a heavy atmosphere which seemed to press out all the air in Kagami's lungs, so after a few seconds of silence he couldn't bear it any longer and spoke up again.

"Where are Takao and Midorima?"

Now he got a reaction out of the other teen.

"Uh... yeah, they are in their room. Haizaki helped Midorima get upstairs."

"Really? Why not you? Why Haizaki of all people?" Kagami asked baffled, after all the teen seemed to be emotionally off.

"Don't ask me. Midorima asked him to help him upstairs." Aomine responded.

"Oh ok. So uh... When do we go out for the search?"

"Nijimura didn't say anything Bakagami, and now stop asking all these questions and leave me alone for a second. I have to think." After this Aomine left the room, still seemingly deep in his thoughts.

It really was unnerving how everybody seemed to be strangely different since Himuro arrived. Sure Kagami hadn't been here for a long time but for the time he had been there he had come to know teens who just like him were irritated but still tried to stay alive and built an environment that made themselves feel safe.

Anyway what Kagami wasn't sure of was if he should follow Aomine or just stay put and wait for him to get back. His eyes shifted from right to left in the infirmary and with every new corner he chose to look memories washed over him, how Haizaki and he had made the worst scenario possible reality, a nearly dead Midorima.

He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to shake of those unsettling feelings and memories from his mind and body. This feelings which hadn't left him since last night, when he thought about it then, maybe those feelings in his gut from the night before had been an omen for this situation. Haizaki getting angry, Aomine not being clingy anymore, it all kind of made Kagami feel restless and sick.

He placed his hand on his stomach and pressed against it to just get some other feeling in there and not those gloomy ones that swallowed him up from the inside. He blinked several times and let his hand fall beside his body with his head hanging. Maybe this one was one of the situations he wouldn't have had to live through if he had stayed alone, maybe he could still just leave...

But strangely enough those thoughts seemed to scare him now. Maybe it was because he had gotten used to this or that he couldn't leave his old opponents alone, but whatever the reason was it had to be a good one as Kagami just stepped out of the infirmary with the final decision to take a look for all of them.

He needed to know how they were doing. It didn't take long for him to find Haizaki. He was in some room further away from the infirmary. The naturally grey-haired teen was standing in front of a wall and punched it and somehow it seemed like he increased the speed and power in every new punch. The spot on the wall he was hitting was a devilish red colour. Kagami's eyes widened as he listened to those curses from Haizaki, had that idiot hit the wall often enough to leave his knuckles bleeding?

"Hey! You call me an idiot but for fucks sake, what are you doing Haizaki?" It hadn't been his intend to yell those words, but what had been done was done.

Haizaki stopped to look towards him. Kagami could see the murderous eyes full of anger and venom. Was he still furious because of the shit Himuro had said?

"What do you want you bastard? I don't have time for your whining." Haizaki growled before turning to the wall and punching it again with a hiss escaping his lips.

"You see, you're just hurting yourself. Now cut it!" Kagami tried again.

The punching stopped and Haizaki turned around. Looking angrily at Kagami's face and taking long strides towards the teen Haizaki made Kagami take some steps back in retreat. Haizaki stopped with his face nearly close enough for their noses to touch.

"Shut your trap you fucker. Never say what I have to do." Haizaki hissed right before Kagami's face.

Kagami took a little step back and had to resist the urge to hit Haizaki in his stupid face for threatening him like this, what on earth was the shit eating bastard thinking?!

"Take your face out of mine Haizaki." Kagami growled in a low tone.

"What if I don't?" Haizaki responded glaring in Kagami's eyes.

Kagami didn't know why but he could see a little twinge of hurt in Haizaki's eyes. That this anger wasn't unreasoned, that he was hurt. This knowledge kind of made Kagami want to comfort the guy. It was strange to have the cruelest bastard among them hurt, but somehow it seemed like that he wasn't as cruel as he had thought at the beginning.

"Nothing. Nothing will happen Haizaki. But it would be really nice." Kagami said with a calm and strangely kind voice.

There had been a strange look in Haizaki's eyes when he stepped back and brought some distance between him and Kagami. Grey eyes were still looking angered and hurt. With this the guy turned away, head hanging, and walked back to his position at the wall. Kagami decided to leave him alone, it seemed like those grey eyes needed some clarification in his life and that he had to think about many things.

The last thing Kagami heard was an angered yell and the punches that began to hit the wall. Kagami was concerned because if this went on for too long then everybody would just try to hit and kill each other, and it really didn't help that Nijimura had beaten up Aomine the day before without saying why.

Wide, energetic steps led Kagami to the infirmary with hope that someone was still there. However, the door had been locked. At first he had thought that maybe it had gotten stuck, but it hadn't moved even an inch when he had tried to force it open. So he was left standing in front of the door, his hand still resting on the knob. It was strange, if he wasn't wrong then there had been an arrangement that forbidden to lock any of the doors if there wasn't a serious emergency or it wasn't night.

His thoughts began to spin, why would they do this? Who was inside? Who was not? He knocked on the door and waited for respond. When there wasn't any he tried it again but this time a little louder. When there still wasn't any response Kagami growled and gripped at his hair. Thinking really wasn't his forte.

There was happening too fast, people were snapping at each other, trying to hit each other. They weren't in a stupid movie or best-selling novel, they were in a police station surrounded by living-dead who craved for their flesh and hunted them past the point of death. Kagami was concerned, yes he was concerned. It was such a stupid way to notice that he really cared for all of them

It was really a stupid way to find out and still he knew now for sure that he even if he had the chance to leave right now, that he wouldn't and couldn't do it. With a newly found force Kagami made his way to the jail-section. On his way he passed the couch-room -really why didn't it have just a name? - And saw from the corner of his eyes somebody standing in the middle of it.

He stopped after passing it and turned around to go inside. The room was dark, someone had kept the lights dimmed -just one light was lit the others were not. Kagami fumbled for the switch and turned on the remaining lights, squinting shortly when the room was suddenly much brighter. When he widened them again he saw Himuro, Nijimura and Murasakibara standing as a group and looking at him. So there had been three people? Well, with Murasakibara there it was no wonder Kagami didn't notice the others. Kagami cleared his throat loudly to get the attention of the trio.

"Yes Kagami?" Nijimura asked, the first one showing Kagami that he had his attention.

With a slight nod Kagami neared those three in their corner. It really was a strange situation, it seemed like they had been discussing something important, something so important they had to do it in a dimmed room away from the others.

"Uh... I had heard that we're going outside to search up those pocket's men- err, I mean men's pockets."

"So you heard? That's good because I need everyone here except for Takao and Midorima. Midorima needs his rest and Takao won't leave his side. Don't go in their room, just get Haizaki and Aomine and bring them here. Haizaki was pretty angry I think he should be..."

"I know where he is." Kagami interrupted, his anger starting to show.

It angered him that Nijimura knew what was going on with Haizaki and wasn't doing anything about it. It really was frustrating how calm he seemed about the fact that Haizaki was destroying his hands. The growing argue to just punch the living shit out of Nijimura grew with every new second that he had to see his face and Himuro's stupid nice smile didn't help to soothe his inner rage.

"Then get to it. Find them and say that they need to be here."

After those words the room went silent. Kagami was standing there, staring at those three for a short time before turning around on his heels to get away before the anger in him surpassed his self-control. With a glare on his face and a mind full of how angry he was about Nijimura's behaviour -really they were together in this one they needed to help each other and not make everyone feel like shit.

Probably unbelievable coming from him as he wanted to leave when he had arrived and he knew that it hadn't gone unnoticed, but now...  
His fast and forceful steps led him to Aomine's and his room. Right in front of the door-frame he stopped, looking into the room cautiously. Aomine wasn't in his sight, but it was strange as Kagami had really expected him to be there. After all, where could be better to sulk than an empty room?

Anyway he wasn't there so he had to search somewhere else. At first he wanted to search in the rooms out the jail-section, but then he had a wonderful idea. Maybe Aomine was in one of the upper rooms as no one would ever search him there? So he began to climb up the stairs towards the cells on the upper floor right above him.

He looked around in the corridor and began then to search through the rooms. The doors were closed on everyone single of them so he had to open each door to look inside before knowing Aomine wasn't there -what luck he always had. What he knew was that Midorima's and Takao's room was on this floor too. He could disturb them but right now he couldn't think about being considerate, after all he was searching for someone.

The tanned teen wasn't easily missed so he would most likely find him soon. Behind the first doors he opened he hadn't any luck but in a room at the middle of the corridor he could hear whispers so he grasped the knob. He slowly opened it and looked inside. Right in front of him he saw -on the bottom bunk- Midorima and Takao lying side by side just looking in each other's eyes. Kagami's eyes widened and then he began to blush.

"I-I'm sorry" he stuttered looking everywhere but the two

His eyes shifted towards the other bunk and what he saw there let him forget the other two, his blush disappeared and his eyes widened. On the other bottom bunk was Aomine, sitting there and looking towards Kagami.

"Aomine?! The hell are you doing here?" Kagami nearly shouted.

"Kagami, it really would be nice if you could tone it down a little." Midorima said from the position he was lying in -on his back not putting weight on his wound- with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ah sorry." Kagami whispered apologetically "But what is he doing here?"

Kagami asked, this time looking towards Takao and Midorima.

"Y'know I am here moron." Aomine's whispering voice was just a quiet rumble.

"Yeah I saw that much. I am just wondering why." Kagami's voice got louder towards the end of his speech.

"Kagami please quiet down a little. Shin-chan has a headache. If you can't keep your voice down you'll have to leave." Takao whispered not even bothering to look towards Kagami.

It surprised him how different it felt to be sent off by the otherwise so welcoming Takao so Kagami just nodded and really decided to step out of the room. But first...

"Aomine, Nijimura is waiting in the couch-room." Kagami whispered before stepping out the room, with a slow and muffled click of the door shutting behind him.

He wandered downstairs again, slowly making his way towards the place Haizaki was smashing his knuckles bloody. The closer he got he could hear the pounding sounds against the wall get louder. He was nearly at the door when suddenly a loud cry made him startle. The cry had sounded as if the person was in a lot of pain, if not agony.

Kagami's eyes widened and he began to run the remaining distance. What if Haizaki had injured himself? He stopped in the doorway when he saw that Haizaki was on his knees just sitting there and staring at the wall. Kagami wasn't sure what to think of all this and what in hell was going on with the guy. All he could tell was that Haizaki wasn't okay. That he didn't want to stand up again. His head was bowed and Kagami somehow knew that that cry hadn't been from physical pain.

With slow steps he neared the teen on the ground, making as few sounds as possible. He knew that he would regret what he was going to do. He reached out for the boy, knowing now how Aomine must have felt when he wanted to soothe Kagami's pain when they had been in that warehouse, and placed a hand tenderly on Haizaki's shoulder.

After noticing that the teen didn't shake off his touch he squeezed the teens shoulder wanting to assure him somehow, even though he knew that it wasn't really possible. Kagami didn't know Haizaki well enough, but from what he could tell he knew that he was a huge asshole, just there to piss people off or wanting to let them feel pain.

But somehow this Haizaki didn't add up with the images in his head. This Haizaki looked so broken sitting like this on the floor, this Haizaki reminded him of the one that had been laughing through pain when he fucked up Midorima's surgery, this person reminded him just of those people others pitied but didn't speak about.

"Hey." Kagami said with a strong voice understanding that Haizaki would snap if he heard any pity in Kagami's voice.

"Yeah. Whaddaya want?" Haizaki responded without even bothering to look up.

"I just wanted to tell you that Nijimura is calling for everyone." Kagami said while withdrawing his hand from Haizaki's shoulder.

"'Course he calls us, when does he not?" Haizaki laughed bitterly.

"Yeah. So let's get going." Kagami said trying to sound enthusiastic just to maybe distract Haizaki -cheer him up. Hell, Kagami didn't know why he would even do that.

"Yeah shithead let's get going." Haizaki said standing up and looking like nothing had happened after shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah... uhm... so your knuckles, are they okay?" Kagami asked. He really had tried to not ask but he couldn't shut his mouth before the words flew out.

"Yeah they're okay." Haizaki replied and began to wander off.

Kagami didn't ask further -not wanting to pressure the teen- not really wanting to know the real deal behind all this. From what he could tell it would just fuck up more, dig out more hurt and reveal more scars then necessary. Their way was silent but somehow it didn't feel unsettling like Kagami had expected. It was just silent, the utter silence that lulled and relaxed your brain. When they arrived this nice atmosphere changed abruptly.

"So everyone, today we are just going to search through those pockets of the men we  _had to_  kill. Don't blame yourselves, we  _had to_  do it. Just go out there and search. Go in teams of two. This time I won't decide with whom, you can as we aren't going on a big errand. We will all be near the station and can help each other if problems appear. Just make sure to be careful. That's all. I think everyone is ready as I had told you that we'd be going out before too. Follow me."

Kagami searched for Himuro, wanting to speak with the black-haired teen about what he had gone through, what he had done and of course somehow about this Haizaki matter. So when he spotted him he went towards his sworn brother. He had nearly reached him when he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and spin him around.

"We'll go together I suppose." Aomine said looking -nearly glaring- into Kagami's eyes.

To be honest Kagami was angry. But not without reason this guy had sent him away this morning, had ignored him after breakfast. So of course he wanted to say no and go with Himuro but then he saw from the corner of his eyes that Murasakibara was standing beside his brother and spoke with him clearly showing that they'd go together. So Kagami turned his head towards Aomine.

"Yeah. Since there aren't many options left." Kagami replied.

A low growl was to be heard from Aomine before he boxed him friendly on the shoulder.

"C'mon don't be a bitch. I bet it'll be fun." Aomine said.

So that idiot had made up his mind after all and now was just his usual self, insulting Kagami and somehow clinging to him.

"Yeah real fun. Possibly getting eaten by human-like monsters is my exact idea of a good time." Kagami replied sarcastically.

He didn't get any other reply. Maybe it was because they began to go off towards the rear gate wanting to leave from there or because Kagami had sounded really pissed off.

Kagami breathed in deep when they stepped outside, filling his lungs with the fresh air. It smelled like rain or rather the air was thick and felt like it would rain soon. Maybe even a storm would come. Kagami decided to bring this to an end as fast as possible; he didn't want to get drenched to his bones.

"Smells like rain, huh?" Aomine suddenly said.

"Yeah it does. I hated this smell since I couldn't play basketball on those days."

Kagami heard Aomine chuckle dryly at his comment.

"Yeah me too, but now I welcome it. After all, it means fresh water and those bastard monsters get stuck in the mud the next day."

Kagami just nodded before they began to walk off, every one of them searching in different directions to make this a quick run. It really was like Aomine had said. Before all this he would be sitting bored in his living-room when it was raining, now he would just try to catch as much water as possible in every rainy day. He could even get away from those monsters more quickly and would even have some spare water to wash himself properly.

He saw from the corner of his eyes Aomine bending over to search through some pockets so this meant Kagami had to look around to see if there were any living-corpses in the area. His eyes were looking in all direction in search and his ears were perked and ready. He did hear some gurgling noises that came from some feet away. They weren't too close but close enough to get concerned.

Kagami just tapped on Aomine's shoulder to gesture to him that he was leaving off to get his part of the job done. Aomine nodded shortly showing him that he understood and searched for more in the pockets. He was still searching when Kagami left. He fought his way through bushes and stopped when the gurgling and growling was so near that he could swear that when he stretched his hand out that that thing would bite him.

But to his surprise he didn't see anything so he looked around, when suddenly something frighteningly cold brushed his ankle. He nearly shrieked out loud, but luckily he could hold his voice down but he still jumped a foot in the air and away from that cold and foreign sensation. His eyes widened as he looked down at the monster that was stretching its arm out to get a grip on Kagami's ankle.

Gripping his knife he prepared to kill it. It was lying on the ground so pathetically, so dead and still alive; he wanted to end its misery with one fast slash of his knife. However when he began the swipe his hand began to tremble and tears welled up in his eyes as he stumbled back. His head began to throb and his heart to thumb. Why was this world so cruel? Why did he have to find this now? ...

A silent sob escaped his lips when he put a little more distance between him and that thing that tried to reach him, digging its fingers in the ground and trying to shuffle itself on while dragging its torn innards behind itself. Its bottom half wasn't there and even some of its hair and skin was coming off. Its bones were scratching along the ground and its jaw opened in a silent, maybe even agonized, cry.

Kagami began to tremble, he felt sick, and he wanted to vomit. He didn't want see this and especially he didn't want Aomine to see this. But right then when he brought his thought to an end he heard it, the sound of boots meeting the ground, leaves shuffling and his deep voice.

"Kagami why are you taking so..." in the middle of the sentence the teen stopped.

Stopped and just stared for some time that felt like an eternity. He stared at that thing on the ground in silence, just its gurgles and growls filling the air. Kagami's tears began to flow down his cheeks. He didn't sob he just looked at the navy-haired teen.

"Satsuki..." Aomine breathed out.

* * *

**Aomine's P.O.V.**

That bitch Himuro had put him in this situation or rather in this trail of thoughts. Right after Kagami had left Himuro had turned towards Aomine and just let fall a bomb as if the bastard knew everything and was so sure of himself. To say shit like having feelings for Kagami how could that bastard tell? He hadn't even been here for two days and he messed up everything, Haizaki and now him what was he trying to archive?

Maybe getting killed that could be his goal because if that bitch would speak again so cocky with Aomine then Aomine was sure he would beat him up and not the way Nijimura had done with him, no, Aomine would make sure that the guy couldn't walk for days. He growled in a low manner. At the moment he was sitting with Midorima and Takao and their room and was trying to avoid to look towards them as they were all lovey-dovey with each other ever since Midorima was awake.

Aomine's head throbbed. His thoughts spun in his head because he knew that Kagami made him all riled up with some of his actions, like the little whimpers he made while sleeping or just the way he sometimes laughed but god damn it he wasn't in any position to think about those stuff it was inconvenient to raise feelings for someone especially in a world like this.

His mind spun round and round. Himuro was somehow right and this made him the more angry. That shitty guy made him think about this stuff and made him angry because really his mind set all the little twinges of lust he had felt around Kagami to the view of having feelings. And now Aomine even understood why Himuro had teased them the day he had seen him and Kagami. He groaned loudly this couldn't be.

"Aomine quiet down a little. You're moaning like a cat in its heat." Takao snickered.

Aomine didn't respond he just let his head hang. It really was hopeless, he was an idiot from the upper class, the most idiotic one, who would decide to rise such things as feelings in a world like this.

"Say... Midorima." Aomine began slowly.

"Oh look you can speak!" Takao cheered muting his voice.

"Yeah I can... so then Takao, anyway, one of you." Aomine babbled not knowing where his speech would end.

"You want to ask about and how our relationship started, don't you?" Takao asked turning towards Aomine "I bet you feel irritated because of the things Himuro said. That guy is really sneaky... though he isn't a bad guy."

"You heard us?" Aomine looked up surprised.

"Yeah. Yeah I did I wanted to get some water as our bottle up here had been emptied and then I heard he and you and you got pretty loud. Honestly I was surprised no one else had noticed."

"If you know what I want to ask then start speaking. After all you seem to know your shit. I mean you don't even try to hide it."

"Ah... yeah, I don't. I never wanted to begin with but never mind. Anyway it really is surprising how understanding your are. Hadn't really thought that you'd be."

"Hey I am an idiot sometimes but sexuality. Everybody does their thing what should I judge?" Aomine chuckled.

"Yeah you are right. So we found out after I found courage enough to kiss this big, green-haired, stubborn guy." Takao said nonchalantly "At first he pushed me away and from that hurt and surprise I nearly fell down but then suddenly he caught me midair and looked me really deep in my eyes -all sparkling and such. And then while looking in my eyes he said in a really manly voice 'I love you too Takao' to me "

"No shit?!"

Takao began to laugh silently and laughed on for some time.

"Oh my god I'd never thought you'd think that such a thing happened. I mean with him of all people. No it hadn't been really romantic. I think after some time we grew to love each other. I said that I had more than platonic feelings for him then he stared at me for like an eternity deep in thoughts and then we decided then and there we'd try out."

"Oh sounds more like an agreement."

"Yeah more or less, doesn't it? But I was happy and I hope he was too." A light snicker left Takao's lips while turning back towards Modorima.

The room was silent for a while, it really wasn't as bad as Aomine had thought it would be to ask these two. He wanted to add something, to finally ask what he really wanted to know but then the door opened. And the cause of his headache came inside looking all blushy after seeing Midorima and Takao.

"I-I'm sorry"

Aomine looked surprised towards the teen, trying to figure out what he was searching here but unluckily the way Kagami blushed and stuttered distracted him to no end. He had the urge to grab the teen and... no nothing and maybe punch or... anyway the next thing Aomine noticed was the stare he received from Kagami.

"Aomine?! The hell are you doing here?" Aomine flinched shortly after Kagami's outburst, that guy really needed something that would tune down his loud voice.

"Kagami, it really would be nice if you could tone it down a little."

Aomine shortly looked towards the green-haired teen, he really had forgotten about Midorima as Takao had been the only one to speak since Aomine had been in their room. He sounded pretty annoyed and Aomine knew that it wasn't because they were too loud...

"Ah sorry. But what is he doing here?"

To see Kagami all apologetic was a pretty fun sight as the guy looked way too rarely like this -all cute and soft face- sad enough he never looked like this when Aomine was the victim of his outburst. But somehow it really annoyed Aomine that he was ignored from Kagami this was not what he wanted. Sure he had been harsh to Kagami this day but he had to think and thinking was a thing that he never did this intense so he just simply needed some room and advises.

"Y'know I am here moron." Aomine whispered looking all the time towards Kagami.

"Yeah I saw that much. I am just wondering why."

"Kagami please quiet down a little. Shin-chan has a headache. If you can't keep your voice down you'll have to leave."

Aomine looked surprised towards Takao, wondering why he was so harsh to Kagami as the teen didn't do this on purpose and with Aomine he had been more gentle too -to add it really was foreign to hear something like this from Takao.

"Aomine, Nijimura is waiting in the couch-room." Aomine heard his name once again and looked up to meet somehow hurt looking eyes or just puzzled ones but before Aomine could even say something like  _let's get going_  the door shut itself and Kagami was gone.

Takao turned once again towards Aomine.

"You will capture his heart just try hard Aomine." Takao said in a fake emotional voice and wiped away fake tears off his face -really the guy was messing around with Aomine.

"This isn't any help Takao. Anyway I get going before our lead-maniac gets angry." Aomine said standing up. Slowly he went to the door and when he was about to step out.

"Just try to be there for Kagami. Since the day he had gotten here he seemed confused and I know you saw one thing as well as I did. He hadn't much light in his eyes left, shortly before giving up on his life. Try to be that one person for him who makes him even like this kind of world. And now leave please."

Aomine heard Midorima saying it surprised him. He wanted to turn around to ask more but when the last bit of the sentence sunk in he just stepped out and shut the door behind himself. His steps lead him down and towards the point Nijimura and the others would be waiting.

When he reached the room he, just entered it and gave a slight nod as greeting for the rest in the room. At a corner he stopped and leaned against a wall waiting for the last people to arrive. Finally moments later Haizaki and Kagami entered the room. The grey-eyed teen was glaring like he was going to kill Himuro after noticing that the guy was standing to Nijimura's right.

Aomine really wondered how Haizaki had controlled himself enough to not dash forward and begin to punch Himuro. As he really never had himself under control or rather he let lose himself way too often. To Haizki's left Kagami looked the opposite his features were concerned, his eyes glinting in worry after noticing the atmosphere. Just the others seemed to be unimpressed of all this.

"So everyone, today we are just going to search through those pockets of the men we  _had to_  kill. Don't blame yourselves, we  _had to_  do it. Just go out there and search. Go in teams of two. This time I won't decide with whom, you can as we aren't going on a big errand. We will all be near the station and can help each other if problems appear. Just make sure to be careful. That's all. I think everyone is ready as I had told you that we'd be going out before too. Follow me."

When Nijimura's little speech ended Aomine stepped away from the wall and made his way towards Kagami, seeing that he was searching for someone and Aomine knew too well for whom he was looking. So Aomine had to reach him before he could take notice of his brother. With large not too fast steps he was behind the redhead and right before the idiot could step away Aomine gripped his shoulder and spun him around so that Kagami had to face him.

"We'll go together I suppose." Aomine hadn't had the intend to glare at Kagami but it just happened always when he was near the teen.

The look in Kagami's eyes didn't get unnoticed to Aomine, he saw that the teen really wanted to say no and get away from Aomine. But then with a last glimp to his brother the redhead turned fully towards him.

"Yeah. Since there aren't many options left."

After this statement Aomine looked shortly to Himuro and saw that Murasakibara was standing lazily beside him, so Kagami had just agreed because he hadn't any other option. An annoyed growl left Aomine's throat. And then he boxed as friendly as possible Kagami's shoulder

"C'mon don't be a bitch. I bet it'll be fun." Aomine said.

"Yeah real fun. Possibly getting eaten by human-like monsters is my exact idea of a good time." Kagami replied sarcastically.

The tone in Kagami's voice was harsh and nearly full of anger -the sarcasm underlined the anger in Kagami's voice. Eventually they began to wander off towards the rear gate. Their path was quiet, just the boots meeting the ground were to hear and the faint breathes everyone made. When the door to the exit opened Aomine shielded shortly his eyes, as sunlight was still very different to the light they had in the station. He inhaled deep and recognized the weather he had learned to hate since he played basketball. The heavy smell of rain hanging in the air announcing that in a short while there would be a storm.

"Smells like rain, huh?" Aomine voiced out for Kagami to hear as he knew the other teen had to feel it too.

"Yeah it does. I hated this smell since I couldn't play basketball on those days."

A dry chuckle left Aomine's mouth. He had been right Kagami knew what would happen in a short time so he probably wanted to get back in as fast as possible too. But when he thought about it those rainy days were now a faint light of hope and happiness as they had rescued him often enough before he had found his warehouse, when he hadn't anything to drink, when those bastards got stuck in the mud that had been created the previous day. Yeah now Aomine loved this kind of weather even so he would never stay under the rain for gratitude.

"Yeah me too, but now I welcome it. After all, it means fresh water and those bastard monsters get stuck in the mud the next day."

Aomine declared his thoughts. A slight look towards Kagami made him notice the nod he received before they began to wander off towards the direction they had to search for the corpses. Hopefully all of them were shot through the head and wouldn't wander around anymore. It didn't take long for him to notice the first corpse, he bend over after making himself noticeable for Kagami.

His hands found their way inside the pockets of the lying corpse, he searched through the pockets until he felt a light tab on his shoulder he looked up and saw Kagami gesture that he had noticed one of those wandering beasts. Aomine nodded shortly to show him that he had understood and then went back to his work, he heard the shoes of Kagami shuffling through the leaves.

Mindlessly he searched through the corpse's pockets and found some ammunition and took the weapon out of the man's hand. Suddenly something cold and wet touched Aomine's neck totally surprised and startled Aomine tried to get away but stumbled over the corpse to land face first in the leaves. A low groan left his throat before he began to feel for what had touched his neck.

When his fingers brushed against the foreign object he took it between his thumb and finger held the thing in front of his face. After noticing that the thing had been a damn leaf Aomine let out he shaky laugh and let it fall to ground. After straightening up he brushed off the dirt out of his clothes and went back to the corpse.

He turned it over -on it's stomach- and searched through the belt area and back-pockets he found a key what meant they had cars. Grinning to himself because of his discovery -he swirled the key ring around his finger, threw it in the air and caught it then again- this could be really useful. With a smirk in his face he stood up again as there wasn't anything left.

His gaze wandered towards the direction where Kagami had gone off to he stared and waited. His patience began to run dry, where was the redhead? Did he get himself into trouble? But he was a big guy who could look after himself. But then again he was dumb as fuck so Aomine decided to go after Kagami he manoeuvred his body through the bushes and leaves until he heard rapid breaths and spotted Kagami's bright red hairs. He stepped out of the bushes while looking at the redhead.

"Kagami why are you taking so..." while speaking Aomine noticed that Kagami was trembling and looking towards a certain direction and after he followed Kagami's gaze his sentence trailed off.

His eyes widened as he looked towards the corpse that was all too familiar to him, he stared at it, observed its appearance, trying to find any evidence that the corpse wasn't her, that she still was alive, he wanted her to be alive, she couldn't be dead, she shouldn't be dead, she had been alive when he had last seen her god damn it!

"Satsuki..." Her name rolled over his tongue but for the first time time it felt like poison to him, it felt like this name wanted to choke him to death.

Aomine couldn't breath he fell to his knees as he looked how she tried to crawl towards him, with pathetic moves, with stretched out arms that tried to catch him. Aomine sat there and looked at her with an empty looking face, with dead eyes and shut down thoughts. Tears began to flaw down his face, he didn't sob, he never sobbed, he never really cried.

Still wishing for everything to be a dream Aomine reached out for her hand as she once more tried to reach him with stretching her arm, trying to brush at some flesh, at some warm and living flesh. When Aomine's hand met hers he snapped out of his trance. This was real he wasn't dreaming even so he really wanted to, he shouted, he cried out loud, his pain, his agony, his anger for this fucked up world, he cried it out with loud yells, birds in the area flew away and when his yell sounded down everything was silent. Buried in the silence of a grave.

"Why her you fucking bastards!" Aomine shouted his eyes looking so angered, so hurt.

"Everyone else but her. Why her god damn it! She... She had been too nice for this world you fucking shit eater!" He yelled.

"She had done nothing wrong! Why would you!?" And then he broke down, began to cry more tears finding their way out of his eyes, hysteric cries welling up from his throat.

"Why her..." he said in a broken voice "Why her..."

He felt like choking on his own tears and cries, this was far from the things he had expected, particular he never had awaited anything. But to find Momoi, his friend, if not the sister he never had, her state now, her pathetic state now. It felt so wrong, so wrong to know that she was dead, to know that she would never call him idiot ever again, to know that she would never cling to him when she was in trouble, to know that he never could assure himself that she still was safe.

It was his fault, he knew, he had to search for her more frequently, with much more vigor and endurance but instead he had found himself a safe place, had stayed there and just occasionally searched for Momoi. One day he had found a certain redhead and stayed with him instead of worrying for what Momoi was doing.

The tears didn't stop, his voice hoarse from crying he couldn't even recognize himself, how he could end up in this kind of state, how he could end up being this pathetic, how he could end up being the one to let Momoi die. His surroundings didn't matter for him anymore, the only thing he saw was the blur of Momoi, the thing that had been her, which neared him slowly but evenly.

The sounds and voice around him, he recognized them but didn't hear what they were saying, what they were trying to say, he knew that everyone by now was here, that they were seeing him the way he was now. A painful headache wormed its way to Aomine's head, showing him that all this was too much, that he needed rest, that his mind needed some time to realise these facts. He closed his eyes, he needed to stay up, to get away from here, to find some place to hide away -yeah hide away- so that he could for the first time in his life pity himself for not being able to protect his own self-proclaimed sister.

A sudden embrace jerked Aomine out of his thoughts, his sight sharpened -though the tears were still in the way- and the dull voices returned to their full tune, making him realise even more, showing him that there was no escape from this reality even so he wanted there to be, he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the untouched nature and a swift smell of a scent he learned to accept those days.

The embrace tightened around him and so Aomine's arms found too their place around the other, squeezing their bodies together and shoving him in a warmth that tried to calm his thoughts and soul, his sobs grew more silent and he slowly let go of the welcoming warmth, he tried to get rid of his pathetic situation, he could mourn when he was alone, he had to collect himself one more time before he could let go of his composure.

The embrace was gone and he was grateful for the idiot to do this, to snap him out of his trance, maybe it was because Kagami knew how to deal with this kind of situation as he had been always more of a people person. The situation Aomine was stuck in still nagged his heart and wanted him to cry, shout and yell at himself and this world.

He looked down to Momoi who was now so near that she maybe could just scratch his leg and infect him with the same disease she had. Hardening his facial features Aomine looked around just to see that everyone was eyeing the situation in front of them. A slight cough escaped Aomine's lips as he wiped away the tears in his eyes and with a final cough he stood up and began to speak.

"Are we finished here?" He said his voice sounding so broken and foreign to his own ears.

"No, not really, " Haizaki replied to be the only one who did so and pointed towards the corpse that once had been Momoi, "we still need to get rid of that." He ended his sentence.

Aomine looked at her, he knew that he couldn't bring himself to kill her, to set her now pathetic living-form an end, a shaky breath escaped his lips.

"I don't think she would be a problem." He tried, he still tried to protect her "She can't even really move forward so let her be."

Aomine chuckled dryly before turning around and attempting to get away from there.

"Okay if you are not able to do this. Then who I am to object our dumb highness. Anyway you go away I will clear this shit."

Aomine's eyes widened when turned around the only thing he saw was Haizaki breaking away from the group and making his way towards Momoi. With a angered growl Aomine turned on his heels wanting to take down the bastard that tried to lay a hand on Momoi -though she was dead by now- but was stopped by no other than Kagami.

An angered blow left his nostrils as he looked in those dark-red eyes, he tried to get past Kagami, tried to shove the teen off but the iron grip that was holding him didn't let him get away, so he had to watch how Haizaki dashed mercilessly the knife down and ended what had to be done, the corpse wasn't moving anymore not even a little shuffle when Haizaki drew the knife out of her head. Kagami let go of Aomine's limbs which just dangled down, he didn't dash forward -there wasn't any reason left. Haizaki had just done what had to be done. With a shaky breath Aomine combed his hairs back. Trying not to look at the corpse on the ground.

"See wasn't that hard. So now lets get going, otherwise the rain will get a pain in the ass."

Haizaki's sentence ended but then suddenly he began to cry out loudly through pain. Aomine looked perplexed towards the teen, who was stumbling away from the corpse, someone was latched onto him. With wide eyes everyone stared at them, how hadn't they seen this guy?

"It's Kuroko! What the hell are you doing Kuroko?!" Someone shouted and then a shot was to hear "Nijimura-san why did you shot him?!"

Aomine's eyes widened who? Kuroko? Shot Kuroko? The guy was Kuroko? And really as he looked more focused on the person he saw the sky-blue hair and the next thing following was that the body slumped to the ground. He saw too the knife that was still in Haizaki's right side, his blood staining his shirt.

"Damn it Haizaki don't try to take that damn knife out you hear me?!" Aomine heard Nijimura shout "And Kagami I did not kill Kuroko, go look how his arm is! I just shot him so he would let go of that knife before tearing it out and doing more damages than necessary!"

Everything was so fast, what was going on for hell's sake had everyone gone crazy? Seconds ago there had just been a dead Momoi but now Kuroko was here and he had attacked Haizaki. What on earth was up with this day?

"Aomine don't look like an idiot! Come and help me with Kuroko!" Aomine heard Kagami's voice.

Without even really thinking he went to the teen who was kneeling beside Kuroko and observing the injured arm.

"Thank god he's alive..." Kagami breathed out relieved when Aomine reached his side. "But shit. So much blood." Kagami added right after "I can't see how much damage the bullet caused."

Aomine looked at Kagami who was looking at Kuroko lying still where he had slumped to the ground. Aomine wasn't sure if the teen was dead, unconscious or just was in so much pain that he did not move anymore. But then suddenly the uninjured arm shot up and hit Kagami's hands away from him.

"Momoi-san..." The teen said totally broken. "Momoi-san..." once again her name left his mouth.

Dead, sky-blue eyes looked towards Momoi. Those eyes were so dull and dead, no shining left and just the hurt of losing someone precious showing in those orbs. He crawled towards the corpse using his legs and uninjured arm. When he was beside the corpse he placed himself at her side and began to stroke her dirtied, rose hair.

"Momoi-san sorry I could not protect you... Momoi-san I'm so sorry."

Aomine looked at Kuroko, then to Kagami, then again to Kuroko. The teen didn't seem normal he looked plainly broken, hell he didn't even look alive with those dead looking eyes.

"Momoi-san..." a sob was to hear when Kuroko embraced the corpse without hesitation and buried his nose in her neck.

Aomine and Kagami watched this, they just watched one of their best friends crying and inhaling the scent of a corpse. This scene got on for a while, a while where non of them spoke, where non of them even blinked, neither Aomine nor Kagami, both of them looked down on the teen. Until a shout brought them back to their current situation.

"You idiots don't stare around! Take Kuroko and move your sorry asses back to the station. 'Cause of Aomine's shouting those things should be alarmed and take their way towards this place. So move your shitty asses."

Aomine stood up and looked down on Kuroko who still was stroking those hairs, he still was embracing her. Aomine swallowed down a lump in his throat, he helped Kagami up whose eyes never left Kuroko.

"You heard Nijimura." Aomine said with an itching throat.

Kagami looked shortly towards Aomine and nodded, shock was written all over his face as he looked back to Kuroko lying in the mud still with a seriously damaged arm.

"We'll take him with us." Kagami said shortly and bent over to help the teen up.

"I know." Aomine replied while watching how Kagami bent over to lay his hand on the other teens shoulder.

But what Aomine saw shocked him even more, Kuroko hit Kagami with a force that had to hurt and looked with his eyes so deadly, glared like he was going to kill everyone that came too near to Momoi and he.

"Kuroko we have to go. Please, come with me? We can sort things out and make you feel safe.. so please?"

Aomine hurt how distressed Kagami's voice was, how much the teen tried to hold his composure without letting it waver and letting the anxiety and pain take over his features. Kuroko didn't respond he just turned once more back towards Momoi, lying there, not moving not even repulsed from the smell that came of the corpse.

"Kuroko don't be ridiculous! Your arm is hurt and... and... Momoi-san she..."

Kagami started first angered but trailed off to the end of his sentence as he looked down to the teen, he so desperately wanted to take with him.

"And whose fault is this?!" Kuroko responded his voice sounded venomous, angered but still calm.

The small teen tangled his limbs away from the girl and stood up, stepping towards Kagami, looking in his eyes all dead and angry.

"She died because  _you_  found her. Why would you do this Kagami-kun?! Why did you let him kill her?!" Kuroko spit out with his usual calm voice, though it was now foreign with all this anger and pain in its core.

Aomine watched, just watched as he slowly realised bit by bit that something was more than just off with Kuroko, that the teen probably was more dangerous the way he was now than any other thing in this current world.

"Kagami let's go. Let him stay here." Aomine tried approaching the two.

"No! Did you lose your mind?! He... Kuroko... He is our friend for fucks sake! We have to... we have to help him. Don't you see his arm. I cannot let him die here!"

"Friends you say Kagami-kun. Friends and still you let Haizaki kill Momoi-san.  _You_  stopped Aomine-kun so that Haizaki could kill her." Kuroko's voice still was so calm yet filled with anger that burst out of his every word, showed in every facial feature.

"Hey Tetsu. Don't speak like this with someone who wants to help you." Aomine spoke up and swallowed hardly afterwards to speak on. "Satsuki was dead when we had found her."

The reply he got shocked Aomine Kuroko stared at him with blank eyes as he said those words.

"You are wrong Aomine-kun. You did see and feel it too, she was still herself, still so alive with the way she moved, she was still Momoi-san, she was the girl that had been so cheerful over those years, she was the one who always tried to reach out to us. How could you let her die?" Kuroko's eyebrows knitted together, his eyes full of sorrow and agony.

Those otherwise so lively, nice, calm and kind eyes were overwritten with ones that Aomine couldn't recognize, that Aomine didn't want to recognize. Again he swallowed down hardly and looked directly in Kuroko's eyes, trying to look calm, collected and the way he always did.

"Tetsu, she was dead. Haizaki couldn't have killed her. This... thing was for a long time not Satsuki anymore. Calm down and move your ass. This arm of yours have to hurt we'll treat it properly."

"Aomine-kun how can you say this kind of things? Didn't you see, she moved, she ate, she lived, she wasn't dead until Haizaki killed her... And my arm is nothing compered to what Momoi-san must have felt..."

Aomine couldn't believe his ears, this guy was making everything more difficult for him than it already was. The others left long ago and were probably by now in the station. So just Kagami, he and Kuroko were still outside, still there with the corpses.

"Tetsu, you either move your ass now or I will force you inside. I don't want to end up as food just because you couldn't move your sorry body. And now move!" Aomine hissed glaring down on the smaller teen.

Shortly there flashed some kind of emotion -Aomine couldn't recognize- through Kuroko's features, something that felt far too wrong.

"Ok Aomin-kun."

Was the only reply he received. Aomine eyed the teen, tried to figure out what exactly was going on with him, what on earth happened to him. Because Aomine knew those eyes, he had seen them once in his life, and even then he knew those were eyes he never wanted to see again but now they stood before him dead, so dead and still alive. From the corner of his eyes Aomine saw Kagami trying to help Kuroko, trying to be the way they had been always but he hit against a wall. Kuroko slapped his hand away and began to stumble on his own towards the direction Aomine was leading them. And Aomine knew without even having to think. He knew that this meant trouble, no more and no less.

* * *

When they reached the station -luckily without any trouble- Aomine lead them to the infirmary, he awaited Haizaki to still be there but fortunately he wasn't. So the only thing Aomine did was showing Kuroko to seat himself on the doctor's couch and wait for him to do exactly this and nothing else. The sky-blue-haired teen wasn't saying anything, basically he hadn't spoken since they had begun to get to the station. A slight blink showed Aomine that Kuroko was probably in his own world, not even noticing much of what happened around him. A slight cough jerked Aomine's head around to look who the person was and he saw Nijimura standing in the entrance. His hands were still covered in blood -Haizaki's blood.

"So let me see your arm Kuroko." Was the only thing that left his mouth as he approached the teen.

Kuroko didn't answer he just held is arm out -supporting it with the other arm- showing him what the bullet had caused. His elbow was smashed to a sick, gooey form of pieces, the blood wasn't running anymore -not much at least. He had to hold his forearm with his other hand so that it wouldn't hang down in the opposite direction, or basically his bones had taken direct damage so that they were now broken and splinters. It would be miracle if Nijimura could treat this injury without it leaving troubling marks like an unshaped elbow that would be in Kuroko's way from this day on. After having a look on the arm Nijimura turned towards Kagami.

"Kagami leave you look pale. Lay down a bit and Aomine... you should do the same... Takao will help me with this." Nijimura jerked his head towards Kuroko "Now leave, this won't be an easy... or nice treatment"

Aomine knew that Nijimura could have said that they should help, that they should stay to be at Kuroko's side as friends to make him feel better and let him forget the pain that would be caused. But the same time Aomine knew that Nijimura had noticed it too, the way Kuroko looked, the way he spoke and even his movements. So Aomine nodded just to get Kagami away from there so that he hadn't to see what would follow. What they had gone through today wasn't even wish-able to your enemies.

"Get your ass moving idiot." Aomine said to Kagami as he shoved him out the infirmary and towards their room.

* * *

When they were standing in the room both of them just looked to the ground sitting on the bottom bunkers. Neither of them said a word as both of them appreciated the silence that embraced them and let them finally realise everything that had gone down this day, made them realise how fucked up this one day had been, how much they had learned of what they never wanted to know.

After a while Aomine heard silent sobs. The ones he had heard before some time too, the ones that showed the sorrow in your heart. Honestly Aomine wanted to dive into his own grieve of what happened to Momoi but after he had his emotions again under control in the forest and after everything with Kuroko, he just couldn't cry or sob -especially not after hearing Kagami doing exactly this.

He did feel the pain that crunched down on his heart and made his mind spin, but he decided to ignore it, he decided to bury it down into a deep corner of his mind, where he never had to confront them ever again. His eyes glanced up shortly and saw the silhouettes of Kagami's body, the way little trembls shook his shoulders.

The room was dark and just those silhouettes were to see. Without even thinking much he did the same Momoi -her name, even to remember it shot a twinge of hurt through his heart- always did when someone had cried when they were children. He had tried to do this when he had met Kagami at first too but had been shoved away, he had to force it on him. But this time he knew he would be accepted. He stood up from the bottom bunker and sat beside Kagami, carefully laying an arm around Kagami's shoulder and when he wasn't shoved away he just pulled Kagami to himself and laid his other arm around Kagami, taking the guy in a firm embrace.

"I'm sorry" Kagami's sobs grew louder as he clutched his hands in the shirt of the navy-haired teen. "I'm so sorry you had to see all this... Momoi she... and Kuroko he... I am so sorry."

Aomine's eyes widened and softened then again. The way Kagami clutched in his shirt made his heart melt and the apologies that left his mouth left his mind and head throbbing, it hurt to know that he felt sorry for all this as if it was his fault. But the same time the realisation that Kagami had finally accepted him struck his heart and it just melted and throbbed, it pained him.

"This is not your fault idiot..." Aomine said as he began to stroke Kagami's hair to calm the teen down.

It worked after some while the only thing Aomine heard where the even breaths with just a few sobs that left Kagami's mouth. He knew too that Kagami was fast asleep. Somehow everything seemed like a déjà vu, he had lived through this when he had found the teen too. A smile made its way to his face, but this time Kagami had relied to him without trying to shove him away at first.

A final shaky breath escaped Aomine's lips as his own tears began to flaw. It really was a shame that those buried things came up to his mind when he had nothing or nobody to focus on anymore. Silently he cried because of his losses and the way everything had to turn out. That they found Kuroko in this condition and not otherwise, that Momoi had died without him even noticing.

He buried his nose in the hair of Kagami inhaled deep, trying to calm himself down, trying to show his mind that he still had people he cared for and needed to protect. He didn't even realise how his body slumped on the bed dragging Kagami with him and fell asleep. The only thing he felt and knew was the sorrow in his heart and the warmth of Kagami that tried to fight against the pain in chest.

* * *

"Aomine! Kagami wake up! There is someone in the station!"

Aomine's eyes shot open.

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  ** **Author's Notes at the End:****  once again sorry guys it took me so long to update this story I mean it's not that great and I still need like an eternity to upload it!  
>  I hope you liked this chapter and don't hate me because of the things I did because I suffered enough while writing!  
>  It was soooo hard I nearly cried!


	12. Saki Niwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes**  
>  Hey guys!  
>  I'm so sorry that I didn't update for such a long time...  
>  I mean I saw just two days prior that it has been two month and I felt so bad couldn't think of anything else  
>  And it is all my fault...  
>  After all the chapter was finished for a long time but I just couldn't get my ass up and edit everything...  
>  But now I am feeling so bad I nearly cried when I realized that I most probably disappointed you and made you wait this long  
>  and I feel so bad for doing so and hope from my whole heart that you'll forgive me...  
>  I truly am sorry for this guys...
> 
>  **Warning**  
>  English is not my first language and never will be!  
>  This piece is just proofread by me!  
>  So there might be spelling and/or grammar mistakes down there, if you notice any mistakes  
>  would you kindly inform me?
> 
> Also my Beta-Reader has still many things going on in her life so I don't want to be a burden to her

**~Akashi's P.O.V.~**

Quiet babbling and purring sounds woke Akashi up. With a yawn he opened his eyes and blinked several times so that his eyes could accustom to the sunlight that shone in. He looked to his side where those little noises came from and a smile spread over his face when he saw that Niwa was nibbling on her little hands occasionally swinging them around like trying to hit something non-existent in the air.

With slow movements Akashi tried to straighten up but felt then that something was clinging to his torso his eyes shifted down and then followed that foreign arm that was slung around his waist. His eyes stopped at the face of the brown-haired teen. Looking at his featured how those hair-strands moved as the teen breathed in and out. How his eyes squeezed shortly as his grip around Akashi's waist tightened and he nuzzled his face in Akashi's arm.

It felt warm and that was the only thing Akashi could think of as he slowly brought his hand up to the teen's head, brushing through the brown, dirty and messy hair. A content sigh escaped his lips due to the warmth that was spreading through his heart and mind when he realized the situation he was in. Closing his eyes shortly Akashi tried to get a grip on his heart which started to race and beat against his ribcage in a wild, drumming, uneven pattern. Causing him to question his own sanity.

Slowly he manoeuvred himself out of Furihata's grip and gave then Niwa a loving smile before crawling to the cupboards he kept everything he needed. Starting once again his daily routine, but this time he had two other people to feed. Two other souls to protect and it strangely didn't put him off quite the contrary. It motivated him to no end. Made him want to live even more than before just for those two. Just so he could be able to protect them.

When he was finished with preparing their food and drinks he crawled back to Furihata. Carefully placing his hand on the teen's shoulder and shaking him gently as to wake him up. His first tries ended without success but when he put a bit more force behind those shakes he soon saw the twitching in Furihata's eyelids and that those fluttered open. Shortly closing as to adjust to his current situation and then widening to an unnatural shape.

"Wh-where am I?" The teen breathed out clutching on the blanket's edges.

"Calm down Kouki. You are safe up here. Don't be scared of anything anymore." Akashi responded calmly and looked in the teen's eyes.

"O-Okay..." Furihata's Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped.

"I presumed that you are hungry and thirsty." Akashi said turning his back towards Furihata to pick up Niwa. "I prepared something while you were asleep and rested your exhausted limbs."

He slowly seated the little infant in his arms and gripped for the baby-bottle bringing its teat gently towards Niwa's mouth and waited patiently for Niwa to finally take it in her little mouth. Her little fingers wrapped around the bottle and tried to move it around. All this while Furihata stared at them -Akashi felt that he did.

"You should not stare at people Kouki." Akashi said looking up from Niwa's face "It's disrespectful."

The teen nodded but still stared on as if he had seen some monster from a foreign planet. Or got struck from a lightning. So Akashi decided to not pay any credit to it anymore and just concentrated at his work on hand. Watching Niwa as she drank from her meal and looked up to Akashi happily and overjoyed. When the bottle was empty Akashi placed the baby against his chest so that her little head looked over his shoulder and began to pat her back and rub circles over it until he heard a little burp from the little girl.

"So one work done." He said softly as he placed the child on the ground once again and looked to Furihata his gaze gluing on the guy. "You did not eat anything until today, did you?"

Brown eyes slightly looked away as he nodded breaking every eye contact to Akashi.

"I prepared some green-tea and put out some bread for you. I hope that is fine as I really don't have much." Red eyes looked shortly to his little kitchen area where all those named things were neatly placed on a board. "You just have to reach around and take some of them." Akashi said searching some eye contact to Furihata's hazel eyes.

But he could not capture those eyes in his gaze, no, the teen turned around and Akashi just got a full view of the muscled but still slim back of Furihata. Akashi's eyes watched the teen's spine as he moved towards the board to get himself something to eat, how every muscle moved under the thin shirt he wore. Tearing his eyes away from the hypnotizing way a living beings muscles moved Akashi crawled towards the kitchen area too. Getting himself his own share. Without saying anything he positioned himself in front of the brown-haired teen, facing him as he took a zip from his tea. He was eyeing Furihata as slowly the warm tea adored his mouth and stomach with a pleasant warmth, slowly eating his share of the bread and then speaking up again after he was sure that Furihata was finished with eating.

"You still have to take medicine. Your fever has gone down but you still have one. You also should rest to recover quickly." Akashi said while he placed the cub and plates on the board then wetted a towel so that he could clean the dishes they caused. "Also you should change your clothes those are covered in sweat from yesterday night. Your fever had been high and you shivered though your body burned. You can find something to wear over there. We nearly have the same size so it should work." With this Akashi ended his speech and concentrated solely on the dishes in his hands.

He heard shuffling and rustling as he placed the last cleaned plate on its place. Then he lunged for the medicine and some water. Turning around just in time when Furihata was finished with dressing. With careful movements Akashi shuffled towards the teen so that he could give him the medicine. Slowly he filled the medicine in the cup which was in the medicine's pack. Measuring the right amount of medicine before reaching it to Furihata. Akashi watched the teen as he drank the medicine seeing the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. After Furihata was holding the little cup towards him, Akashi took it and then offered Furihata water to drink so that he was hydrated enough.

As everything was settled and the teen was hydrated, dressed freshly and had taken his medicine Akashi crawled back to the infant and took it back into his arms. Cradling her as she laughed and loudly squealed in delight as she reached up to Akashi's face. Her eyes glowing green in her pale face showing every little feeling she kept inside herself. A laugh escaped Akashi's mouth before he stopped cradling her and just looked into her face, nuzzling her hairs shortly before placing her on his lap. Looking towards Furihata, who once again was staring.

"Do you want to hold her? I think I did not tell you how I named her while you were missing. Her name is Niwa." Akashi said capturing Furihata's gaze in his own. "She reminds me of my better days at my home. My garden." A smile played on his lips and he wondered why he told all this Furihata. Maybe it was exhaustion the exhaustion of always keeping it for himself. "Anyway... She is an energetic little girl."

Furihata was staring as he watched Akashi and Niwa "I... uh... I... Akashi-san do you still want me to leave with... uh... her?" Akashi saw the way Furihata squeezed his eyes shut after this one question blurted out of his mouth.

This time it was Akashi's turn to stare. He stared at that lightly tanned face that still had his eyes squeezed shut and then began to slowly open them. He stared in those hazel eyes as they looked from right to left in uncertainty and then back in Akashi's eyes. This teen had really thought that Akashi wanted him to leave. The question Akashi had asked back then had been misunderstood. The first time in his life Akashi wanted to slap himself because he hadn't stopped someone from leaving and for the first time he wanted to shout at himself for a thing he did not do.

His mind was blown away and the first time in his life he was in loss for words. He wanted to say things like that he hadn't wanted him to leave after their escape from that horde of living-corpses. That he had wanted him to stay because he had the feeling that Furihata was good for his sanity. That he had brought back so many feelings he hadn't felt for ages. Like the warmth that spread through his heart and mind, the drumming way his blood shot through his veins, the way he finally could smile after finding and rescuing Niwa. He wanted to say things similar to this. That Furihata had been a person which brought him back his wish to live, after this disease broke out he finally was fighting to protect because he wanted to live and not due to his survival instincts. But instead putting those thoughts in words Akashi's lips parted for just two minor sentences.

"I took you with me after you collapsed. I thought that was a great clue to show that I want you to stay." no word of his long search was lost in these two sentences as Akashi looked straight in Furihata's eyes.

It didn't go unnoticed to Akashi that those hazel eyes looked insecure around, not really knowing what to think of Akashi's answer but sadly that would be the only response Akashi would offer to this question. Akashi took a deep breath before his attention went back to Niwa who had stopped to babble and looked towards Furihata with her big green eyes. Interest shining in those orbs as she swung her little hands towards Furihata's direction. Her little mouth open while she reached out towards Furihata. And Akashi saw the hand that neared the little infant's hand carefully brushing those little fingers; hand of the baby. It was endearing to watch how those two looked at each other with interest and curiosity.

"Do you want to hold her?" Akashi asked and Furihata's head jerked up to look in Akashi's face.

"Uh... sure..." An uncertain answer was presented before Akashi smiled and placed carefully the infant in Furihata's arms.

Watching as Furihata smiled down at her with a glint in his eyes that showed so much love that Akashi didn't know how this much love a person could hold. Never had he seen anyone watching an infant which wasn't theirs like this. With this much love and care. Furihata looked like he could do anything for this girl when he poked playfully her little nose. She laughed and captured his finger in her little hands. Tugging at it and squealing in delight over her triumph.

"Her name is Niwa?" Furihata looked finally up from the infant with a beaming smile in his face. "You are right her eyes are as green as a garden. A beautiful garden. But maybe I could give her a name too?" The last question was said slowly and carefully as to ask for permission.

"Of course you can. I think even you should. After all she wouldn't be alive if you weren't here..." Akashi trailed off to the end of his sentence as he thought about why Furihata was the one to rescue her. After all if the teen hadn't been there Akashi would have never searched for this little infant and glow of hope.

The way Furihata's brows knitted while he thought was an amusing sight and this sight held for a while until Furihata spoke up again with a look as if he had found the meaning of life. A smile spread over Akashi's face as he looked in Furihata's face while waiting for his answer.

"Saki. How about Saki?" Furihata looked with hopeful eyes towards Akashi. "Its meaning is rare blossoming. And I think she is a rare blossom amongst this cruel world, don't you think?" The excitement was to hear in Furihata's voice.

Akashi didn't respond as he thought for a while and then smiled towards Furihata. To name her Niwa had been a remembrance for the pleasant feelings he had had in his garden and calling her Saki, a rare blossoming, a rare flower in this cruel world. It was more than just a wonderful name and meaning for this little shine of hope. A blossom blooming in the darkest time of humanity, where no hope had been left and no love shared. Maybe she had been born to the wrong time but for Akashi she had been born the right time. So that Furihata and he had this little shine of hope by their side.

"It suits her wonderfully." Akashi responded. "This name indeed suits her... Saki Niwa. I like the ring to it, don't you?"

They smiled at each other as Furihata held the little infant in his arms. How the little girl laughed was overheard as Furihata's gaze lingered a little too long in the one of Akashi, in which Akashi couldn't look away as those hazel eyes captured him in their spell and mesmerized him. Until he felt desires he never had felt and forced to look away. A shaky laugh escaped Furihata's lips and Akashi heard it. He heard the shaky laugh and for once he was sure that Furihata had to have felt it too. The way their gaze and even soul had locked.

"Anyway you should go to rest a little. I'll take Saki Niwa for that time." Akashi leaned over and took the infant carefully in his arms and gestured Furihata then to lay down.

The nod he received was nearly non-existent while he watched how Furihata laid down and pulled the blanket over his body. Tearing his gaze away from the frame under the blanket Akashi's attention went back to Niwa. The little girl, Furihata and he had rescued. Hadn't been even one of them not there, then this little wonder of earth wouldn't be alive anymore. Wouldn't laugh when she was poked on the nose. Wouldn't live.

Akashi released a shaky breath. Somehow he once again clarified that Furihata and he were good for each other. The teen had even rescued him though he had been in such a bad condition. Because when Akashi knew one thing then that he most likely wouldn't have been in the position of killing Reo. Though the teen had turned into one of them. Akashi wouldn't be capable to end its miserable life while it still looked so much alike to one of his teammate.

He was not sure how and when it happened but something inside him had changed after finding Furihata and rescuing Niwa. That something had made him care for people, more and more. How he approached them and that he couldn't be cold anymore towards them. He clenched his eyes shut shortly and opened them again looking down to Niwa's face. Studying her features while her eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber. He was the only one to stay awake between them and he smiled at those two not even bothering to cover it.

The smile remained because he knew that those two were people in his life he could never let go anymore. In the past when this had newly begun he hadn't thought even similar to this. He had left people who had called out for help, hadn't even flinched when stabbing his own father's corpse when it attacked him. He hadn't flinched when letting the man behind Furihata wanted to rescue but then the teen had run after him and Akashi couldn't let him die. Something inside him didn't want the teen to end up like those wandering dead corpses.

It had just been a twinge of curiosity mixed with an unsettling feeling that had made him follow Furihata on that day and rescue the teen once again from a group of living-dead. Then there had been the man, that man that died right in front of Furihata. Akashi had seen it in the other teen's features that he was sad and just about to cry but held it back and then how he had jumped up when he put the pieces together the man had said and offered Akashi to leave after finding the kid.

After seeing those determination filled eyes Akashi had helped though he still had wanted Furihata to leave after finding the baby. But then it had changed. Those intends had changed when he had seen the little infant. How she laughed up and reached out with her little hands to be picked up and Akashi's heart had been warm when he bent over and took the little thing in his arms. Then the feeling when Furihata had cried through relief and happiness that Niwa had been safe -while embracing Akashi. But then the teen had left deep in the night misunderstanding Akashi's not so obvious offer for him to stay -it had just been in the question.

It was difficult for Akashi -those feelings- it had never been this way with anyone else. Sure he had cared for his friends but this was different. The way he felt now in this exact second as he watched those two sleeping figures. The sun was still up the sky showing that the day had begun newly, that this was his first day in which he had made a choice about Furihata and Niwa. In which he had settled his mind as far, so he knew what he wanted to do.

Towards noon Akashi decided to wake Furihata and Niwa up -rather just Furihata after all it seemed like Niwa woke up as she looked up to his face with sleepy eyes and brushed then with her tiny hands over her eyes. Akashi smiled though he still needed to wake Furihata up. They needed to get down from the tree. It seemed like a thunderstorm was approaching towards these areas, the heavy smell of rain and the dark clouds rolling over the far east were a major clue for this assumption.

"Kouki." Akashi voiced gently as he tugged on the teen's shoulder.

A silent and long breath was taken as Furihata slowly opened his eyes and began to stretch his arms and writhed under the blanket like a little kitten before deciding to straighten up. Akashi watched him and waited for the teen to sit straight before speaking on.

"Kouki listen." Akashi began and looked in sleepy hazel eyes which were still darkened from the slumber he just woke up from. "We have to find a safer place to stay for the remaining day."

The previous sleepiness disappeared from the teen's face as shock rolled over his features.

"S-Safer place? Isn't this tree far up from those monster's clutches." Furihata asked, his voice was still hoarse from his cold.

"Yeah it is. But still this is maybe the worst place to stay when a thunderstorm is approaching. The chance for this high tree to get struck by a lightning is higher than staying on the ground or in a building as those have lightning rods."

Akashi explained while ignoring the way Saki Niwa tugged at his sleeves and babbled along. The look Akashi received was first puzzled then after understanding Furihata just nodded and began to fold the blanket that had been wrapped around him.

"Kouki? What exactly are you doing?" Akashi asked as the way Furihata handled the situation was strange after considering the way he otherwise responded to incoming danger.

"I'm tidying up Akashi-san." Was the only answer Akashi received before the teen began to do the same things to the blanket he had been lying on.

A smile tugged on Akashi's lips as he too began to tidy up their belongings. Everything had to be put in bags and maybe wrapped in blankets so that they could transport them. It was wondrous how Furihata had changed after disappearing for days. He wasn't trembling through fear and if he was frightened then Akashi couldn't see a sign of it. Their belongings were put together rather quickly the only thing that was still hard to transport was their little girl. After all they did not know how long their path would be until they found a place to stay. Though Akashi could protect them it still could happen that one of those corpses gets to near to Furihata so the teen needed his hands to protect himself and Niwa. For this matter Akashi had nothing up his sleeve. The transport of Niwa would be difficult after all he had never dealt with this kind of situation or ever thought about it.

"Kouki do you think you could defend yourself with one hand? If not then I should take Niwa while we search for a new hide out." There was nothing else Akashi could think of as he made this suggestion.

"Uhm Akashi-san... I... uhm... I could make a baby sling out of a blanket. I saw my aunt doing it and she even showed me once how to make one myself because I wanted to carry her little baby so badly..." Furihata's cheeks reddened after admitting this. "And uhm... I think I still can make one." Furihata looked through the blankets they had -four in total- and chose one. "I think this one is the perfect size. But I... uhm... you have to help me a little with this..."

Furihata looked insecurely towards Akashi before he folded the blanket to a neat triangle and took the two opposite lying sides in his hands and placed them beside his knees -right and left.

"Could you make a knot behind my back?" Furihata asked turning his back towards Akashi and placing the triangle in a way that the top corner pointed towards his throat.

Akashi hesitated -indeed he hesitated- he couldn't think of another word for this as he took those two edges in his hands while doing so he had to half embrace Furihata before he could lean back and tie those edges up behind Furihata's back. He then let go and watched as Furihata tied the upper corner's two edges around his neck. The teen was almost completely covered in the blanket and it looked far too warm to be comfortable.

"So... Uhm... now Niwa has to be put inside here." He gently tugged at one side of the blanket showing Akashi the opening.

The little girl was babbling and purring on the ground while waving her little arms around.

"Okay then I'll place Saki Niwa in her newly made sling I suppose." Akashi said before picking up the little girl off the ground and in his arms.

With a last look in hazel eyes Akashi gently put the infant in her sling and checked if there were any possibilities for her to fall out of the blanket. Then he took the bags they had prepared and made his way over to the tree house's edge.

"Now we should get going Kouki. This storm is closer than before. It won't take long until it's here. Also I will give you a sign when you can get down."

Akashi saw how the teen nodded before he began to walk on his knees to the edge as he couldn't crawl the way Niwa was on his front. Then Akashi's attention went back to look over the edge checking if any of those living-corpses were nearby. After a final look he was certain that there weren't any dangers that would jump out of anywhere so Akashi began to climb down the ladder, still wondering if he maybe should have taken the kid. But then he wrapped those thoughts in layers of faith in Furihata and buried them away in the deepest corner of his mind.

Soon after he felt the ground meeting his foot then he suddenly spun around and looked out for any kind of danger before giving Furihata a sign to get down and join him. Akashi watched his surroundings while occasionally checking how far Furihata was down the ladder until he felt the presence of the teen beside him. Turning towards those hazel eyes he spoke up.

"I have a place to stay in mind. Just follow Kouki." Was the short statement he offered before turning around and beginning to walk.

Certainly he had an idea where they could stay he also knew where the location of this place was but there was still a little worry that nagged in a corner of his mind, telling him that this was not a good idea. As to why the place could be dangerous was that people could be living in that building after all it was a massive block and its stature was stable. But in their situation it was the best place to stay. In the immediate proximity there were just those houses along a street. But he for sure had seen once -while rescuing Niwa- that the doors of those houses were unstable and could be destroyed by the massive drumming and impact from the bodies of those monsters. Also there were those stores at the inner city, but then again those stores had more doors and hidden edges than anybody could stay in there.

His steps were silent as his path lead him towards west. Eyes flipping from right to left as he observed his surroundings and ears perked listening to every change of noise in the area. The moose and sun told him the way he had to follow and he occasionally looked back to see if Furihata was still following him and in safety. A silent and different grumbling sound pierced the air and Akashi's head jerked up looking around to figure out the direction of this sound. They did not stop quite the contrary those sounds' volume raised and the shuffling through the leaves informed them that it neared them. With a swift motion Akashi took out his knives placing them in front of his body -in a fight position.

His eyes wandered to his right and he knew now for certain that those noises came from there. He shortly looked towards Furihata and showed him that he would be going to kill that living-dead before they walked on, after all even one on their heels could attract the attention of more. The slight nod Akashi received was enough for him to slunk towards his right, listening carefully as he neared those gurgles and shuffles. His breath evened out the closer he got to the monster, that would be waiting for him, until it was just slight droughts which wafted through the air.

When Akashi finally saw the cause of those noises he nearly growled under his breath and lowered his knives. In front of him was a living-dead but it could have never been a danger for any of them. After all it was lashed neatly on a tree-trunk. It stretched its arms out as he tried to finally get to the human flesh it craved for. But then again the rope was preventing it from getting too far away from the tree. Akashi's grip around his knife tightened as he dashed forward and slammed his knife in the head of that moving but dead monster and drew it then mercilessly out again. He watched as it sunk to the ground and stayed finally still in its death. Akashi's attention went back to the rope that was still tied around the corpses torso.

He bent over and loosed the knot though it was not easy. The blood and rotten flesh that was on the rope made it hard to get a grip on any space of the rope. When the rope was finally detached from the corpse he put it in his bag, after all you could never know when something like this would be useful. After putting it away Akashi returned to the place he had left Furihata as fast as possible and was greeted with an empty location. There was no sign of the teen or the infant, what had happened in that short time he had been way? Panic spread in his mind and heart as he looked around and then suddenly heard shuffles. He took out his knives and got in a defensive position looking towards the direction those shuffles had come from. A silent yelp was the first thing Akashi heard before he looked who was standing in front of him. Arms were lying protectively over the baby's body in the sling, Furihata's eyes wide in fear as he took a step back.

"I apologize." Akashi said as he lowered the knives "I though for a moment you were one of those corpses. Also where have you been? I asked you to stay here until I get back." An asking look was presented to Furihata.

"I... uh... I had to get rid of one of them. It nearly had attacked me from behind. I had no other option than to go a few meters deeper in the forest and then stab it..." Furihata replied looking on the ground right after and shuffling with the tip of his shoe through the leaves.

Akashi blinked several times in disbelieve and then a smile spread on his face. Furihata had really changed to the better. He was stronger and much calmer compared to the first time Akashi had met him. Now there was this curiosity of what Furihata had gone through to change this way. To have matured that far as to think of a plan before panicking. Akashi watched how Furihata put once again his arms around the little bundle and placed it a little differently so that it was lying once again a little more comfortable. With a slight nod Akashi made his way again through the trees and bushes. Aiming for the destiny he had chosen a while ago and hoping that they would reach it before the storm began. A silent rumble was to hear from the distant where those clouds were rolling over the sky.

"Hurry Kouki. This thunderstorm is approaching pretty fast." Then without even thinking about his actions Akashi gripped for the teen's hand pulling Furihata after him through the trees always watching out so that not one branch would hit the teen or the infant. It didn't take long and they reached where Akashi wanted to be. The massive building midst of nowhere. Built up high in just the right place. Akashi had seen it once while he had an errands run.

"This is the place." Akashi declared then a thunder was to hear. "We should hurry those noises are closer than before."

* * *

**~Furihata's P.O.V.~**

Uncertain looks were shred in all directions. He was holding Niwa tightly against his body, listening to every brush of air through the leaves and trying to calm his breath. Just like Akashi had gestured he would wait until the teen returned. It was not like there would be more of those monster's coming out of every corner. This he told himself again and again, trying to calm his mind this way.

But, oh, had he wished that he was right and there would not come any other of those living-dead but his life hated him he knew for sure now. Because as soon as Furihata turned around his look caught yellowish eyes and a snapping jaw that stumbled as fast as possible towards him. Furihata's breath fastened as he watched this thing getting closer. It was true he had killed now more than just one of those monsters -even people he had known from his past- and still it was slightly frightening. Then the fear even doubled itself as he was feeling the little infant through the blanket -her little warm body so alive- Saki Niwa the rare blossom of this ravaged garden.

He took a step back, his arms protectively over the little baby, watched the moves of the corpse, how fast it was, if it limped. His eyes trailed up and down observing that thing which neared him, before he turned his back to that monster and ran a few feet in the woods. After being sure he had put enough space between him and that living-dead he fumbled in his belt, trying to get one knife in his hand. For once he knew that he was capable of doing this, protecting Niwa, their little garden. With one hand he gently stroked the infants back over the blanket assuring himself that the little thing wasn't crying and that the only person who shook to the core was him and not the little girl.

He took a step back, held the knife over his head, preparing to attack that corpse that was coming closer with every shuffle Furihata heard and when the monster was close enough for Furihata even being able to take in the terrible scent that came off the thing, his gaze hardened and the knife in his hand sliced down. The first time not even meeting the monster's mushy head but its jaw. Splintering that loose bony piece away from the rest of the corpse's face and after realizing the false spot he stabbed Furihata nearly cried out loud.

But acting fast he drew the knife out and slashed it down once more, this time finally hitting the top of its head. A cracking sound was to hear when the knife drew in the corpse's head and a shaky, relieved breath escaped Furihata's lips at the familiar sound as he watched how that motionless body slumped to the ground. With a slow motion Furihata tugged the little blanket's edge, opening the sling for him to see that Niwa was lying inside, looking rather put off and patting the walls of her sling before reaching her small arms out and trying to get a grip on Furihata with a silent babble. She didn't even look the slightest bit frightened so a shaky laugh escaped Furihata's lips.

"At least you aren't scared." Furihata laughed nervously and let go of the blanket's edge.

While he returned to the spot he had had to wait for Akashi he tried to even his shallow breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead. When his last step finally lead him out of the bushes he stopped abruptly in his tracks. His eyes widening as he looked at Akashi who was pointing a knife at him. His arms found their way immediately over the small body of the girl, pressing her little form against his chest as he took a frightened step back. His breath fastened while he tried to figure out what on earth was going on. Would he die in this damn forest? Akashi wasn't even looking at Furihata while those knives were pointed towards Niwa and he. But when Akashi finally looked up, Furihata could see shock written in the others face before Akashi lowered his knives, looking apologetic towards Furihata as he began to speak.

"I apologize. I thought for a moment you were one of those corpses. Also where have you been? I asked you to stay here until I get back." There was this twinge of worry in those asking eyes as they bored in Furihata's very soul.

"I... uh... I had to get rid of one of them. It nearly had attacked me from behind. I had no other option than to go a few meters deeper in the forest and then stab it..." It felt different this time it was like getting scolded from a person who cared for you deeply.

Furihata's heart ached as he saw those worried looks of Akashi but there hadn't been any other option than to leave his position. His gaze went to the ground and he shuffled with his foot through the leaves, not even looking up for a while. But then he collected every little bit of courage in his mind and looked up still expecting there to be a worried look in Akashi's face, but no there wasn't. That worried look was replaced with a warm smile, the first warm smile that was directed towards Furihata since he had met Akashi. Furihata's mind raced as he wondered what Akashi was thinking to smile this fondly and warm at him -even a little blush covering Furihata's cheeks.

He forced those thoughts out of his mind as his attention went back to the little infant in the sling. With careful motions he placed the infant slightly different in the sling -a more comfortable position. Then he looked up towards Akashi just to see a slight nod that was directed to him, showing him that they were moving on. Furihata knew that Akashi was aiming to protect them, his mind and even his heart told him, so he followed Akashi without a second thought blindly through the forest. After all this teen had rescued him more than just once. Had listened to his selfish desire to rescue the infant. Had taken him in while he was ill and even after he recovered Akashi was leading him to a safe place. After a loud rumbling in the sky Furihata's head jerked up looking to the distance right behind them.

"Hurry Kouki. This thunderstorm is approaching pretty fast." Akashi said and the next thing Furihata felt was the warm hand gripping his.

He was pulled along through the forest, their steps fast as they nearly ran through those bushes and trees. Even so there were branches passing by not even one would touch Furihata, it brushed neither Niwa nor him. The arm which was still free he used to support the little girl while their run through the trees. It was hard for Furihata to keep up with Akashi and it was like that until Akashi slowed down and stopped then finally. The sight that greeted Furihata was a massive building in between the forest. It may have looked less bewildered before plants decided to crawl up the walls and even raise between the clefts on the way and asphalt.

"This is the place." Another grumble of the raging sky was to hear before Akashi spoke on. "We should hurry. Those noises are much closer than before."

After finishing his last sentence Akashi went out of the bushes and made his way towards the building's front doors. Furihata began to follow Akashi, just stopping when the other was standing still too and looking at the barricades which greeted them mockingly. Furihata watched those barricades and placed his hand unwittingly over Niwa's small figure. It was a shame, would they now have to stay outside in the storm, or find another place to stay?

Suddenly Akashi pulled Furihata down until the teen was partly crouching. Then the red-haired teen gestured him to be silent and showed him the bushes behind them. Furihata understood that he obviously had to hide behind those. And then finally Furihata could hear why Akashi had made him crouch down and hide. There were noises even some nearby. Holding his breath Furihata did not miss to notice that Akashi was shielding Niwa and him. He was crouching right in front of him his body between Furihata and those voices. Partly watching Akashi and partly listening to the voices Furihata tried to even his breath. It was scaring to know that those people would maybe be capable of killing them. Nobody would ever think about their death it just would be the end. In a filthy bush.

"Calm down Kouki. People are easier to handle than those corpses as they still think. Also I came here with the knowledge that here probably are people around. I worked something out while walking towards this place. everything will turn out well. Trust me." Akashi whispered suddenly, looking deep into Furihata's eyes.

Slowly the breath of Furihata evened, he trusted Akashi. His raging thoughts settled down and his mind finally found its peace for now. After all Akashi knew what he did, he had found Furihata and now he would make sure that Furihata and Niwa were safe. He had said that he would, so Furihata hid behind the bushes with Akashi until the red-haired teen shortly gestured Furihata to follow him. With slow steps Akashi lead them around the building towards the direction those voices had been and then sounded off.

As they made their way both of them searched for doors or windows which they could use to get inside. But the only thing they found were barricaded windows until a wooden door appeared. Which looked out of place in the grey stone wall. Probably a rear entrance nobody used, from an older part of the building. Akashi swung the door open with force, making the wood meet the stone of the wall. Furihata held his breath as he watched waiting for something or someone to jump out of a dark corridor. But nothing similar to this happened the only thing that waited behind the door was a heavy metal wall, shielding the way to the building.

"They did get out of this door." Akashi said stepping away from the metal wall. "There are still footprints on the ground as you can see. Here has to be some mechanism to open the wall." Suddenly there was a cry, a shout through utter pain behind them.  
"Also we should find this mechanism soon." Akashi stated shortly.

Furihata nodded and looked around the metal wall trying to find a knob, something, anything that could open this damn wall. He would look around occasionally checking if there was someone who ambushed them, who could threaten, even kill them, whilst brushing with his fingers over the wall on the metal barrier. And then suddenly a screeching sound reached Furihata's ears he jumped back from the wall trembling as he watched this thing opening he took a step back, another one until his back met something solid but soft.

He took a sharp intake of breath, nearly choking on the air as he stumbled startled away from whatever his back had met, turning around immediately and staring in red eyes. A shaky laugh escaped Furihata's lips when he realized that it was Akashi his fingers wrapped around Akashi's arm as he tried to support himself, so that he wouldn't fall down due to his wobbling knees. He breathed deep in and out for a time until he could stand alone and looked then back to the door. What greeted him was darkness, the door was open, finally open. freeing their path to security from the thunderstorm.

"I found the mechanism." Akashi said after a while of silence "We should get inside before those people decide to come back."

Furihata nodded shortly slowly stepping away from Akashi and then through the door frame of the building which could end up as their graves. With a gulp he went further inside touching the walls of the corridor as to assure himself that he still was alive and could feel everything he touched. Suddenly there was a creaking sound behind him and his eyes widened. Quickly he turned around, seeing how the light that had been shining though the door slowly disappeared until nothing was left and Furihata was staying in a black darkness. Then there was screeching sound that echoed off the walls of the corridor, making Furihata shrink away, he was still touching the walls this time to not lose his direction. A click and then the corridor was lit up again, in front of him was standing Akashi.

"We can't leave any noticeable tracks behind." Akashi whispered as he took Furihata's hand and lead him through the building.

Furihata could feel the warmth that spread from Akashi's hand towards his hand and then through his arm, up to his mind making him somehow dizzy from the pleasant feeling. Captured in the warm grasp and with his other arm protectively over the little infant Furihata followed Akashi. The only thing he saw while walking through the long corridor was how the light flipped from right to left as Akashi hadn't switched on any light even after finding a switch -it was too dangerous. Suddenly Furihata was pulled around a corner, just realizing slowly that he had been pulled into a room. His eyes shifted through the dark room until they landed on the window, there were barricades and still some of the dark daylight shone in. He could barely define the silhouette of the things inside the room. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him Furihata could finally identify the things inside the room, a large desk, a comfortable looking office chair, also some papers and pens on the desk.

"They don't seem to use this room." Akashi said suddenly after closing the door. "We should be safe here for a while."

With a small nod Furihata finally took Niwa out of her self-made sling, carefully placing her in his arms just to realize that she was fast asleep. A small smile quirked his lips as he walked over to the desk. He placed her carefully on the desk, trying not to wake her up and then turned around to unwrap the knots of the sling and place the blanket on the comfortable looking chair. Right after he took Niwa again in his arms and placed her on the chair. wrapping the edges of the blanket over her body so that she was wrapped safely and warm in the blanket.

With a slight nod he seated himself on the ground and began to hum soflty a lullaby his mother used to sing for him as a little kid, when he couldn't sleep and was scared. Her soft and loving voice had always put him in a peaceful slumber. His voice shook shortly as he fought down the tears that stung in his eyes, to remember his mother was painful. The way she had died had been cruel, through the hand of her beloved husband. But he hummed on, not stopping the tune that found their way outside, after all this song still calmed him down. He just stopped when he knew that his composure wouldn't waver and that he could think straight again. A small smile tugging on his lips as he saw the way Niwa's chest rose up and down with every intake of air.

"A wonderful lullaby." Akashi said softly startling Furihata as he hadn't even noticed that Akashi had sat beside him while he was humming. "One of the servants used to sing it for her children. Also my mother sang it once for me."

Wide eyes were directed towards Akashi as Furihata stared at the teen. Akashi wasn't even looking towards Furihata his gaze was directed towards Niwa. A soft and warm gaze. Furihata couldn't stop himself from smiling as he watched the love that was harbouring in those red eyes. This was the teen who had helped Furihata to survive more than once, who had sacrificed his own safety to safe a infant he didn't even know, just because a random teen had wanted it from him.

"Saki Niwa fell asleep while we had to fight for our lives." A silent laugh escaped Furihata's lips before he even realized what irrational words had left his mouth.

As he was about to stop to laugh he heard a soft laugh from the other teen. They laughed silently at Furihata's dumb statement. Carefree, Furihata felt carefree for those few seconds. He was able to laugh with Akashi, with the person who had scared him to no end at the beginning. With the teen who was now protecting him. And he realized Akashi had changed those past days. It was like a new person was standing in front of Furihata. The laughter died down slowly until there was just left the silence that slowly filled the room. Furihata could hear his heart pounding against his rib-cage in a powerful, drumming way. He could feel the blood flowing through his veins, transporting his life essence, blood.

Slowly but evenly Furihata could feel that he was cold and that he still was ill. A long breath was released from his lungs before looked towards Akashi once again, searching for something in the others features as he too looked in Furihata's face a long time. Long enough for it to feel awkward and still wonderful. Those red eyes seemed to mesmerize him, though those had scared him to no end in the past. A light prickling feeling was on his cheeks and it took him some time to realize that he was blushing and for the first time since they arrived Furihata was relieved that the room was dark. Keeping his reddened cheeks hopefully unseen.

He averted his eyes not wanting to feel those strange feelings anymore. Another shaky breath escaped his lips before suddenly loud shouting and pained groans were to hear. Boots meeting the ground, swears and curses filling the corridor behind the door. Furihata's eyes widened and he stiffened in his sitting position. Looking with scared eyes towards Akashi, then to Niwa who began to move in her cocoon of a blanket, seemingly awoke now. It looked like she would cry in a few seconds. Before Furihata even could react Akashi took the girl in his arms and began to rock her little body from right to left as he hummed softly a song, just for the three of them to hear. Her little body relaxed for a little time. But it still looked like Niwa would cry as soon as Akashi would stop to hum or rock her, you could see it in her teary and sleepy eyes, the way her little hands squeezed her fingers in her palms. But eventually Akashi stopped to hum and Furihata began to speak.

"Niwa-chan, please keep quiet or they'll find us." Furihata whispered softly but nervous, poking her little nose after all she had laughed once to that gesture. "Akashi-san do you think she is hungry?" Furihata asked looking up from the little infant which was lying in Akashi's arms lightly swinging from right to left.

"She just had something to eat this morning. As we have noon now she may be hungry. If you want to prepare something for her the water bottles, infant formula and her baby bottle are in the bag over there." Akashi whispered back still cradling the little kid. "But the water is cold it may take longer to prepare the formula. Make sure to shake it thoroughly."

Furihata heard Akashi saying as he searched through the bag and found everything he needed. Quickly he began to prepare the food after looking up with the torch how much water and powder was needed. After putting in everything he began to shake the bottle until those two ingredients seemed to be mixed enough.

"Ah I think it's ready." Furihata declared after he had shaken the bottle for what felt like an eternity.  
"Here..." He handed it over to Akashi.

The red-haired teen took the bottle and stopped rocking the little girl. Furihata was just watching as Akashi placed the teat of the bottle in front of her lips but she turned her head away again and again, until the bottle fell to the ground with a silent thud and Niwa began to cry loudly. Furihata's eyes widened as he fawned over the little kid.

"Saki Niwa-chan please quite down." He said and then laughed shortly to put the kid off, but she cried louder and louder.

"Take her." Akashi handed Niwa over to Furihata "Take her and hide behind the table."

With shaky hands Furihata took the baby and hid behind the desk just as Akashi had ordered him. His breath shallow as he could hear the boots and shouts from outside. Akashi meanwhile was sitting beside Furihata his guns taken out and a stern stare directed towards the barricades of the window. Furihata watched this stern gaze Akashi wore as Akashi's grip around the gun tightened and Furihata knew that if needed this guy would shot anyone down to protect them. The door swung open and the steps halted. Niwa was still crying and Furihata was rocking her, cuddling her, just trying to finally silence her.

"Who is there?" Someone shouted through the room and Furihate flinched pressing Saki Niwa against his chest.

Then he saw from the corner of his eyes how Akashi slowly stood up and Furihata couldn't trust his eyes. Why would Akashi just stand up without knowing anything about those people? What on earth was going on in the teen's head?

"Shh. Shh." Furihata whispered to Niwa.  
A tear rolling down his face. He was scared after everything he had gone through, he had stood alive two sleepless nights against those things, had found his way back to Akashi and Niwa and now everything would end in this filthy room?

"Nijimura-san?" He heard Akashi saying and Furihata's eyes widened -Niwa was still crying.

"Akashi? What are you doing here?" This Nijimura person said.

"Please lower the gun first." Furihata heard Akashi saying and he pressed the kid tighter against his chest, still frightened as he knew that those people there could still hear Niwa cry, were still able to kill them.

"Okay. Take the guns down guys. It's Akashi." Nijimura shouted and Furihata could hear nervous laughter and the rustling of clothing material, clicks of guns crashing against each other. "Back to my question. What are you doing here and who else is with you?" The voice of this Nijimura was hard, strong and commanding.

"I have a little infant and another teen with me. Furihata Kouki." Akashi replied Furihata could hear that the teen was calm.

And then there was him, Furihata, he was a trembling mess behind the desk and still tried to shush the little infant whilst listening to the ongoing conversation.

"Kid stay up. I know you are behind the desk. Don't try anything stupid. I may know Akashi but you are unknown to me." Furihata nodded though he knew the other could not see his nod. His breath shallow as he slowly stood up his arms protectively over the little infant.

"P-Please don't shoot." Furihata stuttered.  
He was so scared and he knew Niwa felt it as her cries were louder if not panicked by now. "I... She can't die... She is so little..."

Furihata was finally standing and just stared with wide, frightened eyes towards that black haired guy in the door frame. "I... uh... I just have my knives and a gun. Please don't shoot..."

The only thing Furihata received was a warm smile that surprised him to no end.

"I put aside my gun after Akashi told me and the others outside too. No need to worry."

Furihata gulped as the tenseness in his shoulders loosened a little. He looked towards Akashi who was still staring to the other until he suddenly began to move and just halted beside Furihata slightly standing in front of him.

"The intrusion won't be one from last." Akashi declared politely. "We need a place to stay for the thunderstorm."

And as to underline his words outside the first lightning slashed through the dark day lighting the room up and the thunder sliced through the silent air outside then rain began to pour.

"May we stay in your hideout for that time being?" Akashi added after that.

"You may, you may. Anyway you shouldn't stay here. Get your legs moving and follow me." The teen said finally and turned around.  
"Also give your guns Kagami. He will take care of them."

"K-Kagami-san?" Furihata's eyes widened in disbelieve "Did you say Kagami?"

The other didn't even reply he just shouted one sentence. "Hey Kagami, here is someone who seems to know you."

After that he exited the room, leaving behind a confused Furihata with a crying infant in his arms. Then it sunk in Niwa was still crying so Furihata's attention went immediately back to Niwa. Speaking to her the most warm, calm and sweet way he could manage but no use. The kid wouldn't stay silent. Just then he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Furihata solely saw two hands wrapping themselves around Niwa's body and lifting the baby up. Furihata had realized by now that it was Akashi. The red-haired teen walked up and down with the little girl in his arms and soft hums filled the room, even Furihata calmed down, his shoulders relaxing and his breath finally normal again. This was not the first time the voice of Akashi had effected him like this.

"Furihata?" A familiar voice blurted out of no where.  
Furihata perked his ears, turning around he recognized the person in front of him immediately.

"Furihata it's you!" Kagami stormed to him. "Are you alright? How are the others? Did you hear anything from them? What did happen to you that you ended up with that guy?" He shortly pointed towards Akashi "Finally I meet someone more familiar than the others here." There was pause an unsettling one as Furihata didn't even attempt to answer any of those questions.  
"Uh.. yeah anyway come along." Furihata watched Kagami turn around and step out of the room.

"And as always this idiot forgets what his duty was." Someone said from the corridor in a bored and unnerved tone.  
"Give me those weapons of yours. Furi-whatever and Akashi." Aomine trotted inside shielding the path to the door, just showing his palms as to gesture them to lay their weapons in.

Furihata looked shortly towards Akashi in a asking way, if he should do as he was told and when he saw that Akashi nodded Furihata handed over first his weapons and then helped Akashi.

"These are every single one we have." Furihata said after placing them in Aomine's hands.

The tanned teen nodded shortly and trotted towards Kagami clapping the teen's back hard enough to make the other stumble. It seemed like there were just Kagami, Nijimura and Aomine in the station after all there wasn't anyone else to see. They were lead into a big jail section and given a room downstairs just beside the one of Kagami and Aomine. Furihata just watched or rather he didn't even watch. Everything seemed so unreal to his eyes, the fear of death when they were found and the relief he felt when he saw Kagami standing in the doorway.

The remaining day was a big mess in his mind and eyes. The only thing that kept him from losing his composure was Akashi's calm stature and the way Niwa had begun to laugh again carefree and lovely, filled with life and hope. Akashi had asked for a oven the second their room's had been clear since then Furihata was behind him, following him through the station until they reached a kitchen where Akashi began to prepare the water for Niwa's food.

"We had been lucky Kouki." Akashi said suddenly. "In this station are in total nine people. When those hadn't been our friends but enemies we wouldn't had have much chances left other than to kill those people or die ourselves."

The look Furihata received said more than thousands of words could ever say. He saw in the eyes of the other, that he knew that Furihata was not capably of killing people... not now... Hell he hadn't even been able to kill that monster Tonda back in the forest. So Furihata just stood there and nodded.

"I suppose they will let us stay as long as we like. Nijimura is a person who always wants the best for his friends though he shows it different than most people. The same goes for the others in this station right now. I will leave the decision to you if we'll stay or not. Think properly and inform me afterward then I will decide as well and we'll look if we'll leave after the thunderstorm or not."

It had been this that made Furihata realize how much Akashi had changed in such a little time. Instead of ordering him around and just informing him about the things they would do next. Akashi had asked him for his opinion. Also he hadn't left Niwa and Furihata here with the others. He stayed and still looked after the little infant he didn't even say anything against Furihata following him around. So Furihata just nodded in approval as to show Akashi that he understood. It was foreign how much he and Akashi had changed in a few days. Though their changes were not flawless. Akashi still had his absolute aura and Furihata was still scared easily. But somehow Furihata knew that they were good for each other. That they helped the other to grow.

"Do you want to feed her?"

Furihata looked up in that warm, smiling face and nodded as he took the bottle in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes at the End**  
>  It's me again!  
>  Once more I really am sorry...
> 
> How did you like this chapter?  
>  Please tell me I felt so uncertain while writing it in so many ways...  
>  Also do you think that the character developments are reasoned well or just meh ok?  
>  Please I  **NEED**  to know...


	13. A New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **PLEASE READ AT LEAST THE END NOTES IT'S IMPORTANT** _
> 
> **Author's Notes:**
> 
> Hey guys!  
>  It's me again... yeah like after 5 months...  
>  I'm a piece of shit I know, though I still kinda hope that you don't hate me too much s:  
>  It had been kinda hard days those past days, weeks, months dunno how to describe it but I was in a deep, a point where I felt like shit and just didn't want to do anything school doesn't go the way it should (though I really don't care about it [but really people school is important don't be like me study and have good grades because I don't... ]) It was hard I had fight over fight and it was just all in all the worst months I had in a while now  
>  I felt like crap and just couldn't bring myself to write on or rather I did write the chapter but I didn't want to do the editing and proofreading because it just increased my feeling of utter helplessness as I knew that my English is shit and it could be better but isn't and all because I'm a lazy piece of shit
> 
> Anyway I don't have any excuse for what happened as I really -just as I told you before- had written the chapter but was just a stupid girl and didn't edit and proofread it...
> 
> But now it's finished finally and I update once again just for you guys <3  
>  if you weren't there I wouldn't have anything that gave me fun -writing is a real fun hobby when there are people who encourage you, believe me!- and a little bit of happiness when I feel useless again   
>  your reviews help a fucking lot when I reread them, they make me smile and have fun in writing because I see that there are people who put up with my shit English xD
> 
> I love all of you <3
> 
> ** Warning: **
> 
> This story might be triggering for people, or rather it will be. It really is not the kindest story s:
> 
> ** This time I had someone looking over it! **
> 
> _**[TheAnimalMonster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimalMonster/pseuds/TheAnimalMonster) and also (Niji's pov) [black-misty-sky  
>  b](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2783030/black-misty-sky)oth of them are AMAZING people** _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Last but not least have fun while reading!!! _
> 
> _ P.s. : this time I tried something new you'll have to read Niji's pov and Takao's pov because I really wanted to show you alle some issues those two have _
> 
>  

** ~Nijimura's P.O.V.~ **

Haizaki was grumbling and swearing as Nijimura lead him towards the infirmary. The teen was stumbling so much that Nijimura was forced to nearly carry him to the infirmary, and then place him on the couch. Midorima was right behind Nijimura, after all, he had dictated Nijimura's every move to patch Haizaki up as fast and securely as possible.

Nijimura had to pull the knife out. With a deep breath he wrapped his hand around the handle, braced his palm against Haizaki, and pulled the blade out. The teen screamed and swore, but that didn't matter as long as the fucking punk was awake and he wouldn't ever stop abusing their beautiful language with his foul mouth anyway. The adrenaline in his blood was probably keeping him awake while the pain shot again and again through his body. It was a bloody miracle how he could handle all this.

Nijimura heard Midorima speaking behind him, telling him to inspect for any internal damage. Then Nijimura had to stitch him up, this time it was his turn to do this, not Midorima -though he wished it was, after all this would be his first time. The green-haired teen had declined to do anything when Nijimura had told Takao to get him. He had said things along the lines of his shoulder being in his way and that he wasn't sure if he could keep his hand from trembling with his own wound.

Nijimura had to do it, force his hands to calm down to safe Haizaki's life. Takao held a torch's light towards the wound and Nijimura looked with Midorima for any sign of Haizaki's insides being torn. But soon enough both of them released a breath they didn't know they were holding when they noticed that there wasn't anything to be seen. Highly concentrated, Nijimura began to stitch the wound as good as possible. All the time listening to Midorima and forcing himself to be calm and coordinated while stitching Haizaki up.

Haizaki had been awake throughout the whole procedure, swearing but lying still, as they poked in his flesh and stitched up first the inner layers as well as they could, and then finally his skin. Just after everything was finished he lost consciousness, when his head had met the couch Nijimura's eyes flared with an undefinable emotion, until anger overtook his otherwise composed features. His fist met the couch just inches away from Haizaki's head. A tremble leaving his body as he retracted his hand. His mind was racing as he bent over and placed his forehead on Haizaki's cold one.

"Don't you dare die." He whispered so quietly that it would be miracle if anybody else heard him. "Don't you dare fucking die, punk." He repeated.

Just then he finally looked up, his face cold and his mind numb.

"Takao, get Midorima back to your room. Also it would be nice if you could assist me to transport Shougo. He is heavy as dead weight and it would be inconvenient if I were to drop him."

"You got it, but Shin-chan can walk alone just fine. Let's just bring them upstairs now."

Nijimura nodded shortly before he bent over and heaved Haizaki up into his arms. He hadn't been wrong, Haizaki was heavy and it felt like Nijimura could topple over from the weight alone, but somehow he was standing steady on his two feet and began walking out of the infirmary towards the jail section. His steps felt heavy and each one gave him the feeling that he was transporting Haizaki to his grave.

A shaky breath escaped his lips as he adjusted Haizaki in his arms, he shouldn't think about death and the like. Haizaki was tough, he had shown it multiple times since their meeting. With how often the teen had rescued Nijimura's life and had withstood the bullet wound from their confrontation with Midorima and Takao. Haizaki was tough, this wound wouldn't kill him.

Nijimura told these things to himself again and again and again. He began to climb up the stairs to their room. Each step bearing the fear of letting Haizaki fall to the ground or tripping over his own feet. It was an unbearable mess in his head and as he finally stood in front of their room, and he waited for Takao to open the door. His final steps lead him to a bottom bunk in the cell, where he laid Haizaki down.

His mind and heart were numb as he looked into those closed eyes and far too pale face. He could now understand what Takao must have felt when Midorima was shot. Another shaky breath escaped his lips before he planted a chaste kiss on Haizaki's forehead. After he had allowed himself that little affectionate gesture he stood up and left the room, clicking the door shut silently and turning to Takao.

"You didn't need my help at all." Takao said with a reassuring smile on his face "Haizaki is pretty strong as well, Nijimura. There aren't many things that can bend that idiot, not even Shin-chan." Takao added and laid a hand on Nijimura's shoulder. "Let's go. There is probably someone waiting in the infirmary for us..."

Kuroko.

A burning anger raced through his body and Nijimura found himself clenching his fists as he glared at the corridor which would lead him towards the person who had put Haizaki in this shape. The word revenge was burning in his mind as he attempted to make his first step, but suddenly he felt a strong grip on his forearm.

"Don't do anything stupid." Takao said. "I know how you feel, but you are far better than what your mind is telling you." Takao's grip loosened. "Maybe it would be better if Shin-chan and I-"

"No!" Nijimura growled, only afterwards realising how threatening he sounded.  
He inhaled deeply and then exhaled "No. I have to do this. Midorima needs his sleep. Also, I will probably need your help." Nijimura said, his voice calmer this time.

Just then the grip around his arms disappeared fully, replaced by an assuring pat "So be it, I just want to wish Midorima a good night. Go to the infirmary, I will join you in a bit."

Nijimura just nodded before he made his way back downstairs to the infirmary. It was quiet but he knew that people were inside as the light was lit, and soon after stepping into the room he saw them. His eyes widened as he watched. Kuroko sitting on the doctor's couch with a blank face with Aomine eyeing him suspiciously.

It was quite unsettling that he knew what Aomine was thinking as he looked into those blank eyes. Nijimura was thinking the same. This wasn't the Kuroko that Nijimura knew from Teiko or had seen in those basketball games. He looked like a piece of blank paper, unwritten, easily discarded, a forgotten piece of unfinished work. Nijimura cleared his throat and watched as Aomine's head snapped towards him.

"Let me see your arm, Kuroko." He said with a collected voice and slowly strode towards them.

As he stood in front of Kuroko he examined the wound thoroughly, though his mind told him over and over to let that piece of flesh rot, until Kuroko died miserably of infection. His elbow was smashed, gooey pieces of bones scattered all over his flesh. His forearm was just attached to his upper arm by strings of tendons and muscles which clung to the bones. There was no possibility of him piecing this together. The bones were crushed, the shot too powerful for any bone to withstand the destructive power of the bullet. It was a miracle his forearm hadn't fallen off by now, it was just a dangling mess.

Nijimura turned towards the other two before he spoke on, his eyes glued on Kagami and Aomine.  
"Kagami, you look pale. Go lay down for a bit, and Aomine... you should do the same... Takao will help me with this." Nijimura jerked his head towards Kuroko. "Now leave, this won't be easy... or pleasant."

The last bit of his sentence was said absentmindedly as the thought of Haizaki fighting for his life flashed back into his mind. His pulse picked up as he turned towards Kuroko, who was still staring at him blankly, without any emotion on his face, without the slightest bit of regret for his actions. Nijimura was by now sure that something had happened to the teen. Something that had turned him into this emotionless porcelain-doll. Nijimura was asking himself what on earth could have turned a caring and nice guy like Kuroko into this.

He looked -once again- at Aomine, just in time to see the guy nod and drag Kagami out of the infirmary. There had been something he had said before leaving, but it didn't seem to be of any importance. Nijimura clenched his fist, trying to get rid of the pointless anger boiling up inside of him. If he failed here, failed to control his anger right in this moment, he wouldn't be worth shit even in his own eyes.

In the past -while they were in America- he had watched his father die in front of his eyes. His days in bed and how he got weaker and weaker with each passing week. Just after his father's death Nijimura had returned to Japan, leaving his mother and two little siblings behind. It had been hard but the reminders of his father had just been too much for him. But then, here in Japan, the disease broke out. First it began killing his friends, and then it began to run after him, trying to force him to be something he didn't want to become.

Those lone days had nearly got him to surrender to a fate he didn't want to accept, dying had seemed to be so much better than forcing himself to live on all alone in a fucked up world. Then, one day, on one of his strolls through a shop, he had seen Haizaki. Haizaki, who had killed five of those monsters singlehandedly. He had looked deadly, his eyes full of fight and reluctance to ever accept any fate other than life. However, on that day he had also nearly attacked Nijimura, but a smack against his head had solved that. Haizaki had -surprisingly- laughed and admitted that he'd recognise a blow like that anywhere.

They had laughed together on that day and stayed together for months, just the two of them. Just friends at first, but turning out to be more the more time they spent together. It had just started one day without warning. The first time they had accused the adrenaline -at least, Nijimura had- but then it didn't stop. The days where death was close were perhaps the ones that were the most pleasurable. To feel the other under their fingers, the other's heat, the other's pulse -a pretty fucked up kick to get after running for your life.

Niijimura blinked his memories away, focused once again on Kuroko, the person who put the string of his sanity between the razor-sharp blades of a pair of scissors. He took a deep breath, he had to control himself. His emotions for the recent events shouldn't get into his way for this treatment. Kuroko was a nice guy, he had to have gone through some real shit to become the way he was now. With a shaky exhale he unclenched his fists, looked into those expressionless eyes. Those eyes were nearly looking through Nijimura as Kuroko held his forearm in his hand, showing it Nijimura.

"Lie down please, Kuroko" Nijimura said before he walked over to him. "I will tell you how your treatment will proceed." Nijimira's voice sounded hoarse and forced.

"Okay." Was the only answer he received before Kuroko laid down and stared straight up to the ceiling.

"I have to cut your arm off... right here." Nijimura showed Kuroko the place on his arm slightly over the gooey mess. "It will probably hurt a lot. I have to cut off some intact flesh to ensure your safety. After your arm is off, I have to disinfect your wound and bandage it. Do you follow me?" Nijimura ended his speech looking down in those lifeless sky-blue orbs.

"Yes." Was Kuroko's only response before his eyes flicked back to the ceiling.

"Oh my, did you really tell him what we are gonna do, Shuuzou?" Nijimura spun around, looking surprised at Takao "Just as he said, Kuroko, this will hurt a lot. If you move during the procedure it will hurt even more and I might have to smash your head to keep you from moving. Please don't make me do that." Takao uttered, smiling sweetly before he stood on the other side of the doctor's couch. "What shall we use Shuuzou? Our axe? the saw? Or maybe just a rusty knife."

Nijimura didn't reply, he just looked into Takao's eyes, asking silently what the hell Takao was talking about.

"Just kidding. But seriously Shuuzou, what do we use, axe or saw? I have no idea. Though I think with the axe it should be over sooner. One hit and the arm is off, but then again you could miss the actual place of impact."

"Takao, stop mouthing. You know that I wouldn't use a saw when severing a limb. It would just waste valuable time and lead to unnecessary blood loss." After stating that, Nijimura unfastened his belt and handed it over to Takao "Tie this around his upper arm... right here." Nijimura pointed a few inches over the actual place he had to cut through. "Be gentle, his arm is extremely fragile at the moment. In the meantime, I will disinfect the axe and arrange our materials to stop the blood and disinfect it after we've cut through."

He turned around and just caught what Takao muttered to Kuroko under his breath. "You are lucky it wasn't Shin-chan you stabbed."

Nijimura knew too well what Takao meant. If not Haizaki but Midorima had been Kuroko's victim, Takao wouldn't have been rational, he would have killed Kuroko as soon as possible. Nijimura had had to restrain him when Midorima got shot, but he didn't know if he could do it again. Deep down Nijimura also knew that he had to call out to Takao for his way of phrasing his intentions, but he wasn't feeling like it. He, after all, was barely controlling himself from murdering Kuroko for what he did.

So minding his own business Nijimura first found some bandages they could use to wrap around Kuroko's stump and also some antiseptic to pour on the wound after severing the limb. Then he disinfected the axe with some alcohol and returned to Takao's side. Currently he was standing beside Kuroko and smiling maybe too maniacally towards Nijimura. Kuroko was still staring up to the ceiling.

"Did you fasten the belt?" Nijimura asked Takao as he walked around the doctor's couch to stand beside the teen.

"Yep." Takao chirped.

Nijimura eyed him shortly before he controlled if the belt was sitting right and was tight enough -he couldn't even slip a single finger through it.

"So Kuroko this will most probably hurt a lot. And if I say a lot I mean it. I would love to assure you that I'd done this before but I haven't, so just hold still." Nijimura said before he placed the arm in a way he found suiting the most. "Now bite on this." He showed Kuroko a piece of cloth. "Otherwise you might break your teeth clenching your jaw."

Kuroko opened his mouth and bit down on the cloth when it was placed in his mouth, still staring at the ceiling.

"Now I will swing the axe. Don't move your arm." Nijimura said backing away from the couch and heaving the axe over his head. "Takao, stand back." He muttered authoritatively before he slashed the axe through the air.

He heard a cracking and the screeching of metal as soon as the axe made impact with the medical couch. There was a muffled cry to hear and Nijimura looked at Kuroko, whose eyes were wide in pain and his jaw clenched shut on the cloth in his mouth. Shortly after, the blank mask replaced the blue-haired teen's pain.

"Takao the bandages and antiseptic are over there. We need to pour some of the antiseptic over his stump to disinfect it before bandaging the wound." Takao placed the bottle of antiseptic in Nijimura's hand, but he still held the bandages in his hands.

Nijimura lifted the stump of Kuroko's arm and poured some of the antiseptic over it, not even paying attention to Kuroko's reactions anymore.

"Takao, could you wrap the bandages neatly over the stump? Don't forget to apply a compress between the bandages and wound." He followed Takao's every move as the other placed the compress over the wound and began to wrap the bandage over it. His work was neat and Nijimura could clearly see that he had done this more than just once.

"Thanks." Nijimura smiled shortly to Takao as to reward his handiwork.

Then he turned to Kuroko, who was still lying motionless on the couch. Nijimura looked into those tear stained eyes which still looked as lifeless, before he spoke up again.  
"He needs water and food, Takao. I will quickly look for Haizaki a-"

Suddenly there was a loud cry resembling that of a baby, impossible to be from anyone in their group. Nijimura fell silent and walked over to the door. Clicking it open he looked out and listened carefully, just to have his suspicions confirmed. There was a baby crying further down the corridor.

"Takao forget anything I said and go wake up Aomine and Kagami. There's someone in the station." Nijimura moved out of Takao's way. "Be careful and hurry. After waking them up, wait for me."

He saw Takao nodding before the teen hurried outside.

"And you Kuroko, stay here. Just here in this room. I will lock the door, I warn you not to do anything stupid." Nijimura commanded the teen, looking deep into those expressionless eyes before he also left the room and locked the door.

* * *

** ~Takao's P.O.V.~ **

Takao made his way towards the cell of Kagami and Aomine, hearing the cries in the distance. He tensed up with every cry that resembled the ones of a little baby, a little kid. His heartbeat was strong and uneven, he could feel the cold sweat sliding down his forehead.

 _This is bad, this is just freaking bad,_  he repeated to himself. He shouldn't be effected by these kind of things, not anymore, yet those cries of a little child rung in his ears and mind. He just couldn't stop the sudden trembling of his body. Something was seriously off with him. Maybe he should ask Midorima if he had a cold or anything of the like.

When he finally arrived in front of the cell, he inhaled deep as to even his shallow breathing -though it didn't help the least- and then swung the heavy metal door open. His attention was still on those cries, he hadn't even a chance to notice in what kind of position the two were lying.

"Aomine! Kagami wake up! There is someone in the station!"

His voice loud, maybe too loud as those two shot up shocked, though Takao couldn't care less. He just turned around with just one thing in his mind, to get away from there. Those cries were scratching at his brain and marking his body numb. While rushing away from those he just saw fleetingly the figures of Murasakibara and Himuro, though he didn't pay any attention to them. They had said something but there was a barrier between him and the world, solely those piercing crying noises were let through. They rung in his brain, it was unbearable, a reminder of that time, of that one night he tried to forget, that he had managed to forget.

His steps were fast yet it felt like lead was pulling his legs down. His breaths were erratic, shallow yet each one harder to take than the other. His heart clenched in his chest sending him nearly to the floor when he finally had reached the stairs, which would lead him up to his room. He began to climb them up, ignoring the sudden urge to throw up whatever he had eaten until that point.

When arriving at his destination he swung the door open to Midorima's and his cell, and stumbled inside without being able to close the door behind him. He was still trembling as he lay down on the bottom bunk, that wasn't used by Midorima. His whole body was tense against the mattress, his knees were pulled up to his chin. He was lying there like a foetus in its mother's womb. Though it wasn't as secure as a womb, he could feel the cold air against his skin, could still hear those ringing cries downstairs, could still tell clearly that this was a cruel and unforgiving world.

He was still trembling, he felt cold so he slung his arms around his knees, though it wouldn't help to stop those devilish trembles and memories. He wanted to shut his mind down with all those unwanted images. There was so much laughter and cries, green and black, day and night, shouts and blood, just everything. He didn't want to see these things, didn't want to hear even one sound his brain produced. Hell, he wished that those things had never happened, that he had died the day everything started. This was him, a trembling mess, who tried to stop his pathetic whimpers, until someone touched his shoulder. He shot up and backed away to the wall, trying to get as much distance as possible between the person and him. He shifted back until his spine met the concrete wall.

"Takao." Was what followed after the touch, he knew that voice, this voice which reminded him of that memory, which sent him back to that time. Midorima hadn't the right to sound like this, never again.

"Takao." But here he was sounding once again as hurt, as exhausted, as terrified as that memory, why would he sound like that, was Takao living the same thing once again?

"Takao."  _For hell's sake shut the fuck up!_  Takao wanted to cry from his lungs but he couldn't. His eyes were open wide as he watched Midorima. The teen was looking at him, kind of hurt, kind of knowing, kind of sad, but he had to stop. Takao wanted him to stop.

He watched as a hand was reaching over to him. Takao tried to focus, wanted to crawl away, stay away -just to not hurt Midorima- But then, when the hand met his arm, Takao felt how all tension drained his body and everything went black.

* * *

_"Kazu-nii! Look over there! A butterfly! Come play with me and Ruri. We will run after the butterfly and then the first one to catch it will be rewarded with a real big smooch on their cheek."_

_Silent giggles were_ _heard_ _from right, from left, from everywhere, surrounding Takao's mind._

_"Look it goes over there, just there. It's not faraway and also really safe! You see, really, really safe!_ _Hoshi and I_ _will play there, just over there with the butterfly!"_

_Once again giggles, two little kids, two little girls_ _,_ _one with soft green hair and one with raven black hair. Giggling along as they_ _held_ _each other's hand._

_"You see Kazu-nii right in front of your eyes. If it gets dangerous we will have time to run back to you and you will be able to run to us!"_

_Giggles_ _,_ _so much happy giggles. And they ran off towards the little meadow, playing with the butterfly, trying to catch it, looking happy and like everything was alright and Takao also laughed along, watching them from the position he sat._

_He was waiting for Midorima who was away searching for something. For what he had been searching Takao had forgotten long ago but he was waiting for sure with Ruri and Hoshi. Watching those two as they played and laughed like they had done in the past. They were laughing as if everything was fine again, like always before everything changed. Mild wind was blowing through the leaves caressing Takao's hair as the warmth passed his face. He watched those two who still played and giggled._

_"Takao." A soft whisper and Takao looked up into green eyes like the leaves in spring, showing soft display of calming hope. Bending over those green eyes neared Takao and the person placed a chaste kiss on Takao's forehead._

_What a day, what a beautiful day, full of warmth and laughs and happiness. A memory worth keeping alive in ones mind._

_The day turned into night, one blink later it was dark, everything pitch black like looking into the abyss. Not even the stars could do anything against the heavy black that was lying in the sky. His surroundings morphed into a dark room with a single window showing the world outside. But Takao was watching Hoshi and Ruri, how those two slept side by side, snuggled up against each other, warming each other. Takao stroked through their bangs before he stood up and trailed back to Midorima sitting beside the other. They began to watch the stars through the little window in the room. They were save here, in their home -for now at least. They shared a lingering warm kiss before the day ended with them sleeping._

* * *

_Rainy days. It had been rainy for five days now. It rained and thunder slashed through the dark clouds. The cold was biting in their skin, trying to get into their core. Spring, the season for hope and rebirth had turned into despair and sorrow in barely four days. Leaving Takao just the heavy burden of watching his and Midorima's sister tremble._

_Their little bodies were pressed against each other in an unsuccessful attempt to warm each other. Both of them looked so broken and ill. Midorima was out again, had left Takao behind with Ruri and Hoshi. Takao had to look after them after all Midorima was searching medicine something to lower the fever of their little girls. He had to watch over them, as a brother, as the only one able to protect them against those cruel monsters outside the doors._

_Both of the little girls were trembling, occasionally a pained whimper or a cough left their mouth -they had even cried-, and all Takao could do was watch those last minutes, hours, days. He had tried everything in his strength to soothe their pain, had done everything to break their fever but nothing had helped. The only thing left for him was to watch them suffer and wait for Midorima's return scared that it would never happen, scared that he would lose everything he loved in this world._

_Another cough was_ _heard_ _, Takao still watched them, he had done everything he could, kept them hydrated, nearly forced them to eat. But they were ill, a fever, a simple fever, Hoshi had them as a little child and Takao had them also, but this time this devilish fever was chaining both of them, draining all strength out of their bodies, making it impossible for them to move around._

_"Nii." One of them said so weak, so broken Takao crawled towards them, collecting them in his arms, wrapping a blanket around both of them and him, trying to warm them up some more, just so the trembling finally stopped, but it was no use. Their little frames were pressed against him, their hands clutched at his shirt and Takao felt tears brimming his eyes but he wasn't allowed to cry, he had to be strong for those two._

_"Nii." Again so weak, so broken. Takao's grip around those two tightened and he slung the cocoon out of a blanket tighter around them. He pulled those two on his lap and wrapped his arms around them._

_"Everything will be fine." Takao whispered kissing both of them on their forehead, just feeling how they burned though the trembling didn't stop._

_"Nii. I really love you. And Shin-nii does too." Ruri said suddenly._  
_She was still awake, a little more than Hoshi who just could whimper and sob. "Hoshi loves you too Kazu-nii." She said as she snuggled at Takao and buried her face in his shirt. "But don't be sad ok? Shin-nii will be back soon. He wouldn't leave you behind."_

_Takao listened as she spoke. She was a sharp girl_ _,_ _so smart just as her brother._

_"Kazu-nii also don't be mad if I and Hoshi go to sleep. I know we will sleep for a long time." She said as she wrapped on of her arms around Hoshi and the other around Takao._  
_"Hoshi doesn't breath anymore." She coughed "And I know I will also sleep soon." Ruri said her voice subdued to the end as her grip on Takao's shirt loosened._

_"Ruri what are y-" Takao started but stopped when he opened the blanket he saw also that she was right. Hoshi wasn't trembling anymore. Takao hadn't felt it, how hadn't he felt it? He slowly placed Ruri on the thin mattress on the floor laying the blanket over her. His attention went back to Hoshi._

_"Hoshi?" He felt her forehead with his hand, she was still hot._  
_"Hoshi?" He repeated her name but felt how a lump began to form in his throat. Placing his hand over her mouth he could feel that there wasn't even the slightest bit of air pathing through._  
_"Hoshi?!" This time it was a cry he bend over laying his head on her chest and trying to hear her heartbeat -there was none. There was nothing not a single move, nothing, just nothing. A lightning lit the room. What should he do she couldn't be dead just because of a simple cold and fever. She had had them when she had been little._  
_"Hoshi, please Hoshi, open your eyes." He begged before he picked her up, slinging his arms around her limp body. She didn't respond, wouldn't respond._  
_"Hoshi, please... Don't do this to me, please... Just don't do this." He cried and pressed her body against his crying over her. She just couldn't be dead._

_"Kazu-nii?" He heard a weak voice. "Don't cry Kazu-nii she loves you just as I don't cry." Ruri said. "She will wake up again you know. But she wouldn't be the same anymore, would she?"_

_Takao shook his head looking in those pale green eyes as he still held Hoshi in his arms. "Kazu-nii you know what you have to do..." Ruri uttered weakly before her eyes closed. She was a strong little girl, she was a smart little girl._

_Just then Takao felt a movement in his arms and he began to cry out loud..._

* * *

Panting Takao woke up, he felt a heavy, limp arm on his torso and after he turned around he blinked into sharp green eyes.

"You are awake." The teen those eyes belonged stated. "But you are still trembling." Another statement.

Takao felt it, he was still trembling -or was it just again?- those memories why did they have to return now, why now?

"Did you hear those cries too?" The green haired teen asked.

Those cries, right those cries had been the switch for his mind. Takao nodded and then closed his eyes. After taking a deep breath, he tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. The dream just now was still in his mind the nightmare which greeted him with open arms on nights he wasn't prepared for them.

"Takao you have to calm down." Midorima said. "You have to stay calm. We will live through this together. I did see the newcomers today. Three in total. Akashi, Furihata Kouki from Seirin and a little baby. Probably girl. But you have to stay calm. You hear me. It's over, those days are over. We are safe. We have medication. Everything's fine."

Takao felt how the arm around his torso tightened, pulling him flush against the other. He could feel the warmth radiating from the other soothing his trembling body and letting him once again forget his nightmare, though he could still see green eyes, black hair, two people he loved -they were vivid as day in his mind. He felt a soft kiss on his forehead.

"We will stay together Takao." Takao nodded. Yes they would for as long as they could. He snuggled up to Midorima his trembling finally began to lessen. He pressed his nose in Midorima's shirt and inhaled deep the scent, of the person he loved the most on this planet.

* * *

When he woke up again, after a final dreamless sleep. Takao writhed slowly out of Midorima's grip. He needed some water for his dry throat and something to eat as his stomach was protesting. With slow steps he walked out of his cell and made his way towards the kitchen. There he stepped inside and his eyes widened. Akashi, Furihata and a little something was there.

They were feeding it and Takao watched as he saw the ebony black hair and shining pale green eyes as a soft laugh was to hear. He felt how his heart picked up a beat, he could feel that his limbs were feeling numb once again. With wide eyes he backed away and hurried out of the kitchen. He couldn't stay around that little girl, she just was a fusion of those two, of the two little girls he had loved, still loved. She looked just like them, a freakish fusion.

Why couldn't she look any different?

He hurried back to his cell with Midorima, closed the door, snuggled back under the arm of Midorima and buried his face in the other teen's shirt. He didn't need this right now. Was the earth playing a nasty freakish game with his mind trying to break the last bit of his sanity after that day? Why did everything hate him so much? To let him still suffer for something he couldn't have prevented. A sob escaped his throat as he clutched his hands in the other teen's shirt.

* * *

** ~Furihata's P.O.V.~ **

Their first night in the station. Furihata was exhausted, couldn't keep his eyes open and as soon as Nijimura had locked the doors he wanted to sleep. He forced his body towards the bunk and was about to climb up, when he heard a cough and a light flicker on.

"Do you want to take her, or should I?" Akashi asked Furihata.

The brown haired teen stopped his actions. His mind raced as he tried to refocus and let everything play in his mind about what Akashi could be talking about. Then it dawned to him, he had forgotten that they would sleep separated from now on. With this here was a new, slight problem about who would take little Niwa.

"I uh..." Furihata stammered as he looked into red eyes.

"Maybe it would be better if I take her as long as you are ill." Akashi trailed off to the end of his sentence, glancing shortly away from Furihata.

Hazel eyes followed this move. If Furihata didn't know it better, he would think that Akashi was insecure about something. He watched the teen for a long time, thinking about what he should answer.

Akashi was right Furihata was still ill, but until now the other hadn't said anything similar to this when all of them had slept together, side by side in the tree-house. Furihata felt a shiver run down his spine. Those days in the tree-house had been nice. He had really like to lay beside those two, to feel their warm bodies and the arm around his torso, to hug the little kid and feel the breath of Akashi against his face before sleeping. Even while sleeping it had been calming for him he knew.

He looked to the ground, feeling how his cheeks turned red and feeling flustered though he didn't know why. His thoughts were just his and he knew Akashi couldn't read them, but then again the other had a way of looking into someone's soul when he captured their gaze. He shifted from one foot to the other.

"I... uhm... I guess." He then finally uttered as to answer Akashi.

Though what he meant was quite the contrary. He didn't want to sleep alone in his bed, he wanted at least one of them by his side. They calmed him down, showed him that he had people who cared for him and who he could care for. Showed him that this world wasn't just death and despair. He looked up again meeting Akashi's eyes, he didn't know what kind of look he was wearing but he saw the immediate respond of Akashi, how the other's features softened and a smile formed on his lips before he nodded.

"I could offer you a third option though it would end up quite cramped in little room."

Furihata's eyes widened and he nodded, maybe to eager, but the only thing in his mind was the third option. First option he takes Niwa, second option Akashi takes Niwa, what was the third option he wanted to hear.

"We could sleep in one of the bottom bunkers. You, Niwa..." There was a pause, where Furihata held his breath and his locked with the one of Akashi. "and I" the other ended finally.

And Furihata felt a light shudder going through his body, he wanted this option. He really wanted this one, he wouldn't lose anything, not the warmth of Niwa and not the security Akashi gave him. He nodded maybe too frantically, too eager. But he didn't care, this was the best option Akashi could have offered him.

"Then it is settled?" Akashi asked with an amused smile on his face.

Furihata just nodded once again, trying to find a proper response with words but his brain refused to work. He was just happy for Akashi having offered this, because hell he wouldn't have been able to form a sentence like that without losing his composure as Akashi had done. He felt that he was shivering the slightest bit, maybe it was the cold of the room, maybe the way Akashi still looked at him, he was shivering.

The feeling, that he wanted to crawl under the covers as soon as possible with Niwa pressing against his chest and Akashi putting his arm around his body, was overwhelming. It was how it had been since they were together. There had been a long pause, but when they had found each other it had been once again that way, them lying side by side, unwittingly snuggling up to each other by night.

Deep down Furihata knew that he needed Akashi's warmth in this world, his heart told him. Though there was also a twinge of discomfort left behind in his mind, from all those years from a world where touching another boy this delicate and soft way had been seen as absurd, has been seen as something you didn't find comfort in. But Furihata dismissed those insecurities as he once again locked his gaze with Akashi. He knew for sure that he wanted this more than his own mind could wrap itself around.

"Yes it is." He said with a strong voice, which even surprised himself. Sounding determined wasn't quite his area but for once he was. He after all knew in that exact moment what he wished the most.

"So be it, we will take the right bottom bunk. I will take the blankets from those upper bunks down and we'll use them. Take Niwa and settle down." Akashi placed the little girl in Furihata's arms.

Furihata felt a smile tugging at his lips as he held the little body of Niwa in his arms. He cradled her and poked her nose as long as the torch was still lit. With a final kiss on her cheek he sat down on the bed and laid then Niwa on her back on the bed. Just then realizing how cramped the bed really was. It was just one rather small single bed, his heart fluttered shortly in his chest.

They would be unbelievably close to each other. When he felt himself reddening, he discarded those thoughts and feelings as fast as possible and laid down beside Niwa, his back pressing against the wall. It was cold but somehow soothing to have a secure wall behind ones back, without having to think about falling down to his own death.

He put his arm around Niwa and cuddled her, hearing the light giggle that escaped her throat before she poked a salvia covered finger in his nose. He laughed shortly and wiped his nose with his sleeve before he did the same with Niwa's hand.

"You shouldn't try to eat your hand. Haven't you had enough food already, little miss?" He said amused. There were creaking sounds echoing through the small room as Akashi climbed up the bunks to get those blankets he had spoken about.

"Here, be sure to cover your back from touching the cold wall." Akashi said when he was down again, holding out a blanket. "Without a blanket in between, you could become ill again. The concrete of the wall would drain the heat out of your body over night."

Furihata nodded in response and covered his back with the blanket and used the remaining part to also cover himself and a little bit of Niwa. He Tugged her against his chest and waited for Akashi to return. The little girl was warm and comforting to his mind. Her little body containing all the hope and happiness Furihata wished from this world. He really wished that he could stay with her until his own death. That he could watch her grow up. His thoughts let him forget about the other teen, who returned soon after with two other blankets.

"Before you wonder from where the third blanket is." Furihata startled out of his thoughts and looked towards the direction Akashi should be -the darkness just allowing him to see silhouettes- "I took one of ours as these aren't really warm and this one is the biggest between our blankets. It can cover all of us."

Akashi explained shortly and Furihata nodded once again shuffling back a little more, until his back was flush against the wall. He took Niwa with himself and pressed her against his chest, feeling the little movements in her arms and the way she giggled. Her little puffs of air against his skin -so weak for now, but soon to be strong.

Furihata was looking forward to the day she would be able to walk around, even babble nonsense in their language, call names and ask for help. And he noticed soon enough those images inside his head contained always three people. Niwa, he and that one person who looked over them with a watching eye -sharp like the ones of a hawk yet caring deep down.

The hazel-haired teen felt rather than heard how Akashi laid beside them. The bed dipped slightly to the left and then an arm was laid softly over his waist. Niwa was between them. It was perfect. It was secure and Furihata knew he could sleep for eternities like this. With Niwa pressed against his chest, and with this warm and caring hand on his waist. Warm fingers were loosely lying on his shirt and the warmth, let alone, the feeling of another person, of someone who cared for him was what Furihata had missed for days, weeks even months.

"I hope it won't bother you, when my grip tightens. The bed is pretty small and I might fall off if I do not hold onto you."

"Mhmm" was the only respond Furihata found himself able to give.

His voice didn't want to build words which could shatter this warm feeling, this cotton of warmth and happiness that wrapped him in itself. His eyelids were shut for a long while now. He didn't dare to open them, he just buried his nose in Niwa's hair before he felt how softly his tiredness showed him the path to a sleep which would welcome him in warmth and in happiness.

Finally a dreamless night without cries, without cold, without insecurity and without losing would welcome him. His consciousness drifted off and surely he felt how the grip of Akashi's fingers tightened around him. Sometimes stroking his shirt, soothing Furihata into a sleep he welcomed just too eagerly. Feeling those soothing circles he drifted off. Leaving the world of the living and diving into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

** ~Akashi's P.O.V.~ **

"I hope it won't bother you when my grip tightens. The bed is pretty small and I might fall off if I do not hold onto you."

"Mhmm" he heard the faint hum of approval from Furihata.

His hand was on Furihata's side. feeling the warmth spread from the other. He could feel Niwa beside himself, her little form which slowly drifted off to sleep. He knew that Furihata was doing so too. But Akashi was still painfully awake, couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. His mind unstoppably wandered back to the previous events and how much luck had been with all of them.

Normally he did not believe in things similar to luck, after all, just people with weak mind settings believed in them. They wanted miracles to occur so that they did not have to fight. People who thought that they were not in a position to change anything. But for the first time in his life Akashi counted himself lucky, for finding their fellow friends in the station instead of some random people who might have even tried to kill them.

A shaky breath escaped his lips as the thoughts of losing Niwa or Furihata had scared him when he had heard the stomping and the shouts. It had been an uttermost relief to have recognized Nijimura's voice. His grip on Furihata's side shortly tightened. To think about losing the warmth he had found after years and years in a cold and analytic world scared him. He could admit it in his thoughts at least, he had been scared.

But now in this moment he was relieved, he was happy for the first time in years. He had everything he needed and wanted in his arms. Absent-mindedly he stroked Furihata's sides over the teen's shirt, running circles with his thumb and soothing his own mind this way.

This position they were lying in was familiar to him from the nights in the treehouse. He had liked those nights, and could still remember how cold it had suddenly become when Furihata had been away. A light hum escaped his lips. Yet in this warmth sleep wouldn't welcome him. The relief was still far too strong as it washed through his veins.

The bed was still far too small for all the three of them, Akashi could feel the cold air on his back. A small smile formed on his lips. For Furihata to have accepted this, even looked so happy and relieved about his suggestion, made Akashi still light headed. The very moment the other had said yes, his heart thudded stronger against his rips and even an unrecognizable warmth spread throughout his whole body. The urge to grab the teen and never let him go had been the only thought in his mind in that moment.

Even now he wanted to wrap Fuirhata in his arms and stay with him, protect him. He felt all these things far too strong for them being a mistake, he would never be able to convince himself from the opposite of what he felt anymore. The feelings in his chest and the pure thoughts in his mind were there, deep down his being -now a part of him. Just like the night of Furihata's return -he felt it again- that night all Akashi could do after the teen was asleep, after seeing his peaceful sleeping face, was to bend over and plant a chaste kiss on his forehead.

Right in that moment he felt the urge to feel the teen near to him, near to his skin, near to his mind, near to his heart and never let him go. In each of these thoughts and feelings Niwa was also there. The little girl who had brought both of them -Furihata and he- near to each other, had given Furihata as well as Akashi the uttermost evidence that they needed each other.

Akashi just kept wondering if it would stay this way after they stay a while in the station, he wondered if Furihata would change and search for security by the others. But for now it seemed like the brown-haired teen just found relief and security in his arms. The way he breathed was even and he did not dream as it seemed. He was sleeping calmly and Akashi was still running his thumb in circles on Furihata's waist.

After a while Akashi felt the teen's shirt riding up under his touch but Akashi did not pay any attention to it, until his pinkie touched the warm living flesh there. A jolt of a new foreign and enjoyable feeling shot through his arm, up to his mind and forced him to notice many things about the other. The smooth skin and those hazel eyes flashed in front of his closed eyelids, he saw those tender looking eyes, that embarrassed blushing face and there were way too much things he wanted to think about the teen in that moment.

His breath was the slightest bit quicker but then he really realized what all this meant. He knew the natural reactions of the human body and this wasn't one Akashi wanted to exist in that moment. So he straightened Furihata's shirt, covered the little bit skin that had made Akashi painfully aware of the position Furihata and he was. He cleared his throat and shifted shortly in the bed before he closed his eyes again this time hoping that he could finally sleep. After all tomorrow would be a new and most probably exhausting.

* * *

The first thing Akashi could notice was the warmth that surrounded him, just then he slowly opened his eyes -he had really fallen asleep for some time- realizing fast, that his surroundings were still dark. His mind lead him with a sharp accuracy to the events of the previous days and then he was once again aware that Furihata's spine was under his palm. He felt the slight movements of Niwa against his upper arm, but the little girl wasn't making any noises, thus she seemed to be asleep.

It was a nice feeling to have those two in his arms. He felt that Furihata shifted shortly and soon after that the teen had woken up, as his breathing pattern changed. Akashi smiled faintly knowing that Furihata could not see how content Akashi really was, how much he liked this position. He heard that Furihata yawned drowsily before he placed his hand on the one of Akashi.

The red-haired teen was pretty sure that Furihata did not know that Akashi was awake. Because the other began to draw circles on Akashi's hand, and stroked Akashi's hand the way Akashi had done prior on his waist. A light snicker left Akashi's mouth and because of this action the hand of Furihata jerked away. Akashi could nearly hear how the other blushed.

"Good morning." Akashi then said softy, just noticing that this was the first time that they woke up this way, without beginning to dress just after waking up, without being in hurry for any errands.

"G-Good morning." The other stuttered shortly.

Akashi could feel how intimate this very moment was -it was new. A satisfying warm feeling spread in the red-haired teen's stomach and in a way he wished that Furihata was feeling the same.

"Did you sleep well?" Akashi continued and stroked Furihata's side once again tenderly.

"I- uhm -It was good. It was warm." Furihata said somehow awkwardly, which caused Akashi to snicker once again.

"That's nice. I hope Niwa did sleep well too." He whispered.

"Yeah." Furihata answered and they fell silent again.

This moment was perfect in its own way. Their surrounding secure, their positions keeping them warm and an overly nice feeling of something else Akashi still couldn't grasp fully was in the air. He wanted to stay in bed a little longer, don't rush anything, which was was quite new. It was new to handle on his desires and not things he had to do. His eyes shortly shifted towards the small window at the back of the cell, seeing that it was still dark outside which explained the darkness inside the room.

"Kouki. You should go back to sleep." Akashi then said shortly.

"I... uh... why?" Furihata asked.

"It's still dark outside. And tomorrow might become an exhausting day." Akashi responded calmly. "I will wake you up, if anything of importance happens." He continued and looked towards Furihata, where he thought the teen's eyes could be.

"Uhm okay." Was the only response before Akashi felt a slight shifting under his palm.

When the shifting stopped, Akashi began to draw circles on Furihata's side once again. Distracting himself from anything else as he knew that sleep wouldn't welcome him again that night.

Ever so slowly he heard how outside birds began to sing announcing the new day. The sky coloured in a lighter blue and Akashi inhaled deep. He closed his eyes and sunk in the pleasant feeling of a new start.

* * *

** ~Kagami's P.O.V.~ **

As he was lying on his back his eyes slowly skimmed through the darkness. The last day and night had been like some kind of hell. He hadn't been able to even sleep one wink at night. Each time he closed his eyes those hatred filled eyes had flashed up in front of his mind, telling him that his best friend from Seirin days now hated him.

The only sleep he got had been when Aomine had been his personal pillow. He felt his face heat up when he remembered their positions again, and this was the second reason sleep hadn't welcomed him. The position he had found himself when Takao came bursting in, was snuggled up to Aomine, his hands clenched in the tanned teen's shirt and his nose buried in his neck inhaling that calming scent. It sent tingles down his spine even now, just to think about that moment.

Though the worst part was that the other hadn't seemed to mind, Aomine had even pressed him against his chest, his nose buried in Kagami's hair. Kagami rubbed over his face in an attempt to get rid of those thoughts, but no use. The idea that it had been just calming and comforting to have had the other around was driving Kagami nuts.

He let his hands fall to his sides and then his eyes drifted to the other bunk identifying the silhouettes of the other -with some imagination. There was a question in his mind, if the other also had any problems with falling asleep because of the previous events, if he also had second-thoughts about the weird but pleasing awakening. If he had felt the warmth Kagami had felt.

A long sigh escaped his lips as he turned to face the wall. Soon someone would came downstairs to wake them up. The new day had begun he could feel it in every pore of his body. He yawned and rubbed his eyes maybe he could get at least some minutes sleep before everything began, after all he felt more than just exhausted, the only problem was that he couldn't fall asleep. But as soon as his eyes closed, they were again there, those eyes, once again the day was playing in his mind.

Aomine's cries, Kuroko's eyes, Kagami's his eyes shot open and he turned on his back, taking a shaky breath. Sleep didn't want to welcome him was his final conclusion. He stared up to the ceiling, thinking about what could happen this day, if they would finally have a little break from those terrible events.

There were new people at the station. Furihata and Akashi to be exact they also had a little baby with them. Their group had grown once again, maybe the next day could be a little relaxing, he could hear the story of Furihata, how he ended up with Akashi and a little infant. A smile brushed over his features when he thought about the little kid. Maybe she could change his thoughts about this terrible new world. Even showing him that there was some kind of hope.

He huffed air out before his eyes once again fell on the other. As soon as he laid eyes on Aomine's figure his mind immediately rearranged his whole thoughts until the calming little bit of sleep he had got was in the centre of his mind. How Aomine's arms had felt and his scent, how calming it had been to feel that little bit security. He didn't even notice how his eyelids shut and a dreamless sleep embraced him.

* * *

Panicked Kagami's eyes shot open he had heard something a creaking, a voice, a moan? He sat up and could swear that there was something in their room, a monster, a living-dead. His mind spun as he fumbled for the torch they kept up their bunkers to see in the cell some more than the little window offered of light. He flicked it on and pointed it down the bunker searching for something, anything that could have made that noise. But the light met the floor again and again nothing was there besides his frantic breaths and the flattering torch in his hands. He wiped his forehead and flicked the light off, letting out a long exhale and trying to even his breaths.

"You alright?" Was the next thing he heard besides his erratic breathing.

He nodded and still tried to even them out, he really could have sworn to have heard something.

"Are you sure?" It was Aomine. It was Aomine's voice.

"Y-Yeah." Kagami finally managed to say, right after rubbing over his face.

He had hallucinated those moans and gurgles, was he going mad by now?

"You don't sound like it." Aomine stated.

There was a creaking sound -the sound which came when one of them climbed down or up the bunk. And then a step and Kagami's bed began to rock -the creaking sound in the background. Suddenly he something cold against his overly warm forehead and he flinched away from reflex.

"You are all sweaty. Are you getting a cold?" Kagami heard Aomine asking before and he shook his in response.

"No. Everything's fine. Just tired." Kagami added, he could still feel the cold calming hand on his forehead.

It was distracting him from the thoughts, that kept shooting through his mind. He felt a twinge of disappointment as the hand left his forehead.

"You couldn't sleep, could you?" Aomine stated more than asked, before more creaking sounds filled the room. Right after Kagami felt how his bed dipped to the right, where Aomine was sitting now probably.  
"Hope we don't crash down." A low chuckle was to hear from the other.

"How did you know?" Kagami turned towards Aomine.

"I had to sleep through your moving and shuffling in bed, Kagami." Kagami just could picture the face he received, a rather funny mix of pretty done with him and tired.

A laugh escaped his lips, that face looked pretty funny in his mind.

"Not as funny as it sounds." Aomine growled and yawned right after as if to underline his words.

"Sorry." Kagami said, though he still laughed, he just couldn't stop this laughing.

He laughed on and on though Aomine was right. There wasn't anything funny about what he said, it wasn't the slightest bit funny. He had woken Aomine up all night long, though he had tried to stay silent. Kagami laughed on. Holding his stomach, he laughed until his voice slowly turned hollow and just then he noticed that he had tears in his eyes, that he actually was crying. It surprised him, he tried to stop those tears, but no stopping it, it was like something inside of him had snapped in those little seconds.

He laughed sitting there with tears in his eyes, he moved his hands from his stomach to his face and buried it inside of them. Brushing those tears away inside of his palms, while he laughed on. His own laugh sounded foreign to his ears, hallow, breathy, sad and just different. It was weird to laugh and having tears streaming down someone's face. But it was funny all the more so he laughed on until there was a clap against Kagami's neck and the teen's head jerked up, surprised.

"Calm down, you stupid idiot." Aomine said "Everything's fine. Will be fine. Now just calm down and speak up your mind. Might help."

Kagami sat there and stared towards Aomine. The light that shone in from the little window was rendering the tanned teen's body in a halo kind of shine. It would be difficult to have a heart to heart speech with Aomine, though the teen looked serious. He looked like he knew that it would get better if he spoke. Was it anger that kept him from opening his mouth, or the pain? But he didn't speak up, he just stared for a long time into those night blue eyes.

Kagami was still staring when he felt how the bed moved, dipped little more to the right and the next thing he saw, was how Aomine neared him. Kagami's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't move. It was like the one time he had been in a play, just once in the headlights, all people staring at him, awaiting something, anything to happen, staring at the from light rendered person.

And just like that Kagami waited for something to happen as Aomine neared him. Their eyes wide open and then raspy yet soft lips met his. Rendering him immobile for seconds, until he felt how he pressed back hungry for more. It was comforting, it felt good, he really wanted more. Though too fast his mind brought him back to reality of what just happened. His nearly closed eyes -he hadn't even realized closing them- shot open and he leaned away. Staring at Aomine, who was staring back, just as shocked as Kagami if not even more. A silence began to fill the room, a silence which drew out the seconds before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Author's Notes at the end:**  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> I am planning to finish this "part" with the next chapter  
> Yeah you've read right "part"  
> I am planning to make a time skip of about 5 years and I decided that I cannot put that up as a new chapter after the next one because it would be just confusing and wouldn't make any sense, it would've been different if it was just a week or so but it will be 5 years so yeah...  
> Anyway I never really make decisions on my own that's why I wanted to ask you guys  
>   
> would it be ok if I make this time skip of 5 years as 'new story' which will be in the series
> 
> I am also planning to write one-shots of what happened in between so yeah that was what I thought about.
> 
> Finishing this after another chapter and then beginning a new arc as a separated story and just one-shots in between of what happened in the past to Takao or dunno Kuroko and put those up and also some little glimpses of what happens in those 5 years :)
> 
> An answer would be really nice!


	14. More Questions Than Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> **(Please read the end notes, you don't have to go through these if you don' want to)**
> 
> Hey guys!  
>  It's me again! I know it once again has been some time since I updated but this time it took me less time compared to last time, didn't it? I have no idea, didn't really keep track of time...
> 
> Anyway first of all sorry for taking this long again, I just struggle a lot with this story, those last chapter,  
>  it's hard to come up with new ideas and also really exhausting since I slowly have the feeling of this story becoming too long,  
>  also it somehow doesn't really feel 'right' to write it any longer, I dunno if that makes sense...
> 
> Though that does not mean I will abandon it!  
>  I always do my best to create another beautiful and as logical as possible chapter.  
>  I do know that I made several mistakes while creating this piece, first of the things being that I had and still have no idea where this will end I just let it happen  
>  (I mean there IS a planned ending, and how it will end is pretty much set, just how to get there is still a big riddle to me if you understand what I mean...)
> 
> Also my dear readers it looks like I am not able to end this 'Arc' with this chapter,  
>  maybe I will never be able to because god damn it I am a fucking fool!
> 
> Anyway I once again said too much, have fun while reading!
> 
> Special thanks too [TheAnimalMonster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimalMonster/works) for proofreading this story, she is an amazing person with amazing fanfiction, go check her fanfiction out!  
>  and omg I have to quote one of her comments to my story I laughed my ass of while reading it!
> 
> (for some reason I imagine in my head Nijimura walking down the hallway after Haizaki like  
>  'swiggity swooty I'm coming for that booty' and Haizaki being 'swiggity swooty, t'night you ain't getting this booty' xD)
> 
> Amazing, isn't it? I mean it sure was about a certain point in the story but it's also funny on its own!
> 
> **Warnings:**
> 
> **This may be triggering for some people, this story is surely not the nicest among all the other fanfiction out there!**
> 
>  

**~Aomine's P.O.V.~**

The night was a pain. Aomine breathed evenly while he stared up to the ceiling. His mind was still a mess about what happened a day prior. Momoi's pathetic form played in front of his eyes each time he closed them, even if he kept them open he could see her flash up in every corner he rounded or corridor he walked along.

After a long inhale he blew the air out of his lungs, yet it was not loud enough for Kagami to hear -Aomine hoped at least. Then his eyes returned towards Kagami, who seemingly had the same problem as him with falling asleep. The teen had been turning around in his bed since the doors were closed -even groaning occasionally.

Aomine rubbed shortly over his eyes and yawned a silent yawn. It was in his mind to call out to Kagami, to start a conversation that would distract him from those thoughts about Momoi. About how he had just left her behind, how she had died without having anyone to protect her. How he was still alive though she wasn't anymore.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes. There was also this lump that began to form in his throat. Aomine swallowed hardly.

She had died and had been dead for a long time when considering her state as Aomine had finally found her -no she had found him. He let out a silent shaky breath. Speaking with Kagami wasn't an option, at least not anymore.

He shouldn't be crying, yet he was. Silently his tears slid down his cheeks and landed gently on his pillow. He was crying out the sorrow in his heart, in silence, without wanting anyone to notice it. Aomine shortly cleared his throat and hoped that it wouldn't perk the attention of Kagami. Once he wiped over his face as to collect those tears, to make them stop before those could escape his eyes again and again. Yet it was no use, his hands on his eyes just dampened, the tears didn't stop.

Pictures of his childhood with Momoi flashed in front of his closed eyelids. The days outside when they had played in parks, ran through puddles and played basketball. How he had put the frog on her head as a prank and the way he tried to comfort her loud cries because of that frog. First of course it was funny but then her cries didn't stop, until she was kneeling in dirt and bawling her eyes out.

Even in that moment Aomine hadn't been able to handle crying. He had shooed her leg and told her that she wouldn't die because a frog touched her. When it still didn't stop he crouched beside her, patting her head and whispering apologies until she looked up and slapped him across the face -anger visible in her rose eyes. She had called him an idiot and ran away. Aomine of course, had followed her until he was sure that she arrived home safely.

A small smile spread on his face, but then suddenly those memories were overlapped by blood and screams. Her screams, her cries for help, for Aomine's help as she scrambled away from those monsters. Aomine's eyes shot open in shock, in fear. He didn't want to see images like that, didn't want to see her crying for help -dying. Yet it was the cruel reality. He couldn't undo what happened.

A shaky breath escaped his lips as he rubbed over his face. Feeling that his tears had stopped finally. However, now those were replaced by the painful pulsing of his brain. It was like it tried to escape his thoughts and the painful memories. The fast drumming of his heart against his ribcage wasn't helping either. The fast rushing blood in his veins was the reason he could feel each heartbeat in his body, hurting his limbs, reminding him that he was alive and she wasn't anymore.

Aomine tried to calm himself down by thinking about other things. But the only other thing shooting up in his mind was Kuroko -he was next. His hateful eyes. His dead looking eyes, how he had stabbed someone without flinching, how he even now didn't flinch the slightest bit when being approached. Yet he at least had tried to protect Momoi. He had done his best -unlike Aomine.

How long had those two been together before Momoi died?

Aomine didn't know but he hoped from the deepest corner of his heart that Momoi hadn't died alone in a dark alley. Kuroko had been at her side, and then he had turned into this, into this emotionless human, with a blank dead face -a face without regret or remorse. He had hit Kagami, the one person who had been his best friend after Aomine left.

The two people he had left behind in his life had turned into the dead. It was hilarious wasn't it? Aomine swallowed down the lump that was forming again in his throat. He probably was the cause for two people to die inside, he after all had left them behind. After swallowing once again he noticed that there were no sounds coming from the other bed.

Kagami wasn't shuffling around, kicking his blanket or groaning. So Aomine slowly straightened up, perking his ears as to hear if the teen was still breathing. He needed a reminder that the people he had around himself were still alive. When he heard silent breaths he felt how relief overtook his mind and he let out a slightly louder relieved exhale but shortly after he groaned, feeling the way his brain was pulsing in pain.

This was the thing with tears, every time a headache formed right after, a reminder for the agony in his heart. Sometimes he wished to not feel anything, just numbly following routine. His thoughts were cut off when there was a flicker of light and frantic breaths from the other bed. Aomine watched Kagami as the other looked down the bunk searching for something non-existent. From what Aomine could see the teen's eyes were wide, frightened even panicked. His eyes rested on Kagami, what did the teen see in his short sleep? Short after Kagami flicked the torch off and a sigh was to hear.

"You alright?" Aomine focused on the other teen yet hardly saw the way the other nodded, those breaths were still filling the silent room.

"Are you sure?" He asked to be sure, maybe he also was thinking about what happened just recently.

"Y-Yeah." Kagami stuttered, not an usual gesture of the teen.

"You don't sound like it." Aomine knew that he was stating the obvious, yet he had the feeling that it was somehow needed in that moment.

Without thinking much about what he would do next Aomine began to climb down his bunk and closed the short distance to the other one, before beginning to climb Kagami's bunk up. He stopped when he was sure the he could reach Kagami's forehead from his position.

Then he reached over and placed the back of his hand on the teen's forehead. Warmth was the first thing Aomine felt before Kagami flinched away. Some kind of disappointment shot through Aomine's system after this little rejection of the redhead. Yet he didn't pull his hand away but once again felt for Kagami's forehead, this time the other didn't flinch but was still. Kagami wasn't just warm but was also sweating.

"You are all sweaty. Are you getting a cold?" He rather felt than saw how Kagami shook his head under Aomine's hand.

"No. Everything's fine. Just tired." The redhead added right after.

After giving a silent nod Aomine pulled his hand away from Kagami's forehead.

"You couldn't sleep, could you?" Aomine pulled himself up the bunk and seated right at the ladder so that he could get down if the other wanted it. "Hope we don't crash down." He tried to joke as to lighten the atmosphere. Yet he himself wasn't really in the mood to laugh.

"How did you know?" A silent shuffle informed Aomine that Kagami had turned towards him.

He looked in the redhead's direction, the bit of light that shone in lighted up a small part of Kagami's face. Aomine just could see one exhausted red eye, the other was covered in shadows as if to increase the depressing atmosphere.

"I had to sleep through your moving and shuffling in bed, Kagami." Aomine said shortly smiling or not smiling he didn't know what kind of face he was making but it was worth it as Kagami began to laugh. "Not as funny as it sounds." Aomine half groaned, half yawned but a smile was playing on his lips.

"Sorry."

Aomine smiled as he watched Kagami laugh. But soon enough his smile vanished -the moment he realized that this laugh wasn't amused. It was something different. A laugh you heard in movies or series where the main protagonist is exhausted and sad. Where he or she has nothing left to be happy about.

It sounded like the laugh of someone who had already given up on any hope. Those laughs were sad and soon enough they were overlapped with tears, Aomine just knew that there were tears in Kagami's eyes when the other teen buried his face in his palms. Aomine was sitting there, watching. Not really knowing what to do in that situation.

There had to be something to get the other from that pathetic moment. It just didn't suit the redhead to be this exhausted of live. Not the Kagami he got to know. Their matches and the redhead's overly big mouth who just couldn't shut the fuck up. Their way of fighting and yet being friends. Aomine plundered in his mind trying to figure out a way to get Kagami out of that state. The first option shooting up in his mind was hugging the teen, this had been a gesture Momoi showed often when someone cried. But this thought was discarded pretty fast. He watched the teen a little longer not knowing what to do and then reacted with clapping the other on the neck, why he didn't quite know, but it worked so it was alright, wasn't it? Kagami's attention was on Aomine.

"Calm down, you stupid idiot. Everything's fine. Will be fine. Now just calm down and speak up your mind. Might help." He tried to sound reassuring, speaking helped people to find their peace of mind on some matters, to listen was important, things Kuroko often did, listening and being there for other people.

But Kagami was just staring at him, his eyes were resting on Aomine. He could feel it in every inch of his body, that those dark-red eyes were observing him, his movements and body until they slowly shifted up to Aomine's eyes. Kagami was staring into his eyes, and Aomine was just doing the same, sitting and staring.

This made him feel unsettled Aomine wanted to do somethings, anything to get away from that stare, lose the jumbling mess of his rising emotions. He wanted to look away, try it at least, but he couldn't, he just couldn't manage to lower his gaze, he just looked, stared. It felt like a curse to sit like that, losing the feeling of time as his heart sped up and he still looked into Kagami's eyes -captured and tortured by his own mind.

The longer he held Kagami's gaze, the harder it became to breath. His heart pounded against his ribcage and every sound of the outer world faded down, his mind shut down, until there was nothing left that could rip his attention away from Kagami's eyes and gaze. It was that moment, where something inside of him decided to act, decided that what he was going to do was something good, a brilliant idea.

Soon after he realized that his body was moving on its own, forward, nearing Kagami. Aomine's eyes were wide open, watching each reaction of the redhead. Analysing them, how those red eyes widened and the teen just waited. Concluding that this was a good idea, Kagami seemed to want it to too right? He wasn't moving away right? If he didn't want to he would shove Aomine away, he would, wouldn't he?

So Aomine neared him painfully slow, his eyes looking at every expression Kagami made, trying to figure out, even trying to stop himself, and deep inside he was hoping that Kagami would do it for him. But it seemed like neither happened and the next moment Aomine found himself kissing Kagami.

The kiss was with wide open eyes, nothing romantic like you saw in a movie. It was a painful mess of hurt and comfort, something that made his heart clench and hungry for more. He leaned in deeper, pressing his lips harder on the warm ones of Kagami, wanting more needing more. His whole body was trembling, not Kagami, he was trembling. His mind a mess and his body craving this, more of this, just more than he would ever possibly get.

Aomine closed his eyes, relishing the moment, and when he felt that Kagami leaned in, just a little and a little more he was sure that this could be something new, something that would make this life more bearable. But as soon as the pressing back started, it ended. Kagami backed away from him, so that Aomine nearly face-planted the bed.

Just then realization struck Aomine with the speed of light.

What he had done, what consequences this could have. Yet every thought, every beat of his heart wanted to convince him that it had been right. Kagami hadn't pushed him away. _It was right._ Kagami had liked it too. _It was right damn it._ After all it had felt good, soft, surprisingly comforting. _It just had to be right..._

Aomine clenched his fists as to stop the trembling in them. He didn't dare to look up, though he eventually did. His breath uneven and his eyes wide as he slowly looked up towards Kagami, awaiting disgust and rejection, yet red eyes were just staring at him -still staring- wide, surprised and Kagami was panting from the kiss, somehow panicked, somehow surprised.

With a silent cough, Aomine cleared his throat and sat back up. There was nothing he could say about his actions, nothing he could explain, no words to express that he didn't feel even the slightest bit sorry, and yet kind of felt sorry. His brows knitted as he looked down the bunk and with a final breath he swung himself down to the ground, without looking back to Kagami, he didn't want to look at him. And as he stood there in the middle of the room, just in boxers and the little bit of light that shone in through the window, he realised what this could have destroyed between the two of them.

He nearly swore aloud for his own stupidity, for his own actions, for the way he just did everything without ever really thinking long about what he did. And as he stood there for moments, with his mind racing he heard the door to the room open and thanked the heavens for seeing Midorima standing in the doorframe.

"Dress, Aomine. You have to open the remaining doors." There was slight surprise in Aomine's eyes, yet he complied without asking for reasons. He really wanted to get away from Kagami.

He dressed rapidly and stepped out of the cell.  
"Ok I'm ready." He said maybe a tad too fast as Midorima gave him a short suspicious look, but luckily he didn't comment.

"Here are the keys to the cell rooms. You know where their rooms are. Tell Akashi to take a look at Kuroko. Here is the key to the infirmary. I have to go back upstairs and Nijimura also needs some rest." Aomine felt the cold keys against his palm and nodded shortly.

"I have to go upstairs now. If there is an emergency, inform us right away."

After nodding Aomine watched Midorima leave. The teen was walking around like nothing ever happened, the only reminder of his encounter with those bastards was his arm in the sling and the black pooling memories in the back of Aomine's mind. With a last exhale Aomine began to walk away, he needed to get away from there before Kagami changed his mind on being silent and began to ask questions Aomine had no answers for.

He needed some time to think for himself, time to find a way to explain what had happened. Hell he needed time to figure out himself what exactly happened there. Deep in thoughts Aomine stopped in front of the next cell. He had to try different keys before finding the right one and opening the door. The sight greeting him was Himuro, who was sitting fully clothed on one of the bottom bunks and Murasakibara still dozing in his bed.

"Finally someone opens the door." Himuro said and smiled towards Aomine. "Though I thought Nijimura and Midorima are opening the doors."

"They are normally, but they need some rest." Aomine really wanted to keep his conversation with anyone -especially this guy- as short as possible.

"How's Taiga doing?" There was pinching feeling in Aomine's chest as he heard the first name once again from Himuro's mouth.

"Fine. Go check if you like." He sounded way harsher than he intended to.

There was a twinge of something behind the teen's eyes. For Aomine it felt like the other could tell what had happened, as if he could see through him. Hell he also had been the first one to mess with his mind. Aomine blew air through his nostrils before he walked away. He knew if he stayed any longer, this conversation could and would turn ugly, very fast.

The next cell was the one of Akashi and that brown haired bench-warmer from Seirin. The sight greeting him here after opening the door was way different than the other one. It was maybe even the opposite to any of them in the station -maybe except for Takao and Midorima. The brown-haired teen was snuggled up to Akashi's arm, but was just embracing the little infant in their middle. Akashi's other arm was lying protectively over the other teen's waist. A gesture that showed that he would protect the two people in his hold.

Aomine felt a stinging in his heart, he pinched his eyes closed as to lose the feeling, yet it increased. Akashi was protecting those two. Two people who were important to him, he managed. His looks turned to the ground, wanting to lose the images of Kuroko and Momoi that fleshed up in his mind. Trying to forget and just follow numbly the instructions Midorima gave him, forgetting anything that made him feel this way, lost and pained. He rubbed over his face and a stern look replaced his pained features as his gaze wandered back to the two sleeping figures.

Aomine saw Akashi turn his head and gesture him to be silent. Though this alone didn't mean that Aomine quite managed. He let the keys fall to the ground, which was to hear with a loud metallic sound that echoed through the cell and this eventually woke up the sleeping baby. With this a loud yet shrill cry thundered through the room.

"S-Sorry." Aomine stuttered and picked the keys up.

He just heard a long exhale from Akashi before the teen untangled his limbs from those two and took the girl in his arms. Meanwhile this Furi-guy woke up and looked alarmed -to say the least- through the cell room and then to the door. After noticing Aomine the teen jumped to his feet.

"D-Did something happen?" He stammered, his gaze was alarmed and questioning

"No." Aomine said shortly. "Though I need Akashi's assistance in some matters."

It was quite difficult to order Akashi around, at least if Aomine considered what he knew about the teen. But there could be a difference to Akashi. Aomine inspected Akashi with a sharp look, trying to figure out if something had changed with him. If he also turned -just like Kuroko- so very different that Aomine wouldn't be able to recognize the person behind that absolute look and posture. If Akashi had changed, he also wasn't to be trusted anymore, could backstab them any second.

"It would be quite convenient, if you could leave the room so that Kouki and I can dress." Aomine nodded shortly to the statement.

"I am waiting outside then." He looked one last time at Akashi and the little flailing infant in the teen's arms, there was something different with the other, though Aomine couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was. He stepped out closing the door behind him.

He had to wait. But he hated to wait, he had always hated to wait. If now for the lessons to end, or for a new issue of Mai-chan's magazine. At least to that time waiting was just waiting. Nothing interesting happened afterward, he just went to break or wandered through the city sometimes alone and sometimes with Momoi. There wasn't any blood or death, nothing to be scared of.

He looked shortly back to the door, still waiting for Akashi to be ready, to get dressed. Dressing, city and Momoi, those three went always hand in hand, when he was out with her. She would try on new clothes and pick sometimes even something for Aomine. Though those never were clothes Aomine would chose for himself, yet he would just complain a lot but in the end buy those clothes. Sometimes even wear them or keep them in his wardrobe to rot.

Aomine closed his eyes, those were the memories that were left of his childhood friend. Memories he wished to live through again, to suffer through the boredom as he waited for Momoi to be ready. If he just had a chance to turn back time, just turn it back and live through every shopping tour he had with Momoi. He would do it without hesitating, because everything, really everything, was better than this. He breathed shakily before he heard the door behind him open. After clearing his throat he turned around to face Akashi. Aomine hoped that the other couldn't see through his façade.

"What do you want me to do?" Even if the other did notice something different with Aomine, he didn't comment, leaving Aomine grateful for this little act.

He cleared his throat again, if he spoke up now his voice would break. Shattering the composure he tried to hold up as long as possible. He after all had no time to grief in silence, not in a world like this.

"Uh... yeah." He rasped and cleared then his throat once again. "Nijimura, or rather Midorima wanted you to look for Kuroko. They need some rest was their excuse. Here is the key." He spoke fast before he lay the key in Akashi's palm, with a nod he went away, running away from that situation. He never would have thought that this would become an action he would do more than once. At least that would have been if nothing had changed, if everything would be the same as before. If Momoi hadn't died, if Kuroko hadn't turned into this twisted person, if he just hadn't kissed Kagami. Aomine gritted his teeth as he walked away.

* * *

  **~Furihata's P.O.V.~**

 

Furihata was left alone with Niwa in their cell. He didn't know what to do any more. It had happened so much in so little time. He watched the little girl babble in his arms Akashi had silenced her before leaving for whatever Aomine was asking for. His eyes trailed to her face, she sure was a bright light to hold onto. He had lost so many people in so little time, he couldn't count them anymore. The dark atmosphere in the cell room was bringing long forgotten -no, things he wanted to be forgotten- into his mind. The thoughts about his first group with Hyuuga, Koganei and Riko were agonizing. There were tears brimming in his eyes. He had so quickly discarded them after finding a safe place, hadn't even thought about them or tried to find his way back to them.

A sob caught in his throat therefore turned into a coughing fit. His environment blurred as tears slid down his cheeks. Why was everything so challenging in this world? Why had it have to change? This whole mess was ripping apart Furihata's soul and heart. He sniffled. He knew that he had to be strong, that he had to learn to defend himself. There was a painful tug at his hair and so he looked once again at Niwa. No, not just himself. He had to learn to defend her from becoming a heartless person. A smile spread over his tear stained face.

"Hey little girl." He said and cleared then his throat. "You have to be hungry." He added. Niwa just laughed and babbled again, tugging at his hair and then slapping her hand onto his face. Furihata laughed shortly before he stood up and began to walk towards the cell door.

As he was standing in the brightly lit hall, Furihata tried to remember in which direction the kitchen was. It had to be somewhere to his right... or was it left? His gaze shifted from one side to the other. After standing awkwardly around for a while he decided to go to his left. He was walking down his chosen path when suddenly someone shouted from the other side of the hall.

"Furihata! Hey!" The teen turned around to face a tall red haired person, this just could be Kagami. "Aren't you hungry? Tatsuya and I made breakfast. Come along."

Furihata hadn't any time to protest or react when the other was standing beside him and began to push him towards the opposite direction. So he just tagged along whilst he pressed the little girl to his chest. Maybe Kagami would lead him to the kitchen, where else should they have breakfast? It didn't take long for them to pass corridors and some rooms until Kagami stopped in front of an open door.

"Here we are." He declared with a grin. "The kitchen and also a newly cooked meal."

Furihata inhaled deeply. It had been such a long time since he last ate anything warm. The steam of the meal was filling the room so that he just walked inside without waiting for any invitation. It sure was a big kitchen. As he looked around he noticed different sized pots, ladles and other kitchen utensils. He was about to sit down when Niwa announced with a loud squeal that she was still there. Furihata startled out of his little trance and looked at her.

"Sorry little one. Nearly forgot about you." He then smiled. "Kagami do you have boiled water?" He turned with a swift motion to the taller teen. "She also needs some food."

"Ah, well yes. Of course." Kagami replied. "But we have nothing that we could feed her."

"That's no problem." Furihata responded quickly. "I got..."

Then his eyes shortly widened. Where had he put the bottle and the infant formula? Had he forgotten it in their room?

"I uh... I uhm.. have to get her food." He was about to walk out when someone tapped his shoulder. With a squeak Furihata spun around, nearly knocking himself to the ground if that someone hadn't caught him be the arms and stadied him.

"Careful." A warm smile was shown. "I hope you didn't forget me Furihata-san. I am Himuro Tatsuya."

With this the teen let go of Furihata, he meanwhile was trying to get the thudding of his heart under control.

"I... I uhm didn't forget you Himuro-san." He replied and looked between those two, his eyes flipping from Kagami to Himuro. "But uhm... I have to get those things from my room if I want to feed her, so..."

"How about you leave her here?" Himuro asked smiling ever so sweetly "I can take care of her while you are on your way. And you could also get back faster that way." He reached over as to show Furihata that he should lay Niwa into his arms.

Furihata looked at the teen carefully. He was not sure if he should leave her behind to get his belongings. Those two weren't evil people yet alone the thought of leaving her behind again was somehow unsettling for him. His eyes trailed to Niwa, then to the ground and finally towards Himuro. Himuro was right, he would be back sooner and nothing could happen to her here, those two were capable of protecting her. He placed the girl carefully in Himuro's arms and watched the tall teen as he brought her up to his face.

"Hey little one. Are you a girl or a boy? I bet a girl those beautiful eyes just can belong to a wonderful lady." He smiled at her fondly before he turned his gaze once again towards Furihata. "What is her name?"

Furihata shifted on his feet, it was really weird to let her be taken by someone other than Akashi. "It's Saki Niwa."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. Didn't you want to get something to prepare a meal for her?" Himuro asked Furihata, though he didn't look at him.

Furihata was still feeling uneasy as he watched the other. It was just his imagination, he knew, these people could be trusted, they were nice and Kagami was known to him for some time. The teen was reliable, although a bit overexcited sometimes, but reliable. With one last look Furihata hurried back to his cell and looked through his belongings, after finding everything he needed he returned with fast steps to the kitchen. He was about to run inside when he stopped in his tracks. Looking wide eyed to the two people in the room.

It was endearing to say the least. Both of them were hunched over the table and were looking down onto Niwa who was lying on her back and tried to capture their fingers or hair. Furihata laughed shortly. It sure was funny how much difference a little girl made in this world. Both of them had wide genuine smiles on their faces as Himuro picked her up again and went to Furihata's side.

"She is quite cute." He stated. "I could hold her as you prepare her meal."

Furihata laughed again at the look in Himuro's face. It sure was something to see the teen so eager to hold onto a little being like Niwa.

"Sure." He said before started to search for a pot to boil some water.

After finding everything he needed, Furihata placed the water filled pot onto the stove and looked first a bit lost as to how to get the stove to work. But then Kagami was standing beside him and demonstrated it shortly and Furihata thanked him with a nod. Then he left the water to boil and put the right ammount of formula in the baby bottle. The only thing left was to wait for the water.

His gaze trailed back to the other two, they were still around the infant. Kagami was making stupid faces and noises to her and Himuro was just laughing and holding her. It sure looked like they were having fun. The water announced that it was ready when angry bubbling sounds came from it. With a ladle he found he poured some of the water into the bottle and then shook it after closing the lid. The final step was to wait for the meal to cool down a little. For this he filled another pot with cold water and placed the bottle inside of it.

"Do you want to eat first, before feeding her?" Furihata startled shortly when Kagami was standing suddenly beside him. "It might be easier for you to feed her alone and in a less noisier room." He then added.

Furihata looked at Kagami dumbfounded, it sure was a good idea.

"Yeah." He responded shortly and watched as the other filled a plate with some scrambled eggs? he supposed that it was scrambled eggs.

"Thanks." He muttered and took the plate.

Without wasting any time he sat down at the table and ate pretty fast. It was a miracle that he noticed how amazing it tasted and that he didn't end up choking on his food. After finishing up he stood up and checked if Niwa's meal was ready. With a satisfied smile Furihata nodded to himself and turned to Himuro.

"I will feed her now." He took her into his arms and walked towards the door. "Uhm... Is there any room, where I can sit down while feeding her? Those cell rooms feel so suffocating." His voice toned down towards the end.

"Sure." Kagami said. "You have to go to the left after leaving the kitchen. You'll find the room pretty fast, its door is always open is. Also there is a pretty big couch in the middle of the room."

Furihata nodded "Thank you." And then he left to search said room.

How big was this place? He was pretty sure that it would take hours to round each place of this station. Absentmindedly he walked through the corridor until something caught in the corner of his eyes. He had passed something. With a swift motion he turned around and saw then that it had been an open door that poked into his eye. The room was majorly dark though some light from outside shone in. He searched for the switch with one hand and turned the lights on. This had to be the room Kagami had mentioned. It was big and a couch was in the middle of it.

Though it wasn't a bright room and mostly felt lonely because of the grey walls, yet it was better than the cell which was rather small and felt like suffocating him. With sure steps he walked to the couch and sat down, he adjusted Niwa in his arms and then began to feed her. She slapped the bottle as always and greedily drank the formula. Furihata smiled down to her, she banished all the bad thoughts in his mind.

Though after a while his smile was replaced by a sadness that washed over his whole system. He was feeling safe here. Thick walls and people who were strong, doors which could hold back hordes of those undead but now also each thought he had no time thinking about, found room in his mind. What had happened and how he landed here. He had left his former group -had lost them- yet he knew that all of them would have found a safe place to stay here in this station. He knew Koganei would have loved Niwa over anything else, Hyuuga would have some time to rest... All of them, what were they doing, how were they doing, were they even alive?

Furihata felt a shiver run down his spine some kind of numbness was spreading over his limbs. Why did he have to think about this now, tears once more formed in his eyes just as it had been in the cell. Would he leave everybody here also behind after finding some other group who could protect him? Niwa's face blurred and he had a hard time holding the bottle in place, but as it seemed he managed to do so. He released a shuddering breath. Why was everything so hard? Why had so many people he knew and loved have to die?

The tears though, didn't stay behind his lashes for long, they found their way down and landed on the little face of the girl. Furihata released a hiccup of a cry and soon enough the bottle slipped out of his hand. He didn't know where it went, all he could concentrate on where his own cries, it didn't take long for Niwa to join in. He held her against his chest and cried. Her tears were soaking his shirt and his tears her hair. He hated his life, had he been dead then he wouldn't have to live through this hell any longer.

"For fucks sake, when did this station turn into some kind of soap opera?"

Furihata didn't even react to the unfamiliar voice he just cried on.

"Yo little sucker. You wanna let that girl cry?"

The teen just couldn't react any further than shaking his head weakly, he didn't dare to look up.

"Seriously then silence her. Those cries are a fuck ton unnerving if you want to keep your mind at peace."

Finally Furihata looked up and the first thing greeting him was someone standing right in front of the couch. His hands were holding his side and a pained expression was over his face. The teen had black hair with a silvern hairline.

"Did you swallow your tongue?" A chain of insults was released when the teen bend over to look closer at Furihata, the pained expression darkened.

"If you won't do it, gimme that little shit." Then the only thing Furihata felt next was how Niwa was being taken from his hold. His eyes widened and he tried to take her back.

"Sit back down and don't do shit. I don't want to topple over because of you." The tone was sharp and commanding, so Furihata froze in his actions and just sat back, looking up to the tall person. His tears still wouldn't stop, yet he tried his best with wiping over his face and sniffling away the hiccupping cries.

"Now, now you little shit." The teen rocked the girl maybe a tad to rough, yet Niwa stopped crying and looked perplexed to the teen who was now holding her. "See wasn't that hard. You there give me that bottle, after that you can cry to your hearts content, but this little shit needs her meal. I suppose."

Furihata wiped once again over his face and then cleared his throat. "C-Could you give her back?" He then asked showing his arms.

"Don't piss your pants. I know how to handle little shits like her. I once had a girlfriend who had one of those unnerving things. Would cry nonstop unless I fed it. Seriously, she would even leave it alone with me." He turned his gaze to Niwa who had started to slap her little hands at his arms. "What men have to do for some fun and sex, god damn it." The teen muttered under his breath "Now hand me over that bottle and wash yourself up. You look like some truck had hit you or so. You know where the toilets are?" Furihata shook his head. "Listen. You have to go outside and then to the right, further down the corridor the second door."

Furihata's gaze didn't leave the teen. "Give her back." He once again said his voice was still small and cracked from the previous crying, yet he tried to make it sound demanding.

"Jeez. Why won't anyone listen to me in this god damn station. Look sucker, in your state you might even not be able to feed her. Look at you, you cried all over her." Furihata's lowered his gaze. After all he was right he had begun to cry and made even Niwa cry because he couldn't hold himself any more.

"It's not like you're not allowed to cry, but it would be rather good for you to wash at least your face before you take the girl back. Oh and also I am Haizaki Shougo we didn't have the great pleasure to meet each other the other day. Was lying in bed or rather Nijimura kept me there, he can be a fucking pain in some situations. Anyway go wash your face. I'll be waiting here, don't have many options to run. I can't even run." A bitter laugh was to hear.

Furihata still watched the other for a while. Haizaki was ringing a bell in his mind, he just couldn't remember right away. He stared a little longer when he decided that he maybe could go wash his face while-

"Shougo, hand over Saki Niwa." Furihata looked to the door, Akashi was standing there, spine straight and a demanding look on his face.

"Oh, hey, Akashi. So you three were the people who came here after I collapsed. What a surprise." Haizaki said with an amused grin on his face. "Wouldn't have thought of you as a family person."

"Same goes for you, Shougo." Was Akashi's response.

There weren't any other words exchanged. Furihata felt uneasy as he looked between the two. His gaze flickering from one to the other. They were looking into each other's eyes without a waver. Furihata's heart picked up a beat the atmosphere was thick and unsettling. If tried he would be able to cut the air around them with a knife. After what felt like eternities Haizaki clicked his tongue and locked away.

"Don't give me that I-am-absolute shit. We aren't in our former world anymore. But in my shape I couldn't have taken you on anyway. Come get this little shit."

Furihata noticed that Akashi nearly flew to Haizaki as to take Niwa and cradle her in his arms.

"I'm going now. Before Nijimura finds me and drags me back to bed. See ya later." Haizaki said and exited the room without even giving a slight glance to his back.

Furihata was still sitting on the couch. Processing what just happened and waiting for Akashi to get angry at him or tell him that he should have tried harder but the only thing that happened next was that he felt how Akashi let himself fall on the couch right beside Furihata and take the bottle to feed Niwa. It was silent between them, but not the same silence Akashi had shared with Haizaki. It was a kind silence, soothing and reassuring. Furihata closed his eyes and breathed shakily. He felt safe beside this teen, more than beside anyone else. He felt it in every little pore in his body. Akashi would be there when he opened his eyes he just knew.

* * *

**~Akashi's P.O.V.~**

 

Akashi looked towards Furihata. The teen was leaning on his shoulder and had fallen asleep some time before. Niwa was still babbling and purring in Akashi's arms after she finally had her meal. It had been a shock for Akashi to not find Furihata in their cell room. A fear had gripped his heart, that once again the teen had disappeared, so he began his search through the station. First he had looked in the kitchen as he knew that Furihata would have fed Niwa. There Kagami and Himuro told him where to find Furihata and finally after he had found this room, he had seen Haizaki holding Saki Niwa -the little girl Akashi had pulled into his heart.

It had been anger and fear of something happening to her in the arms of such an aggressive teenage male that gripped his heart. That had also been the reason for him to demand her back. Soon later he noticed that Haizaki hadn't changed much, he was still a cocky teen who tried to pick fights were none were needed. Akashi exhaled and adjusted Niwa in his arms. The girl was moving around a little too much but she was healthy and that was the most important part. Akashi smiled shortly at her before his thoughts returned to what had happened.

To the contrary to Haizaki, Kuroko had changed, not just a little, he had changed a lot. The teen was more a doll who just reacted to demands, than a human being. His movements had been stiff but controlled and his eyes as empty as the glass ones of a doll while Akashi changed his bandages and inspected the wound. Even now Akashi couldn't get it out of his mind nor could he find a way to break the teen out of his trance. He seemed to be caught in that shape. There must have happened something major to turn him into this.

Kuroko, after all, was the only one in Teiko who had tried to hold everyone together and gave his best to be friends with everyone. He had been the first one to try and show them that being alone was not the key to achievement. Akashi sighed, this sure was a mess. He could read many things in people's eyes, face, their posture and even in the way they moved. Yet a story about what had really happened would always stay a mystery to him. All of them had either to wait for Kuroko to tell them on his own or for the teen to do stupid things in order to kill them.

That must've also been the reason why Nijimura locked the teen up. Akashi could understand it. He after all would have abandoned Kuroko -left him to his destiny- after noticing such a major and problematic change to the teen. Like this he was the biggest danger for all of them. Akashi shifted shortly in his seat and looked then again to Furihata. The teen was exhausted and looked like he had cried.

Akashi could tell at least that quite accurate -the teen had cried. His face was still red and swollen, and even now the teen would snivel in his sleep. The same goes for Niwa, the girl was laughing but the trails of her tears were still visible on her chubby cheeks. The teen has to have things in his mind and people to cry after, whereas Akashi had long ago abandoned such emotions and actions.

Crying was just another way of losing valued energy and scrutiny. He leaned to the teen's head and buried his nose in his hair, inhaling deep. Furihata sure had to wash up, they were dirty and a shower -if there was any water for that cause- was needed for both of them. Yet Akashi wasn't repulsed by the smell or the dirty hair that was sticking to his face while he brushed his cheek against the other's head. It was somehow reassuring and soothing to have the teen beside him, so alive -breathing, beating heart. It didn't matter what dirt or smell clung to his clothes or hair.

Akashi closed his eyes. This was something he could have never thought of appreciating when everything began. This teen was anything else but wholly independent, this girl needed more than just protection. Yet he felt a warmth around his heart when both of them were around him, and he knew that he never wanted to lose them. Not now, not tomorrow, never. He had to protect them, had to provide them the chance to grow to someone more independent and strong.

Furihata was strong already, he was bearing so many hurtful emotions and still found the power to cry. He was still so human and it made Akashi's heart ache in love to this teen. His eyes snapped open to his own admission in his mind. With a final exhale he heaved his head off of the other teen's hair and looked at him, his sleeping face was so content as it lay on his shoulder, and it gave Akashi the shimmer of hope that he was the only one Furihata found comfort in.

A smile fought its way to Akashi's face and he really did smile contently, fond of this teen. He was doing this pretty often by now, thinking fondly and gently around and of Furihata. The next thing that happened seemed so natural to him, he bent his head over and kissed the top of Furihata's head. It was no use that he was feeling this way, he after all could unravel the swirling emotions and thoughts in his mind.

Many years of learning to control them and lock them away had given this great advantage of understanding himself more than maybe anyone else would ever be able to. That of all things such an average teen and girl would manage to break down every resolve he built around himself made him smile. It was maybe his heart and soul finally rebelling against him as to force him into a more understanding human.

Akashi once again laid his head onto the one of Furihata and closed his eyes, he was feeling way different towards this teen, if he looked deeper down into his heart, tried to untangle what was created throughout the days he was with this teen, he could clearly see that it was way different than he felt to anyone else he ever met in his life. He after all had always the need to stay beside Furihata, show him little affectionate gestures while the other was asleep and couldn't quite tell what happened around him. Yet Akashi wouldn't want his emotions to change.

"What a sight to see." With a sigh Akashi opened his eyes and looked then towards the intruder. It was Nijimura. "Didn't want to disturb your cuddling, but have you seen Haizaki?"

There was concern in the teen's eyes as he looked towards Akashi "I did." Akashi responded and shifted once again in his seat. "He left after I entered the room." Was the only explanation he offered before he abandoned the teen and looked down to Niwa.

"Thanks." There were footsteps that announced the leaving of Nijimura, but then the teen seemed to stop and return. "Also, we should speak, best occasion would be tonight."

"Alright." Was Akashi's only reply before he once again listened how the other left.

Akashi was once more just looking through the room. His former thoughts still stuck in his head, he considered shortly the fact that Furihata and Niwa were abolishing his rationality when thinking about other people. Which once again lead his mind to Kuroko. How would Furihata react to Kuroko's condition? The teen had known Kuroko for a while hadn't he?

Akashi exhaled faintly and looked down towards Niwa just to notice that the girl was asleep too. Incredible he thought to himself, he might as well never move again that day. He smiled faintly, though he wouldn't mind probably. His head once again found its place on the one of Furihata. How long may it take for the teen to wake up again? He closed his eyes.

There was no way that Akashi was allowed to sleep. The baby had to be held and he couldn't know what would happen any second in this station. He breathed for some time in silence, finally being able to appreciate the absolute silence which gave him time to relax and collect his thoughts a little more. Just as Nijimura had said they had to speak about some matters. The system that was explained to him was all right, when there were less people in the station. But it needed to improve if they wanted to ensure everyone's safety. He yawned shortly. But that could wait until night. There was no need to hurry for there were just known people in the station, and none of them was stupid enough to leave the door to the outside open.

* * *

** ~Kagami's P.O.V.~ **

 

Kagami was sitting alone in his dark cell room. The day had been a rather relaxed one compared to what had happened since he met Aomine. He screwed his eyes shut. Since he had met Aomine many things had changed. Where did his decision of not wanting to live with anyone again go? He was still at the station, preparing food for more than ten people and looking after an infant just so that Furihata could get his belongings together. It sure had been fun to have that little glowing child around him and being together with Himuro had relaxed him too and let him forget what had happened before in this exact cell-room.

He gulped shortly before standing up and walking out of that room again. Even though he told himself that he could stay there without having to think about that... that... kiss -? yeah that had been a kiss- again, yet he was not able to. The dark cell-room was still theirs, shared with Aomine for some days by now -though each morning had been a pain for either of them because of the damned ceiling.

While walking he stuffed his hands into his pockets. This could get really awkward that night. They still had to return to that room and share it all night, hell Kagami wouldn't be able to sleep if they didn't find a way to solve this mess of an incident. After releasing a huff he stopped walking and looked around. Where did he end up while trying to think? His eyes travelled from one wall to the other and he tried to remember this part of the station, but no matter how much he tried there was no memory of this hallway.

He walked towards one of the walls and laid his hand on it, brushed over the smooth surface. Had he been trailing to a section of the station the others didn't show him? He looked towards the end of the corridor, at least he tried to see what at the end could be, but the only thing greeting him was darkness. The lights were also pretty dim in this place.

Which part could this be? Had he walked such a long way deep in thoughts or just took a wrong turn while walking along a known corridor? He knew that it was a bad idea to just go down a dark and empty corridor, but he also didn't have anything else to do, furthermore he needed some kind of distraction. His steps were slow and carefully taken as he walked deeper in the darkness. Luckily he never forgot to keep his torch with him, so he lit it and looked at the doors to his right and left. He gulped and slunk forward, still listening and watching carefully.

After a while he thought to have heard something, his steps stopped and he held his breath. Was someone up here or was some of the dead inside? Hadn't the others 'cleaned' this station before making it to their new home? Kagami swallowed and felt cold sweat on his forehead. His steps lead him forward until he saw an open door, his sweat was sliding down his forehead by now nearly getting into his eyes. He wiped shortly over his forehead.

What if one of those things had found a way inside? If that was the case, then they were all doomed to death, he sure had to look to assure their safety. His steps were still carefully taken but this time faster. He stopped in front of the door and shone the torch into the room. The room had a window but as the day slowly turned into a night there was no possibility of him seeing anything without his torch. He flicked the light from one side of the room to the other until he remember that he could switch the lights on. Though it seemed like there was nothing and no one beside him in this room. He bit his bottom lip in thoughts as he reached for the switch.

But then something grabbed him at the hem of his shirt and hurled him towards the window. Kagami crashed rather graceless against it, heard some stumbling sounds and someone cursing before he felt a hand around his wrist where he held the torch -it was this exact order, yet it happened fast enough for him not being able to react properly. Kagami growled low in his throat before he almost swung his other hand -balled into a fist- to hit whoever was trying to hold him against the window.

"Stop!" He knew that growling voice in his ear.

His clenched fist stopped mid air and Kagami stopped to struggle. "How about you back off Haizaki. I don't hit injured people."

"Very fucking funny." Kagami heard Haizaki growl before his wrist was released. "Seriously why is wherever I go someone there to annoy the fuck outa me?"

Kagami looked towards the teen but didn't answer. That bastard was sure some kind of fucking dumbass to attack him while he was in that shape. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Kagami said instead of reacting to Haizaki's question.

"Well yes. And to be exact I was lying around until some idiot _-you-_ woke me up. Didn't know who it could be so I did what anyone would have done, trying to take the intruder down."

Kagami laughed "In that shape?"

"Stop laughing shithead. Can't a person at least try?" Kagami still laughed some time before he looked once again to Haizaki.

His torch was switched off and that bit of light that was still there from the sunset just helped to render the other's silhouette. A sigh escaped Kagami's lips. Wasn't this the second time that he was alone in a room with Haizaki? At least this time he could make himself comfortable, he sat down and exhaled again deeply. It took some swearing and seemingly more than one attempt for Haizaki to seat himself beside Kagami.

"Don't sigh around. I should be the annoyed one. Waking me up, you have some nerve bastard." The other was obviously grinning while saying that phrase, Kagami also smiled shortly to himself.

"Anyway you really should go sleep in your room and let Midorima check your wound." Kagami said once again ignoring Haizaki's former insults. It was far easier than reacting to them and raise his anger towards this stupid shithead. Kagami could still feel the grip around his wrist and his shoulder wasn't happy either about the way it hit the window.

"Ah, come on. Don't start like Nijimura. Had to go to this room to escape him. Seriously that bastard can get a pain."

Kagami laughed. "I know how you feel."

He did, didn't he? Aomine hadn't been any different while following him around and still clinging to him like a gum under a shoe -annoying as hell. But with Aomine the incident from that morning broke into his thoughts again. He exhaled deep in thoughts.

"Man." Haizaki paused before speaking on. "I want to have sex."

"What the fuck?!" Kagami nearly shouted before he slid slightly away from the teen.

He heard Haizaki laughing until he held his sides in pain and let loose a chain of insults.  
"How'd you come to the idea that I meant you." He laughdd on "Don't make me fucking laugh, it hurts." yet he laughed a little longer whilst holding his wounded side and coursing between his teeth and breaths.

"No, but what the fuck. Why'd you have to say that?!" Kagami's voice was still loud and he knew that he was glowing. Never in his life had he spoken with anyone about sex. He wouldn't ever. Sure porn was in, he after all was also a healthy teenage boy but why would someone speak about something so private this openly?!

"Don't shit your pants. I was just telling that I miss sex. You know it was so easy to get some chick to lay before all this mess began. Furthermore, I wouldn't have any wound that could keep me from having sex. I mean, look at me. Crippled because of a midget like Kuroko. Can you believe it? That guy did this to me. Here I was thinking that he was the only nice guy between those other freaks."

Kagami grunted in response. It was true Kuroko had stabbed Haizaki, he was the reason for this teen having this much pain even whilst laughing. His gaze wandered to the door. He still had to speak with Kuroko. He knew that there wouldn't be any result, yet there was some kind of hope in his heart that there might be some way for Kagami to snap Kuroko out of that shape. With a sigh Kagami stood up from the floor.

"Where am I?" He asked after he stood awkwardly in the room.

"Are you serious?" Kagami could just imagine what kind of look Haizaki was sending him. "You are upstairs, in the right corridor which means go from here left and after going down the corridor, you should be able find the stairs."

"Thanks. Also, you should go to Nijimura and get your wound checked and maybe even speak with him about uhm..." Kagami paused, thinking shortly, if he should really say what he wanted to say. Then he shrugged because why not. If the other was that comfortable with sharing his sex life from before. "your matter with sex." Kagami ended that little bit of his sentence rather awkwardly and left then the room. He heard some insults and skipping steps behind him, until he felt a strong grip on his shoulder.

"Wait right there you son of a bitch. Why should I talk to Nijimura?" Kagami turned around and looked the other dead on in the eyes.

"Well... you seem to enjoy each other's company." Kagami tried to sound smug like Haizaki would, when saying these words. True private and all, but the teen had been minutes before way too comfortable with sharing his sex life and also the face Haizaki presented him right after was priceless. So it was worth the hint of red in his own face. The other after all was looking dumbfounded whilst his hand slid down Kagami's shoulder.

"See ya around, Haizaki." He shouted and walked with fast steps away from there. Who knew when the teen would snap out of his trance and when that happened Kagami didn't want to be the one by his side. He grinned to himself, it sure was fun to stay there.

* * *

 

"Kagami." In front of him standing was Midorima, by the looks of it the teen had slept barely, maybe even not at all last night. "Akashi and I spoke about Kuroko's condition and came to the conclusion that it would be best if you bring him his food every night for dinner. It will not be an easy task but it is of uttermost importance that you get him to speak with us. If nothing similar to that happens and we realize that he stays a threat for everyone else in the station. Then there is no other solution than to abandon him outside the station some yards away, in the best condition."

Kagami's eyes widened at the last parts of the other's statement. Was he pressured to get Kuroko to speak? Because he sure as hell felt like that. And how on earth did they think that Kagami of all people could get him to speak... after... after what happened when they found Momoi.

"Do you really think he will speak with me? Didn't you see his reaction, when... when we found Mo- … her." Kagami stepped closer to Midorima, to abondone a friend just wasn't something they should do. Not after everything that happened. "You just can't abondone him like that. You knew him too... He isn't a guy who would become like this without any reason... There has to be something, anything!" Kagami was glaring into Midorima's eyes, when said teen sighed.

"Listen Kagami. Neither Akashi nor I had a fond relationship with Kuroko. He called us friends in the end but if there is anyone in this station who can get him to speak it's either you or Aomine. And I spoke to Aomine some time ago. I assigned him for the afternoon. He brings Kuroko his meal and also tries to persuade him. It's the only thing that we can do right now."

Kagami nodded. Sure he wanted to speak to Kuroko but the knowledge now, that he _had_ to get him to speak, if he didn't want him to be abandoned by anyone, was pressuring him.

"Also, is there a possibility of you knowing where Haizaki is. Nijimura was searching him the whole day and still wasn't able to find him."

"I..." Kagami hesitated for a short moment if he should tell or not, yet it seemed like Haizaki hadn't let his wound be checked, so there was no other way but to tell Midorima about his whereabouts. "I saw him a while back. He is upstairs in the right corridor further down in one of the rooms."

Midorima nodded shortly. " I see." He adjusted his glasses before speaking on. "Himuro readied dinner while you were absent. Kuroko's tray is already set, you just have to take it to Kuroko and persuade him to speak and open up."

Kagami nodded before both of them bid their evenings and parted their ways.

* * *

 

Kagami was standing in front of the infirmary. They still hadn't escorted Kuroko to one of the other rooms. A nervous sigh escaped his lips before he took the tray of food in one hand, unlocked and then opened the door with his other hand. He closed the door right behind himself and made sure to lock it just as Akashi had told him later in the kitchen when he was about to go to the infirmary, he also had been the one to give Kagami the key.

The infirmary was brightly lit as he slowly walked inside. Kuroko was lying on his back and staring up to the ceiling. His sky blue hair which prior had been some kind of reassurance in the basketball games they shared was now dim and gave Kagami an uneasy feeling when he looked at it. He took a deep shaky breath before he finally spoke up.

"Hey." He said uncertain if his voice was different than usual, because he sure as hell felt nervous while staying a few feet away from Kuroko and waiting for a response. "How are you?

That for the love everything that live had been a stupid question -more than just a stupid question- to ask a person who thought the walking dead were still alive and also who lost an arm right after being shot to the ground. Kagami gulped. This wouldn't end well. All he could think was how idiotic he was and that Kuroko never would become the same anymore. The other was still not moving in his lying position. It was like he was dead, except... he was not.

"Can you sit up for dinner?" Kagami tried again to get a reaction out of the other teen. Staying controlled was maybe the hardest thing in his situation.

He saw how the other slowly straightened up and sat slightly, wobbly upright on the doctor's couch. Then his head turned to Kagami, it was slow and when he finally gazed into the eyes of Kagami. Kagami found himself in loss for words. The look Kuroko was giving him was devoid of live. It was like looking into the face of those living dead which tried to rip apart his flesh. Kagami gulped when he saw the small change in Kuroko's face, the dead gaze held now a tad of hatred, and that was maybe what hurt the most.

"I... Uhm... They told me to bring your food and feed you." Kagami said slowly taking some steps towards Kuroko. A shiver ran down his spine when he was standing right in front of the sitting teen, who was following his every movement with an observing and chilling gaze.

"Are you able to eat on your own or should I-" he was cut of midsentence when the tray was pulled abruptly on the doctor's couch and Kuroko began to eat.

Kagami took a few step backs, fearing that the other could attack him, hurt by his aggressive behaviour, pained by his dead eyes. Kagami released a shuddering breath and waited while the other ate. He wondered if Aomine had received the same treatment, if he also was rejected by Kuroko. His world blurred around him, this couldn't be true, his best friend had turned into one of them without being dead. He gritted his teeth as to hinder the tears from flowing.

His heart was aching as he waited. He just moved again when he heard the clinking of the fork against the tablet. It took him some time to focus on Kuroko again, with small steps he approached the sitting teen to take the tray. Their gazes met and Kagami felt like vomiting, he couldn't keep eye contact to that dead gaze. It was like looking directly into his sister's eyes after she died, it was like staring into the yellowish-red and uttermost disgusting eyes of those walking dead.

He stumbled backwards with the tray and unlocked the door. Trying to flee from there. It was just not a gaze he wanted to endure longer than he needed to. He closed the door behind himself and hurried to the kitchen. Just to stop midway. He released a shuddering breath. Had he locked the door? He hurried back and checked it, just to realize that he had totally forgotten it. His eyes widened. He had to become more collected when dealing with Kuroko, this mistake wasn't allowed to ever happen again. He locked the door and then hurried to the kitchen as to get rid of the evidence of the most unsettling dinner in his life.

* * *

 

The later hours approached and Kagami was still feeling restless. First Aomine, then Kuroko and yet again Aomine. It was unbearable, his mind was a mess and the only thing he wanted to do was to lie down and never in his life think again. He hadn't been able to eat after his encounter with Kuroko, his stomach just wasn't able to withstand the food. When he heard Nijimura telling all of them to go to their cells Kagami knew that he was doomed. Not only couldn't he eat he also would have a sleepless night.

He cursed inwardly and began to insult Aomine in the most creative ways he could think of and walked to their cell. When he stepped inside he saw that nobody was in the room until his gaze shifted up to Aomine's bunk. The teen was lying there seeming just indifferent to everything and suddenly the only thing Kagami could feel was the burning anger fuelled by the hurt feelings the encounter with Kuroko brought him. To top everything of there was also what Aomine had done that morning.

"Get. The fuck. Down." Kagami pressed through gritted teeth.

He just couldn't take this whole disaster any longer. Not Aomine, not Kuroko, not anyone. A total mess created in this station and who had been the one to drag him here. The bastard that was climbing down his bunk and as Aomine was standing in front of him bored and with his pinkie in his ear, Kagami couldn't hold himself back anymore and an angered growl left his throat before he punched in that totally indifferent face of Aomine.

The other stumbled back and Kagami felt how is knuckles ached, but oh did the ache bring him some satisfaction. With a silent click he closed the door behind himself, the room darkened abruptly when the light from the corridor was cut, he could at least see Aomine's silhouettes thanks to the moon's light. The punched teen was standing right in front of Kagami and groaning in pain. Kagami knew Aomine would utter some stupid shit any second now, so he did the only thing his anger let him.

He blew air out of his nostrils and tackled the other down to the ground, a silent thud and loud groan was to hear from Aomine. But the teen strangely wasn't fighting Kagami off. Kagami snarled in distaste, why wasn't the other fighting back, why was everything so fucking illogical, wasn't there anything else but that fucking anger to keep him sane. Sitting on Aomine's stomach Kagami grabbed the other at the front of his shirt and was about to punch him again -He was the one to drag him into this. It. Was. His. Fault- His fist was over his head when he instead shoved Aomine back onto the ground by the hem of his shirt. He was panting and the anger in him was still as vivid as his memory of the whole day. He exhaled sharply and tried to calm down before doing anything he would regret later on.

"What the fuck." Aomine muttered on the ground beneath him.

"What the fuck, you say?! What the fuck?! Tell you what, _I_ should be the one saying what the fuck!" He paused the world around him was blurring and the anger was stronger than the flames he had seen when sitting around campfires since everything began. " _You_ are a fucking bastard! What the fuck where you _thinking_ when doing what you did this morning?!"

His voice was thundering through the room, and he felt how Aomine flinched beneath him but the teen wasn't uttering even a word, didn't say anything to defend himself or fight him off.

"Tell me! What the fuck where you thinking you shithead, huh?!"

Yet the silence remained and what Kagami saw next angered him even more. Aomine was turning his head away, it wasn't a sharp turn but nontheless an answer which told him that he wouldn't get the other to speak. Kagami snarled as he grabbed Aomine by the hem of his shirt with both hands. He heaved the other up, glaring into his face and he knew it had to be painful for Aomine from the uncomfortable way his back was bent but Kagami didn't care. He just want the other to react in a way that suited him. What was all this with everyone changing, why couldn't they at least stay the same as the world around the, crumbled.

"Speak for fucks sake!" He shouted into Aomine's face. "Speak you shit eating motherfucker! Speak!"

His hands were trembling in anger and he just tightened his grip on the other's shirt.

Aomine muttered something under his breath before he turned his head to Kagami. "Did he speak with you?" It was so strange for Aomine to be calm in this situation.

Kagami furrowed his eyebrows. "Who?"

"Tetsu." Then there was silence between them. Kagami's grip weakened until he let go of Aomine and felt how the other just laid back down onto the ground.

"No." He then said weakly. That was the only reply he could give. No, his best friend hadn't spoken to him. Not anymore. If anything he had been cold, angered, reserved, spiteful.

"Thought so." Was what Aomine said next and Kagami felt his chest tighten. It wasn't fair, this everything. It just wasn't fair.

"Shut up." Kagami muttered before he stood up. "Don't think this is settled between us." Then he climbed up his bunk, suddenly feeling more than just exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes:**
> 
> **I finally have a tumblr for my fanfiction[(my url is yurikas-soul you can click here btw)](http://yurikas-soul.tumblr.com/), you can send me asks with suggestions and even wishes as to what should happen next!**  
>  **(though I cannot promise that I can use everything)**


	15. How Time Passes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
>  Sorry for taking so long again  
>  (I feel like I just apologize at this point,  
>  it has to sound like I am just doing it for whatever reason and don't mean it, but believe I truly am sorry.)  
>  As you may have noticed this chapter is not very long, if anything it's so much shorter than my other chapters  
>  (I think it's just as long as in many other fanfiction, just not long enough in my eyes xD), I am also sorry for that.  
>  But this mini chapter in between is needed and I hope you'll understand why.
> 
> Have fun while reading!
> 
> **Warning: This is not the nicest Fanfiction out there,  
>  thus it might be triggering for some people, read it while keeping this in mind.**

It passed some time. Time which was quite peaceful for all of them. No incidents occurred in that time, though the people just avoided each other. Takao always on the run as soon as he heard Niwa. That little girl released so many demons Takao had managed to cage away in his heart. He didn't want to have another break down. So he did the only thing that came to his mind. He ran away. For the first time he ran away instead of facing his problems. He just couldn't bear to be around her, to look into her soft green eyes, to look at her raven black hair, to see her pale skin. His nightmare had started haunting him again each night, he really just wanted everything to stop by now. For his mind to stop working and to sleep for a long-long time. Midorima was on his side. He was holding him at nights, murmuring promises into his ear, things he wanted to hear, he needed to hear.

The wound on Midorima's shoulder had healed moderately over time and he was able to more or less tend to Kuroko's and Haizaki's wounds on his own. Takao though followed him around, helped him with the inspections and just stayed close to Midorima. The teen was a nervous wreck since the little girl arrived at the station. And Midorima had no idea how to help him other than being there for him. It felt like being beaten when each night he noticed how Takao woke up from another nightmare, bathed in sweat, trembling like a leaf and sobbing silently to himself. The worst part was, that Midorima knew why Takao was like this. He also couldn't deny the feeling in his chest each time he saw Niwa. But truth be hold, the pain Midorima felt had to be nothing compared to what Takao felt, what Takao lived through. To this day Midorima wished that he had stayed by their sisters instead of searching for the medicine. Yet things couldn't be changed and everything he could do was being there when the other needed him as a solid ground for sanity.

Kagami was silent most of the time, he wouldn't even ask or question anything that was told to him. Surprisingly though he seemed to be deep in thoughts. His eyes on the ground, his jaw clenched as he wandered around and did what was told to him. Bringing Kuroko his food, trying to get him to speak, yet to no avail. His mind was a jumbled mess he tried to unravel. Most of the time he tried to stay alone, not because he wanted to live alone, no, this time he needed this little time out from the others more than anything else. To get his mind back to what it was before, to finally find a solution to the many problems that stuck to his heels like some kind of monster. He was training in silence, because when his muscles were working his head seemed to be more clear than ever.

Aomine on the other hand was more aggressive than he ever was before. The outlet for this aggression was no other than Haizaki. They picked fights and nearly got into a fistfight once if Nijimura hadn't stepped in and separated them. Since that day both of them were assigned to stay away from each other. It was not easy to get rid of the inner turmoil Aomine was in. He felt alone in a group full of people. He was avoiding Kagami and Himuro vehemently as he walked through the corridors and tried to find ways to stay occupied. The rooftop was a place he fled to more often than not, lying on the ground and staring up to the blue sky. His thoughts wandered on the rooftop and he felt pain and sadness more than anything else, yet it felt better than staying with the other people to that time, much better. At least there he could work himself through the pain that was inflicted upon him, find ways to tolerate it. Maybe even one day forgive himself for what he had done.

Haizaki was still his old self, he wandered around, tried to avoid Nijimura and Midorima because of the check ups and surprisingly got along well with Kagami. They had their fair share of just staying together in a room. It was like the other didn't mind his presence while they both trained, sometimes they would even exchanged words. Yet most of the time Haizaki just lingered around the area where Furihata was to find. The guy was annoying and not someone Haizaki would have taken seriously if he hadn't seen him train alone and with Himuro once or twice. Also the little girl was a nice change of pace from time to time. It made him wonder if this new setting made him somehow softer than he was before, though those thoughts were discarded pretty fast.

Furihata was fixated on Niwa. The little girl was his hope, something to hold onto and also gave his mind a jab into the right direction. Protect was one of the first words that popped into his mind when he was around Niwa, and that he wanted to accomplish no matter what. He started training for that cause, getting his body in shape to be able to protect and fight just as the other people in the station. After training on his own for some time, he saw that Himuro was also training and one day he found the courage to ask him, if they could train together. Himuro was a great teacher for combat, was what Furihata learned the following days.

Himuro complied without hesitation when Furihata asked him. It wasn't because he was excited to work with Furihata but more because of the little girl that was always on the tow with the teen. The little girl had caught his eye the day he saw her for the first time. She was a true cutie, also a promise that even on this world after the disease broke out life was possible. The more time he was around Furihata the more he got to see her. It was also useful training for him when he helped Furihata out. A true win-win situation.

Murasakibara lingered always around Himuro. The other people were a pain and so he made his new job to be the shadow of said teen. He followed Himuro around and kept an eye on him. There was no possibility of him admitting it out loud, but the only reason for this behaviour of his was a fear that lurked in the back of his mind. The fear of losing Himuro.

Nijimura was together with Akashi in that period of time. They were adjusting the safety arrangements and talking about the future of the group. Both of them had noticed the tense atmosphere in the station. It seemed to claw on the nerves of everyone and was an issue which soon had to be addressed. Though both of them were still talking about how they would handle the situation or even get the people into one room without starting a huge fiasco.

Finally Kuroko, he was still as the first day, blank eyes directed to the ceiling. The wound was healing fine, his broken soul though was lost in a darkness that let no light in, kept all hope away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a pain, but
> 
> Would you mind telling me how you think this story will proceed?   
>  Or tell me whose story you'd like to hear  
>  (story in regard of what happened to them separately before meeting each other e.g. MidoTaka, NijiHai etc.)
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts or even suggestions!
> 
> (you can also write a comment without answering any of these questions of course!)


	16. The Thought Counts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm back with another chapter of When Friends Die!  
>  **(You really have to read the end notes, they have a vital point for the development of this story.)**
> 
> I wanted to use the notes to ask you, if any of you would be willing to Beta-Read for me. I am having a hard time with the characterization of some characters, at least I am not quite sure if I captured them the right way! You don't have to do much, you don't even have to spell or grammar check if you feel like you don't want to do it or think your English is too bad to beta-read (my English isn't good either btw but I swear you get better the more you use english). I /really/ just need second opinions on the characters before I post a chapter, like this I feel a little lost.  
> I asked my friends for a long time but for now she won't be having any time since she has stuff to do for uni so yeah...  
> I'm really at a dead-end here.

**~Himuro's P.O.V.~**

How nice it was to wake up and know that nothing could harm them. Himuro yawned as he straightened up from his lying position. It had been fortunate that they had wound up meeting Kagami and the others on their endless walk through Japan -albeit it being a rather risky situation they faced since the group had been fighting against those other guys. Murasakibara and he had moved from so many places that Himuro nearly lost track on where they were. However it didn't really matter what city or street or district they ended up, as long as there were no people other than those undead bastards that tried to pull them into the dark realm they wandered about as rotting dead.

Himuro's gaze shifted to the other bunk. A smile spread over his face. Closing his eyes he stretched and then made his way down the bunk. The people in this station had more than just one problem on hand. Himuro was a good observer and he could clearly see that the teenagers here needed a nudge into the right direction. If that meant fighting with them, he would do it, if that meant teasing them all the more fun but they definitely needed a nudge into the right direction. Something that would bring them back together, like this they were scattered and doomed to die if there would ever be any kind of issue and that would be bothersome. He didn't want to see people die that he knew and mostly liked. Not anymore.

It was a relief that his parents were in America yet it left a foul taste in his mouth. He could never know for sure if they were alright, if America had problems with the undead too. A sigh escaped his lips as he began to dress. Yet Himuro had to live hadn't he? He at least should protect what was important to him here. His eyes shifted to the bunk where Murasakibara was sleeping. It had been good luck -or maybe bad luck- that all this had started when they were having a celebration with his team. It had been to celebrate the third years' graduation and to bid their farewells. Who would've thought that it would become another kind of painful story than just having to say farewell.

Himuro had to watch so many of them die, the people at the place, some of his teammates -Murasakibara also. It had just been a few of them that had the chance to flee and even then they still parted ways. Obviously their families being their foremost concern. Himuro had stuck to Mursakibara as they went to his house to search for his family. That time had been the first time Himuro had seen Murasakibara display fear that was so radiantly visible on his face. Himuro swallowed down a lump in his throat as he sat down on one of the bottom bunks. Maybe he should stop thinking about what happened in the past, they had other people to worry about now.

He had found Kagami, and the other jerks from the rainbow squad. Nijimura was also here. Himuro still wondered what had brought Nijimura back to Japan. After all he had been in America to look after his father. He wiped over his face and stood then up again. Soon someone should be here to unlock the door to the cell. Then he could make some breakfast together with Kagami and later train with Furihata. A smile spread on Himuro's face. Furihata that little squeaky chihuahua had spoken to him and asked him to help with training. Himuro had been surprised but truth be told he had been more than pleased that he had the chance to see Niwa -that little girl was growing on him so fast- but when he had the taste of teaching Furihata in combat, he noticed that he liked it as much as he liked the girl. Since then they trained and Furihata was improving fast, still green behind his ears but by far better than the days they had started with their training. The determination Furihata showed was delighting. Himuro heard the door unlock and turned to face the person coming to get him out of his cell.

"Hello there, Furihata-kun! Is little princess with you?" He smiled and looked towards the teen.

"Ah, no. I left her with Akashi, but I'll take her with me before our training starts. You and Haizaki-san seem to like her a lot." He smiled faintly as he moved away from the entrance. "I, uh... Would you like to prepare Saki Niwa's meal with me? She is becoming impatient."

"Of course! How about we prepare also breakfast for the others when we are at it?" Himuro stepped out of his cell and waited for Furihata's answer.

"Yes we can do that." Furihata smiled brightly this time.

"You know, I have an idea. How about we all eat together today? This group needs some kind of therapy session as it seems to me." He laughed silently and to his surprise Furihata joined in.

"Yes, I suppose. Nobody really talked to each other those past days. Everyone seems to be so scattered. I mean, I never knew how it was before Akashi and I joined them but, uhm... like this it feels so unsettling to be around everyone, even though I feel safe behind the thick walls of this station." Furihata bit his bottom lip.

"I see and I fully understand, but I can't say that I'm entirely without fault here. I might or might not have teased them a bit. But sometimes you need that kind of thing to realize your feelings." Himuro smiled a sweet-sweet smile which seemed more evil than anything else. "Well at least now we can try to get them together again. They had enough time to think about their frail emotions, don't you think?" He looked at Furihata and saw that the teen was chewing on his bottom lip, maybe thinking about something to say or still thinking if he should speak up at all.

"Himuro-san, I don't want to sound like I berate you, but I think people shouldn't interfere with other people's feelings. You shouldn't tease people who have insecurities."

A thoughtful look settled on Himuro's face. True it hadn't been nice and clearly over the top how he had teased Aomine and Haizaki, those two still seemed to be in some kind of dispute over something that concerned them deeply. Yet Himuro also knew that it couldn't have been just his teasing, at least not with Aomine. He had haunted eyes. Eyes that showed guilt over something more serious than just what Himuro could decipher without knowing what really had happened before he arrived here. But Haizaki was being a pain in the ass with his jealousy since Himuro arrived and Haizaki noticed that Nijimura and Himuro had known each other for some time. So he couldn't do otherwise but tease him.

"Well, I had my reasons." He said then. "Anyway, they had enough time to think. I guess this went on for quite some time now, huh? Some weeks? Definitely." He smiled at Furihata. "Now, Furihata-kun, would it be okay, if you asked Akashi-kun and Shuu- I mean Nijimura-kun for permission for our little idea?"

Furihata nodded "Of course I can, let me just go to my cell shortly. I'll be back soon." He then walked away leaving Himuro with his thoughts.

The rainbow squad here had some serious problems, but Himuro didn't know how this little idea of his would end. Aomine was clearly avoiding everyone. Kagami just Aomine. Takao looked like he would throw up every time he saw or even heard Niwa. Haizaki avoided Nijimura, Midorima and Himuro. It was a great disaster. A sigh escaped his lips. Hopefully the breakfast would be some kind of relief for them and maybe even a reason to talk. He waited for Furihata and looked meanwhile up to the ceiling. However it couldn't get worse at least... cross that, it could always get worse.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**~Furihata's P.O.V.~**

Furihata was standing in front of his cell and inhaled deeply. He wasn't scared of Akashi, not anymore, quite the contrary, he loved to be around the other and they became closer other each passing day. They hadn't stopped sleeping in the same bed after that night. Furihata was feeling so much better when he could feel the warm press of Akashi's hand on his waist and he loved it more than anything else when Niwa was moving between them and babbling non-sense in the morning. The only question that haunted him though was, if Akashi felt the same, if Furihata wasn't being a burden with his need to feel security. Yet he was still a little bit of a coward deep down and just couldn't bring himself to ask, if Akashi's affectionate gestures were just... just... something but not really affection towards Furihata? He gulped, well this certainly was not the time to think about that. He opened the door to the cell and a smile overtook his features instantly when he saw Akashi lying on his side and speak to Niwa he even stopped to listen her babble around. Akashi looked towards Furihata after finishing his little tale.

"I am sorry for having you open the doors, Kouki." Akashi uttered after a little pause.

"It's okay. I mean, I wanted you to have a little bit more rest. I am just grateful you trust me so much." Furihata smiled shyly.

"Of course I do." Akashi cleared his throat. "Did you prepare her food too?"

"Well, no. Himuro and I talked a bit after I opened his cell. The keys are here by the way." Furihata placed them on the other bottom bunk. "He asked if we could have breakfast together today, with everyone." He bit his bottom lip and waited for Akashi to answer. The teen was clearly thinking as his gaze returned to Saki Niwa and he began to play with her little hand. After what felt like an eternity, his gaze returned to Furihata with a smile.

"I think it is a wonderful idea. Tell him yes. I will speak to Nijimura-san and then gather all the other people here. How about you take Saki Niwa for the time being." He stood up and stretched his joints. Furihata's gaze fell shortly on the exposed skin on Akashi's hip. He swallowed and looked on the ground. He told his brain no over and over before he looked up again. Akashi was standing in front of him with Niwa cradled in his arms and a thoughtful look settled on his face.

That made Furihata snap out of his little mantra. "Well... uh... let me take her then." He smiled and took Niwa into his arms. "And you are going to talk to the others?"

"Yes. We will see each other later, Kouki." Furihata smiled and nodded before he left the cell. The little girl was holding onto his shirt and babbling something in her own language. Furihata's heart was drumming to his ears, every time he saw Akashi being so kind with Niwa he felt like this. It made his heart swell and he wanted nothing more than to hug those two and protect them. And for that he already had started to train. He could do it with Himuro's help of course. With a smile he tugged Niwa closer to his chest gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Now we'll make some breakfast. Okay, little girl?" Her happy squeal echoed through the corridor as he walked.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**~Akashi's P.O.V.~**

Akashi yawned as he began to dress after Furihata left. It was always the best thing in the morning to see and talk to those two after waking up. Akashi wished to stay at Furihata's and Saki Niwa's side, he didn't even dare to think about it but he would most likely abandon anybody else if he could assure their safety. They felt like his family. They became his family. Not that he exactly knew what it meant to have a loving family but somehow with those two it felt like this was the way it was supposed to be. Furihata, sweet and shy and Niwa a glimpse of hope in a cruel world. After dressing he walked out of the cell. Himuro's idea about breakfast together was not a bad one, the older teen was surely as observant as he looked. First he had to talk to Nijimura though. His walk took him to the upper levels of the station and he knocked politely at Nijimura's and Haizaki's cell door.

"Punk! It was about time that y-" then the cell door swung open and Nijimura stopped talking. "Oh, it's you, Akashi." Nijimura said anger and another undefined emotion in his eyes.

"Yes, I apologize for intruding." Akashi said.

"No, it's fine, come in. I just thought it was that stupid punk. He has become rather..." Nijimura trailed off and looked at the top bunk where Haizaki slept Akashi assumed. "He has changed, he even knocks when coming into the room..." Nijimura scratched the back of his head still seemingly deep in thoughts. "Anyway, what brings you here? I thought our next meeting would be towards noon, where we finalize the changes in the station."

"Yes, indeed. Furihata and Himuro just had a very interesting idea. I already gave the okay if that is not a problem for you Nijimura-san. We will eat breakfast together today."

Nijimura looked at Akashi for quite a while his face set in a thoughtful look. "How did we not think about this?" He then said laughing. "Of course breakfast together would force everybody to accustom to each other, though I'm not sure how much of an help it will be." Again a thoughtful look settled on his face. "We don't know the circumstances of Takao and Midorima. At least not why Takao is so opposed to meeting or even staying in the same room as your little girl." He looked straight at Akashi. "I am not sure if it wouldn't be too traumatizing for him since he seemed to not feel well around the child."

Akashi nodded. He had forgotten about the matter with Takao. Midorima seemed to have less of a problem with Niwa but Takao was always alarmed and near panic when he was even slightly close to the girl. It was not like him to forget about things like that yet again many things changed and his mind seemed to be occupied with so much things at the same time that even he made the mistake of forgetting one minor aspect. He cleared his throat "I think it could be of some help, if he has to meet with her. Maybe then he will realize that whatever haunts him, is not connected to her."

"I am still not convinced, but as it seems like everything is set already. We should get them all together then." Nijimura said. "Could you maybe get a hold of Haizaki. He avoids me to an extend which unnerves me, he isn't dumb and well, he gets away faster than I can catch up. Even with that kind of injury." His voice sounded tired.

"Yes, I will speak with him, also with Daiki and Taiga, if that is no problem. I have the feeling that you will be able to sympathize with Shintarou and Kazunari more than I will ever be able to, Nijimura-san."

"Don't think of me of some kind of saint, Akashi. But I understand your concerns, and I will try."

"We will see us at breakfast." Akashi then said and exited the room, he heard Nijimura cursing before Akashi was out of earshot.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**~Nijimura's P.O.V.~**

Why would Haizaki do what he did? Nijimura scratched the back of his head. He was irritated by Haizaki's behaviour and every time he got to see the punk in their room he did nothing else but scold him and get even more irritated by his non reactive behaviour. It had taken him all his will to not just beat Haizaki up, and it was just getting worse. But at least today he would get to see him besides of nights and maybe even have some time to speak to him _normally_. Yet again that seemed to be impossible at this point, not to mention that _their normal_ never had been really _normal_. He sighed. Maybe he should think later about it, _after_ speaking to Midorima and Takao. He exited his cell and began his search for the other two, which lead him first to their cell. After knocking at the door and waiting for a couple of seconds he opened it slowly. The two were really awake but were lying side by side on one of the bottom bunks -at least they had no problems with each other.

"Midorima, can I have a talk with you?" Nijimura asked after both of them were looking at him. "It won't take long."

Midorima looked at Takao with an asking look on his face and just proceeded to get out of the bed when Takao nodded a silent agreement. Nijimura waited outside for Midorima. The other was taking his time as it seemed and Nijimura once again started staring daggers into the wall in front of him. Haizaki was /really/ making him angry at this point, it was unbearable. After hearing the cell door Nijimura looked towards Midorima.

"Nijimira-san." Midorima said politely. Nijimura really wished that he could talk this calm with Haizaki at some point.

"Midorima, Akashi and I decided that it would be a good idea for the group to have breakfast together." Nijimura shortly remembered the last time they all had breakfast together, it had been after Midorima's injury. "As you may have noticed everyone just avoids one another at this point and we can never know when something happens that will change our situation here. We need everybody to trust one another and to able to get along and the most important part protect one another."

Midorima's gaze shortly turned to the door, his face set in a stoic mask after returning his gaze to Nijimura he spoke up. "I understand, Nijimura-san. I would like to protest and ask to stay here with Takao, but I am quite certain that it would neither help me nor Takao to stay isolated in this case. However I do want you to know that it won't be easy for neither Takao nor me to stay in the same room as..." Midorima swallowed. "... the little girl."

Nijimura nodded. "I understand, Midorima. I don't think that you have to stay too long..."

"No, Nijimura-san. I hope that this will help us get accustomed to her." Midorima bowed his head before speaking up again. "I will take my leave now, I have to talk to Takao."

"Okay, see you downstairs then." Nijimura answered and just waited long enough for the other to close the cell door before he began walking towards the stairs that lead to the ground floor. Had Akashi have any luck when searching for Haizaki?

"Shut the fuck up, your highness, but neither I nor anyone else has to listen to you." That was obviously Haizaki. His voice was obnoxiously loud.

"I don't fucking care if this freak group wants to eat breakfast together." Nijimura was still listening but decided now to follow the voice, it lead him to one of the rooms they were not using.

"Do I look like I would be intimidated by you, you fucking midget. Get a grip of yourself. You might have been scary as shit to the others in the past but now you are no more than a midget. Now fuck off!" That foul mouth of his could never say any nice things, huh?

Nijimura didn't want to listen anymore and quickened his steps. He couldn't let Akashi get angry. Nijimura wasn't scared of Akashi, what he was scared of was what he was capable of doing after everything that happened. Haizaki as dumb as he was oversaw the certain fact that Akashi had lived through this mess too up until now. He gritted his teeth as he opened the door where Haizaki's voice had come from. It didn't take by him surprise to see Haizaki's arm twisted to his back and him pressed against a wall.

"Let go of me you fucker." Haizaki growled and struggled shortly before his face screwed up in pain.

Nijimura was standing at the door, still watching. He didn't have to interfere just now, Akashi was still calm, at least calm enough.

"Now listen Shougo. I do not care what you think but I dare you to insult me again." Then Akashi let go and stepped some steps back. "I am not asking you to join us. It is an order. Now get ready."

Nijimura stepped away from the door to let Akashi pass. The teen was glaring and his prior calm demeanour when speaking with Nijimura was replaced by a dark aura that screamed danger. He didn't even take notice of Nijimura but just left. It was awkward to say the least as Nijimura watched him leave. Nijimura cleared his throat before stepping into the room.

"For fucks sake, really...?" Haizaki muttered under his breath after spotting Nijimura. "What do you want?" He barked before massaging his wrist and lifting his shirt to look at the stitches on his side.

Nijimura shortly noted that nothing had happened to Haizaki's stitches. Without saying a word he crossed the room and stopped in front of Haizaki, barely any room was left between him and Haizaki.

"I heard your screams down the hallway punk." He then said.

"Well fuck. I was taken down by a midget for a second time. What luck I have. Are you here to humiliate me any further? If so go ahead. I'm still available before this shit breakfast starts." He muttered way calmer than before.

Nijimura narrowed his eyes couldn't the other see that he was spouting non-sense. Taken down again by a midget great time to bring up Kuroko. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**~Haizaki's P.O.V.~**

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Haizaki first stared then he sighed. Well what the fuck was wrong with him? Nijimura of all people had no right to ask this question, not anymore.

"I don't know, _Shuu._  What the fuck is wrong with me? You know me best after all. Your dog that follows you around since we met in this fucked up world." Haizaki smirked, fully aware that Nijimura would snap any second. It just gave him such deep satisfaction to see the other snap from time to time, especially when Haizaki was about to crumble himself. Why not take the other down with him? What he didn't see coming though was Nijimura grabbing his shirt and slamming him against the wall. Haizaki gasped for air.

"I asked. What the fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You. Now answer, you shithead." Nijimura glowered into Haizaki's eyes. There was some kind of emotion inside of his eyes concealed by the anger that oozed out of his body. Haizaki smiled again, the smile didn't waver despite the pain that went through his body from being shoved against the wall two times.

"And I told you. You. Tell. Me." Haizaki replied his voice calm despite his inside being a jumbled mess. How nice it was to have some kind of role reversal. For the first time it was Nijimura that snapped first when it was about their rather complicated relationship.

"For fucks sake, Shougo!" Nijimura's voice rose with each syllable, his arm was in front of Haizaki's chest and his fist still clenched around the hem of Haizaki's shirt. It was hard to breathe for Haizaki and Nijimura was still pressing him harder against the wall. "Why are you like this? What the fuck happened!?"

And that was the moment Haizaki snapped, the other didn't even realize what was wrong? He couldn't be serious, it just wasn't possible. Nijimura was always _always_ good at reading people. He would've never in his life missed the moment everything went downhill. An angered growl left his mouth as his hands shot up and he pushed Nijimura away from him, hard. Nijimura stumbled backwards and that was the moment Haizaki shot towards him, slamming his fist against the other's face. The impact was good, it was such a good hit, that Haizaki was able to throw Nijimura off balance and onto the ground. A surprised look was settled on Nijimura's face as he lay on the floor and looked up to Haizaki, whose chest was heaving up and down while he tried to catch his breath.

"What happened you say, you bastard! Don't you dare act like you don't know!" Haizaki's voice was echoing through the cell. After saying that the teen once more tackled Nijimura, held hem of his shirt and sat down on his crotch. He heaved the other up from the floor and slammed him down again. "You fucking well know why everything changed! So don't pull some kind of act on me, you fucker." His voice was hot with anger. "I fucking... fuck!" Haizaki screwed his eyes shut and just held Nijimura down. "I... fuck you!" His grip tightened on Nijimura's shirt before he lifted the other up and placed a messy kiss on the other's lips. He bit Nijimura's lip before he let go and shoved Nijimura onto the ground one last time. It was so fucked up how much he desired Nijimura. Then he stood up. "Stop fucking around with me." He wiped over his lips and stomped out of the room."Fuck!" He punched a wall and just walked faster, he should get to the little girl. He laughed at the irony. That little shit was really able to calm him down. What fucked up shit was happening to him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**~Nijimura's P.O.V.~**

Nijimura was still on the floor, his eyes directed to the door Haizaki had left from. Well that had escalated quickly. Nijimura had been hoping that all this was not related to Himuro but the way it sounded that seemed to be the case. Ridiculous. Haizaki's behavior was ridiculous. He was behaving like a little kid with a temper tantrum. A sigh escaped his lips before he rubbed over his face. The punch had been well placed Nijimura had to admit. His jaw was still aching and he had blood in his mouth. He spit on the floor and felt over his cheek with his tongue. The punk certainly had become stronger, well no wonder after everything that happened. But it had surprised him to no end when Haizaki had punched him. The other, despite being an insufferable shit and the rudest person Nijimura knew, would have never hit Nijimura, he hadn't ever. Well this looked like Nijimura fucked up for once and he really had to talk it over with the other. He stood up and walked out of the room. He really had to clear this up before it escalated even more. He rubbed his jaw and saw Midorima and Takao by chance in the corridor. So those two really had come.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**~Midorima's P.O.V.~**

"Nijimura-san?" A surprised look was on Takao's face as he pointed towards Nijimura. Just then Midorima reacted and looked to the direction Takao pointed. "What happened to your face?" Midorima only rose an eyebrow.

"I... had a rather interesting talk with Haizaki." Nijimura muttered before he rubbed over his cheek and then smiled bitterly.

This surprised Midorima. Haizaki was rough and most of the time more than just rude. He was prone to violence but one thing he had never done and that was to hit Nijimura. They bantered a lot and there were times where Nijimura smacked the other over the head when there was need for it. But other than that... Yet who was Midorima to interfere, he already had someone he had to look after.

"I see." Was the only answer Midorima offered before his eyes returned to Takao.

Takao was on edge since they left their cell. It had taken Midorima a long time until Takao felt confident enough to leave the room with the knowledge of having to meet the little girl -Saki Niwa was her name if Midorima wasn't mistaken. That was why Midorim was still worried as their walk lead them downstairs. The air around them was silent and tense -Takao was tense. Midorima laid his arm around Takao. Calming people down wasn't exactly his area but after knowing Takao for so many years he had learned that the easiest way to calm the other down was to show him that he was there physically. Sometimes with small touches around the shoulder, with a grip on his arm, with a hand on his shoulder or like this just putting his arm around the other. He squeezed Takao's shoulder reassuringly while he blatantly ignored everything else besides Takao. He was the only person that would hold Midorima's attention until the breakfast was over. He had told Takao the same, 'just focus on me' Midorima had said. And he would give his best so that Takao was only able to concentrate on him.

He looked towards Takao and smiled shortly when he saw that the other was watching him from the corner of his eyes. After pushing his glasses in place Midorima began to maneuver them through the corridors towards the kitchen. Takao tensed up even more with each new step they made towards the kitchen. Midorima knew that he had to stay calm, he had to be some kind of calming force yet he himself could feel how with every step his own heart sunk, it was painful in his chest. It just didn't feel right anymore. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and walked on, his grip still strong on Takao's shoulder. The door to the kitchen opened as Nijimura went inside. Midorima just heard a little girl, just shortly yet it felt like a punch in the gut and he couldn't imagine how much worse it had to be for Takao. The teen was feeling so tense under his grip. Midorima pushed his glasses back on his nose and cleared his throat.

As it seemed not many of them had arrived. The majority was still missing. Just Himuro, Furihata and Niwa were in the kitchen and now the three of them joined. It was awkward as the three of them sat down and just seemed to wait. His attention turned to Takao who was looking anywhere but the baby, his eyes wandered to the ceiling, then to the kitchen utensils and finally back to Midorima. They were looking at each other. Midorima knew that he wasn't able to understand how much worse it was for Takao but if the cheerful smile had the chance to drop from Takao's face for such a long time it had to be at least as painful as the day Midorima had found him -maybe not as much but it was close.

Takao had been on his knees, in his arms two small corpses, and tear stained cheeks. It was a mystery to Midorima how Takao had been able to kill their turned sisters because Midorima knew he wouldn't have been able to do it, he wouldn't have been able to kill their undead sisters. When Midorima had found him, Takao was still in shock, he hadn't reacted to him calling out or resisted when he took those little corpses away from Takao. It had taken several days until the teen had begun to talk or even move around without Midorima forcing him.

Midorima swallowed down the pain and smiled shortly towards Takao. He tried hard to understand the other's emotions, to give him the reassurance he deserved. There was just a weak smile on Takao's lips before he leaned his head against Midorima's shoulder and gripped his hand for some support. His hand was cold and Midorima could feel that the other was trembling in his grip. He just squeezed Takao's hand, then laid his head on top of Takao's and buried his nose in the other's hair. Midorima's closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Takao's hand. It felt like the right thing to do.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**~Takao's P.O.V.~**

Takao breathed in deep and inhaled Midorima's scent. It was calming, the most calming thing on this earth. He swallowed and just tried to fill his mind with Midorima. Yet some corner of his mind screamed that there was something, someone very little he couldn't ignore forever. He opened his eyes and glanced from the corner of his eyes at Furihata. The little kid was squirming in his arms and holding onto the teen's shirt. Takao swallowed again and his gaze wandered up to Furihata's face. The other seemed to observe Mdorima and him with an interested look in his face, maybe even a distant and wishful one. His attention though returned soon to the little girl. Takao closed his eyes and tried to even out the beat of his heart. He had to get used to her. They were a part of the same group and now finally after so many days they were forced to stay in the same room. Takao had no means of escape. He had to get himself to look at the small child without flinching or wanting to throw up.

Yet his stomach seemed like it had other things in mind. It felt so heavy and disgusting. His heart felt like bursting. Takao breathed in deep and out, inhaled Midorima's scent and tried to calm down again and it worked just bit by bit. After having enough courage he opened his eyes again and looked at the girl. Her little fat arms, her mini baby hands, her chubby cheeks, and little pink lips, her pale skin, raven black hair and green eyes. Takao's heart made a hop in his chest. It hadn't been too hard looking at the baby but these two little features she had, made Takao so uneasy. Her eyes looked so much like Ruri's, such a sweet and soft green colour. Her hair was a raven black like Hoshi's. It was hard to look at her and not think of those two. It would've been hard with any child but because of these two features it was so much harder with her. She reminded him of everything at any time, as soon as he saw her.

His mind was pulsing and he was sure that he was going to throw up, he closed his eyes. He clenched them shut. He breathed and breathed but no use, he needed to get away from here. He untangled himself from Midorima and dashed out of the room. He could hear the other call out for him but he ran into the first bathroom on his way and locked the door. He toppled over and began to throw up, to empty what little was left from the prior day. His stomach was clenching and his heart racing, the disgusting smell of his vomit wasn't making anything better. He threw up again until he began dry heaving, until it felt like everything was gone from inside of him. He reached out to flush the toilet.

The sound was loud, hammering against his already pounding head. He sat there on his knees, still trying to get his heart to stop beating so hard against his chest. He swallowed down the disgusting taste in his mouth but heaved again. Whimpering he tried to regain his breathing. Just when he felt confident enough did he try to stand up. He was supporting his body on the toilet as he began to straighten up on his wobbly knees. Breathe. He had to breathe. He coughed and tried to breathe normally, before he reached for the sink's edge. Finally as he was standing in front of the sink he reached with trembling hands for the tub and then began to wash out his mouth.

He loomed over the sink and tried to regain his breath. Just slowly though did he manage to do it. He looked at himself in the broken mirror. He looked so... he gritted his teeth. He looked pathetic. He was scared of a little baby in a world full of undead. He was scared of an idea despite real dangers being outside of these walls. Yet the memories ripped through his soul once again, his heart ached as he thought and remembered. He wished he could look at her without dying inside, he wished that he would be able to protect her at some point. He exhaled long through his mouth and splashed then some water over his face. They were so lucky for having any kind of running water here, but how long it would hold was not clear.

"Takao-san?" Takao heard and looked towards the door, it wasn't Midorima's voice. "I... uh... wanted to ask, if you are feeling alright..."

"Yes." He rasped out and splashed water over his face, why wasn't it Midorima?

"Takao-san?" Once more his gaze travelled to the door, he waited for the other to continue. "Uhm... can I.. maybe come in?" With wobbly knees he walked over to the door and opened it, standing in front of him was Furihata.

"Yes." Takao stepped aside to make some room for the other to enter. He noticed fast that Furihata hadn't taken the baby with him.

It was awkward to say the least standing in the little restroom with Furihata beside him. Once more he felt the world around him move to fast and he gripped for the sink, steadying himself. He felt hands on his arms that guided him onto the toilette, thus Takao was sitting on it trying to get a grip on himself. He exhaled long through his mouth and then looked at Furihata who was crouching in front of him. His hazel eyes were directed towards Takao. To Takao's surprise though, Furihata didn't look like he felt sorry for Takao, like anybody else would have, no he looked sad, yet there was some kind of other emotion mixed into it, he looked like he wanted to understand what was going on with Takao. It was that moment that Takao realized how Furihata was still holding onto his arm. The other seemed to realize exactly that then, he blushed and pulled his hand back.

The teen was more than nervous when he spoke again. "Takao-san, I don't know what happened to you... I mean before we met. But I just wanted to offer you, that, we could talk. You know about what happened maybe you could... I don't know, endure her?" His eyes were filled with honest want to help. If Takao wasn't so shaken up in that moment he would've maybe laughed.

Furihata had a childlike honesty to himself. He really seemed to want to help, thought that talking could make it any better, could undo what Takao had witnessed, could wipe out the thoughts of how helpless Takao was, how useless he had been. Takao gritted his teeth as he looked away from Furihata.

"Furihata-kun, I..." Takao swallowed shortly before he returned his gaze to the other. "Could you help me?"

"Yes... Yes of course." The teen smiled and stood up from his crouching position, so that Takao had to look up to make eye contact.

Takao asked himself why he didn't act sooner, why it had taken it this to make him decide what he was about to say. "I want you to visit me with Saki Niwa-chan from time to time." He swallowed hard and asked himself if he was crazy, yet again he had to do something against all this, it was enough. Like this he would be no help in an emergency, not if he couldn't keep the company of a little baby. How long had this been going on? Days? Weeks? He gritted his teeth.

"B-but..." Furihata stocked and cleared his throat shortly. "Of course, Takao-san."

"Thank you..." Takao said and then let his head hang again, this wouldn't be easy, this would hurt, maybe the most painful thing Takao yet had to deal with after... "Now, uh... could you help me up?"

"Ah! Yes, yes!" Takao felt a firm grip around his lower arm and how Furihata supported him on the back so that he could stand up. As Takao wanted to walk the other didn't let go but began to walk alongside to support him.

A small smile played on Takao's lips when he realized that the other would go on like this. "Furihata-kun, I can walk alone, but thanks." It was honestly delighting to hear the other become nervous from just that.

They walked side by side, just then did Takao ask himself why Midorima hadn't come. He cared for Takao and was always there when something happened since everything started. He had changed so much after everything Takao noted. If it had been their former world then it wouldn't have been anything surprising that Midorima wouldn't run after him. Yet in this world it felt like Midorima had always done this, been at his side throughout painful times, as if he hadn't ever been stubborn to admit how he himself felt. When he reached the kitchen though Takao saw what the other was doing. He was holding onto the little girl. His face set in a stoic mask nobody could read besides Takao. Takao could clearly see that the other was on edge, yet seemed to try to accustom, to endure it. Takao swallowed. He couldn't give up could he? Not when Midorima was also giving his best. Not when they both were in pain. Takao could get used to it... with Midorima together.

"Hey." Takao said weakly and Midorima turned to him, his look apologetic yet he didn't make a move to give the baby away, he just stared at Takao for a long time.

"Midorima-san kept an eye on Niwa-chan." Furihata said smiling.

Takao just nodded in response and sat down beside Midorima. Somehow clumsy, somehow nervous but still in great pain when he seated himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then finally he slowly opened his eyes. He first looked at Midorima then his gaze trailed slowly down to the little girl in Midorima's arms. Takao inhaled Midorima's scent when finally his eyes met the little girl. She was smiling. Takao swallowed down the lump in his throat and he felt how his heart picked up its pace. Then he felt Midorima's hand over his and Takao saw the most soft and reassuring smile Midorima had ever had on his face. He smiled back, nervous when Midorima placed his hand on Niwa's little arm. That was the moment tears began to spill, silent tears as Takao ran his thumb over her soft little hand, smiled at her face. It was painful in his chest, yet he felt relieved. It was weird to know that she wasn't those two yet his heart refused to accept it fully. He heard the door open but his whole attention was captured by Midorima and the little girl.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**~Aomine's P.O.V.~**

"Yo." Aomine drowled with a bored tone.

It was a pain, that they had to sit together, to what? Eat and talk things out? As if that would help when there was no real point behind it. It wasn't like any of them tried to find back to one another, non of them. He seated himself beside Takao, at the furthest corner from Himuro, maybe even furthest away from any of the people that sat at the table already. The little girl was squealing in Midorima's arms. Yet the only thing Aomine could feel was an emptiness that wouldn't go away. The cause of it was obvious yet how he could fight against it was not clear. He closed his eyes, even though he hated doing it at this point. Each time he closed his eyes always, really always images of Momoi or his parents popped in his mind. Accusing him for not protecting them, accusing him for not having been there, accusing him for being alive.

Aomine swallowed as he sat there, he knew that it was not his fault, that he couldn't have been in fault. Yet logic not always applied to how people felt about certain things. He heard the door open and shut again. Soon each of them would be here. He heard a rustling, someone had sat down beside him. Who was the person that decided to sit down beside him? He cracked open an eye, the person he saw though was really not someone he was eager to see. Haizaki, excellent. His mood made a full turn to the worse -it hadn't been on a peek prior either. Aomine grimaced at Haizaki after opening his eyes. The other looked at him with the same distaste.

"Don't piss yo pants, princess. Any other seat just seems to be of much more pain than the one beside you." Haizaki whispered.

"Shut up, bastard. At least don't speak to me." Aomine grumbled back turning his face to the front and once more closing his eyes.

"Believe me I could think of a thousand other things to do, than sitting here."Haizaki replied entirely ignoring what Aomine had previously said.

A sigh left Aomine's lips, he should just ignore the other, he should just.

Aomine opened his eyes. "Well fuck same goes for me. How about you keep quiet so that this is less of a pain for everyone involved." Aomine growled at Haizaki.

"Calm down, geez."

"I am perfectly calm." He obviously was not.

"Yeah, I can see that." Haizaki snorted back at Aomine.

This little interaction of theirs was silent enough for them to not get too much attention from the others. Aomine glared one last time at Haizaki before he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Great, just fucking great. This could just end wonderful in more than one way. He clenched his jaw and unclenched it again as he waited for this to end. He wouldn't be able to eat anyway. He heard the door open and close again, he cracked open an eye to see Kagami and Akashi. The two of them were talking with each other. Kagami was relaxed and Akashi somehow too. It felt odd. He cleared his throat, sat up on his seat and followed Kagami with his gaze. They didn't get the chance to talk things out after everything that had happened and it was messing with Aomine's mind to no end. It felt like having lost something very important to him. It was like losing basketball all over again if that made in sense.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**~Kagami's P.O.V.~**

Kagami looked over the people inside the kitchen. His mind finally somewhat at ease after having time to think over stuff. To be fair it had been hard to think about everything that was going on, the hardest being to finally having decided what he wanted to do. His gaze locked with Aomine. The teen was staring at him like Kagami had grown a second head or something. So the only thing he did was grin at him before broke their eye contact and sat down beside Himuro.

"Hey, Taiga." Himuro smiled and turned towards him to lead some kind of conversation in the rather cramped room. "Sorry for not having waited for you before preparing breakfast. I had help from someone else today." He winked at Kagami and then pointed with his thumb at Furihata. "He is quite nice to have around."

Kagami laughed. "Of course!"

Kagami watched Furihata as he was filling their meal onto the plates and then sat down further away between Midorima and Akashi, on his face was a fond look as he watched the little girl. Kagami smiled. Then his attention returned to Himuro. They talked a little longer about this and that, really just pointless talking. Then the meal was served and the most agonizingly awkward minutes of Kagami's stay there started. Everyone fell silent and just ate, nobody said a word, just the occasional squeals of the little girl broke the silence that hung upon them. Even for Kagami it was hard to swallow down the food.

He was more than relieved when it all ended and all of them began to scatter around until he was left as the only person in the kitchen. That was because he said that he would do the dishes. He really hoped that their little problems would be solved soon. Which lead him to his next train of thought. He really had to talk to Aomine. He was scrubbing the plates deep in thoughts about how he should do this. As it seemed Aomine wanted to talk to him too or something into that direction. He had had stared at Kagami the whole time as they sat there. Kagami bit the inside of his cheek as he began to dry the cleaned dishes. One of them really had to suck it up and talk to the other, it wasn't like they could stay overly dramatic over things that happened, things that messed with their minds... Yet again it somehow _was_ really confusing what happened and that it felt so good.

Kagami scratched the back of his head absentmindedly and was about to place the last plate to its rightful place when he heard a cry of pain. His heart jumped in his chest, he let the plate fall and ran to the kitchen door but as he was about to run into the direction of the voice he heard strange sounds from the other side of the corridor. What should he do? Follow the strange sound, or the cry of pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's spice things up, shall we?  
> I will make this story to one where YOU can choose what will happen next. There will always be a question, like here with Kagami's P.O.V. and you just have to vote for the answer you like more in a poll I created just for this!
> 
> [Click here for the poll](https://pollev.com/yurikaname184)  
> (just click an answer and leave the page /do not/ click clear response)
> 
> Depending on what the outcome of the votes is I will write what happens next!  
> (I'm sorry that I can't write for both option, I wish I had the time and energy to do it but I don't, I can give you a brief summary of what would have happened with the other choice if you want to though!)
> 
> I am really sorry for making you go through all this just so that I can keep my motivation up for this story, I love you guys, I love you so much for sticking around this long and not abandoning me. I really hope you will like what I will do with this story from this point on, with your help of course!  
> I can't express how happy your comments make me when I read through them, I just want to cry sometimes, so thank you so much! Much, much, much, much love from me to you!!! I wish I could hug all of you..


	17. The Hardest Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here I am!  
> After keeping you waiting for months... Again...  
> Anyhow without much speaking apart from (I love you guys thanks for reading this story and leaving me comments)  
> Let's begin with the story!  
> Have fun while reading!  
> Look into the end notes for the next poll AND to the link which leads you to what would have happened if you were to choose the other option

**Kagami's P.O.V.**

Kagami's breath quickened, he wanted to know what the scream meant although probably someone else had already noticed the cry, thus he hurried towards the other direction. The strange sounds just became louder. His heart was hammering against his chest, when he heard the faintest of gurgles and knew what was going on. He held his breath and slowed down, now sneaking down the corridor, listening carefully to the sounds, the silent shuffles, the gurgles. Suddenly there was a thumping sound and Kagami jumped; his heart nearly stopped beating, but luckily the sudden fright did not cause him to make any other sounds. However that thumping did not come from the direction of the gurgles.

Kagami swallowed shortly and kept following the gurgles, ignoring the thumping sounds for a second, he looked around the corner and his eyes widened. The barriers they had controlled the day before, the barriers which were perfectly fine then were damaged. The undead were tumbling inside. The scream from before probably had attracted the attention of more. Sweat was rolling down his neck as he looked for the alarms they had put up so that they would be informed when the zombies came through, but when his eyes met the cord which was supposed to set the alarm off, he saw that it was damaged as well. This wasn't something the undead themselves did; someone else had sabotaged these barriers.

He backed away from the corner and tried to get away from the gurgling sounds when he heard another thumping sound, he flinched and stopped in his tracks listening carefully, if the undead monsters were hearing the thumping sound just as him. Luckily though that didn't seem to be the case; the undead were still shuffling slowly. Kagami let out a shaky and relieved breath -as silent as possible- and tried to find that idiot which was making those sounds. He sneaked towards the sound and found himself in front of a door, which lead to the room they used as training quarters to stay in shape if something were to happen. They were lucky to have had such intelligent leaders which thought about possibilities that seemed impossible when they had already set up so much to protect themselves against what came from the outside. He held his breath as he slowly opened the door and just then, there was a clatter and he knew that this sound was really heard by the undead. He stepped inside quickly and closed the door behind himself.

"Kagami-sa-"

"Psht." Kagami whispered and crossed the room to where Furihata was. As it seemed he was training on his own; the thumping sound probably him hitting the wooden plate with a cloth in front of it, they used to train; it had fallen to its side, which explained the cluttering sound.

Furihata's eyes widened as he looked at Kagami, slight panic visible in his hazel eyes.

"You have to stay quiet." Kagami's voice was low as he talked to Furihata. "The barriers are down and those undead bastards are coming through." He paused shortly to listen to the sounds from the other side of the door. "We have to warn the others." He then added.

Kagami had never been sure how wide someone's eyes could get without them popping out of their sockets but Furihata was showing him a great show of it in that moment. The teen was stiff and looked like he would probably panic if Kagami didn't do something about it but as he was about to speak up again there were gurgling sounds from behind the door. Still somehow further away -for now at least- they had time to get out of the room unharmed. He held his breath and looked at Furihata placing his pointer finger in front of his mouth and then sneaked to the door. He pushed the knob down, listening to the shuffles and slowly opened the door; lucky him that the door did not creak. He looked around the door, still not opening it fully and wanted to let out the biggest sigh of relief in his life when he failed to spot any of those undead yet having rounded the corner. He closed the door again and walked back to Furihata.

"We have to leave this room, walk back and hopefully find ways to stop these bastards or at least to slow them down with the others. I know that there are enough of those undead inside the station for them to become a serious danger." Kagami breathed deeply and looked Furihata in the eyes still expecting him to be on the verge of panic but he met eyes that were serious, still scared but dead serious as Furihata squared his shoulders and nodded pointedly. "Great. Now let's get going before they walk around the corner and begin to tail us." Kagami then added.

Furihata just nodded again but then his eyes widened as he looked back into one of the corners of the room. Kagami followed his gaze and lying there was the little girl.

"Shit," Kagami muttered under his breath.

"I- I Can keep her silent," Furihata whispered, stuttering, his prior calm demeanour wavering again. "I can protect her." Those seemed to be words that were directed more to himself than to Kagami.

Kagami nodded. "We have to go now, Furihata."

Furihata nodded stiffly and walked to the girl, picking her up without jostling her and Kagami soon saw why. She was asleep, if she were to wake up... Kagami didn't even want to imagine it. Thus he walked back to the door, opening it and once again checking the corridor, the shuffling and gurgling noises seemed to be so close it made Kagami's hairs stand on end. It was like those things were breathing down his neck without even being able to breathe. He swallowed and then looked back to Furihata and nodded giving him the okay that they could go. He opened the door wide enough for Furihata being able to walk past him. His eyes trailed back to the direction from where the undead would soon step around the corner, he swallowed again, now sweating like crazy, he was scared too. Scared of losing people again, scared of dying, he was scared of this world even after so many months. It was like he couldn't get used to it. He breathed in deep and then out slowly calming his nerves.

He was about to whisper to Furihata to get going when he heard another scream from the other side of the corridor. His eyes widened in fear. The shuffling of the undead were faster now. Their grunts and gurgles sounded like they were just beside Kagami, every sound seeming so much louder and closer than it actually was. He turned around to Furihata who was as wide-eyed as him and just pushed him as gently as possible down the corridor, the shuffles becoming louder and faster each second, he began to jog just as Furihata. The teen was pressing the little baby against his chest, his breaths now rigid and fast. Kagami looked back just to see where those zombies were and true to his thoughts they had already rounded the corner following, as fast as they possibly could.

"Shit, fuck, hell..." Kagami cursed under his breath as he pushed Furihata to run this time, the teen obliged and there they were running down the hall towards the scream that had woken the zombies to enter the building faster.

The two soon reached the people who made the sound, just to find Haizaki bleeding like a pig from his abdomen and Aomine trying to hold Nijimura from attacking Kuroko who was obviously unconscious. Everyone else was also there. Midorima was pressing onto the wound in Haizaki's abdomen, speaking to him to stay awake, Takao crouched beside Haizaki as well, holding onto his wrist probably taking his pulse, Himuro who was sitting on his knees with Haizaki's head on his lap; speaking to him and keeping him awake. It was like all hell decided to break out at the same time.

"What the fuck happened here," Kagami muttered then he heard another shout this time from Nijimura.

"Let me go Daiki or I swear I will kill you alongside him." He struggled, trying to push Aomine off, it seemed to be a futile attempt as Aomine had him in a strong hold.

Though it was clear from what played in front of his eyes, Kuroko had stabbed Haizaki, He really did it... At first he wanted to ask again but then his thoughts soon returned the other problem on hand. He swallowed and then proceeded to speak up.

"Shut up you lot." Kagami's voice was loud and clear. "We-" He licked his lips. "We have a bigger problem than this..." He fell silent but didn't expect what came next.

"What did you just say." Nijimura launched towards him fisting his shirt and pulling Kagami down to his face.

Aomine grumbled "Hey." Angry that Nijimura was able to escape his grip. Yet again he hadn't expected for him to go for Kagami.

Nijimura was ignoring him as he talked to Kagami "Do you see him?!" Nijimura pointed towards Haizaki. "He is dying." His eyes were blown wide with anger, red tinting his cheeks and forehead.

"The undead are here and while you scream around, they are just coming closer and closer we have to get away from here." Kagami's own voice was loud as he held Nijimura's wrist and pulled his hand from his shirt.

"What?" Nijimura whispered. Everyone's eyes were directed towards Kagami.

Then the girl decided to wake up, obviously though why, the situation was tense, everyone was loud and the gurgling things came closer. He was surprised it didn't happen sooner. Her loud cry pierced through the station.

"Psht little baby, psht I will protect you." Furihata was whispering behind Kagami.

"Where are they coming from?" Akashi cut in stepping beside Kagami pulling all of Kagami's attention to him.

"From down the corridor," Was Kagami's answer.

"How far away are they?" Akashi asked walking to the corridor. "Okay ignore that question; everyone take everything important you need. We have to get away from here. Fast. Taiga, Atsushi you come with me. Daiki you take Tetsuya. The rest help Shougo up and try to get him to the car, Nijimura-san and Shintarou had prepared for a worst case scenario." Akashi turned to Nijimura "And you Nijimura-san do not get anyone in danger with letting your emotions control you. You have always been a great captain I deeply respect as you can keep your cool in many situations. Please keep everyone safe. Kouki, stay with the others and do not let anything harm Saki-Niwa, okay?"

Furihata nodded and tried to calm the girl down still, which would probably not happen any time soon.

"Now you two..." Akashi said turning to Kagami and Murasakibara.

**Murasakibara's P.O.V.**

It was a pain, it really was. He had to follow Akashi instructions of watching the undead that stumbled towards their location. Murasakibara just wanted to return to Himuro's side, why hadn't Himuro stayed there anyways? Kagami seemed to be just as stupid as Aomine was. A yawn escaped his mouth as he watched the zombies stumble about from a safe distance, they had slowed down when no other shouts or cries were released from them, or rather after the little girl finally was out of ear shot. Murasakibara asked himself if he really had to fight at this point, the things were coming closer and closer and seemed to pick up his scent as they began to shuffle faster than before.

He gave a signal with his hand as to show Akashi and Kagami that those were coming too close, that had after all been Akashi's instruction to him, giving them a hand sign when those bastards came too close. Meanwhile Akashi and Kagami searched through the cells since Akashi had had the brilliant idea to stock different things in different rooms as well instead of just collecting them in cell which were meant for them, like this they had a higher chance of taking more stuff with them if one part were to be infiltrated. Murasakibara had to admit that it was a fairly intelligent strategy.

Albeit being a bit lazy Murasakibara himself wasn't dumb, and he knew that. Otherwise he wouldn't have had the chance to survive for such a long time alongside Himuro. Another yawn escaped his lips as he gripped for his knife, it looked like the other two needed some time to get there, he might be forced to actually work now, but then luckily he felt how someone tapped his shoulder, he turned to face Kagami and Akashi. Akashi just gestured towards the way that would lead them to the car, Murasakibara nodded and like this they began walking quietly but fast towards the car. This everything was such a pain, at this point Murasakibara thought that it might have been a better idea to not have joined these people, yet again Himuro was right when he said that their chance of survival increased like this. He clicked his tongue and followed Akashi until they reached the car.

**Aomine's P.O.V.**

Aomine was following Nijimura and the others, Kuroko in his arms he just followed them deep in thoughts. He gritted his teeth when remembering what had unfolded in front of his eyes just moments ago, how Haizaki had cried in pain and then struck Kuroko down with a single blow. It had happened so fast...

Aomine swallowed and his grip on Kuroko tightened. What he felt was anger, guilt of not being able to protect someone again. He had seen Kuroko just for a second and before he had been able to say anything Haizaki had already shouted in pain and then began cursing after having knocked down Kuroko. He had begun bleeding so much since Kuroko had been able to pull the knife out this time. What had happened to the bright teen that had been Aomine's friend? What had happened for him to turn out like this, to harm others instead of helping them, to end up like one of those monsters?

Nijimura was leading them to a place Aomine hadn't known existing in this station. It was dark in the room for a couple of seconds before Nijimura switched the lights on. Awaiting them was a car, just as Akashi had told them. Then he felt Kuroko stirring in his arms, his eyes widened as he thought of what to do next. But Nijimura seemed to take that decision away from Aomine when he turned around and forcefully took Kuroko out of his arms. Aomine wanted to protest yet it died on his lips when he saw how Nijimura placed the teen on the ground. He seemed to have all kinds of thoughts about what to do with the other, the way he looked at him with distaste and hate. Yet Nijimura turned away; controlling himself where many would have probably struck. He walked to the car, searching for something and returned with two sets of ropes, which he used to tie Kuroko's arms and legs. Aomine was still watching expecting Nijimura to do something, anything to Kuroko yet it did not happen. He just stood up again and walked to Haizaki. Just turning shortly to Aomine.

"Put him into the trunk of the car. I don't want to see him the remaining day..." Nijimura's voice had been tight, obviously holding back many things at once before he turned to the car. Again leaving Aomine to do what he had to do. He hadn't even waited for Aomine to answer his orders.

Aomine swallowed and bent over lifting Kuroko and then placing him in the car trunk. The teen decided to open his eyes then, and give Aomine the scare of his life. He jolted and nearly let Kuroko fall. Kuroko though didn't seem to mind his arms bound tightly to his body. His legs also tied down carefully and thoroughly. His sky blue eyes were staring at Aomine, and Aomine was staring back this held for a long time until he heard Haizaki's pained grunts and closed the door to the car trunk, leaving Kuroko in the same darkness that probably never lifted from his mind. He walked around the car and watched as Midorima was still trying to slow down the blood. His jaw tight and his forehead sweaty. His eyes did not give away whatever thoughts were crossing his mind.

Nijimura though looked like he was about to die himself, the pain in his eyes, the sorrow in his gaze was visible as clear as day, his hands gripping tightly onto Haizaki's hand whispering to himself, maybe even praying. Aomine just watched, he couldn't do anything but watch. He also felt pain, albeit not liking Haizaki that much, yet again Haizaki hadn't deserved to die like this, not able to defend himself, after having nearly fully recovered from his first wound. He hadn't deserved to die after Aomine had seen how tight his grip on his life was. Haizaki groaned. There weren't any words leaving his mouth, Aomine could see that he had difficulties staying with them, his skin paling, his eyes closed tightly in pain, then open again just to look distant and watery, until they closed again, Haizaki huffed through his nose. Opened his mouth to speak.

**Nijimura's P.O.V**

He was praying, he was praying like he had done at the bed of his father, he was praying like he had done at the grave of his mother and father, he was praying to the gods to save the one person that let him find some kind of hold onto a world like this, he was praying for Haizaki and for himself, he was praying so that he had the feeling of helping, he was praying, albeit knowing that it wouldn't get him anywhere at this point. It was clear on Midorima's face, the way Takao had tears in his eyes, that Haizaki would die, he wouldn't survive this one.

Nijimura gritted his teeth. How on earth did it come to this? This person had lived through a bullet, had knocked down nearly every undead that came across his way, had lived through a knife being stuck to his side, just to die now, just to die when he was needed the most, to die of the hands of a human who used to be his teammate, to die and leave Nijimura behind like so many other of the people Nijimura loved dearly. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and prayed, squeezing Haizaki's hand he prayed for a miracle, wishing that at least this little moment could be like one of the fairy tales his mother loved to tell him as a little kid. He felt a stir from Haizaki and looked up, meeting his pained and somehow distant eyes. Nijimura saw that he had a hard time focusing.

"No fair." Haizaki mumbled and then screwed his face in pain, a wheezing sound leaving his mouth. "That face..." He stopped, swallowed, closed his eyes tightly just to open them again and focus on Nijimura. "is no good." He ended his sentence.

"Shut up for a minute punk," Nijimura responded.

"I will-" He coughed. "I will eventually." He then grinned which soon turned to him tightening his jaw.

Nijimura felt the way how for a little moment the grip on his hand tightened the slightest bit. He swallowed the lump in his throat again feeling his face heat up from holding back the tears that tried to find their way out. He heard the door to the room open and close again and knew that Akashi had finally made it. He let go of Haizaki's hand. It was the hardest thing he could do yet again they had to get out of here and he was the only one who knew what to do beside Midorima, Takao and Haizaki the added group members had no idea about this plan of theirs.

He cleared his throat. "One of us has to drive." He looked at Himuro. "You can drive, can't you?" Himuro nodded as a response. "Good, you drive, I..." He paused shortly and swallowed. "I will stay with Haizaki on the backseat, just as Midorima. We are lucky for having a big car, the only one we found here. Everyone should find place with a bit of stuffing and squeezing." He looked at the car. "Kuroko is in the car trunk before anybody asks about that. Furihata you go on the backseat in the back with Murasakibara and Takao. Aomine and Akashi you have to squeeze onto the front seat, where Tatsuya sits, is that clear? Any questions?" He looked in the round and when nobody said anything he nodded. "Perfect, now seat yourself and let us get out of here..." He paused shortly. "Akashi you have to open the gate. Press the button over there and it will open automatically, then sprint back to the car, and jump on Aomine's lap. Nobody else can do that fast enough otherwise."

Akashi nodded. Just then Nijimura turned back to the car and waited for everyone to set themselves seated until finally sitting down himself, Haizaki's head on his lap. The teen's legs and feet were lying on top of Midorima's legs. Nijimura swallowed down the lump in his throat again as he began to stroke through Haizaki's hair. This, everything, was so fucked up. He had to say goodbye in a cramped car, on the run from the undead, with everyone able to hear him. There was no such thing as privacy in a world like this, there were no goodbyes which felt right enough to let go, there was no hope for anyone to survive long enough to withstand this whole ordeal.

A shaky breath escaped his lips, he heard the engine roar and a door slam shut. Then they were driving. Fleeing and saying goodbye. He looked at Haizaki, whose eyes were screwed shut again, sweat covering his temples and forehead, face pale as snow, hair a mess, blood still sunning from the wound. Everyone was silent even the prior crying baby was not crying anymore. The wheezing breath of Haizaki was filling the car. The teen coughed and Nijimura wished for the hundredth time that day that he could change places with him, that for once he was the one being attacked, that for once he was the one being hated, that for once he was the one rescuing his stupid punk.

"Told ya already..." Haizaki was murmuring, slurring his words, his eyes still trying to focus. "that face is no good." He furthered his forced speech. "I wanna see your..." Nijimura had difficulties understanding him. "Wanna see your stupid scowl..." Haizaki breathed in again, coughing and then shortly clenching his teeth. "The one where you look..." He paused and swallowed. "ugly as hell...".

Nijimura swallowed, tears forming in his eyes, the world around him dimming down until he was feeling like Haizaki was the only one in his world. His tears were trickling down his cheeks as he held onto Haizaki's hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it with a tenderness he never knew existed in their relationship. He wanted to tell Haizaki that everything would be fine, that he would be able to live, he wanted to lie to him yet again the other probably didn't want to hear lies tumbling out of Nijimura's mouth, didn't want anything to be abnormal when he died, didn't want any reassurance, he had never liked it. Nijimura gritted his teeth.

"Never thought..." Haizaki pressed out. "that I'd be killed by..." He breathed in. "Kuroko of all people... " He coughed a laugh. "Shuu, looks like time for a final goodbye, huh?" His glassy eyes focused on Nijimura, his face looked nearly soft. "Never told ya, but..." his breathing was hard, panting short, his hands turning cold. "thanks for recognizing me and... for..." Haizaki coughed "for..." Then his eyes widened bulging nearly out of their sockets until a cry of pain left his mouth. Nijimura's eyes widened.

"Shougo? Shougo?!" He tried to hold down Haizaki's flailing arms as the other tried to scratch his own throat and face. "What the fuck is going on, Midorima?!" The other was buckling up from the seat, threshing as he tried to get away from Nijimura's grip and scratch himself again.

"It hurts." He cried. "Can't feel body! Hurts! Itches! Let go!" Haizaki sobbed into thin air, not really conscious anymore albeit being conscious.

The baby began crying before Furihata spoke up. "I know what is happening. Himuro-san, stop the car."

**Furihata's P.O.V.**

Everyone's eyes were on him, Haizaki was crying out in pain, Niwa was crying but he had to get them to stop the car, otherwise more people would die and more blood would spill. They had to stop the car.

"Himuro-san, please." He begged.

"What the hell is happening to Shougo?!" Nijimura shouted at him, panic audible in his voice, shock and pain.

"I will tell you. Just stop the car. We have to. We really need to. Please!" Furihata himself shouted.

"Okay." Akashi said from the front seat and soon the car ground to a halt.

"We-" Furihata licked his lips, placed Niwa in Murasakibara's arms. "We have to get Haizaki-san out of the car. Fast."

"Tell me what the fuck is going on!" Nijimura shouted.

"He is turning!" Furihata cried back, tears in his eyes, he really had begun to like Haizaki, him being soft around Niwa, teaching Furihata about combat when Himuro wasn't around. "Get him out of the car!"

"What?" Nijimura whispered a reply and froze, the ones who acted were Akashi and Himuro, both getting out of the car and trying to get Haizaki out of there while the teen scratched over his whole body, buckled up, cried, shouted and flailed. His skin beginning to chip at some places. Furihata really didn't want to see this happen again. "B-but he was not bit!" Nijimura shouted as he too climbed out of the car, crouching beside Haizaki, trying to hold down the teen's arms, hinder him from scratching his face and throat bloody.

"I know, I know." Furihata sobbed, "I don't know why, but he is. I have seen this before, I couldn't forget it ever not after..." He bit his bottom lip. "Not after witnessing it while trying to help someone."

"Shougo, Shougo! Look at me!" Nijimura shouted but to no avail, it was hard to watch them, it was hard to see how Haizaki suffered, it was hard to see how Nijimura suffered, it was hard to know that the teen had no chance of passing peacefully with just a wounded abdomen. Furihata swallowed and tried to stop his tears but couldn't, he just stood there and watched anew, witnessing, how Haizaki's eyes turned bloodshot and yellowy, how his skin began to rip on some places, how his shouts were replaced by growls and gurgles, how his humanity passed with every shout that couldn't find its way out of his mouth. Everyone was watching, they weren't able to do anything, they just watched, as Haizaki's body went still, his cries died down and all that was left of him was a corpse for mere seconds, until the body began to stir again, coming back to life but this time it was not Haizaki, not anymore, not ever.

Nijimura was crying as he held down the teen, knowing full well that there was no turning back. Furihata watched Akashi getting closer to Nijimura, whispering something to him to which the other nodded. Furihata watched as Nijimura pressed a trembling kiss on Haizaki's temple before pushing a knife through his head. The body stilled for the second time that day as Nijimura hugged Haizaki's head and cried, maybe for the first time after years and years. They had to bury Haizaki somewhere. They had to assure that he was still human in their minds before his life on this cruel planet ended.

Furihata watched as everyone scrambled off doing whatever to calm their own nerves. Furihata watched Nijimura's trembling hands, trembling body as he cried into Haizaki's bloody shirt. Then Furihata too walked off, searching for a place with soft earth so that he could prepare a grave for Haizaki, just as he had done for Sakurai and Imayoshi, so that he could lower yet another person he knew into the ground after having to see them turn. His hands were trembling as he knelt down and began to shovel away the earth with his hands, he cried, wiped his tears on his sleeve and just worked on the grave. They had to move on after all, they had to stay strong, they had to help each other. In this world nothing was certain, there was no time for fights and hate between friends, since too soon they have to say goodbye, sometimes they don't even have time to do so albeit seeing each other every passing moment before death clutches its ugly arms around them.

**Akashi's P.O.V.**

Akashi watched everyone from afar with Niwa in his arms. Nijimura was still grieving at Haizaki's side, Furihata was digging a grave for Haizaki, Himuro was staring into the distance in deep thoughts, Murasakibara was standing just beside him, Aomine and Kagami were talking, and Midorima was standing beside Takao, with a strong grip around the other teen's shoulder. Akashi though was just watching, he wasn't feeling anything, not the slightest bit of grief or sadness when Haizaki had died. He sure knew that the teen hadn't deserved a death like that but somehow it left him cold, it was like it didn't happen, as if it was not real.

Akashi rocked the little girl in his arms, she had finally calmed down, thus wouldn't attract anything close-by, they had already been too loud for a long period of time. They were just lucky for nothing being in the near proximity that would try to kill them, yet again Akashi had to stay alert, he had to protect the ones that were left, he had to stay strong at least for Niwa and Furihata, had to warn them, get them through this world without anything bad happening to them. His eyes travelled across the land once again skimming the area for anything that could be any kind of danger, he listened for any sounds that announced the arrival of humans or undead. He pressed Saki-Niwa closer to his chest, felt her faint breaths against the crook of his neck. She was alive, she was here, she was warm, she was human.

He swallowed and looked around, his eyes darting from right to left, he listened. His gaze fell on Furihata once again, the teen was crying, grieving like many of the others, maybe even more. His steps lead him to Furihata, maybe wanting to comfort the other, maybe even help to get the grave ready, or perhaps just be in his presence, feel his warmth, knowing full well that Furihata was human, was alive and not hurt. A sigh left his lips as he crouched down beside the other, Niwa was blubbering gibberish in her baby language, Akashi was watching Furihata's shaky hands shovel away the dirt, his tear stained sleeve, his red underlined eyes from crying, his snivels. It was refreshing, seeing someone cry and grief for the loss of another , or maybe Haizaki had grown on him too. Akashi couldn't tell.

"Hello." Akashi whispered and saw how Furihata jolted up, probably having been in deep thoughts before, his hazel eyes were looking at him, only him. "Are you alright?" This question hung in the air for a while. Furihata looked at him, Akashi just looked back. Both thinking of a possible answer, until Furihata turned his head back onto the ground and began shovelling the dirt again, his head just shaking the slightest bit as an answer. Akashi nodded and sat down cross-legged, placed Niwa on his lap and watched Furihata. Just watched him, didn't say anything for a long while. The only sounds filling the air were their breaths, and the dirt being shoved aside.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Akashi then broke the silence, he was trying to comfort Furihata wasn't he? Again the other shook his head before a sob escaped his lips, his hands halted and the other sat back on his heels. His bottom lip was quivering as he looked up to the sky. He watched Furihata, waited for him to eventually speak up on his own.

And the teen did, it took him some time but he did, a whisper nearly unaudible left his mouth. "Do you think they hate us for leaving them behind?" Akashi looked at him in disbelief, he hadn't expected that question, was Furihata accusing himself for what happened? Did he think that anyone was at fault for what happened in their world now?

"No." was Akashi's simple answer. "I do not think they do."

Furihata turned his head towards him. "I think they do." was his reply, said weakly in between breaths, maybe not meant to be heard but seen, understood. "I left so many behind." He then proceeded to speak, turning his head to the ground once again shovelling, wiping his tears onto his sleeve. "I was weak and left them behind." His shovelling seemed to gain force, anger visible in every move of his hands and arms. "I couldn't help my friends, couldn't rescue people I knew. I am weak and scared."

His hands slowed down as his gaze returned back to Akashi. "I am so scared, Akashi-san. So, so scared that I will repeat everything that happened until I die. That I will never be able to protect people I care for." His eyes fell onto Saki-Niwa and then went up to Akashi's face. Akashi was listening to him, his arms around the little body of the baby, he was listening, was happy that Furihata had decided to open up. "I am scared of dying..." His eyes turned to the ground once again shovelling. "I am scared of those monsters, I am scared of people but most of all I am scared of my cowardice sometimes. I freeze like a deer in spotlights. My breath gets stuck in my throat. I can't act for seconds which can be a death-sentence for many people. My own body betrays me every time..." He didn't look up to Akashi this time and fell silent.

Akashi looked around, still alarmed while listening to Furihata. He took a deep breath before his gaze returned to the teen, a small smile playing on his lips before it died down as he spoke up. "Listen, Kouki." Furihata looked up to him and stopped shoving the dirt aside. "I got to know you a while back, first in the winter cup, you remember?" Akashi asked.

"Of course, I do." Furihata replied.

"You stood against me albeit knowing that our skill levels were not even close to one another, you were scared, I saw it in your face, sensed it in every move of yours. Yet you did not give up, but stood up against me." It had taken Akashi some time to remember that match, to remember Furihata again. It was wrong of him, to forget someone, it was ignorant and cruel. Yet again his other self had stood against Furihata, his memories always were hazy when they switched places. "Do also not forget the time you protected me from my own teammate who had turned. You struck him down even though I was not able to do it myself." Akashi's gaze was directed to Furihata.

"You are no coward, Kouki. Being scared does not mean that someone is a coward, having a difficult time reacting does not mean you are a coward. What matters is that you act. You did up until now when you saw that someone was in danger. You helped a girl you barely knew." Furihata's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, I know what happened. I found "he direction you left off to thanks to her. She shoved me a direction and begged me to help you." Akashi smiled, adjusted Niwa on his lap and then spoke up again. "You help people, you protect them with the abilities you have. You know your limits yet you try to overcome those. Just as you asked Himuro-san and Shougo to help you with your combat skills." Akashi watched as Furihata lowered his head, he knew that the teen was crying again.

"Even now you show that you are no coward, Kouki. People who cry for themselves or for the sake of others are no cowards, they beautify this world, they stay human albeit turning into a monster is easier. They stay strong and grief with and for those who cannot do it themselves." Akashi cleared his throat. "Please do not think lowly of yourself. Your strength lies within your weaknesses, you overcome them and that alone is a merit not many own." Akashi looked around once again, when he didn't notice anything he returned his gaze back to Furihata.

"Believe me when I say this. The people who die in this world do not accuse anyone of their death. They are fully aware that they will die at some point, some of them more cruel than others but they will not accuse anybody else of their death. As long as the person is not their murderer. This world is a cruel place, right out of nightmare so to say. People just try to stay awake for another day until falling asleep and turning themselves in to the nightmares."

Furihata was looking at him again, tears still on his face, brows furrowed, he suddenly bent towards Akashi and pulled him into a hug. Akashi startled but did not stop the other, Niwa who was still in his arms squealed. Akashi let it happen as the other cried into his shoulder. It was hard on Furihata, Akashi saw it, there was so much guilt stored into his mind. Akashi still didn't know what experiences lead to those thoughts but maybe at some point Furihata would tell him, maybe at some point their trust would grow even more towards each other. Akashi held Niwa with one arm as he used the other to place it on Furihata's back, pulling him closer to himself in to an embrace.

Akashi knew that this conversation of theirs wouldn't be enough to rid Furihata of the guilt he felt, of the thoughts that painted him as a useless human being. But it was enough for now. Akashi had to work harder to make Furihata feel better about himself, in this world in which everything seemed to have ended.

* * *

Dawn broke when the grave for Haizaki was finally finished. They placed the corpse inside of it, covered it and then stood around the grave. Each of them paying their respect for him in their own way, some of them praying, some of them just looking at the grave and thinking, some of them just feeling empty.

Akashi looked around, the sound of shuffles were distant yet there, maybe they should move on.

"We should leave." He said in a low voice. The people around the grave nodded and began going into the car.

Nijimura was sitting on the front seat beside Himuro the remaining were on the backseats. Akashi was holding onto the little girl who was asleep after being fed. When The ride began everyone was silent but none asleep. There was a sudden sound from the trunk of the car. Kuroko.

Akashi could feel how tense Nijimura was, could tell what went through his mind, and Akashi knew that in his place he would have probably killed Kuroko the day he harmed the person he wanted to protect more than anything else. His grip around Niwa tightened shortly and he looked to his side to Furihata. Another sound came from the trunk and that was what drove Nijimura out of his skin, he snapped.

"Stop the car, Tatsuya." He growled. "We have to get rid of him."

"What the fuck are you saying?" Kagami grumbled from the back. "We are talking about Kuroko here!"

"I said stop the car, Tatsuya." Nijimura snapped.

"We are not stopping." Kagami's voice was rising as he spoke up again. "Are you fucking crazy? If not for him we wouldn't even be able to sit around in this car and talk to each other like normal human beings. He is the one that brought us together in the past! You remember?"

"For fucks sake, you brat." Nijimura turned to Kagami. "It's not been a day and you already forgot what he did?!" Nijimura's voice was levelled but oozing with venom as he spoke. "He fucking killed Haizaki. Because of him one of _us_ is dead. We _buried_ him today."

"I fucking know!" Kagami was shouting at this point. "But for fucks sake don't reduce him to that! He was our friend, he was the best among us. We don't fucking know what he went through to become like this, but maybe he can be the same again..." He gritted his teeth at the end of his sentence.

"Kagami is right..." Aomine added.

"He will get us in danger, for fucks sake." Nijimura's voice was rising too.

Akashi just watched them, still remaining silent, thinking about what to do next, which side he was on. Did he want to get rid of a possible danger to their group? Or hang onto the hope that Kuroko might become the person he was before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here for what would have happened in the other option.](http://yurikas-soul.tumblr.com/post/149086060191/following-the-cry-of-pain)   
>  [Click here for the poll.](http://micropoll.com/a/mpview/1297708-4857697)   
> 


End file.
